Tres Son Multitud
by Maria Jaen
Summary: Elena huye desesperada de una situación traumatica en su casa. Encaminada hacia su nueva vida en New York, el trabajo que encuentra allí no es ni mucho menos lo que ella espera. Es algo mucho mejor... [ Todos humanos]. Aviso: puede contener escenas sexuales. Solo para 18 !. Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de LJ Smith y la cadena CW.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí__ vengo dejando otra historietas de las mias. Dije que me iba a tomar un respiro, pero en realidad es que necesitaba un tiempecillo para saber cuales de las historias me convencía mas publicar. Me he decidido por esta._

_No explicaré mucho en que consiste porque no quiero dar spoiler precipitadamente, pero si deciros que será movidita ( como ya os tengo acostumbradas). _

_Y supongo que esto es lo que os interesaba escuchar XDDDD...``Recordar que tiene categoria M. Osea que es para mayores de 18. Contendrá escenas muy, pero que muy subiditas de tono. O por lo menos eso intentaré. Aun me da un poco de corte escribir sobre ciertas cosas, pero si ustedes estais dispuestas a leer pues yo encantada de intentarlo. Me encantaria que me dierais vuestra oponion en algunos aspecto para saber si esta dentro de los limites ( se que muchos de vosotros os pasais las advertencias de la edad por ahí... XDD) ´´_

_Espero que guste y si no también querría saberlo. Aquí estamos todos para aprender._

_Dedicación especial para este capi a mi angelito de la guarda ( Angelito97-Delena). Gracias y mil gracias por la portada. Eres un sol. A las demas recomendaros sus historas, son muy buenas ;) _

_Sin mas, un saludito de vuestra servidora...( nunca mejor dicho :P ) _

_MJ. _

* * *

**Elena huye desesperada de una situación traumatica en su casa. Encaminada hacia su nueva vida en New York, el trabajo que encuentra allí no es ni mucho menos lo que ella espera. Es algo mucho mejor... [ Todos humanos]. Aviso: puede contener escenas sexuales. Solo para +18 !. Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de LJ Smith y la cadena CW.**

* * *

**TRES SON MULTITUD **

* * *

** Elena **

Hay ciertos limites que una persona nunca debería sobrepasar. El innombrable, como lo pienso llamar a partir de ahora, lo ha hecho y es algo que jamás perdonaré.

Mi vida no ha sido sencilla, prácticamente mi adolescencia me la pasé rogando a Dios por vivir un segundo de tranquilidad. Dejando los estudios a muy temprana edad para mantener mi casa y a mi familia, ninguno de mis sacrificios habían sido agradecidos. Mas bien todo lo contrario y ya que me estaba hartando.

No puedo pretender ayudar a alguien cuando no quiere tu ayuda, aunque esa persona sea tu madre. ¿ Quiere seguir con ese desgraciado?. Que lo haga, a mi ya no me importa.

Por lo pronto yo estaba mas obcecada en borrar los últimos días y prepararme ante el nuevo reto que se me presentaba. Mi futuro no estaba sellado a Mistic Falls y lo mejor que pude hacer era largarme de ese maldito pueblo. Por eso me dispongo a ir a New York. Una enorme ciudad, donde puedo empezar de cero y nadie me conoce.

De todos modos no estaré sola. La cabecita loca de mi amiga Caroline me acompaña en esta aventura y gracias a ella conseguimos una entrevista de trabajo. Fenomenal, porque el dinero nos hará falta cuando lleguemos.

Sentadas en el autobús, dejo volar mi imaginación tras el cristal de mi ventana y pienso en que todos los sueños que me faltan por cumplir. Con tan solo veinte años, puedo comerme el mundo y nada ni nadie me lo va impedir.

- Estas bien?-

- Lo estaré cuando pares de preguntármelo cada cinco minutos.-

- Lo siento, es que estás muy callada y el viaje es largo. Me aburro...- se reclinaba en el asiento.

- No tengo ganas de hablar.- mantengo mi seriedad.

- Estas preocupada por tu madre?-

- Ya no.-

- Acaso te arrepientes de venir conmigo?-

- No.-

- Mejor. Porque creía que te bajarías en la primera parada. Tienes que auto convencerte de que irnos de Mistic Falls es lo mejor que nos va pasar. Allí no hacemos nada. Para la gente somos escoria porque simplemente no tenemos dinero como ellos.-

- Lo sé-

Que me iba a contar. Sufrí la mayoría de burlas por parte de esos pijos en el instituto.

- Te aseguro que no los echaré de menos. Si tenemos suerte y nos podemos quedar a vivir en New York, hemos triunfado.- explica ilusionada.

- Pues como no nos den ese trabajo vamos a durar muy poco. Estamos a dos velas, Car.- le recuerdo para que sea mas realista.

- Tu por eso no te preocupes. La entrevista nos la llevamos de calle. Pero tú nos has visto?- presumía señalando nuestros cuerpos y me sacó una sonrisa.

- Y donde nos quedamos esta noche?- le di un poco de charla.

- En la casa de mi tía, pero mañana si todo va bien ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el alojamiento.-

- Refrescame la memoria... ¿ De que era ese trabajo?-

Cuando hace unos días Caroline me comentó que tenia planeado irse a trabajar a New York, no me lo pensé dos veces. Pero la verdad es que no escuché nada de lo que vino después. Prácticamente he estado un poco ausente e inmersa en mis propios pensamientos.

- Pues mi tía no ha concretado mucho, pero decía que necesitaba chicas jóvenes para limpiar casas o algo así.-

- No estaremos cayendo en alguna red de prostitución, no?- le pregunté con temor al comprobar que no tenia mucha noción.

- No!- se ofendió- Mi tía es un cacho pan. Nunca me haría eso.-

La rubia se sorprendería del daño que puede hacerte uno de tu propia sangre.

- Esta bien. Sea lo que sea, menos prostituirnos, tenemos que cogerlo. No podemos permitirnos rechazar nada.-

- Pues si... Oye!, y como crees que serán los chicos de la cuidad?.-

- Sinceramente?, me da igual.- contesté apática.

No es un tema que me apetecía abordar ahora mismo.

- Oh, vamos Elena. Ya no vives bajo el yugo de tus atosigantes padres. Deberías abrir las puertas de tu corazón y de paso también las de tus piernas- suelta una de sus clásicas indirectas.

- Caroline!.-

- Que?. Solo digo que podemos dar con nuestro príncipe azul en cualquier lugar. Te imaginas que nos echamos unos novios del Upper East Side?-

- Esto no es Gossip Girl, Car.- la bajo de la nube.

- Lo se, pero soñar es gratis, no?-

Revolví mis ojos y seguí mirando por la ventana. Aun quedaba camino por delante y muchas cosas de las que reflexionar.

Bajamos en la estación y corrimos hacia la salida como si de dos turistas extranjeras nos tratásemos. De hecho lo eramos. Yo jamas había pisado este sitio y mi amiga cuando tan solo era un bebe, por lo que estábamos ansiosas en verlo todo con nuestros propios ojos y no a través de una pantalla de televisión.

- Madre mía...- pude pronunciar antes de que perdiera mi vista en esos altos rascacielos.

- Esto es alucinante.-

La gente iban cruzándose de un lado para otro sin ni siquiera mirarse a la cara, los taxis amarillos se apelotonaban en la entrada y hasta la peste a alcantarillado me gustaba. Este es el ajetreo que necesito y se que mi vida aquí no será nada fácil, pero estoy encantada de intentarlo.

Nos permitimos el pequeño lujo de coger un taxi para dirigirnos a nuestro destino, mas por miedo a ser atracadas que otra cosa, pero por lo visto su tía vivía en la otra punta de la cuidad y nos llevaría mas de dos horas llegar entre metros y mas autobuses.

Total, nos presentamos en su puerta mas o menos una hora después con tanto atasco, aun así la zona donde paramos era muy tranquila y apacible.

- Oh, ya estáis aquí!- nos recibió una mujer cincuentona, de larga melena morena y actitud dicharachera.- Que bien... ya estaba preocupada. Creí que os habíais perdido.-

- No tita, pero casi.- respondió Car dándole un tierno abrazo.

- Que grande y guapa estás. Pareces una modelo oye.- su risa era contagiosa y fuerte, igual que el manotazo que le pegó a la sobrina.

- Tita, está es mi amiga Elena. Elena, ella es Isabel.- hace las correspondientes presentaciones.

- Encantada señora. Y muchas gracias por dejarnos dormir esta noche.-

- No hay de qué, pero por favor, de señora nada. Llámame por mi nombre. Y podéis quedaros cuanto queráis. No voy a dejar que mi sobrina duerma bajo un puente.-

- Gracias tita.-

- Elena. Tú eres hija de Miranda Gilbert, no?-

- Si, seño... Isabel.-

- Eramos amigas en el colegio. ¿ Como está?. Sigue con Jonh?-

- Si. Es mi padre.- dije con pesar.

- Wow! Llevan una eternidad juntos. Si ya salían desde el instituto. Hay que ver... una vida juntos...- suelta nostálgica.

- Si, si...- la interrumpió la rubia para cambiar de tema. Sabia perfectamente como me sentía respecto a ellos- Ahora cuéntanos los del trabajo que no lo tenemos muy claro aun.-

Esta vez si estuve atenta a toda la información. Mañana era la entrevista y tenia que ir preparada.

- Pues os comento. Es como una especie de casting para una de las comunidades mas lujosas del Soho. Buscan chicas jóvenes para amas de casa, limpiar, cuidar de los niños, etc, etc...-

- Ahora hay que pasar un casting para ser limpiadora?.- preguntó en forma de queja mi amiga.

- Y por qué quieren a chicas jóvenes?.- pregunté por lo que mas me interesaba.

Era un termino que no me convencía del todo.

- Ya sabes como son los ricos. Necesitan aparentar y que mejor tener a una chica guapa y joven sirviendoles la mesa.-

- Vaya por Dios, salimos de Mistic Falls para no aguantar mas niños pijos y ahora trabajaremos para ellos...- lamentaba.

- Eso si consigues pasar la entrevista. La comunidad de propietarios que lo organiza es una de las mas adineradas de la cuidad. Por lo que también quieren a personas responsables y sobre todo discretas.-

- ¿Que pasa, que las señora de la casa prefiere no enterarse lo que hace su marido con la sirvienta?- bromeó la rubia riéndose ella sola.

- Te aseguro que son muy estrictos con ese tema. Entre los propietarios hay políticos, actores, cantantes, gente como mucho poder que no quieren arriesgarse a que la asistenta airee sus trapos sucios por la tele. Se cubren las espaldas y es normal. Por eso lo del casting. - explicaba para que se lo tomase enserio.

- Y cuantos puestos hay vacantes?.-

- Solo cinco y allí os encontrareis con veinte chicas mas seguramente. Se que no es el trabajo que esperabais, pero os prometo que está muy bien remunerado. Las asistentas que trabajar para esa comunidad suelen ser las que mas cobran de New York.-

Lo que dijo ya me gustó mas. En un principio el dinero era lo que necesitábamos y ya luego ya se iría dando lo demás.

Al estar al tanto de todo lo que teníamos que hacer para mañana, Isobel nos mostró la pequeña habitacion donde dormiríamos y yo me moría por una ducha después del largo viaje por carretera.

Cuando salgo del baño con la toalla enredada al cuerpo me encuentro a Caroline portando en sus manos dos vestidos de fiesta y me sonríe insinuante.

- Ni lo sueñes. Estoy cansadisima.-

- Oh, vamos Elena. Estamos en New York!. Quizás mañana no consigamos ese trabajo y nos tengamos que volver al pueblo. Deberíamos aprovechar.-

Escuchar de que hay una mínima posibilidad de volver a Mistic Falls me atormenta demasiado y sacudo mi cabeza para borrarlo de mi mente. Ni por todo el oro del mundo vuelvo yo allí.

- Y tampoco lo conseguiremos si llegamos a esa entrevista resacosas perdidas.-

- Solo será un ratito. Vengaaaa...- suplicaba como una niña caprichosa.

No se en que momento me convenció, pero de repente me vi enfundada en un fino vestido prestado y confeccionado por Caroline. En eso no había discusión. La rubia era un hacha para la moda, le encantaba diseñar y como nunca podía permitirse comprarse alguno de marca, no tenia reparos en plagiarlos.

- Nos faltan los Manolos, pero creo que estos tacones del mercadillo darán el pego .- decía delante del espejo.

- Pues yo creo que esto está demasiado ceñido- tire un poco de la tela- Y este escote ...- para nada estaba cómoda.

- Lo que te pasa es que no estás acostumbrada. Tu padre siempre te reñía cada vez que enseñabas mas de lo debido. Menudo machista.-

- Nos vamos ya?- no quería que me lo volviera a nombrar.

A las puerta de un exclusivo club, Caroline fue directamente para la puerta pasando de esperar la cola. Sorprendentemente el gorila de la entrada nos miró de arriba abajo y nos dejó pasar sin ninguna objeción. Claramente ir vestidas así de provocativas ayudaba y mucho.

Dejamos nuestros abrigos en el guardarropa y pronto nos pusimos en marcha para sacar un par de copas gratis. Siempre era la rubia quien daba el paso con los tíos, yo no tenia esa facilidad. Mi actitud con ellos se resumía en un par de charlas, beber la copa que nos invitaban y si te visto no me acuerdo.

Quería mantenerlos alejados de mi vida por ahora y esperar a que curasen mis heridas. Algún día mi príncipe azul aparecerá, pero en este momento me era imposible llevar una relación.

- Me encanta esta canción!. Vamos a bailar.- tira de mi hasta la pista.

Una vez allí la mayoría de lo chicos se nos quedaron mirando y yo empecé agobiarme.

- Caroline, es mejor que hoy no bebamos nada. No tengo ganas de aguantar al buitre de turno por una sola copa.- le dije en forma de suplica.

- No, Elenita. Esta noche vamos a ligar. Tenemos que buscarnos unos amiguitos que nos enseñen todo esto.- la escucho y me llevo la mano a la frente.

¿ Que he hecho para merecer esto?

- Por favor. Bailemos un par de canciones y vayámonos.-

- ¿ Pero que te pasa?. Antes eras el alma de la fiesta y desde que has salido de Mistic Falls estas deprimida. Tanto los echas de menos?-

- Quieres dejar de recordarmelos?-

- Es que llevas una ultima semana super rara y me extrañó mucho cuando aceptaste venirte conmigo tan de repente.-

- Estoy bien, Car. Solo estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir.-

- Jooo...!- resopló- Paso de discutir contigo. Cuando quieras me lo cuentas, pero yo no me voy de aquí hoy sin beber algo.- se empecinó.

Conté hasta tres y me relajé.

- Esta bien, busca alguien ya y así terminamos antes.-

Mientras bailábamos paseó la mirada por toda la sala para encontrar a su presa y por la expresión iluminada que puso, creo que dio con ella.

- Elena!- tira de nuevo de mi brazo y hace presión con sus dedos.

- Me haces daño.-

- No te gires, pero a las 12 en punto hay un Dios griego apoyado en la barra y no para de mirarnos.-

- Car, esto esta lleno de tíos salidos. Es normal.-

- Si, pero este tío no es normal...-

Cuando fui a comprobar disimuladamente la razón de tanta expectación me encontré con los ojos mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Azules como el mar, pero a la misma vez tan profundos como el océano. La curiosidad y sensualidad con la que me miraba contrastaba con la suavidad de una tierna sonrisa que me dedicó.

Sentí que los colores se me subían y me pase el flequillo por detrás de la oreja de puro nervio apartando contacto visual con él.

- Mmmmm, Elenita. Te mira a ti.- me espeta exaltada.

- Es algo mayor, no crees?-

- Que va. Tendrá los treinta y tantos. Y para nada es viejo.-

- Para nosotras si.-

- Bah!. Tu sigue bailando. Si quiere algo que venga él.-

- Pssss, pues que va querer?. Lo que quieren todos.- le quito hierro al asunto.

- Si. Y por lo visto tú estarías encantada de dárselo.- bromea.

- Caroline!-

- Vale, vale... ya paro.- bufa- Cuando termine la canción nos vamos, vale?- accede fastidiada.

Me tranquilizo cuando me da su palabra y respiro hondo para bajar mis pulsaciones. Dios!. Como un hombre te puede mirar como un diablo y sonreírte como un ángel?.

* * *

**Damon**

Dos minutos en esta puñetera fiesta y ya me quiero ir. Sino fuera porque tengo que ejercer de mejor amigo no estaría metido en esta guardería.

Enzo llevaba dos meses mal y necesitaba mi ayuda. Poco a poco estaba saliendo de la depresión por perder al amor de su vida, como él la llamaba. Para mi simplemente era una ramera que lo quiso dejar seco.

- Me lo estoy pasando de puta madre, colega. Gracias por acompañarme.-

- De nada.- nos acercamos a la barra.- Cuando me llamaste para salir no daba crédito. Normalmente es siempre al revés.-

- Para que veas las vueltas que da la vida.- llama alzando su brazo al camarero.

- Una pregunta. Por que hemos venido a este club?. Esto esta lleno de niños de papá y mamá.-

- Porque con la mala suerte que tengo seguro que me encuentro esa zorra en algún sitio y no tengo ganas de ver como se enrolla con otro delante de mis narices.- se enfurecía nada mas imaginárselo.

- Ok, ok.- lo intento tranquilizar- Vamos a tomar algo y disfrutemos de la noche.-

- Se que no son los lugares que te gusta frecuentar, pero necesito cambiar de aires. Ademas aquí hay muchas universitarias cachondas. Alguna caerá.- se frotaba las manos.

- Son todas unas niñas, Enzo.- le hago un gesto con mi mano señalando a la pista mientras yo le pido al camarero.

- Wow, wow, wow!- escucho su silbido y me da dos toques para que mire yo.- Pues esa rubia no parece tan niña. Para mi que es toda una mujer. Fíjate en su culo...-

Eché un vistazo y la espalda de una chica esbelta con una larga cabellera rubia bailaba a unos metros de distancia en frente nuestra. Hablaba con alguien, pero no podía ver con quien.

- Lo dicho, unas niñas.- repetí sin cambiar de opinión.

De repente la chica se hizo a un lado y mostró el tesoro guardado que tenia tras ella. Hablaba con otra chica morena, supongo que su amiga, y parecían que estaban discutiendo.

Me llamó mucho la atención la forma en la que se llevó la mano para darse un pequeño golpe en la frente e involuntariamente me hizo sonreír. No estaba cómoda en este ambiente, se le notaba. Como yo, no dudaría en irse de esta patética fiesta.

Por un momento me quedé absorto en su hermosa cara y me extrañó observar como sus chispeantes ojos marrones escondían una gran tristeza. Luego simplemente se dio la vuelta. Quise mirarle el culo, pero lo que realmente deseaba era seguir contemplando su mirada.

- Pero que tenemos ahí!. Son dos. Y la amiga también está de pan y moja.-

- Estás loco. Para ellas seremos unos viejos. Pierdes tu tiempo.- intento por todos los medios que no lleve a cabo lo que está pensando.

- Perdona?. Lo de viejo dilo por ti. Apenas hemos superado los treinta.- se molestó por mi acusación.- Te demostraré que no es así.- se abrocha la chaqueta y se prepara para ir.

La verdad es que el vestido de esa chica delineaba su figura a la perfección y mi mente solo podía imaginarse como seria quitárselo para descubrir lo que en él guardaba. Por no hablar también de su bronceado natural. La hacia resaltar sobre las demás, aunque pareciese que estuviese enfadada, estaba igual de guapa.

De repente me doy cuenta de que la rubia nos mira y unos segundos después lo hace ella con disimulo.

No se cortó en mantener sus ojos puestos en mi y de inmediato sentí la inocencia en su rostro. Curvé un lado de mi boca cuando sus mejillas enrojecieron y se pasó el flequillo tras la oreja retirando su mirada.

- Vaya, vaya... Creo que a la morena le has gustado. Perfecto, yo me quedo con la rubia.- me da una palmada en la espalda y se encamina hacia allí.

Yo creía que Enzo no se iba atrever y me sorprendió hasta el punto de tener que ir a por él. No quería molestarlas y sobre todo arriesgarnos a que nos rechazaran.

- Enzo, espera. No seas gilipollas. Nos van a mandar a la mierda.- le susurro al oído cuando en menos de dos segundos estamos delante de ellas.

A partir de aquí me tengo que mantener sereno.

Enzo se pone tras la rubia y yo me pongo tras de él. Conozco los métodos de ligar que tiene mi amigo y seguramente se ganará una buena bofetada. Carraspea un par de veces y le da dos toques a ella en el hombro para que se de la vuelta.

- Perdona...- pone su voz de ligón- se te ha caído un papel.- le señala al suelo.

La chica no entiende nada pero aun así mira.

- ¿ Que papel?- pregunta desconcertada.

- El que te envuelve, bombom.- termina y se queda tan pancho.

Yo mire al cielo y negué con la cabeza. Un intento de risa que escuché hizo que dejara de prestar atencion a mi amigo y me centrara de nueva en esa desconocida me que tenia descolocado.

La ternura con la que me observaba creaba un efecto en mi que no podía describir. ¿ Por qué no podía parar de mirarla?.

- Así ligas tú?. Pues vaya decepción.- espetó la rubia jactándose de él.- Creía que al ser mas madurito tendrías mejores tácticas.-

- A que te refieres con eso de madurito, rubita?-

Se enzarzaron en una ridícula pelea de la que ninguno saldría ganador. Yo en cambio puedo correr mejor suerte...

- Hola - gesticuló con su boca tímidamente.

- Hola- respondí igual y con sigilo me puse a su lado.- Tendréis que perdonar a mi amigo. Lleva tiempo sin tratar con mujeres.-

He dicho mujer?. Si apenas diez minutos era una niña para mi.

- No me lo tienes que jurar. Pero ha tenido su gracia.-

- Si, en eso Enzo es el mejor.-

Ambos mirábamos como nuestros amigos peleaban por no se que asunto de una apuesta.

- Cuando quieras spaguetti te desmonto esa teoría.- le dijo la rubia irritada.

Lo del mote supongo que venia porque ya mi amigo le comentaría que era medio italiano.

- Venga. Si demuestras que estoy equivocado te invito a una copa.- la retaba.

- Hecho.-

Desaparecieron delante nuestras narices en dirección a la barra. Allí se pusieron en una esquina, pidieron algo y retomaron la discusión.

- Esto es increíble...- comentó irónica.

- Por lo menos nos han dejado en buena compañía.- me puse en frente.

- Ahm...yo soy Elena.- me ofrece su mano.

- Un placer, Elena- la recojo y me la llevo a la boca besando sus nudillos.

Siento como tiembla levemente ante el roce de mis labios y le dedico las mejores de mis sonrisas.

- Yo soy Damon.-

- Encantada, Damon.-

- Bueno... quieres una copa?.- pregunté para romper el hielo.

- No gracias. Te apetece a ti bailar?-

- No me gusta bailar.-

- Ahm. Vale...-

Vaya ...primer momento incomodo. Ahora el adolescente era yo porque no encontraba las palabras exactas con la que contrarrestar. ¿ Que me pasa? Yo no soy así.

- Podemos ir a la terraza.- solté como ultimo recurso- La noche esta estrellada y no hace frío.-

- Pues...- dudó.

- Prometo no utilizar mis tácticas de ligar contigo.- alcé mis manos para tranquilizarla.- Me gustaría charlar sin todo este ruido entre los dos, eso es todo.

Le saqué una pequeña risa para después asentir.

- Pero donde haya gente.-

- Es lo justo...- le dejé pasar primero y que eligiera el sitio.

Salimos al exterior de un gran balcón donde ya no había tanto bullicio y solo unos cuantos fumadores y algunas parejas permanecían alejados de la fiesta.

Aproximándonos a la barandilla, los altos rascacielos se alzaban ante nosotros y ella admiró todo a su alrededor con esperanzas e ilusión.

- No eres de aquí, no?- me atreví a preguntar.

- Tanto se nota?-

- Mas por tu amiga que otra cosa. Parece que viene de Los Angeles.-

- Si... Caroline suele llamar mucho la atencion. En cambio yo soy mas reservada.-

- Eso es bueno. Las cosas hermosas nunca pretenden llamar la atencion.-

Ante mi halago esboza una sonrisa y me mira. La candidez en sus ojos me tiene anonadado, sin contar con la gran pureza que me trasmiten. Absortos el uno en el otro, parpadeo un par de veces para regresar a la realidad.

- Bueno... y... cual es la razón de venir a la cuidad mas espectacular del mundo?-

- Empezar de cero, supongo.- no lo dijo muy convencida y desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte mientras se apoyaba sobre la barandilla.

- Pues has venido al sitio adecuado. Aquí puedes empezar de cero cuantas veces quieras y ser la persona que te de la gana.-

- No quiero ser quien me de la gana. Quiero ser yo misma.-

Vaya... estaba totalmente asombrado por la madurez con la que hablaba. Conforme pasaban los minutos me demostraba que no era la típica adolescente rica y tonta. Eso, con la sensualidad inocente que tenia, me estaban llevando a un estado de completa locura.

- Y tú?. Trabajas o ... haces algo aparte de gastar tu fortuna en estos sitios?-

- Por que supones que tengo dinero?-

- Tú te has visto?.- me repasó empezando de abajo arriba hasta que se encontró con mis ojos y rápidamente se arrepintió de su pregunta.- Lo siento, pero seguro que tan solo la chaqueta de cuero que llevas tiene que valer un pastón.- comenta nerviosa cambiando de tema.

- Y tú te has visto?.- le devolví la pregunta.- Ese vestido que llevas es de un buen diseñador y tampoco a tenido que salir barato.-

La carcajada que a continuación soltó me cogió de improvisto. No es que me quejara de escuchar ese lindo ruido, pero no entendía nada.

- He dicho algo gracioso?-

- No es nada.- me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le diera importancia- Mejor cuéntame de que trabajas.-

- Soy investigador...-

- De la policía?-

- No. Investigador medico.-

- Oh, vaya... Luchas contra el sida o algo así?-

- Digamos que estudio enfermedades, si.- no profundicé mucho.

- Eso es muy importante.-

- Para nada si no obtienes buenos resultados.-

- Como que no?. Tal vez este hablando con el hombre que obre un milagro y cure el cáncer en el futuro. Para mi es todo un honor.-

- Gracias, pero para eso falta mucho. Y... no creo en los milagros.-

- Dicen que existen y, en algo hay que creer.- encogió sus hombros de una forma simpática.

- Soy un hombre de ciencias. No creo en nada que no pueda tocar con mis propias manos.- mi cuerpo actúa por cuenta propia y le acaricio su mejilla.

Baja la mirada con timidez y se pasa otra vez el flequillo tras la oreja apartando levemente su rostro. Es un gesto que tiende hacerlo mucho y por lo que veo es cuando se siente cohibida o nerviosa. A mi por lo pronto me encandila y con mi dedo indice levanto su mentón para que alzara sus ojos hacia mi.

- No escondas tu mirada, por favor.- le pedí en un susurro.

Dios... ¿ Pero que me ocurre?. Ahí estaba otra vez esta condenada atraccion. Es fácil sentirla cuando tienes delante a un bellezon, pero a diferencia de lo que me pasa con otras mujeres, con ella existía una conexión especial y no tenia idea de donde provenía.

De repente se fija en mis labios y respira como si le faltara el aire provocando así mis ganas por atrapar los suyos. Probar el sabor de su boca es lo que me apetecía en este momento y no podía esperar mas para hacerlo. Me acerco con sigilo y con la aproximación ella va cerrando sus ojos dándome la confirmación oficial de que también quiere esto.

- No se porque te sigo escuchando...- la voz de la rubia saliendo al balcón nos hizo separarnos de inmediato.

Hice una mueca de fastidio cuando tomo una distancia prudencial.

- Porque sabes que llevo razón.- Enzo la seguía mientras venían hasta nosotros.

- Elena, ahora ya nos podemos ir. Este capullo me ha estropeado la noche.- decía echándole las culpas a mi amigo.

- Pues que sepas encanto que tu también me la has estropeado a mi.- responde a su acusación sarcástico.

- Caroline, se mas amable.- le pedia Elena.

- Amable?. Este tipo no se merece ni eso. Vamos!.- se dio la vuelta dándole con su melena en la cara a Enzo y volvió a entrar.

- Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó y eso la hizo mas grande ante mis ojos.- Caroline tiene mucho genio. Encantada de conoceros. Adiós.-

Da dos pasos para atrás y se despide con su mano. Apresura su paso para alcanzar a su amiga y yo no supe como reaccionar.

- Vas a quedarte ahí parado como un pasmarote?. He visto que estabas a punto de besarla. Por que no terminas el trabajo?. Por lo menos que moje uno de los dos.- me animaba Enzo.

- Ahora vengo-

Le hice caso y fui tras ella. En la calle la llamé a lo lejos justamente cuando se subía a un taxi y ocultando su alegría vino hacia mi.

- Si?- presionaba su pequeño bolso con los dedos.

- Me preguntaba si ...- ahora el nervioso era yo y me dio por rascarme la cabeza- Te volveré a ver?-

- Ahm...- vaciló- ¿ Por que no dejamos que lo decida el destino?. Así cuando un día nos encontremos podrás creer en los milagros. -

No era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero no me quedó mas remedio que aceptarla. Apenas me conoce, es normal que una chica de su edad no se fíe de un desconocido. Al fin y al cabo quizás ella no este tan interesa como quiero creer, aunque todos los indicios me digan lo contrario.

- Tampoco creo en el destino..- enmascaré mi insistencia para obtener otra respuesta.

- Bueno, así probaremos si existe, no?.- rompió con todas mis ilusiones.- Realmente a sido un placer, Damon. Ya nos veremos.-

Se mete en el taxi con su amiga y me quedé paralizado cuando se despide de mi con la mano al bajar la ventanilla. El coche se pone en marcha y desaparecen de mi vista al gira por una de las calles.

Impresionado, esa era la palabra que define mi estado actualmente. Esa niña, chica, mujer o como quiera llamarla me dejó totalmente impresionado. Aun no comprendo cual es la razón que me ha llevado a cometer la locura de coquetear con ella y sobre todo el impulso de impedir que se vaya de mi lado. Y si nunca la vuelvo a verla, jamas lo sabré.


	2. Chapter 2

``Esto puede parecer la típica historia de chica conoce a chico. Pero nadie me advirtió que nada es lo que parece.´´

**POV Elena**

Vestida recatadamente, pero sin parecer una monja, listo. Apariencia tranquila, aunque los nervios me estén matando, listo. Preparada para llevarme de calle la entrevista, listo. Digo ante el espejo y sonrió forzosamente para darme ánimos. Vamos allá!.

- Bien, chicas. Esta es la oportunidad que estabais esperando.- nos comentaba Isobel a la entrada del hotel donde seria la entrevista- Si tenéis pensado quedaros a vivir aquí os tenéis que poner las pilas. Os podéis comer New York, pero si no lo hacéis la cuidad os comerá a ustedes. Lo entendéis?-

- Si, tita.- respondió el manojo de nervios de mi amiga.

- Bien. Explicaré un par de puntos. Os harán preguntas personales, no la toméis a mal. Y los entrevistadores son los dueños de las casa donde trabajareis. Asi que ser educadas y hablad bien.- advertía mas a su sobrina que a mi.

Nos adentramos en la recepción y a lo lejos en una pequeña sala divisé a una decena de chicas en el mismo estado que nosotras. Seguramente serian las otras candidatas.

Fuimos hasta el grupo y nos sentamos en uno de los cómodos sillones de este hotel de lujo. Luego un hombre entró para pasar lista y se volvió a ir sin dar ningún tipo de información.

Para apaciguarse Caroline me empieza hablar.

- Esto me da escalofríos. No comprendo por que tanta pantomima para un trabajo de limpiadora.-

- Ya escuchaste a tu tía. Son gente con mucho poder y dinero. Les gusta tener el control.- le intento dar una explicación lógica.

- Pssss, por lo que pagan merece la pena graparse la boca y aguantar lo que te echen.-

Sus palabras me recordaban lo desesperada que estábamos por conseguir dinero. No es que yo le diese importancia a lo material, pero si queríamos quedarnos teníamos que agachar la cabeza y seguir para adelante.

- Bueno- me da un manotazo amistoso- Cuéntame... como te fue con el dios griego?. Vi que estuvo a punto de besarte.-

- Se llama Damon. Y si viste que estaba a punto de besarme por que entrasteis?-

- Lo siento, el capullo ese me estaba comiendo la cabeza...- se enfurruñaba al acordarse- Oye! tú también se lo ibas a devolver, pillina.- me hizo cosquillas con su dedo.

- Para!- le dije en una risa.

- El primer beso de Elena Gilbert!. Es para ponerlo en la portada del Times.-

- No es mi primer beso. Te olvidas de que tuve novio.- me ofendí.

- Eso fue un novio. Ni si quiera se atrevió a pasar a la primera base.-

- Quiso ser un caballero conmigo.-

Disculpé al pobre diablo con el que estuve saliendo un par de meses.

- Eso es que tu padre lo acojonó vivo. El chaval salió corriendo cuando vio tal panorama.-

- Bueno, da igual.- me puse seria y preferí cambiar de tema.- No volveré a ver a Damon más. Así que ya no importa.-

- Quien sabe?. El mundo es un pañuelo. A ti te gustaría encontrártelo de nuevo?-

- Esta fuera de mi alcance, Car. Se notaba que tenia dinero y solo buscaba entretenimiento conmigo.-

- No se..., a mi me pareció un dulce cuando vino corriendo a por ti.-

A quien quiero engañar? Eso me encantó.

- Tal vez si lo vuelvo a ver me tomaría una cerveza con él.- confesé- Pero solo eso. Por mi mente ahora no pasa enamorarme.-

- Yo no te he dicho nada de enamorarte.- sonríe con malicia- Pero si disfrutar de lo que te puede dar un hombre hecho y derecho.- insinuaba, y tratándose de ella seguramente seria algo con connotaciones sexuales.

Gracias a Dios el hombre que pasó lista entró interrumpiendo la conversación y nos hizo levantarnos a todas para ponernos en fila.

- Bien ...- apuntaba en su libreta- Ahora entraran las señoras y señalaran a cinco de ustedes. Les harán las entrevista. Si no es de su agrado pasaran a la siguiente. Las que pasen primero tendrá mas oportunidad de quedarse, a las otras solo les queda esperar. Será un día largo.- avisaba sin ni siquiera mirarnos a la cara.- Preparadas?-

Las chicas de mis lados se pusieron derechas como si se hubiesen metido una escoba por el culo y me dio por imitarlas. Será que tenemos que ponernos así.

De repente entras cinco mujeres con aires de grandeza. Sus semblantes fríos helaban la sangre y sus miradas selectivas me hacían desviar mis ojos a cualquier parte de la habitacion que no fuera a ellas.

Me sentía humillada e incomoda. ¿ Que hacia aquí exponiéndome a todo esto?. Reflexiono y recuerdo la razón. Respiro hondo y me trago el orgullo.

- Tú!- escogió la primera señora. Una vieja con cara de fumadora y un humor terrible.

- Tú!- la segunda tenia pinta de ser una madre de cuatro niños y amargada por que su marido le pone los cuernos.

- Tu!- la tercera escogió a Caroline y yo me alegre un montó una chica de color con aproximadamente nuestra misma edad. Me convenció de inmediato cuando le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Caroline.

- Tú- la cuarta señora era una pelirroja con la que suspiré cuando no me eligió. No me daba buena espina y con el desprecio que señaló, me entró hasta miedo.

- Y por ultimo...- quitando a la chica de Caroline, la quinta mujer era la mas joven. Con una elegancia extrema y realmente guapa, posó sus ojos en mi.- Elena Gilbert.-

- Soy yo.-

- Bien. Sígueme.-

Vaya! que gran privilegio que me llamaran por mi nombre y no como si fuese ganado.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería y el camarero nos tomó la comanda mostrándose bastante simpática con el chico. El alivió que sentí porque fuera una mujer educada y no la típica rica tonta hicieron que mis nervios desapareciese por ahora.

- Vas a disculparme- mira su carisimo reloj- Soy una mujer muy ocupada y tengo prisa. Así que pasemos a lo esencial.-

- Esta bien...-

- Me voy a presentar.- me muestra su mejor sonrisa- Mi nombre es Katherine. Y así es como quiero que me llames. Nada de señora, ok?. No soy tan vieja.-

Primera condición, fácil.

- Vale.-

- He leído tu curriculum. Tienes mucha experiencia en otros trabajos, pero no dice nada de tus estudios.-

- Si, es que no terminé el instituto.-

- No has llegado a graduarte. ¿ Por qué?. Eres joven.-

- No seño...-

- Ah, Ah!- me niega con su dedo.

- Perdón. La cuestión, Katherine...- pronuncié algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tutear- ... es que lo tuve que abandonar por problemas económicos en mi casa. Mis padres se quedaron sin trabajo y ...-

- Y a ti te gustaría seguir estudiando?-

- Ahm, claro. Siempre he querido ir a la universidad.-

- Eso está bien. Quiero a una persona que quiera aprender.-

Creo que me estoy perdiendo...

- No le entiendo.-

- Te quedaras de interna.. Necesito a una chica que cuide de mi casa y le de un toque de hospitalidad. Cuando llegó agotada de un largo día parece que está vacía y odio esa sensación.-

- Interna?-

- Si, vivirás conmigo. Bueno, no conmigo. Tienes tu propia habitacion en el cuarto de servicio.-

- No sabia que este trabajo era para interna.-

- Pues ya lo sabes.-

- Seño... Katherine, lo siento, pero vivir en su casa no era lo que tenia pensado.-

- Y que tenias pensado?-

- Pues...- me cogió desprevenida con su pregunta- Quiero trabajar para quedarme en New York.-

- Osea, ganar dinero para mantenerte aquí.-

- Si, pero...-

- Yo te ofrezco alojamiento y voy a pagarte. Esto es lo que quieres, no?.- mete la mano en el bolso.

Esta tía me imponía mucho, soltaba verdades como puños y no sabia como salir del paso.

- No me convence eso de vivir con usted.- le confesé intentando no sonar muy brusca.

- Y esto te convence?- desliza un papel por la mesa y me lo entrega.

Al darle la vuelta y leer lo que había escrito casi me desmayo.

- Esto es lo que me va pagar?.- pregunté por si me había equivocado.

- Si sigues tratándome de usted seguramente te descontaré algo a fin de mes, pero sí.- me confirma.

- Es imposible. Esto es mucho dinero por barrer su alfombra.-

- No solo barreras la alfombra.- se reía como si hubiese contado un chiste- Mira...- apoyó sus codos en la mesa- no te voy a engañar. Necesito a una asistenta como el comer. Estudiamos a las candidatas hace un par de días y tú fuiste quien mas me agradó. Después estaba esa tal Caroline Forbes, pero la descarté porque no me fío de las rubias.-

- Es que esto es muy raro..., no entiendo como puede pagar estas cantidades por limpiar una casa.-

- Oh, que tierna... Tienes conciencia. - me coge de la mano- Cariño, esto es New York. A veces se te presentan buenas oportunidades como estas y no puedes rechazarlas.-

Tenia toda la razón. Que me daba a mi si era sospechoso o no?. Pagaba muy, pero que muy bien y solo necesitaba saber eso.

- Vale. Pero no me va preguntar mas nada?. En que tipo de trabajos estuve o ...-

- Se lo esencial sobre ti. Lo otro ya me lo contaras.- no le dio mucha importancia.

Por que me sentía como si se hubiese salido con la suya?.

- Entonces...- no sabia muy bien que decir- Gracias?-

- De nada, Elena.- me estrechó con total cordialidad mi mano.- Mañana mandaré a alguien para que te recoja. Pasame por email tu dirección.-

- No tengo ordenador ni email.-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y me observó como a un bicho raro.

- Ok. No hay ningún problema.- busca de nuevo en su bolso- Toma.- me da un móvil.

- Esto para que es?-

- Apúntame un teléfono de contacto y el chófer irá a por ti.-

Concretamos nuestra cita para mañana y se despidió con prisas, pero con la simpatía que la caracterizó durante toda la entrevista.

Solo tuve que esperar unos quince minutos a que Caroline saliera de la suya y con gran alegría me confirmó que ella también había sido elegida.

Para celebrarlo decidimos ir a tomar algo al bar que había al termino de la calle. Un sitio mas acorde con nuestras posibilidades monetarias.

- Que bien Elena. Tenemos trabajo!- brindamos.

- Si, aunque sigue sin convencerme la insistencia de la señora por contratarme.-

- Le habrás caído bien.- dice quitandole hierro al asunto.

- Solo hemos hablado cinco minutos. No es tiempo suficiente para conocer a una persona y mucho menos para meterla a vivir en tu casa.-

- No te comas la cabeza. Bonnie también me ha ofrecido ser interna como tú.-

- Quien es Bonnie?-

- La chica que me ha escogido. La conozco desde hace tiempo y me he llevado una enorme alegría cuando la he visto.-

- Y de que conoces tu a una multimillonaria?.-

- Del campamento de verano. Ambas nos hacían el vacío y decidimos juntarnos contra esos niños pijos. Hacia tiempo que no la veía, pero dice que cuando tuvo mi curriculum en sus manos no se lo pensó.-

- Que suerte. Tu jefa va ser amiga tuya también.- comenté con algo de envidia.

- Mis jefes son sus padres, pero la verdad que son estupendos. No me puedo quejar.-

- Entonces... tú también te quedaras con ellos?.-

- Claro. Mira Elena, es lo mejor. Mientras ganamos un sueldo nos ahorramos el alquiler. Podremos ahorrar y gastarnos un poco en caprichos. Es perfecto!-

Me contagia su positivismo y borro de mi mente esas ideas raras que tengo metidas en la cabeza. Mirándolo desde esa perspectiva era como si nos hubiese tocado la lotería y como mi nueva jefa decía, las buenas oportunidades no hay que dejarlas escapar.

Al día siguiente preparamos las maletas y nos despedimos con mucha pena de Isobel. La noche anterior preparó una cena para celebrar nuestra contratación y como si fuésemos sus hijas nos aconsejó de lo que teníamos que hacer y de lo que no.

Ella trabajó hace muchos años para esa comunidad y sabia perfectamente lo que allí se cocía. Fue una buena introducción para saber lo que nos esperaba.

- Bueno...- me dijo una Caroline con lagrimas en los ojos.- Te llamaré todos los días. No pienses que te vas a librar de mi.-

- Car, solo viviremos a un par de manzanas de distancia.- le limpio la lagrima que caía por su mejilla- Ademas los días libres quedaremos para darnos nuestras vueltecitas por la cuidad.- la intento animar.

- Ok.- me da un beso- Pero te echaré de menos, que lo sepas.- me señala con el dedo y me sonríe.- Te quiero, amiga.-

- Yo también. Anda vete...- ahora era yo la que se ponía melancólica.

Se subió en el taxi y se despidió de mi con la mano.

Un rato después mi trasporte de lujo se plantó frente mía. Un chico rubio uniformado con traje de corbata y un sombrero se bajó del coche corriendo hacia mi.

- Perdone señorita por la tardanza- balbuceaba despojándose del gorro y cogiendo mi maleta.- Es hora punta y hay muchos atascos.-

Cuando se fijó en mi, sus ojos claros se le iban a salir de las cuencas y comencé a incomodarme.

Realmente era muy guapo y ademas joven. Seguramente rondaría mi edad y llegué a preguntarme si esa comunidad contrababa a las personas solo por su aspecto físico.

- No importa- me pase el flequillo tras la oreja.

- Yo soy Matt. El chófer de la comunidad. La señora Petrova me ha dicho que usted es la nueva chica que trabajara para ella.-

- Si, yo soy Elena.- le estreché la mano.

- Encantado.-

Subimos y condujo hasta dejar atrás la zona donde habíamos pasado estas dos ultimas noches. Observando por el cristal de la ventana me voy dando cuenta de que la gente humilde, los puestos en la calle, y supermercados de barrio van dejando paso a tiendas de ropa de reconocido prestigio y joyerías lujosas. Era otro mundo completamente distinto, al que yo no estaba acostumbrada, un mundo en el que tendré que agachar la cabeza para que pueda mantener mi sueño de seguir en New York.

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo mirándome una vez mas por el retrovisor.

Paramos frente a un altísimo edificio acristalado y se bajo para abrirme la puerta.

- No era necesario.- le dije cohibida por tanta amabilidad.

- No importa -

Me acompaño hasta la entrada y le dio mi maleta al botones. Esto parecía mas un hotel que un edificio de apartamentos, pero supongo que todo por aquí es así.

- Es Elena Gilbert. Trabajará para la señora Petrova- le informaba al conserje.

Yo me mantuve distante a la conversación contemplándolo todo a mi alrededor. Estaba totalmente impresionada por la elegancia que me rodeaba y aunque abrumaba , también sentía curiosidad por lo que este sitio podía ofrecerme.

- Bueno, señorita...-

- Llámame Elena, por favor.-

- Esta bien, Elena.- esboza una sonrisa- Esta tarde tienes que pasarte por la comunidad para firmar el contrato. Allí te explicaran las condiciones que exigen para sus empleados. Es un rollo, pero es el protocolo.-

- No se supone que eso lo tengo que discutir con la señora?-

- Eso ya es entre tu y ella. La comunidad tiene sus normas y requisitos. Después lo que llegues acordar con tu jefe es cosa de cada uno.-

- Ok...-

No me quedó del todo claro, pero este trabajo tampoco lo era así que no le di mas vueltas.

- Pues es por allí- me señala un ascensor- Pulsa a la ultima planta y te llevará al ático de la señora Petrova.-

- Gracias!-

- De nada. Espero verte esta tarde en la comunidad.- comenta tímidamente- Encantado una vez mas, guapa- hizo una patosa reverencia y se marchó.

Mientras subía me puse a pensar en el interés de Matt por encontrarse conmigo esta tarde. Era guapo y muy educado, pero sus constantes miraditas me ponían de los nervios. No quería complicarme las cosas desde un principio y ni mucho menos lo iba hacer por un tío.

Las puertas se abren y entro directamente a un moderno, espacioso y precioso ático. Con tan solo pisar mi pie en la entrada la visión de los enormes ventanales me ofrecían unas magnificas vistas de la cuidad.

- Elena Gilbert!- escuché mi nombre y mire para la escalera- Que placer tenerte ya aquí-

Katherine bajaba con total sensualidad cada escalón hasta ponerse delante mía.

- Hola señor... Katherine.- rectifique rapidamente.

- Así me gusta.-

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me recibió con un abrazo. ¿ A que a venido este arranque de complicidad?. No sabia si corresponderla o no así que me quede quieta.

- Tengo una hora libre. Vamos a charlar y te enseñaré la casa.-

- Pero mi maleta...-

- Ya te la subirán. Vamos!...- me ordena dejándome pasar primero- En la primera planta está el salón como puedes ver.-

Sin parar de hablarme, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta la cocina.

- Vi en tu curriculum que trabajaste en un grill durante varios años. Supongo que sabes cocinar, no?-

- Si.-

- Bien, mato por comida que no sea de un restaurante.- decía entusiasmada.- Tu habitacion está por aquí.-

Pasamos por el cuartillo de las lavadoras hasta plantarnos frente a una puerta.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado...- me sonríe y gira el pomo.

La habitación era un pequeño estudio y estaba totalmente equipado para vivir. Con las mismas vistas que las del salón, mi cara evidenciaba lo entusiasmada que estaba. Esto era mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

- Tienes plena libertad. Tampoco quiero que estés siempre encerrada. No eres mi esclava ni mi sirvienta.-

- Entonces que soy?-

- Pongamos que eres mi asistenta o ayudante. El termino sirvienta lo odio.-

- Gracias..., por todo. La verdad es que esto está muy bien, y tienes una casa preciosa.-

- De nada, pero aun falta enseñarte la parte de arriba. Mientras te iré diciendo lo que vas hacer.-

Volviendo a la entrada me percato que al lado de la escalera hay otra puerta, pero Katherine pasa de largo y no se detiene en explicarme que hay dentro como ha echo con cada cosa.

- Te gustará el barrio, es tranquilo y es muy seguro.-

No contaba ninguna novedad. Estamos en el Soho, uno o el barrio mas exclusivo de New York, sinceramente no esperaba menos.

- Si cruzas la esquina de la izquierda te encontraras con el supermercado, la tintoreria está a un par de calles y si tienes algún tipo de problema, lo que sea, puedes llamar al conserje. Te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.- seguía hablando con soltura y gesticulando con sus manos.

- Y que tipo de uniforme llevaré?-

- Uniforme?.- ríe a carcajadas- No, cariño. No pienso obligarte a ponerte esos estúpidos vestidos de sirvientas. Son horribles y no le favorecen para nada a una chica tan guapa como tú.-

Primero el abrazo y luego el piropo. Definitivamente mi nueva jefa era una mujer demasiado cariñosa.

- Bueno, aquí están ubicadas dos cuartos de invitados y al fondo la habitación principal.-

Desplaza una puerta corredera y para mi asombro, en la mitad del cuarto presidia una pedazo de cama redonda. Me hubiese parecido lo mas hortera del mundo sino fuese porque toda la decoración, muebles y demás objetos conjuntaba a la perfección. La iluminación del soleado día y las vistas del skyline ayudaban para fuese la habitacion mas bonita que había visto en mi vida.

- Y este es mi pequeño santuario. Donde descanso y ... bueno, ya sabes.- dice con picardia acariciando el colchón y sentándose en él.- Tienes mas preguntas?-

- Ahm...- tenia millones, pero no podía soltarlas todas de sopetón- Por ahora no.-

- Bien- miró su reloj- Porque yo si tengo un par de cosas más que olvide comentarte.-

Escuchamos a lo lejos el timbre del ascensor y Katherine se sobresaltó poniéndose en pie rapidamente.

- Ya está aquí! Ven.- tiró de mi y aligeramos el paso.

- Hola, mi amor!- gritó cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

Mi amor?. Pensé que vivía sola conforme la iba conociendo.

- Buenos días, nena.- escuché una voz masculina.

Ya abajo un hombre en chándal estaba de espaldas y agachado quitándose las deportivas.

- Cariño, al fin tenemos una asistenta.- le anunció ella con emoción.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro - se puso en pie y se giró hacia nosotras.

Oh, Dios mio...

- Elena, este es Damon. Mi marido.-

* * *

**Gracias por la review! Estoy encantada de que guste la historia. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV Damon**_

Pero que hace ella aquí?. Katherine ha dicho que es la nueva asistenta?. No puede ser que que la misma chica sofisticada, sexy y dulce que conocí la otra noche este delante de mis narices. Parpadeo un par de veces para saber si es real y se confirma mis peores temores cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Definitivamente los milagros existen.

- Damon- me llama mi mujer- No seas maleducado, saluda.- me pide con apuro.

- Ahm...- reacciono- Lo siento - estiro mi brazo y le ofrezco mi mano- Encantado, Elena.-

- Igualmente - en un principio duda si cogerla o no, pero al fin lo hizo.

- Esta era una de las cosas que te quería comentar.- le decía Katherine dando por terminado nuestro contacto.- Mi marido trabaja desde casa, osea que no estarás sola. Pero aun así nunca lo molestes, entendido?. Su profesión requiere concentración. Si quiere algo, él ya te lo pedirá.-

- No exageres Kat.- contesto molesto por que hable por mi.- Si es una algo urgente no dudes en avisarme.- le dije ahora a Elena.

Ella asintió nerviosa y bajó la mirada. Pasándose el pelo tras la oreja, ya sabia que estaba totalmente incomoda y yo no es que lo estuviese pasando mejor.

- Si señor.-

Eso me sentó como una puñalada.

- Bueno..., el otro asunto ya te lo contaré mas tarde.- mira la hora de su reloj- Os tengo que dejar unos minutos. Ahora tengo que subir a mi cuarto para arreglarme e irme a trabajar. Te llevaré a la comunidad para que firmes el contrato y luego que Matt te traiga a casa, ok?. Yo llegaré un poco tarde.- le informaba para luego subir las escaleras no sin antes darme un beso en la boca.

Nos dejó solos y el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Ella se mantenía cavizbaja todo el tiempo y yo prácticamente no encontrabas las palabras adecuadas para romper el hielo.

- Por lo visto el destino es muy puñetero...- metí mis manos en los bolsillos para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

- Eso parece...- murmura muy bajito, pero llegué a escucharlo nitidamente.

- Oye, Elena...- di un paso hacia ella- Lo de la otra noche, yo...-

- No tiene importancia, señor.- me corta de inmediato.

- Llámame Damon, por favor.-

- Yo prefiero llamarle señor- esquivaba por todo los medios mirarme.

- Esta bien...- el ambiente se enrarecía por momentos.- Y tu amiga...Caroline era, verdad?.-

- Si.-

- Como está?. Ella también se ha presentado al casting?.

- Si.-

- Lo ha conseguido?-

- Si.- seguía siendo escueta.

- Me alegro... Por ambas.-

- Gracias.-

Que momento mas embarazoso estamos pasando y lo peor es que tampoco hay razón de ponernos así. Vale, coqueteamos un poco y casi nos besamos, pero tampoco es para que me ignore.

- Puede decirle a su...- al fin alzó sus ojos hacia mi- mujer...- pronunció costosamente- que la espero abajo?-

- Por supuesto.-

Pasa por mi lado y se adentra en el ascensor volviendo a bajar su mirada.

Son ideas mías o me siento como si le hubiese hecho daño?. Una arrolladora inquietud me reconcome y su presencia aquí no me haría mejorar, de eso estaba seguro.

Subo hasta el dormitorio y Katherine corretea por todos lados buscando el sujetador. Me apoyo en el umbral y reflexiono una vez mas mi petición. No se si era lo correcto, pero si tenia que hacer algo al respecto ante esta situación en la que visto envuelto.

- Has dejado sola a Elena?-

- No, te espera abajo.-

- Entonces te gusta?. La verdad que era la mejor que había entre esas veinte chicas. Es dulce, simpática y muy madura para su edad. No te parece?. Aunque es muy tímida y desconfiada, pero supongo que es lo que tiene venir de un pueblo.-

- Es muy joven, Kat.-

- Si, pero ya es mayor de edad. Ademas es monisima y tan inocente que me dan ganas de achucharla.-

- A mi no me convence.-

- Como que no? Si casi te la comes con los ojos.-

- Es guapa, no te lo voy a negar.- confesé- Pero no quiere decir que tenga claro tener a una niña revoloteando por mi casa. Crees que tendrá alguna experiencia en algún trabajo?. Si estará aun en la universidad.-

- No tiene ningún tipo de estudio. Dejó el instituto para mantener su casa y aun así es muy culta. - me explica dejándome atónito por la información.- Lleva muchos años trabajando, así que confío en ella.-

- No se...-

- Cariño, es lo que necesitábamos.- insiste.

- Prefiero a alguien mas acorde con nosotros.- yo seguía en mis trece.- No tendrá ninguna experiencia.-

- Pues entonces serás tu el encargado de despedirla. A mi me cae bien y estaría encantada de que fuera ella- se lava las manos y me pone a mi entre la espada y la pared- Piénsalo.- me besa la mejilla- Nos vemos esta noche- y se despide.

Madre mía, que dilema tengo...

Luego de una larga ducha fría para aclarar ideas y lo que no lo eran, me pongo la bata blanca, mis gafas de pasta negra y bajo a la planta de abajo.

Introduzco el código en el panel de la puerta que está al lado de la escalera y decido sumergirme en el trabajo para dejar de pensar. Tengo horas por delante y no podía permitir que la perturbadora presencia de Elena desviara mi atencion.

Después de una intensa jornada de trabajo infructuosa, me tomo un descanso para picar algo. En ese breve instante suena el teléfono y atiendo.

- Menos mal que este si lo coges. Para que quieres tu móvil, colega?- preguntaba Enzo al otro lado del aparato.

- Estaba a punto de llamarte.-

- Bien, porque quería pedirte un favor...-

- Cual...-

- Salimos esta noche?-

- Oh, Enzo. No tengo ganas. Tus salidas me están acarreando consecuencias.-

- De que hablas?-

- Sabes que la comunidad nos ha encontrado asistenta, no?-

- Si, últimamente los propietarios están dando mucho por culo.-

- Se te olvida que uno de esos propietarios somos Katherine y yo?-

- Por eso lo digo.- soltó una carcajada.

Solamente él se ré de sus gracias.

- Volviendo al tema. Recuerdas a las dos chicas que conocimos la otra noche?-

- Pufff, no me nombres a esa rubia y sus aires de grandeza.-

- Pues la amiga es la nueva limpiadora de mi casa.-

Escuche como mi amigo se atragantaba y escupía cualquier liquido que estuviese bebiendo.

- No me jodas!-

- No, aquí el jodido soy yo.-

- Anda ya!. Eres el tío con mas suerte del mundo. Y es lo que andabais buscando, no?. La comunidad siempre concederá sus deseos, es el lema de la empresa.- se reía a carcajada limpia.

- A si?- me mosqueo con tanta broma- Que sepas que la rubia está también contratada.-

- Perdona?.- no cabe en su asombro y ahora el que me reía era yo.

La comunidad ofrecía a todas sus chicas clases gratis para las que quisieran proseguir con sus estudios. Enzo era uno de los profesores eventuales y tenia muy buena fama entre ellas.

- Como se apunte a tu clase te la vas a tener que aguantar.-

- Ah, no. Eso no.- lo escucho alterado.- Ve quitándote la bata blanca que voy a recogerte.-

Eh!?. He despertado al monstruo.

- Que vas hacer, Enzo?.-

- No quiero tener que verla casi todos los días. Terminaré suicidándome colega.- decía intentando dar pena.

- Tengo mucho trabajo-

- Tú siempre tienes mucho trabajo. Vamos!- insiste- Estoy muy triste aun por lo de Sage y no se si...-

Oh, dios mio. Otra vez con la misma cantaleta.

- Vale, vale...- acepto para que se callara de una vez.

- Nos vemos dentro de media hora.-

Me cuelga contento por salirse con la suya.

En realidad tenia ganas de ver a Elena. Tal vez para decirle que estaba despedida?. No lo se. Solo quiero verla, eso es todo.

Una hora mas tarde nos presentamos a las puertas del edificio de la comunidad. Como si fuese una agencia de modelos, decenas de chicas jovenes, algunas uniformadas y otras no, salían y entraban de sus instalaciones. Mas que una empresa esto parecía un instituto.

Enzo se desenvolvía perfectamente en el ambiente saludando a todas con gran respeto y educación. No reconocía a mi amigo en estos momentos. Se comportaba totalmente como un caballero con ellas y me sorprendió bastante.

- Te has tirado alguna?- le pregunté curioso.

- Estas loco?. Están buenisimas, pero esta totalmente prohibido mantener cualquier tipo de relaciones entre los empleados. Las trato como alumnas y compañeras. Nada mas. Ademas, ya sabes que la pelirroja aun ocupa mi cabeza.-

- Y temes de que la rubia te la saque?-

- Que va.- me pegó un manotazo ofendido- Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que no se apunte a mi clase. Me repatearía, y mucho, tener que verle el careto.-

- Se puede saber que pasó entre los dos para querer mataros?-

- Pues...-

- Si lo veo no lo creo!- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

La elegancia personificada se plantó frente nuestra mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Rose...- la nombre serio.

- Ufff, ya esta aquí.- espetó igual Enzo.

- Que gilipollas sois!- nos pegó un empujón y comenzamos a reírnos.

- Has vuelto!- la saludé en un cariñoso abrazo.

Rose trabajaba de psicóloga para la comunidad aparte de ser mi mejor amiga. La considerábamos una mas de la familia.

- Si - afirmó fastidiada- Los italianos no eran como yo me los esperaba. Tu país solo esta lleno de salidos- le comenta a Enzo.- Conociéndote lo tenia que haber supuesto ya...-

- Entonces vuelves para quedarte?- le pregunto con gran interés.

- Que remedio. Me he gastado todos mis ahorros en este puñetero viaje. Olvidar a tu hermano me está saliendo caro.-

Rose empezó a trabajar en la comunidad como asistenta hace un tiempo para pagarse la carrera. Siendo seleccionada por mis padres, ella y mi hermano Stefan forjaron una buena amistad y mantuvieron una intensa relación con algún que otro derecho.

Ocultándolo a todo el mundo por temor al que dirán y que ella perdiera su trabajo, terminaron de mutuo acuerdo y cada uno tiro por su camino.

- Cuando tu me digas le pego a ese desgraciado.- le digo para que cambien el semblante triste.

- Si yo también.- se apunta Enzo.

- No digas tonterías. Es tu hermano.- sonríe consiguiendo mi propósito.

- Y...?-

- Total, ya esta- sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse- Y tú que haces fuera de la casa?. Si eres un ermitaño!-

- Este imbécil me ha convencido para dar un vuelta.-

- Damon Salvatore no tiene tiempo para dar vueltas- arruga el ceño extrañada repitiendo mis propias palabras alguna vez dichas.

- Ya bueno, había terminado y no tenia nada que hacer.- me excusé como buenamente pude.

- Ustedes dos tramáis algo...- nos miró a ambos y nos sentimos como dos niños que lo habían pillado en sus fechorías.

- Son asunto de mayores. Y no nos psicoanalices que te conocemos.- irrumpió Enzo.

- Miedo me dais cuando os juntáis.- negó con la cabeza.- Oye, nos vemos luego. Llego tarde a una consulta.- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno.

Una vez pasado el filtro de Rose, seguimos con nuestro objetivo y fuimos hasta la zona donde estarían haciendo las pruebas.

En uno de los salones de este inmenso edificio se concentraba un grupo de mujeres pero entre ellas no estaba Elena y ni mucho menos la rubia.

- Creo que estas no son.-

- Como lo sabes?-

- Porque en la entrada pone reunión de veteranas.-

- Tío, vayámonos. Estamos haciendo el ridículo y como ha dicho Rose, no estoy para dar vueltas.-

- Esta bien- contesta disgustado- Ya le amargaré la vida otro día.- comenta resentido.

Al salir del sitio nos dirigimos a los aparcamientos a coger el coche y por casualidades de la vida la veo en la lejanía hablando con un rubio.

- Vaya, vaya...Tú asistenta no pierde el tiempo. A cambiado una rubia por un rubio.- bromea y me entran ganas de cerrarle la boca a puñetazos.

- Quien es?- no veía bien sin mis gafas.

- Es Matt Donovan. El chófer que ofrece la compañía para sus empleados.-

- Si, ya me acuerdo.-

Lo había visto un par de veces por mi casa. Es un chico era educado y simpático. Tan simpático que la estaba haciendo reír y ya eso me gustaba menos.

- Bueno... Vamos!.-

Enzo abre la puerta de su coche y yo lo detengo antes de que se introduzca.

- Espera...-

- Donde vas?- me sigue.

Mis pies me llevaron ante ellos y fingí la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Buenas tardes. Señorita Gilbert- se la devolvía por lo de señor- Señor Donovan...-

- Señor Salvatore!- el chico se recompuso colocándose el estúpido sombrero y me ofreció la mano.- Un placer volver a verle.-

- Lo mismo digo.- miento, pero se la estrecho- Elena, como te han ido las pruebas?. Has firmado ya el contrato?-

- Aun no. Tengo que tratar con la señora Katherine un par de puntos.-

- Si te apetece puedes discutirlos conmigo. Yo me iba para la casa ya.-

- Ahm, no se preocupe. Matt me llevará.-

- No hace falta que moleste a Donovan. Vamos en la misma dirección. Ademas Enzo necesita que lo lleven a su casa. Podrías encargarte tú?- le pido al rubio.

- Por supuesto, señor.-

- Hecho. Me acompañas Elena?-

Ella endureció su expresión y se encaminó hasta el coche.

- Después hablamos- me despido de mi amigo cogiéndole las llaves de su coche.

Troté para que me diera tiempo abrirle la puerta, pero se adelantó y se metió cerrando de un portazo. Ufff, tenia genio.

Conduje por un camino un poco mas largo de lo normal y así poder disfrutar de su compañía silenciosa. Abstraída en el paisaje, se mantenía en calma cuando dejaba volar su imaginación tras esa ventana. Solo el momento que fijaba su mirada en mi mano es cuando se tensaba.

La tenia en la palanca de cambios y la movía constantemente porque estaba acostumbrado a conducir solo coches automáticos y no este viejo cacharro. No se porque Enzo no cambiaba ya el Camaro por otro mas... moderno?.

- Que son esos asuntos que quieres tratar con mi mujer?-

- Prefiero hablarlos con ella.- espeta fría.

- Vale...- me cansé de su actitud- Haremos un paréntesis. Olvida de que soy tu jefe y yo olvidaré que tu eres mi empleada por un momento. Seamos esas dos personas que se conocieron esa noche. Te parece?-

Elena no se lo pensó dos veces y respiró hondo.

- Vale. No tenia por que humillar a Matt de esa manera.-

- Que manera?-

- Aprovecharse de su posición para salirse con la suya.-

- No he hecho tal cosa.- me defendí al sentirme ofendido.

- Claro que si. Pero oye, la idea de ser sinceros a sido de usted.- me acusa irónica.

- Deduzco que tu cabreo no es solo por dejar tirado al rubio. Me equivoco?-

- Me mentiste.¿ Por que no me dijiste que estabas casado?-

Wow! Franca y directamente al grano.

- Técnicamente no te mentí. Tampoco es que uno se presente a una chica en una fiesta diciendo: `` hola, soy un hombre casado´´.-

- Ya, pero podías haberlo dejado caer. No tenias ni la alianza puesta. Que dice eso de ti?-

- Que dice?- le devolví la pregunta para saber su opinión.

- Da igual.- prefirió guardar silencio.

- No, dime- le insté a responder.

- Pues que usted es un adultero.- dice en una mezcla entre enfado y vergüenza.

- Crees que lo soy?-

- Estuvo a punto de besarme. No lo niegue.-

- No lo niego.-

- Y ahora su mujer es mi jefa, usted es mi jefe y esto es muy confuso.- se agobiaba por momentos.

- Te resultaría mas fácil si te despidiese?-

- No, por favor. Necesito el trabajo.- me tocó el brazo - No podré quedarme en New York si me despide.-

No podía prestarle total atencion mientras estaba mirando a la carreta, así que me salí del camino y paré en el arcén de una calle.

- No quiero despedirte, pero tampoco quiero que mi presencia te sea incomoda. Conviviremos bajo el mismo techo y así será realmente difícil. A no ser que olvides mi comportamiento de la otra noche-

- Borrón y cuenta nueva?-

- Fue un coqueteo inocente y no pasó nada. No se volverá a repetir. Suelo ser muy formal en temas de trabajo.-

- No tiene miedo de que se lo cuenta a su mujer?-

- Esa es tu decisión y no voy a interceder en ella. Pero es mejor que no te eches piedras sobre tu propio tejado si lo que quieres es quedarte aquí.-

Arranqué el motor y proseguimos la marcha hasta la casa sin conseguir una respuesta clara de ella.

Nos volvimos a sumir en un profundo mutismo y nada mas salir del ascensor se giro hacia mi y por fin después de mucho tiempo, al menos para mi, me miró a los ojos.

- Esta bien. Es probable que el hombre que conocí esa noche solo fuera producto de mi imaginación. Prácticamente ni recuerdo como se llamaba. A partir de ahora seré su asistenta señor Salvatore.- me ofrece la mano.- Tenemos un acuerdo?- noto un tono de decepción en su voz.

Asiento levemente. Debería sentirme satisfecho, pero en el momento que le estreché la mano y sentí su calidez solo me provocaba tirar de ella para atrapar su sensual boca con frenesí.

No se cuanto tiempo la mantuvimos juntas, disfrutando de nuestro contacto y de esa corriente que recorría todo nuestro cuerpo. Este me traicionó al dar un paso al frente y por culpa de eso ella retiró de inmediato su mano.

- Voy a prepararle la cena.- dijo sin más y se giró para irse a la cocina.

Pero que ha sido eso, Damon?. Primero marcando territorio con el chófer y ahora esto?. Estoy desconcertado y encima me dedico a asustarla mas de lo que está. Es tan solo una chiquilla recién salida del cascarón y no tengo derecho a confundirla. Tenerla metida en mi casa no creo que sea la mejor idea del mundo, aunque sea lo que estábamos buscando.

Fui a cambiarme y ponerme algo mas cómodo para bajar a cenar. Esta vez tendría que tapar mi torso. Me gustaba ir siempre semi desnudo por mi casa, pero tendría que aguantarme por respeto a mi nueva asistenta. La pregunta era, hasta cuando?

Me pasé por la cocina para ver como iba en su tarea y tenia preparada la mesita con un plato y cubiertos.

- Su cena ya está preparada. Ahora se la sirvo en el salón.- dice cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia.

- Tranquila. Puedo ayudarte?-

- No, por Dios.- se puso nerviosa arrebatándome un vaso.- Vaya usted a la mesa y yo ahora lo llevo todo.-

- Y tu cenaras aquí?-

- Si, después de que recoja su mesa.-

- Vivimos en el siglo veintiuno, lo sabias verdad?- no me quise burlar, pero su ingenuidad me hacia gracia.- No eres mi esclava.-

- Lo se, pero nunca he trabajado en esto y no se como tengo que comportarme delante de gente como usted.-

- Por favor, tutéame.- me canso de tanta educación- Y por eso no te preocupes. La comunidad te enseñara todo el protocolo y la parafernalia de como tratar con ricos engreídos.-

Suelta una risita ante mi comentario y niega con su cabeza. Ese gesto de meterse el flequillo por detras de la oreja vuelve a escena y solo se me ocurre decir...

- Cenaré aquí contigo-

- Que?. No. No puede comer en la cocina.-

- Desayuno en la cocina. Que diferencia hay?- me siento en la silla- Dejaré que me atiendas para que te sientas mejor.- me acomodo y espero a que me ponga la cena.

Suspira, pero no replica. Se vuelve a las sartenes y sirve la comida en una fuente poniéndola en la mesa.

- Nada mas que había pasta y ensalada. La despensa y nevera están vacías.- dice en forma de disculpa.

- Lo siento, llevamos tiempo sin asistenta y pocas veces almorzamos o cenamos aquí. Yo casi siempre lo hago en mi oficina y Katherine siempre viene tarde. Aun así tiene una pinta muy estupenda.-

- Gracias.- se sienta a la mesa bien separada de mi.

- Mañana le diré a Katherine que te de dinero para que vayas al supermercado y compres lo que quieras.-

Se concentró en su plato y comenzó a comer. Sin apartar su mirada de ahí, yo aproveché para observarla detenidamente.

Su timidez me maravilla y desde que la conocí siento la tentación de protegerla ante todo lo malo. Es como cuando tienes un hijo. El gran problema es que yo no la veía como tal.

El tenedor le temblaba entre los dedos y sabia que yo tampoco le era indiferente. Eso me gustaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Existía una gran atracción, no cabía duda y eso hacia crecer mi curiosidad por ella.

Fijo mi mirada en los movimientos de sus tiernos labios al masticar la comida, y mi mente divaga buscándole un mejor propósito a esa boquita.

De repente deja el tenedor en la mesa bruscamente y levanta la mirada del plato hacia mi. Su seriedad mi impacta y me pregunto que he hecho para que reaccione así.

- Vas a estar ahí mirándome o vas actuar de una vez?-

Su pregunta me descoloca e involuntariamente doblo mi sonrisa. Suelto los cubiertos y aparto mi plato tirándolo al suelo. En frente mía, me subí a la mesa y atrape su rostro con mis manos.

Ella se levantó de inmediato recibiéndome con ansias y por fin unimos nuestros desenfrenados, ardientes y deseosos labios.

Baje de la mesa torpemente sin separarlos, pero tomé una breve pausa para tirar toda la vajilla con la comida al suelo y alzarla sobre la mesa.

Vuelvo a ella y abre sus piernas para enrollarlas en mi cintura. Besa de escandalo y supongo que lo demás lo hará mejor.

Manoseo su muslo con apetencia y voy subiendo hasta su pecho. Quiero verlos ya!.

- Señor...- murmura.

- Si?...- respondo sin dejar de besarla.

- Señor Salvatore...- me nombra otra vez.

- Que?-

- Señor Salvatore!-

Un chasquido de sus dedos me despierta de mi atontamiento y parpadeo para saber donde estoy.

- Señor Salvatore, le decía que si necesitaba algo mas. Tal vez mas vino?-

Ella seguía frente a mi, con una manzana acabada en las manos y la mesa aun puesta. Yo estaba en mi sitio, inamovible. Entonces me doy cuenta que todo a sido parte de mi sádica imaginación.

Fue muy raro. Ya habíamos concluido con el postre y yo no recuerdo ni haber terminado con el primer plato. Había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente.

- Estoy bien. Ya no beberé mas. Por cierto, cuando me llamarás por mi nombre?. No soy tan viejo.- realmente estaba harto.

- Yo no he dicho que lo sea...- le suben los colores- Pero deme tiempo.-

Se retira de la mesa, pero no para abalanzarse sobre mi, sino para recogerlo todo.

- Fregaré los platos y si me disculpa, me gustaría irme a mi habitacion. Estoy un poco cansada del día de hoy.-

- No hay problema.-

Coge un delantal de un pequeño armario y se lo amarra para acercarse al fregadero. Dnadome la espalda y concentrada en su tarea, me pongo en pie y voy andando hasta la puerta.

- Estaba todo muy rico.-

- Gracias. Me alegro de que le haya gustado.- metía los platos en el lavavajillas.

- Buenas noches, Elena.-

- Buenas noches, Señor.-

Yendo a mi habitacion, me tumbe en la cama y fijé los ojos en el techo. Reflexionando sobre el desvarío tan grande que he tenido, la intriga por saber si esa escena podría hacerse realidad taladraba mi perversa conciencia.

Dos hora mas tarde no había manera de pegar ojo. Esta niña se ha metido en mi cabeza y no quiere salir. Menos mal que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a mi fabulosa, pero cansada esposa.

Enciende una de las lamparitas y se sorprende al verme despierto.

- Mmmmmm, que bien que estés levantado.- se desprende de la blusa quedándose en sujetador.

- Me esta costando dormir.- me apoyo con el codo en la almohada para observar como se desviste.

- Y es el no haber despedido a Elena lo que te tiene así?-

- Sigo pensando que no está preparada para tus exigencias.-

- Pero te gusta, admítelo.-

- Esta muy bien, pero... es muy ingenua Katherine.-

- Eso es lo que mas me llamó la atencion de ella. Por eso la escogí.-

No podía quitarle razón a mi mujer. Es lo primero que te encuentras cuando conoces a Elena.

Desnuda, se aproxima a la cama y se pone encima mía. Yo la rodeo con mis brazos y descansa la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Será entretenido tenerla en casa.- entona de forma convincente, pero a mi no me hacia falta.

Estaba totalmente empecinado en hacer realidad mis fantasías. Esa chica no se me podía escapar.

- Esta bien. Que se quede. Puede ser divertido.-

Katherine alzó la cabeza para mirarme e introdujo rapidamente su lengua en mi garganta.

- Eres el mejor.- sonríe satisfecha y regresa a mi boca poniéndose a horcajadas.- Ahora te daré tu premio.-

Bajó mis calzoncillos con soltura y follamos hasta que caímos rendidos por el sueño.

* * *

**Jummmmmm, teorias?!. XDDD**

**Gracias x leer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, mis amores..._**

**_Primero de todo, gracias por las review. Y segundo, gracias por vuestras teorias. Son muy buenas y me dan una ligera idea de lo que teneis en mente sobre la historia. ( una mente muy sucia, jajajaja) _**

**_Total, algunas teorias se han acercado mas y otras no tanto, pero todas me han gustado. _**

**_Sin más os dejo con otro capi. Este mas largo para recompensar tantos dias sin actualizar, pero el termino del verano es lo que tiene ^_^ _**

* * *

**_POV Elena_**

El despertador suena atronador y le doy un manotazo para pararlo. Me reincorporo de la cama y respiro hondo. ¿ Como voy hacer para seguir en esta casa teniéndolo que ver todos los días?

Por mucho que nuestro trato sea olvidar, yo no podía hacerlo. No pienso en otra cosa que no sea en él, sobre todo cuando se queda mirándome fijamente. Anoche en la cena lo pasé realmente mal cuando estaba atento a cada uno de mis movimientos y, aunque no levanté mi vista del plato, noté como sus ojos se clavaban en mi.

Está casado Elena. Solo tienes que recordar eso cada vez que lo veas y así todo debería volver a su cauce. Es muy fácil.

Y si no lo hace?. Entonces tendría un grave problema. No puede gustarme mi jefe. No, no y no. Me niego.

Escojo una vestimenta parecida a la de ayer, cómoda y recatada. Aun no sabia que clase de ropa tenia que llevar puesta, pero si no tengo uniforme esto creo que es la mejor elección.

Salgo de mi habitacion, o mas bien de mi pequeño estudio, hacia la cocina. Abro la pequeña despensa para preparar el desayuno haciendo completos malabarismos con la poca comida que había y Katherine aparece por el umbral asustándome al estar de espalda.

- Perdona. No quería asustarte.- se ríe.

- No pasa nada. Buenos días señora...-

- Elena...- me llama la atencion.

- Lo siento, Katherine.-

- Así me gusta mas.- toma asiento cruzando sus largas y esbeltas piernas.- Damon me ha dicho que querías tratar un par de puntos sobre tu contrato.-

- Ahm si... Es sobre las pruebas medicas.-

- Hay algún problema?-

- Ninguno, pero el asunto del ginecólogo para que lo necesitan?-

- Es simple protocolo. La comunidad quiere cerciorarse de que todas sus empleadas estén en plenas condiciones.-

Joder, que controladores son estos de la comunidad.

- Pasa algo?-

- No. Iré a esa cita.- le confirmo.

- Bien. Porque en realidad os hacen un favor. Así tenéis cubierto vuestra asistencia medica que es bastante cara en New York.-

- También quería comentarle sobre lo del psicólogo. Es necesario tener que hablar con un profesional?-

- Eso ya es voluntario. Aunque te recomiendo que vayas de vez en cuando. Siempre es bueno poder desahogarte.-

- Lo tendré en cuenta.-

Desayunamos en la cocina bajo el empeño de Katherine en acompañarme. Totalmente al contrario que su marido, ella si me dio conversación. Mucha para mi gusto. No paraba de preguntar sobre mi vida y en algunas le respondía con evasivas al ser personales o simplemente no era un tema que me apetecía tocar. El primero? El de mis padres.

Despues de convencerla de que no era muy interesante, pasamos a ella. Esto si me provocaba mas curiosidad.

- Y en que trabajas?-

- Soy redactora en una revista de moda.-

Se de una rubia que le va gustar esta noticia.

- Vaya. Debe de ser muy importante.-

- Te suena Vogue?-

- Mas o menos.-

Katherine abrió los ojos de par en par y volvió a mirarme raro.

- De que planeta vienes?- me pregunta y yo no entiendo.

- Perdona?-

- Se por una amiga que es una marca de ropa o algo así. Pero no sabia que tenia una revista.-

- Wow!. Eres la primera mujer que conozco que nunca a leído Vogue.-

- Lo siento, con el dinero que ganaba no podía permitirme ese tipo de caprichos.-

- Caprichos?. Si esa revista es como la biblia de las mujeres. Un dia que tenga tiempo te vas a venir conmigo. Te enseñaré el fabuloso mundo de la moda e iremos de compras. Supongo que necesitaras ropa, no?...-

- Si, me he traído solo una maleta y me encantaría comprar algo.-

Aunque para eso tendría que tener dinero. Espero que cuando llegue ese momento al menos haya cobrado mi primera paga.

- Entonces hecho.- mira su reloj- Se me echa la hora encima. Antes de irme quería comentarte yo ahora otro asunto.- sonríe mostrando sus resplandecientes dientes.

Me llevo hasta su dormitorio y en mitad, al lado de la cama, me indica que espere. Se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche y abrió el cajón sacando un pequeño mando. Apuntando al techo, presiona el único botón que había y el ruido de un pequeño motor hizo que alzara mis ojos.

De repente una parte de la pared se desliza y deja ver un enorme espejo tan redondo como la cama. Directamente reflejaba las medidas justas y mi mente no podía parar de preguntarse para que querrían un puñetero espejo en el techo.

Pero que tonta soy... No era obvio?.

- Lo llamamos nuestro amorcito. Tienes que limpiarlo por lo menos una vez al mes. Nos gusta que este impecable. Así nos vemos mejor.- me suelta con complicidad y me sonrojo.

Como coño voy a subirme yo ahí?.

- Katherine..., está alto.-

- Le tendrás que pedir ayuda a Damon. No quiero que el conserje entre y vea esto.-

- Entiendo.-

Perfecto!. Limpiar un objeto que utilizan para sus perversiones con ayuda de mi jefe. Es que no me puede estar pasando esto...

Me pase parte de mañana entretenida en hacer la compra, llenar la nevera y después recoger los restos del desayuno. Gracias a que estuve fuera, y para ser sinceras me perdí un par de veces, no me encontré con Damon en todo este tiempo. Supongo que estaría en el sótano, su despacho o lo que fuera aquello y pasaría todo el día allí como me dijo Katherine.

Una parte de mi lo agradecía. Me era imposible pensar con claridad delante suya. Pero por otra parte la casa era muy grande, estaba totalmente aburrida y por lo menos con él me recreaba la vista. Eso sí, me ponía los pelos como escarpias por culpa de sus miraditas.

Daba todo lo que tenia y lo que no por saber que estaría pensando anoche en la cena. La radiografía que me hizo no era normal y creo que nuestro acuerdo de olvidar todo no podrá ser respetado si sigue haciendo eso.

Trato de no comerme la cabeza con ideas estúpidas. Claramente él no tiene ninguna interés en mi. Dudo que quiera meterse en problemas con su mujer solamente por coquetear con la servidumbre.

Cojo el plumero y tiro para el salón a darle un repaso. La casa estaba resplandeciente, pero tenia que mantener mi mente ocupada.

Antes de empezar con la tarea me quedo embobada una vez mas en las hermosas vistas de la cuidad. Mi parte preferida de la casa, sin lugar a dudas.

Cierro uno de mis ojos y con el otro enfoco bien el recuadro que acabo de hacer con mis dedos orientándolo hacia el paisaje. Imitando el sonido de mi Polaroid, imagino poder hacer algún día una foto de todo esto. Hasta entonces me conformaré con grabarlo en mi memoria.

Quitando las motas de polvo de la estantería me fijo en el ultra moderno y fino equipo de música. Una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro, y sin querer queriendo, lo enciendo.

La música del cd que suena era lenta, muuuy lenta para mi gusto. Lo paro y con mi dedo marco en la pantalla táctil la señal de mi emisora favorita. Escuchando el tema que sonaba ese momento me pongo a menear el esqueleto. Me encanta...No es por presumir, pero se me da de miedo y es cuando me siento mas libre.

Compagino mis pasos de baile con la limpieza y me dejo llevar completamente. Un movimiento por aquí, un movimiento por allá y ...

- Ahhhhhhhh- grito cuando al girarme veo a Damon apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.-

Mierda!

- Lo siento señor Salvatore si lo he molestado. No creí que estuviese tan alta.-

- Y no lo está.-

- Ya, pero aun así lo siento. Debería estar trabajando y ...-

Madre mía que vergüenza...

- Tranquila...- camina hacia mi hasta ponerse enfrente- Ademas, bailas muy bien. ¿ Quien te ha enseñado esos movimientos?. Eras animadora o algo así?-

Já! mas quisieran esas animadoras pijas que conocía del instituto tenerme en su equipo.

- Ahm...,gracias, pero no. Toda la culpa la tiene Mtv. A Caroline y a mi nos gustaba imitar las coreografías de los videoclips.-Por que le estoy dando tanta información?. Seguro que era ese magnetismo que echaba por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel el que me hacia bajar la guardia.- Necesita algo?- pregunto para no entrar mas en temas personales, aunque sea la encargada de limpiar el espejo que tiene encima de la cama donde todas las noches hace el amor con su mujer.

- De hecho si...- piensa- Necesitaba un respiro. Hoy no tengo un buen día. Mucho agobio en el trabajo.- tampoco entró en detalles.

Yo tenia una gran curiosidad por su profesión. Ya me dijo que era investigador medico, pero no me conformaba con saber solo eso.

- En que trabaja ahora?. -

- Si te lo digo tendría que matarte.- obviamente bromeaba , pero mi reacción fue tomar una distancia prudencial de él.

Quien me dice a mi que no sea un doctor chiflado que experimenta con humanos en el sótano de su casa y yo soy su próxima victima?. Esta tontería me hace reflexionar. No se nada de este hombre. Si, nos conocimos en un fiesta, ¿y qué?. Eso no significa nada.

Que imbécil soy. Seguro que no le da la misma importancia que yo le di en su día. Ni mucho menos le molesta tenerme metida en su casa, a pesar de correr el riesgo de ser descubierto por Katherine. ¿ A que juega?. Y lo peor de todo es que ni yo misma entendía mi fascinación por seguirle el juego. Tengo que cortarlo a la voz de ya!

- Te he asustado de nuevo?.-

- No se preocupe.- me pase el pelo detras las orejas- Entonces...puedo ayudarle en algo?-

- No. Pero si nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.-

- A que se refiere?- no te pongas roja, no te pongas roja.

- Pues he notado como te comes New York con tus lindos ojos. Y eso hace que me pregunte si has visto algo de la cuidad.-

- Lo tengo ante mis ojos- señalo a los rascacielos de al lado.

Curva su sonrisa y trago saliva para evitar que se me cayera la mandíbula.

- Esto no. Aquí no palpas la cuidad. Mira, necesito un descanso y tengo que llevarle a Enzo ese cacharro de cuatro ruedas con el que te traje ayer. Tu aun no has visitado nada y yo podría ser un buen guía.-

Me quedo anonadada. De verdad me está pidiendo que salgamos?. En que plan?.

- No puedo. Todavía me quedan cosas que recoger, planchar...-

- Soy tu jefe y te doy la tarde libre. Ven conmigo. Un autentico neoyorquino te enseñará la cuidad.- insiste convincente.

- Pero su apellido no es Italiano?.- yo por mi parte intento desviarme de su ofrecimiento.

- Mis abuelos son inmigrantes italianos. Por eso el apellido.- sacude la cabeza y parece que vuelve al tema.- Entonces...?- arquea sus cejas esperando una respuesta.

- No creo que a su mujer le guste.-

- Tu no te preocupes por Kat. Ya se lo contaré cuando la vea.- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Tengo que ir a la comunidad a firmar mi contrato...-

- Yo te llevaré!-

Y me quedé sin excusas...

De pronto me veo cambiándome de ropa y saliendo del parking del edificio montada en el camaro con Damon Salvatore. Mi jefe y el tío que me roba el sueño desde hace tres días.

Llegamos a un barrio residencial a las afueras y aparcamos frente a una coqueta y sencilla casa adosada.

Su amigo, Enzo creo recordar, salió a recibirnos y Damon le entregó las llaves de su coche. Saludándose con un choque de manos, pronto vino hacia mi y me dio dos besos.

- Que tal, Elena? Me alegra verte. Perdón por no saludarte ayer, pero este estupido se le olvidó presentarnos con tanta prisa. - golpeó en el brazo a Damon.

- No pasa nada. Yo también me alegro de verte. Todo bien?-

- Perfecto. Oye, enhorabuena por el puesto de asistenta en la comunidad. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amiga.- dice resentido.

- Tomo nota.-

- Sabias que Enzo da clases en la comunidad?- me informa Damon.

- Si quieres puedes apuntarte. Y tienes un sobresaliente si me haces el favor de convencer a tu amiga para que no lo haga.

- Una oferta tentadora- le tomé la palabra.

Pero aun seguía intrigada por el odio que sea traían Caroline y este tío. Algo grave para que la rubia no quisiera contármelo. Total, por ahora dejo ese tema aparcado. Bastante tengo ahora con lo mio.

Nos despedimos de él y Damon llamó a un taxi para volver a la cuidad. Indicándole al conductor la avenida donde pararíamos a comer algo, yo estaba totalmente perdida, no conocía nada y me deje llevar.

De camino Damon comenzó a explicarme cada edificio y cada monumento. Tenia razón con eso de que era un excelente guia. Escuchando atenta a todo lo que me decía, absorbía toda la información como una esponja. Son lugares a los que quiero volver con el paso de los días. Mi proposito es crecer como persona viviendo en el lugar mas espectacular del mundo y se que puedo conseguirlo.

Aprovechando el precioso día, decidió llevarme a comer a un lujoso restaurante a las orillas del Hudson. Saludando al mozo con gran cercanía, compruebo que no solo se comporta amable conmigo. Es un hombre educado, simpático y me atrevería a decir que a veces modesto, a pesar de esa fachada de multimillonario misterioso.

El camarero nos mostró la mesa donde comeríamos algo. Salimos a la terraza y en la otra parte del río, la postal de New York no puede ser mas perfecta. Nos sentamos y pedimos algo para picar. Dentro de una hora habia que ir a la comunidad a firmar el contrato y teniamos prisa.

Mi inconformidad se hizo presente cuando vi los precios de la carta. Nada mas que una ensalada salia cincuenta dorales. Estamos locos o que?. Mas le vale traer pepitas de oro en el aliño, porque entonces no entiendo esta desproporción.

- Bueno...- toma la palabra cuando el camarero termina de atendernos.- De lo poco que has visto, que es lo que mas te gusta?-

Espere un par de segundo en responder, porque precisamente fue él quien me vino primero a la cabeza. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de esta cuidad, pero para ser sincera lo mas hermoso que he visto desde que llegué aquí han sido esos ojos que me miran con expectación.

- Es increíble. Tal como me la imaginé.- comenté cortando contacto visual cuando sentí que me quedaba atrapada en su mirada.

- Me alegro.-

- Puedo preguntarle algo?-

- Lo que quieras.-

Otra oferta tentadora, pero me tengo que centrar en lo mas importante.

- A que viene tanta atencion por un empleado?. No me malinterprete. No me quejo, pero es raro.-

- Y a ti tanto te cuesta aceptar nuestra hospitalidad?. Eres un pelin desconfiada por lo que veo.-

- Por que no serlo?. Nadie da nada sin recibir algo a cambio.- mi respuesta seria y directa le sorprendió.

- Eres aun muy joven para pensar ya así.-

- Soy realista.-

- No somos malas personas, Elena. Que seamos ricos no significa que te tengamos que tratar con la punta del pie. Solo queremos hacerte sentir cómoda.-

- Sigue siendo raro.-

- Mira, me inculcaron que las personas somos iguales sin importar la posición social. Que seas mi empleada no esta reñido con que seamos amigos.-

- Amigos?-

- Si. Aunque para eso me tendré que ganar tu confianza y espero que sea pronto.- amplia una sonrisa ilusionado y por ahora paro con mis reticencias.

Disfrutamos de un rica y entretenida comida. Su inteligencia y la propiedad con la que hablaba me tenían hipnotizada hasta el punto de parecerme una buena idea eso de ser amigos.

- Y que aspiras conseguir de la vida, Elena?-

- Yo?- me señalé y me reí tímidamente.- No pido demasiado. Tan solo ser feliz y tener una vida normal.-

- Lo normal esta muy sobrevalorado.-

- Es probable. Pero yo nunca lo he sido . Y dicen que siempre se desea lo que uno no puede tener, no?- cruzamos miradas y por un instante creí ver complicidad en sus ojos.

- Así es ...- afirmó casi en lamento y aclaró su garganta para disimularlo.- Total, quieres ir algún sitio en especial antes de ir a la comunidad?.-

Sin parar de debatir sobre lo que debería visitar primero de la cuidad, acabamos con el postre y salimos del restaurante para ir por fin a la comunidad.

Una vez llegados a la agencia, caminamos por los amplios pasillos hasta las oficinas. A lo lejos, una risa conocida que escucho me hace aligerar mi paso y con gran alegría sorprendo a Caroline por su espalda tapándole los ojos.

- Quien soy?-

- Oh Dios mio!- retira mis manos y se gira para abrazarme con fuerza.- Elena!. Cuanto te echado de menos.-

- Y yo.-

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no se por donde empezar. Me he enterado que ...- para de hablar cuando se percata de la presencia de Damon y se queda con la boca abierta- Hola!- lo saluda.

- Que tal Caroline?. Un placer volver a verte.- le ofrece la mano.

- Lo mismo digo.- alucinada, se la estrecha y vuelve sus ojos a mi pidiéndome algún tipo de explicación.

Yo también tengo mucho que contarle...

Damon se retiró para ir a visitar a alguien y nosotras fuimos a la cafetería del edificio para ponernos al día. Le conté lo que me había pasado en estos dos días y sin terminar de creérselo, se reía por la caprichosa casualidad.

- Por dios, Elena. Que mala suerte que esté casado. Te compadezco. Vas a trabajar para el tío mas bueno del planeta y gustándote como te gusta va ser un imposible.-

- Gracias Car por la gran ayuda que me brindas.-

- Lo siento amiga. Pero bueno, todo está en que le pares los pies a tiempo.-

- Eso intento, pero a veces..., no sé...- me atropello con las palabras.

- Quieres arrancarle la camisa y sobar esos músculos. Lo se, yo misma me lo imaginado haciéndolo nada mas verlo.-

- No eran esas palabras las que utilizaría, pero si.- le confieso.

- El condenado esta para hacerle mas de un favor.-

- Pero no he acabado. Katherine, su mujer, es todo un encanto conmigo. Quieres llevarme a su trabajo para enseñarme su revista.-

- Que revista?-

- Es redactora de Vogue.-

- Queeeee!?.- casi grita- K. Pierce es tu jefa?.

- Se apellida Petrova.- la corrijo.

- Ya, pero utiliza ese nombre para firmar sus artículos.- me notifica.

Parece que mi amiga sabe mas de ella que yo.

- No sabia que escribiera también.- comenté ignorante.

- Bromeas?. Es una autentica diosa de la moda y encima una esplendida consejera sexual.-

- Escribe sobre sexo?-

- Su columna es la mas famosa de la revista.-

Vaya! ahora entiendo lo del espejo.

- Retiro lo dicho. Tienes mucha suerte. Trabajas para una de las tías mas influyentes de esta cuidad y para mas inri te trata bien.-

- Tu tampoco te puedes quejar.-

- Ya, los padres de Bonnie y ella son fantásticos. Pero no dirigen la mejor revista del mundo.-

Pongo mis ojos en blanco por la exageración de mi amiga. Dudo mucho que una revista de moda pueda resolver los problemas de tu vida con un par de consejos. Aun así la tendré que leer para saber un poco mas sobre mi jefa y sus estrafalarios gustos.

- La cuestión es que no me fío. Que sea tan cariñosa no me cuadra.-

- Es normal que desconfíes, estas mas acostumbra a cuidar de la gente que a que te cuiden a ti.-

- No es eso...-

- Lo que deberías es quejarte menos y aprovechar. Son ricos Elena, suelen ser raros por naturaleza. Si te miman, que lo hagan.- le quitó hierro al asunto.

- Salvatore ha propuesto que seamos amigos.-

- Y que le has dicho?-

- No le he contestado aun. No creo que sea correcto.-

- Bueno, mientras que mantenga sus manazas alejadas de ti y te respete no creo que haya ningún problema. La pregunta es...- se inclina hacia delante apoyando sus codos en la mesa- Es eso lo que quieres?- arquea la ceja y sonríe maliciosamente.

- Car, esta casado...-

- Vale, vale. No digo nada...-

Me despedí de Caroline quedando en vernos mañana aquí en la comunidad. Queríamos apuntarnos alguna clase que impartieran y conocer un poco mas de todo lo que nos podría ofrecer este lugar.

Fui a firmar el contrato a las oficinas y regresé a la entrada del edificio para esperar a Damon. Mientras reflexionaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la recepción sobre la conversación que mantuve con Caroline , apareció Matt.

- Elena!. Que tal?-

- Hola Matt. Yo bien y tú?-

- Ahora que estas aquí, perfectamente. Necesitas que te lleve algún lado?.-

- Ahm, no. Yo...-

- No hace falta. Viene conmigo.-

Se presentó Damon por mi espalda con una dura expresión en su cara. Si las miradas matasen, Matt estaría muerto y enterrado.

- Lo siento, señor Salvatore. Creía que estaba sola.-

- Ya ves que no lo está.-

El ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo hasta que el rubio tosió un par de veces.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Un placer señor y ya nos veremos Elena.- se despide y yo asentí avergonzada por la frialdad de Damon.

Lo miré seria. Matt era el único al que trataba mal y tiraba toda su educación por la borda.

- Se puede saber que le ha hecho?-

- A que te refieres...- se hizo el tonto.

- No se porque le habla de esa manera.-

- Que manera?. Solo le he dicho que has venido conmigo. Eso es todo.- se excusa convincente- Anda vamos, aun me queda por enseñarte algo más antes de llegar a la casa.- cambia rapidamente aun estado mas jovial y se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar primero.

Nos recogió un taxi en la puerta y marchamos a otra zona completamente distinta a la que estábamos. Pasamos de calles sofisticadas a un barrio mas humilde y con pintas de ser un poco peligroso.

- Que hacemos aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

No me imaginaba que Damon frecuentara este tipo de sitios.

- Tu espera aquí- se quita la chaqueta de piel y se queda en camiseta corta.- Ahora vengo.-

Mi miedo fue en aumento cuando antes de salir del coche se pasó la mano por el pelo para revolverlo. No entendí por que lo hizo, pero incluso despeinado estaba sexy.

Pasaron unos agonizantes y largos cinco minutos. El conductor guardaba silencio y yo no paraba de mirar a todos lados por si lo veía venir. Le habrá pasado algo?.

De repente la puerta se abrió y suspiré con gran alivio.

- Donde se ha metido?- le reprocho por dejarme tanto tiempo sola.

- Tenia que comprar esto.- me muestra una bolsa de papel grasienta.

- Que es eso?- puse cara de asco.

- No estas en New York hasta que pruebas estas hamburguesas. Son las mejores, te lo juro. Toma.- saca una de la bolsa.

Yo la recibí reticente, pero al observarla con detenimiento me gustó la pinta que tenia. Le metí un bocado, y tampoco que es fuera muy fan de esta comida, pero era la mejor que había probado.

- Mmmmmm.- cerré mis ojos deleitándome con su sabor.- Tiene usted razón.-

Al abrirlos fui agradecerle por la invitación y lo encontré a pocos centímetros de mi. Apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo por encima de mis hombros y se quedó absorto en como masticaba. Me devoraba con su oscura mirada y paré de mover mi boca para tragar.

- Esta muy buena.- murmuré levemente para no cortar la agradable atmósfera que nos envolvía.

- Si...- arruga el ceño y se fija en mis labios.- Llevemos a casa, por favor.- le ordenó al taxista y retiró su brazo volviéndose a mirar para la ventana.

Maldita sea. Pero que nos pasa?. Tengo que relajarme o terminaré por volverme loca.

Ya en el ascensor para subir a casa, Damon a mi lado no paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo y notaba como me miraba de reojo. Quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevía.

- Te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó al fin.

- Si. Ha sido divertido. Muchas gracias.-

- Aun te queda mucho por ver. Ya sabes, cuando quieras puedo enseñártelo todo.-

Que mas quisiera yo que me lo enseñara todo...

- Lo tendré en cuenta.-

El aparato se detuvo y nos adentramos en la casa. Sin saber que hacer ni que decir, prefiero despedirme y mañana será otro ida.

- Buenas noches, señor.- me voy retirando.

- Espera!- se mete en mi camino.

Oh, oh...

- Si?-

- Entonces me darás la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?. A Kat se la has dado.-

- Creo que no es una buena idea.-

- Entiendo... - se entristece y finge una sonrisa conformista.- Buenas noches, Elena.-

Mi corazón se mantuvo en un puño hasta que subió las escaleras y desapareció por el pasillo dirección a su dormitorio. Dando un ultimo suspiro de alivio, me felicitaba yo misma por haber superado el día de hoy. Ya solo me quedaba hacerlo los siguientes.

Me voy a la cama para descansar e intentar por todos los medios no pensar en él. No se que pasara conforme nos vayamos conociendo, pero tener algo mas que una relación profesional seria complicar las cosas.

Las semanas posteriores me hicieron arrepentirme de mi decisión. Podrían haber sido los mejores días de mi vida. Katherine me colmaba de caprichos, comenzaba las clases en la comunidad y poco a poco New York me era mas conocida. Pero por lo que respecta a Damon, nuestros encuentros se reducían a simples saludos. Dejó de cenar conmigo, prácticamente se la pasaba el día metido en el sótano inmerso en sus investigaciones y las miradas que tanto echaba de menos pasaron a ser para su mujer.

Ella estaba mas empeñada en hacerme sentir cómoda y los días que libraba en el trabajo íbamos de compras. Cambió radicalmente mi vestuario y gracias al sueldazo que percibí hace poco, pude permitirme un par de caprichos. El resto era para ahorrar. Tenia que salir de esta tortura cuanto antes.

- Esta noche cenaras con nosotros en el salón.- decía mirándose ante el espejo del probador la nueva adquisición de ropa interior.

- No hace falta, Katherine.- desviaba mi vista a cualquier punto que no fuese su esculpido cuerpo.

Se pavoneaba delante semidesnuda y mi timidez tenia cierto limite. Al fin y al cabo era mi jefa.

- Claro que hace falta. Llevo días sin cenar en casa y necesito hablar con alguien mas que no sea mi marido.-

- Estamos hablando ahora.-

- Tu ya me entiendes. Estaremos los tres. A Damon también le hace falta salir de ese agujero. Lleva un mes de perros, no se que le pasa.-

Por egoísta que suene, me consuela que también este mal. Será por mi?.

- Quieren que prepare algo especial?- no opuse mucha resistencia. De todos modos es inútil, ella era la que mandaba.

- No hará falta. Voy a pedir que la traigan.- se quita el sujetador.

La clásica curiosidad entre mujeres hizo que me fijara en sus tetas. Las tenia bonitas, pero un poco grandes para la proporción de su cuerpo. Eran operadas?. Pronto me sacaría de la duda.

- Estas preciosidades me costaron caras, pero merece la pena.- comentaba orgullosa.

- Son perfectas.- me puse roja y dejé de mirarla.

- Gracias. A Damon le encanta. Por él se pasaría todo el día ...-

Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar y preferí pensar en lo que me pondría para la cena. Por que me tiene que contar estas cosas?. Por qué!?

Volvimos a casa y los pies me estaban matando. Fui a quitarme las medias cuñas que llevaba y al levantar la vista Damon se cruzo ante nosotras.

Madre mía, jamas lo había visto con el uniforme de trabajo. Vestido con su bata blanca, no creo haber visto en la vida a un medico tan macizo. Con los cascos de la música puestos, salia del sótano ensimismado en la carpeta que portaba hasta que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Se acomoda con el dedo las gafas de pasta negra que usaba y yo me obligue a cerrar la boca de la impresión. Por poco tengo que recoger mi mandíbula del suelo.

- Hola!. Llegáis pronto.-

- Si, a Elena le dolían los pies.-

Katherine soltó las bolsas en la entrada y se aproximo a Damon para darle un beso.

- Que tal todo?- le preguntó enganchada a su cuello.

- Ya sabes...-

- Bueno, pues termina que esta noche Elena cena con nosotros en el salón.-

Me ignoraban completamente y no sabia si dejarlos solos o permanecer allí por ser el tema central de su conversación.

- Me parece bien.- aceptó sin perturbarse.

- Pues me voy a duchar y prepararme. Elena!- al fin entré en escena.

- Si?...-

- Hazme el favor de poner dos botellas de vino a enfriar. - me ordena subiendo las escaleras conforme iba hablando.- Nos vemos dentro de una hora.-

Me lanzo un par de besitos al aire y desapareció por el pasillo.

Y llegó el momento que tanto esperaba. Después de mucho tiempo ,Damon y yo frente a frente. En otra ocasión lo habría esquivado o simplemente saludado. Pero hoy quería saber de él.

- Muy liado?-

- Ni te lo imaginas.- se coloca de una forma sexy el boli en la oreja.- Oye, perdona a Kat. Si no quieres cenar con nosotros no pasa nada...-

- Si que quiero.- respondí cortandole la palabra.- Quiero decir...- titubeo- ... seria de mala educación rechazar una invitación después de todo lo que han hecho por mi. Se han portado genial y estoy muy agradecida.-

- De nada, entonces.- muestra su maravillosa sonrisa y me examina tras los cristales de sus gafas.- Estas...- exhala-... muy guapa.-

- Gracias.- me pase por las manos de mi coqueto y corto vestido.- Su mujer se ha empecinado en cambiar todo mi vestuario.-

- Si, es controladora por naturaleza.- dice en una broma y me saca una leve sonrisa.

De repente la borro cuando da dos pasos hacia mi.

- Ahm...- me quiere decir algo, pero se lo piensa- Nos vemos luego, vale?-

Yo asiento y a diferencia de otras veces, si pude mantener su mirada. No me había percatado de lo tanto que extrañaba la sensación de ser observada por él.

- Vale...-

Se adentra en el sótano y yo me retiro a mi cuarto con premura para prepararme.

Me ha dicho que estoy guapa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, así me siento. Desde que vivo con ellos mi vida a dado un gran cambio. Ya no me arrepentía por desaparecer como lo hice, mi conciencia cada vez estaba mas limpia y mis preocupaciones iban quedando atrás. Poco a poco voy creando una vida, una vida que es mía y de la que nadie se puede meter.

Eso por la parte mental. La física era otro de los cambios radicales que estaba experimentando.

Katherine se había propuesto renovar totalmente mi estilo. No es que tuviera alguno definido, pero definitivamente estaba consiguiendo que me interesara mas por mi aspecto. Tenia sugerencias para todo y no podía negar que eran buenas, hasta el punto de convencerte para llevarte su terreno.

Sigo uno de sus consejos a la hora de vestirme. Iba a cenar con mis jefes y no tenia ni pajolera idea que ponerme.

Opto por un mono de pantalón largo granate. Era una prenda fina y su escote me encanta. El problema es que yo no lo puedo rellenar como Katherine, pero no me importa, las mías tienen que valer.

Pero que estoy haciendo?. Comparándome con Katherine? por qué?. Esto no era una competición.

Olvido el mono y escojo unos simples short y una blusa mas arregladita para ir presentable. La ocasión requería algo así y no podía desentonar como lo iba hacer con la otra prenda. Eso sí, me quito la coleta que llevo casi a todas horas del día y suelto mi melena rizando un poco las puntas.

Delante del espejo me doy las mayores fuerzas posibles y salgo para el salón.

Cuando llego me los veo a los dos cerca del minibar sirviéndose unas copas. Comprobé que había dado en clavo con mi ropa. Ellos se veían elegantes, pero a la vez informales y cómodos.

- Buenas noches, Elena!.- me saluda Kat como si no me hubiese visto durante días.- Toma!- me ofrece un vaso con lo que percibí que era Wiskey.

- No me gusta el wiskey, pero gracias.-

- Tal vez vino?. Iré a por esas botellas.- se marchó para la cocina sin que me diera oportunidad de ir yo.

Damon permanecía junto al mueble dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, todo ello acompañado de una mirada oscura por encima del vaso.

- Así estás mas guapa.-

- Perdone?-

- Me refiero a que la otra ropa te hacen mas mayor. Así pareces mas una chica de tu edad.-

- Gracias, creo...- supuse que era un halago así que mis colores empezaron a subir.

No por mucho tiempo ya que Katherine vuelve de la cocina con la botella de vino blanco y una copa en la otra mano.

- Ábrela mi amor.- se la entrega a Damon- Hoy celebraremos el primer mes que lleva Elena en esta casa.-

- Muchas gracias, Katherine. Jamas creí que este trabajo seria lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Y bueno... conoceros también.- digo avergonzada.

- Nosotros si que estamos agradecidos. Es muy difícil encontrar a una buena asistenta en esta cuidad. Y mas una chikita tan dulce y mona como tú.- me guiño un ojo amistoso y alzó su vaso para brindar.

El conserje nos avisó por teléfono de que el chico que traía la comida estaba abajo.

Lo hicieron subir y Damon fue a pagarle mientras ella y yo nos pusimos a servir la comida japonesa que había pedido.

- No lo mires con cara de asco. Es Sushi. Lo habrás comido alguna vez, no?-

Negué con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

- El pescado crudo no me llama la atencion.-

- Tienes que experimentar más, Elena. Si nunca lo has probado no sabrás si te gusta.-

Sentados los tres a la mesa, Damon la presidia y ambas comíamos a sus lados como si de su aren se tratase.

Pasando una maravillosa velada, el Sushi no estaba tan malo después de todo y el silencio que reinaba convertía esta situación incomoda en una pasmosa armonía.

Todo se vino al traste cuando en un movimiento que hice para coger la bandeja del arroz me topé con la mano de Damon que hacia lo mismo. Con el contacto cruzamos nuestros ojos y rapidamente retiré la mía al sentir una especia de calambre entre los dos. Esa electricidad me puso los bellos de punta por el simple roce con su piel.

- Perdone...-

- No, sírvete tu primero.- me dice con sus ojos bien abiertos y algo confundido.

- Gracias-

Elena disimula y deja de mirarlo que esta su mujer enfrente!. Bajo la cabeza a mi plato y sigo con mi cometido. La relajación se habia ido por el retrete y ahora estaba atacada.

- Bueno, Elena. Cuentanos. Como te van las clases en la comunidad?.- me preguntó Kat y mentalmente se lo agradecí.

- Muy bien. La verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho de las clases. Enzo es un excelente profesor y me está ayudando mucho.-

- Cuidado con el italiano. Se acaba de quedar soltero y le encanta las mujeres.- me advierte divertida.

- Ellos no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental. Esta prohibido Kat, ya lo sabes.- dijo Damon en un tono molesto.

- No seas tan correcto, mi amor. Sabes que esas reglas son absurdas y casi nadie las cumple.-

- Espero que no comentes eso delante de mi padre.-

- Vamos, que el gran Guiseppe no sabrá ya lo que se cuece en su empresa...- responde sarcástica restando importancia.

Que?. La familia de Damon es dueña de la comunidad?.

- Las reglas existen por algo, Kat.-

- Si, para cortar el rollo solamente.- bromea buscando mi apoyo. - Tu no hagas caso, Elena. Si te gusta Enzo, lánzate.-

- No me gusta Enzo.- respondo de inmediato.

- A no?. Y cual es el tipo de hombre que te gusta?-

Un grano de arroz se me va por mal sitio y me atraganto. Comienzo a toser sin parar y rapidamente él se levanta para ponerse a mi lado y acercarme el vaso de agua.

- Estas bien?- se agacha para ponerse a mi altura.

Bebo para calmarme, pero su mano acariciando mi espalda me pone mas nerviosa.

- Si, gracias...-

- Ten cuidado. El sake es un poco picante.-

- Ya veo.- sonrío ruborizada y me dirijo a Katherine para respondedle - Ahora mismo no pienso en eso.-

- No me lo creo. Seguro que no te los puedes quitar de encima. Como al chófer. He comprobado como no te quita ojo. Lo tienes loquito.- insinúa y miré de reojo a Damon cuando lo noté tensarse.

- Solo somos compañeros.- concluí para cambiar de tema.

Luego del incidente en el que casi me ahogo, nos pusimos con el postre seguido de unas cuantas copas de vino blanco. Al acabar con la primera botella, abrimos la segunda y al hacer tanto tiempo que no bebía, presentía como mi desinhibición iba aumentando.

Katherine comenzó a despotricar de las modelos que trabajaban en su revista y yo no paraba de reírme con sus comentarios. No lo podía negar, era graciosa.

- Bueno, si me disculpan señoras, yo me retiro ya.-

Mi animo se vino abajo cuando Damon dijo eso.

- Ohhh, mi amor. Quédate un rato mas.- le insistió ella haciendo pucheritos.

- Mañana tengo que madrugar para entregar unos trabajos en New Jersey. Pero disfrutar vosotras.- le da un beso en la frente.- No bebed demasiado.-

- Vale.-

- Buenas noches, Elena.-

- Que descanse, señor.- me despidí con toda la pena.

- Espera!-

Katherine lo siguió antes de que saliera y le plantó un ardiente, húmedo y ansioso beso.

- Te quiero...- le dice acariciando su rostro y yo paro de observarlos.

Cuanto daría por ser ella ahora mismo...

- Como se nota que estas borracha.- se ríe de ella y le devuelve ese beso con otro.- Anda, no bebas mucho.- le da una cariñosa palmada en el trasero una vez que se gira par volver a la mesa.- Adiós.-

Y se va...Y con él todas mis ganas de seguir en este salón.

- Mejor recogemos, no?-

- Ni lo sueñes. Yo con suerte no tengo que madrugar tanto, y tu tampoco.- se sienta y me sirve mas vino.

- No sabia que la familia de tu marido era dueña de la comunidad.-

- Sus padres la fundaron hace mucho tiempo. Incluso han exportado la idea a otros países. Es una de las agencias mas prestigiosas del mundo. Suelen estar en todas las urbanizaciones que alcanza un nivel adquisitivo bastante alto.- me explicaba con aburrimiento.

- Vaya...-

- Si, bueno... volviendo a lo principal. Me vas a contar que te traes con Matty ojos azules?-

Solté una carcajada por como lo apodó. Le quedaba bien el mote.

- De verdad que no tengo nada con él.-

- Y tu no quieres nada con él?-

- No me interesa tener una relación.-

- Yo no estoy hablando de relaciones. Es más, te recomiendo que no te eches novio. Eres muy joven todavía y te queda muchas cosas por vivir. Un novio a tu edad es cortarse las alas hacia una hermosa libertad.- desvariaba dando otro sorbo al vaso.

- Pensamos igual. Osea, algún día me encantaría encontrar el amor, pero supongo que no estoy preparada aun.-

- Di que sí. Fíjate en mi. Me case con Damon casi con tu edad, y no me malinterpretes, somos felices y nos amamos, pero me perdí muchas cosas.-

- Como cuales?-

- Eso no importa.- no quiso entrar en detalles- La cuestión es que supimos reaccionar para no caer en la rutina. Por eso no somos como otros matrimonios que solo llevan dos años de casados y ya se están tirando los trastos a la cabeza.-

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que darle la razón, parecían el matrimonio perfecto.

Aproveché este momento de sinceridad, o mas bien su estado ebrio, para sacar mas informacíon.

- Cuanto tiempo llevan?-

- Diez años de casados y otros tantos de novios.-

Dios santo, media vida juntos...

- Y tu qué?. Has tenido algún novio?.- se centró en mi.

- Solo uno, pero no lo consideraría novio.-

- Entiendo. Lo usaste para entretenerte. Algunos no sirven para nada mas.- me guiñó el ojo sin dejarme terminar.- Hasta que encuentres al adecuado, es lo mejor que haces.-

- Yo no me refería a eso ...-

- Dime una cosa.- apoya sus codos en la mesa- Si alguna vez tuvieses alguna necesidad de ...- sonríe maliciosa- sexo. Con cual de los tíos que conoces te gustaría acostarte?-

Eh? A que viene ahora esto?

- Como?-

- Si, mujer...- se ríe - A quien te tirarías- repite sin pudor- A Enzo o a Matty?.

- Yo...- me cogió desprevenida - A ninguno.-

- Vamos, Elena. No seas tímida. Estamos en confianza.-

- No los veo de esa manera.-

- Una pena, porque los dos están buenisimos.- resopla- Y mi marido que te parece?-

Creí que había terminado con las preguntas personales, pero definitivamente se le está yendo a base de bien la cabeza.

- Katherine deberías dejar de tomar mas.- le recomiendo.

- No me has contestado.-

Un sofoco se apodera de mi y siento como el sudor me resbala por la espalda.

- Es guapo, pero eso ya lo sabes.- apilo los platos que tenia alrededor para disimular.

- Te parece atractivo?-

Pero va a seguir preguntándome?.

- Que cosas dices...- me entra una risa nerviosa.

- No te lo parece?-

- Claro que sí, pero...- quise explicarme para no ofenderla.

- Entonces te gusta.- vuelve a interrumpirme.

- No!- mentí.

- Elena...- me instó con su mirada para que le dijera la verdad.

Deje la cubertería tranquila y la miré a los ojos. De repente una fuerza desconocida se adueñó de mis palabras.

- Si, me gusta su marido.-

Pero que hago?. Mierda. Ahora viene cuando me echa de su casa a patadas.

Aunque contra todo pronostico la reacción de Katherine fue mostrar una sonrisa satisfactoria que me dio escalofríos.

- Hablando hipotéticamente y solo si sigues siendo franca conmigo.- propone con intenciones ocultas- Si tuvieses mi permiso, te apetecería acostarte con Damon?.-

Mi desconcierto no tiene precio. No puede ser verdad que me este ofreciendo eso, aunque sea hipotéticamente hablando.

* * *

**:o :o :o, Como se os a quedado el ojo?. Bueno, muchas de ustedes ya os lo olíais XDD . Normal cuando Katherine esta polulando por ahí, jejejeje. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado ;) . **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Por peticion popular ( angelito, tus deseos son ordenes XD ) he decidido actualizar antes. Millones de gracias por las review. Y bienbenidas a las nuevas lectoras. _**

**_Sin mas... os dejo el capi. ;) _**

* * *

**_POV DAmon_**

El día en New Jersey resulta ser muy infructuoso en cuanto a mis investigaciones. Aun no encontraba el resultado perfecto para que pasaran las pruebas. Pero no me rendiría, de eso estaba seguro. Lo que tenia que hacer era centrarme mas en mi trabajo y no despistarme con absurdas distracciones.

El ultimo mes ha sido un despropósito en todos los sentidos. Tener a Elena paseándose por la casa, con ese cambio de look tan espectacular de niña a mujer que había experimentado gracias a Katherine y sin poder acercarme a ella por tal de no agobiarla. Respeté su espacio y preferí esperar a que me diera una oportunidad. Pero pasa el tiempo y seguimos igual.

Llego a casa agotado y para mi decepción no hay nadie. Donde se habrá metido Elena?. De pronto recuerdo que esta tarde tenia clases en la comunidad y llegaría tarde.

Sin ninguna gana de volver al maldito trabajo, agarro mi móvil y hago una llamada.

- Si?- responden al otro lado.

- Estás ocupada?.-

- No.-

- Puedes quedar?-

- Por supuesto.- acepta sin objeción.

- Te veo en una hora. Mándame tu ubicación.-

Me siento en la terraza de una cafetería próxima a Central Park. Como de costumbre mi cita llegaba tarde y odio que me hagan esperar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era la única que me podía ayudar.

- Perdón, perdón!- se abría paso entre la gente una alocada Rose con bolsas en las manos- Lo siento, había una cola horrorosa en el Zara.- se disculpa dejando sus enseres en la silla de al lado y relajándose en su asiento.

- Acaso no tienes demasiada ropa ya?-

- Estoy deprimida, vale?. Solo las compras compulsivas me hacen bien.-

- Eres psicóloga Rose. Por que no te curas a ti misma?- me meto con ella.

- Eso no funciona así, gilipollas.- se ofende.

Uhhhh, ella tampoco tenia un buen día.

- Que te pasa ahora?-

- Pues que esta mañana leyendo una revista de cotilleo descubro que la modelo brasileña esa que ahora es tan famosa la pillaron pasando un fin de semana romántico con un tío.- me explica enfadada.

- Y eso te incumbe a ti porque...- le di pie para que me aclarara.

- Que era tu hermano, Damon. Tú maldito hermano.- se ofusca- Un día lo veo con una, el otro día con otra...- se cruzó de brazos enrabietada.

- Esta soltero. ¿ Que quieres que haga?-

- Supongo que nada- comenta apenada.- Mejor cuéntame para que hemos quedado, porque no quiero amargarme.- concluye alicaída.

Es mi turno. Respiro hondo y voy directamente al grano. Sin anestesia, todo para adelante.

- Tengo unos impulsos incontrolables por acostarme con mi asistenta.-

Rose se quedó blanca y no supo reaccionar. Yo intensifiqué mi mirada para que hiciese algo y por fin parpadeo confundida.

- Estas de broma.-

- No. Te lo digo muy en serio.-

- Y quien es tu asistenta?-

- Elena Gilbert. A lo mejor se ha pasado por tu consulta.-

- No me suena y su nombre no aparece en mi lista.-

- Bueno, el caso es que esta situación me desquicia. En cualquier momento soy capaz de tirarme encima de ella.-

- Se te insinúa?-

- Para nada!.- lamenté- Todo lo contrario. Pone mucha distancia, pero contra mas lo hace, mas me gusta.-

- Lo típico. Solemos desear lo que no tenemos.- revuelve sus ojos.

- Exacto. Eso es lo que ella dice. Y la deseo muchísimo, Rose.-

- Damon, te recuerdo que estas casado?-

Me corta totalmente el rollo.

- Ya, por eso quiero quitármela de la cabeza. La única solución es despedirla y no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Ves el dilema que tengo?-

- Jummm...- se pone a penar- Te ayudaré, pero antes quiero conocerla y luego te daré mi opinión.-

La merienda fue rápida y cogimos un taxi para la comunidad. Rose buscaba distraerse y yo solo quería volver a ver a la cándida Elena. Desde la cena de anoche no paro de pensar en el tropiezo de nuestras manos o como se reía cada vez que Katherine soltaba cualquier tontería. Ese sonido pasó a ser música para mis oídos.

Tras un cuarto de hora llegamos a la agencia y al ser ya de noche, todo el mundo salia del edificio terminando con su jornada para volver a sus hogares. Entre la multitud diviso a Elena a lo lejos acompañada de Caroline.

- Ahí está.-

- Donde?- ni corta ni perezosa mira sin disimular.

- Allí.- señalo con cuidado.

- Es guapa. Que edad tiene?.-

- Veinte años.-

- Damon Salvatore!- me pega en el brazo.- Cuando te ha dado por asaltar cunas?-

- Eh!. Tampoco soy tan viejo para ella-

- Nooooo- niega sarcástica- Tan solo os separa una década. No es nada preocupante...-

- Que gran amiga eres.- ahora era yo el irónico.

- Mira, Damon. Se que son muchos años de casado. Que usar siempre el mismo agujero puede llegar a cansar. Pero de verdad quieres joder con una cria de veinte años?. Está empezando a vivir como quien dice. Vas a confundirla y te puedes meter en muchos problemas.-

Me intenta convencer por todos los medios de que mi obsesión se debe solo a la tensión sexual. Que soy una persona madura e inteligente para no echar mi matrimonio por la borda por un simple escarceo. La cuestión es que los consejos de Rose no podría considerarlos validos al no conocer mi vida en su totalidad.

- Ven. Te las voy a presentar.- caminé hacia las dos sin dejarla terminar con sus reclamos.

- Pero tu me escuchas alguna vez?- pregunta en un regaño mientras me seguía.

Sorprendiéndolas, ambas parecían unas estudiantes de instituto. Con las mochilas cruzadas y las carpetas en la mano, Elena se tensó nada mas verme.

- Buenas noches, señoritas.-

- Hola, señor Salvatore. Que bien lo veo.- me saludo la rubia, pero ella ni contestó.

- Por favor, Caroline. Tutéame.-

- Vale.- acepta rapidamente.

- Ves que fácil es?- pregunté a Elena y le sonreí.

Aun así su expresión era fría y me apartaba constantemente la mirada.

- Hola, yo soy Rose.- se presentó mi amiga.

- Tu no eres la psicóloga de la comunidad?-

- Si, la misma. No os he visto por mi consulta.-

- Por ahora no necesitamos ese tipo de ayuda.-

Las dos entablaron conversación mientras Elena y yo permanecíamos callados. No se que le ocurría, pero la sentía distante.

- Oye, Elena.- la llamó Rose- Me acompañas al baño antes de que cierren?.-

- Ahm, claro.- acepta por educación.

- Mil gracias- la agarra del brazo - Así me cuentas que tal es Damon como jefe.- me guiña un ojo- Ahora venimos-

Se marcharon para la entrada dejándome solo con la rubia. Me volví a mirarla y sonreí. Ella por el contrario se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Que le has hecho a mi amiga?-

- Perdona?-

- Estaba feliz como una perdiz y de repente hoy esta deprimida y triste. No me lo quiere contar, por lo que deduzco que tienes algo que ver.- me acusa.

- Que le ocurre?.-

- Con todos mis respetos y a riesgo de ser despedida... No te hagas el tonto. Me caes bien, pero aléjate de Elena. Ahora mismo no necesita que le compliquen mas las cosas.-

- No se a que te refieres.-

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Esa sátira fantasía que tienes en la cabeza entre jefe y empleada no la vas a llevar a cabo.-

- Estoy casado, Caroline.-

- Y?. No eres ni el primero ni el ultimo. Le ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y ahora no quiero que sufra porque se enganche a un hombre que solo la busca para una cosa.-

- Te aseguro que la estoy respetando.- me defiendo de tanta acusación.

Si aun no había hecho nada...

- Eso espero, porque si no...- deja la amenaza a medias al regresar las otras del baño.

- Bueno, yo no se tu Damon, pero tengo que volver ya.- me espeta Rose con prisas.

- Si... yo también. Te vienes, Elena?- la invité.

Ignoré la cara de mala ostia que se le puso a la rubia. Sintiéndolo mucho, todas sus advertencias se me olvidaban cuando tenia enfrente a su amiga.

- No se preocupe. Matt nos lleva.-

Maldita sea con el Donovan ese. Lo voy a tener hasta en la sopa?

- Puedes venirte en el taxi con nosotros. Vamos en la misma dirección.- le propongo por todos los medios para que no se vaya con ese idiota.

- No se preocupe.- se mantuvo en sus trece y no volví a insistir.

- Entonces te veo en casa.- me despedí obteniendo solamente como respuesta una leve afirmación con la cabeza.

- Vamos!- me pego un empujón Rose para que andara.- Un placer chicas, ya nos veremos por aquí.-

Caminé un par de pasos para atrás y su mirada baja me hizo preocupar. Algo le pasaba y la incertidumbre de que fuese por mi culpa me reconcomia por dentro. Eso y la rabia que sentía por que se fuera con el chófer provocaban que tuviese ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Nada mas meternos en el coche, Rose me da un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Eh!-

- Eso por imbécil.-

- Por qué?-

- Porque por lo poco que he hablado con ella, parece una chica adorable.-

- A que si?- no me contaba ninguna novedad.

- Si, y por eso la tienes que dejar en paz. He visto como reacciona ante tu nombre y no me gusta un pelo. Vas hacerle daño.-

- Yo no quiero eso.-

- Pero se lo harás sin querer. En serio, Damon. olvidate de ella. Por su bien y sobre todo por el tuyo.-

Como si fuese tan fácil olvidarme de una persona a la que tengo que ver todos los días y que no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos.

Dejo a Rose primero en su casa y ordeno al taxista que me lleve a la mía.

Mirando mi correo en el Iphone, Katherine me manda un mensaje. Quiere que vaya a verla a la revista. Se lo indico al conductor y desvía su rumbo de inmediato.

No quería llegar y encontrarme la casa vacía, pero es que tampoco quería llegar y encontrarme con Elena. Su sola presencia despertaba mis instintos mas primitivos y para no incomodarla era mejor que no estuviésemos cara a cara.

Subo hasta las oficinas de Vogue y saludo a los pocos los empleados que me voy encontrando por el camino. Ya era tarde, pero como siempre mi mujer seguía en su puesto de trabajo. Toco en el despacho y abro la puerta.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. Pasa- se levanta para recibirme.

- Hola.- le doy un pico- Es raro que me cites aquí.-

- Llamé a la casa y no me lo cogía nadie. Supuse que estabas fuera. Me alegro que salgas de vez en cuando de ese maldito sótano.-

Odiaba que pasara tanto tiempo encerrado en casa trabajando. Encojó mis hombros en forma de disculpa y tomo asiento.

- Verás, ya sabes lo impaciente que soy...- comienza a explicarme enigmática.

- Que has hecho?- me alarmé.

- Tal vez haya hablado con Elena sobre ese asuntillo...- deja caer arrugando la cara.

- Khaterina Petrova. Que has hecho qué?.-

- Ya se que dijimos que serias el encargado, pero llevas un mes que no haces nada.-

- Mierda, Kat.- me llevé las manos a la cabeza.- Es porque aun no estoy seguro de que sea ella la adecuada.-

- Es la adecuada. A ti te encanta y a mi también. Cual es el problema?-

- Que es una niña!.- quise gritar pero me contuve para no formar un espectáculo.

- No te pongas así, Damon.-

- Y como quieres que me ponga?- me levanto enfadado- Ahora mismo estará haciendo las maletas para irse.-

La sola idea de no volver a verla me enfurecía cada vez mas.

- Yo creo que no. Me dijo que se lo pensaría.-

Eh?. Había escuchado bien?.

- Que te ha dicho qué?- pregunté desconcertado.

- Le pregunté que si se acostaría contigo. Si vieras la cara que puso. La pobre se quedó alucinada.- se reía desviándose del tema.

- Kat, que te dijo...-

- Vale!- para con la broma- Pues eso, que se lo pensaría. Se levantó y se fue a su estudio sin decir mas nada.-

- Tu crees que querrá?-

- Si. También le sonsaqué que le gustas.- confiesa maliciosa mordiendo el lápiz que tenia en los dedos.

No podía pensar con propiedad. Aunque saber que le gustaba y tenia una mínima posibilidad de que aceptara me llenaba de orgullo, otra parte de mi quería salir corriendo de ese despacho para volver a casa y comprobar que sigue allí.

Ahora entiendo su estado de esta tarde. La seriedad con la que me trató y la gran tristeza que trasmitían sus ojos. Dios mio, estará muerta de miedo y querrá huir de esta pesadilla. Lo presiento.

- Ya hablaremos en casa.- le digo enfadado y me giro para la puerta.

- Damon!- me llama ante de que salga- Ya no es tan niña.-

Sus ultimas palabras me taladran mientras le meto prisa al taxista para que aligere. Ya sabia que no era una niña, eso lo tenia claro. No pensaba en ella de esa manera, mas bien la veía como toda una mujer que me atrae hasta limites insospechados.

Salgo del ascensor y planto los pies en la entrada. Veo que sus llaves están en el recibidor. Lo que no se aun si es porque se ha marchado y nos la devuelto o a regresado ya a la casa.

La oscuridad del salón me entristece y creo que la segunda queda descartada. Se ha ido...

De repente un olor proveniente de la cocina llama a mis sentidos. Seguido por un leve quejido y algunas palabrotas en voz alta. Corrí hasta allí para ver si era real y gracias a Dios mis oídos no me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

De espaldas al fregadero, maldecía una y otra vez al cuchillo con el que presuntamente se ha cortado. Su mala lengua me saca una sonrisa y decido intervenir.

- Elena?-

- Ah! Joder.- se lleva la mano al pecho- Perdón.- se disculpa avergonzada.

- No, lo siento yo. Aunque eres muy asustadiza.- me fijo que la sangre que le brota del dedo le mancha la camisa.- ¿ Que te ha pasado?-

- Ahm...- se mira la herida- Un accidente, no es nada.-

- Sangras mucho y te has manchado.-

- Que?. Genial!- se lamenta cuando se ve la mancha.

- Espera.- cojo el botiquín que había guardado en uno de los armarios.- Déjame que la vea.- lo pongo sobre la mesa y espero a que se acerque.

- De verdad, no es nada...-

- No seas terca. Soy medico, recuerdas?-

Accede a regañadientes y me enseña la herida.

- Es un simple corte.-

- Eso lo diagnosticaré yo.- le bromeo cogiendo su fino y delgado dedo.

Noto un pequeño temblor cuando le paso el algodón con alcohol y escuche su respiración agitarse.

- Te duele?-

- Me escuece un poco.-

Aproximo mis labios a la punta de su dedo y soplo mirándola en el proceso. Abrió un poco la boca embobada en como lo hacia y comencé a sentir que mi control desaparecía por momentos.

Antes de que mis impulsos ganaran la batalla, Elena retiró su dedo.

- Ha terminado?-

- Un segundo.- cogí una tirita del maletín y se la puse.- Ya está curada, señorita. Por suerte no ha necesitado puntos.-

- Gracias.- se gira hacia la encimera.

- Que haces?. Estas de baja.-

- Tengo que terminar de hacer la cena.-

- No, no.- la sigo hasta ponerme detrás- Yo lo haré- intento arrebatarle la salsera que pretendía poner en la mesa.

- Estoy bien, en serio...- se dio la vuelta tropezando conmigo.

Dio la casualidad de que ella no soltó el recipiente cuando tiré yo y me empape la camisa de salsa de tomate. Con tan mala suerte que estaba ardiendo.

- Oh, Dios mio!-

- Joder- doy un salto cuando siento un calor abrasador que se me pega al cuerpo.- Quema, quema...-

Despego mi camisa de la piel, pero es imposible desprenderme del dolor así que me la arranco y la tiro de inmediato al suelo.

Elena corre al fregadero a mojar un trapo y vuelve a mi para ponérmelo en mi pecho.

- Lo siento, no lo he visto...- se disculpaba limpiando los restos de la salsa de mi torso.

Pasó con delicadeza por la zona enrojecida y se detuvo al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin mover la mano de su sitio, veo el apetito en su rostro cuando involuntariamente se muerde el labio inferior.

- Le duele?-

- Solo me escuece un poco.-

Era verdad. Todo el dolor había desaparecido desde el momento que me puso la mano encima.

Se le cae el trapo al suelo, pero sigue sin moverse y siento la calidez de su tacto cuando apoya la palma de la mano cerca de mi corazón.

Nuestras miradas al fin se toparon y el mundo dejo de girar.

No pude más y fui hasta ella sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias. Para mi grata sorpresa, ella hizo lo mismo y nos unimos en uno solo a medio camino.

Sus tiernos labios anhelaban los míos y con frenesí los atrape con mi boca sin tener la intención de soltarlos jamas.

Su lengua pedía paso y la deje entrar para que luchara contra la mía. La rodee con mis brazos notando como llevaba las manos a mi espalda desnuda y me atraía mas para sí. Ella igual que yo necesitaba esto. Lo demostrabamos con cada caricia y cada beso.

Mi paciencia rebasó la linea de lo correcto y la cogí en volandas cruzando sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura. Me la llevo hasta la mesa y sosteniéndola con un solo brazo, tiro los objetos que había en la mesa y la siento. Cogiéndola por el rostro, vuelvo a besarla. Me encanta como sabe y sobre todo como me hace sentir. Es como una droga del que me estoy haciendo adicto.

Mientras me como con pequeños mordiscos parte de su cuello y clavícula, desabrocho con gran soltura la recatada blusa que vestía. Una vez terminado el trabajo, lleve mis manos a sus senos, palpándolos por encima del sujetador con gran apetencia. Echo mi peso sobre ella y ya tumbados levanto sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza, apresando sus muñecas con una mano.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando esto.- le susurro al oído pasando la punta de mi lengua por su lóbulo.

Cuando suelto el botón de mis pantalones noto como hace un poco de fuerza para liberarse y yo lo tomo como un desafío.

- Quédate quieta o no podré hacerte lo que quiero hacerte.- reí mientras me apoderaba de su boca.

Su cuerpo se revolvió debajo mía y comenzó a resistirse cada vez mas a mi amarre. Emitió un sonido con algunas palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien al estar besándola continuamente.

- Que?- le pregunté

- Déjame!-

Rápidamente la solté y me pegó un empujón para alejarme.

- Pero...- no entendía nada.

Se baja al suelo y atacada por los nervios se pasa sus manos por el cabello repetidamente. Al fijarse en su camisa abierta, se cubre y me mira avergonzada.

- Elena...- doy un paso hasta ella.

- No se acerque.- diviso como resbalan un par de lagrimas por su preciosa y aterrada cara.

- No te pongas así, por favor.-

Lo empeoré con mi petición y explotó a llorar.

- Lo siento, yo...- negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo para su estudio.

- Elena, que te pasa?- la perseguí- Espera!- dije antes de que me cerrara la puerta en las narices- Elena!-

Dios mio... Me he dejado arrastrar por llevar a cabo una de mis fantasías y seguramente la he atemorizado mas de lo que estaba después del ofrecimiento de Katherine.

Sintiéndome el ser mas despreciable del planeta, me retiro para mi habitación luego de esperar media hora pacientemente a que me abriera.

Mañana a primera hora me plantaría aquí con la esperanza de hablar con ella. Por ahora no la quería atosigar. Ambos tendríamos mucho en lo que reflexionar, y yo solo rezaba para que no se le pasara por la mente irse.

* * *

**_Up! tenemos lio a la vista... _**

**_Adoro que esteis tan confundidas con la historia. Y mas me gusta que haya lectoras nuevas y me den tan agradable opinion. Gracias y gracias ;) ._**

**_El capi es cortito, pero ya sabeis que compenso tambien con largos. XDD. _**

**_Por cierto, en teorizar sois la ostia. A ver que se os ocurre ahora. :P _**

**_Saludos. MJ._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow! estoy impresionada con vuestros comentarios y de las personas que comienzan a seguir la historia. De verdad, de verdad, muchas gracias. Me ayudan mucho a inspirarme y así publicar antes. Me siento mal cuando os dejo con las ansias ( bueno, tampoco tanto...jajajaja)**_

_**Pos nada, aquí tenéis otro capi mas. Como siempre, espero que os guste. **_

_**Saludos. MJ**_

* * *

_**POV Elena.**_

Que clase de persona soy?...

Si me pongo a pesarlo detenidamente, lo deseaba, para que mentir. Fue el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida y mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, por eso me lancé a sus brazos. Pero después vino esa sensación de apartarlo cuando comenzó a tocarme y a ejercer su fuerza contra mi.

Avergonzada y mil veces arrepentida, lloro en mi cama hecha un ovillo. Así llevo todo el día y no planeo hacer otra cosa.

Esta mañana escuché como Damon volvió a tocar mi puerta. Por la tarde lo intentó de nuevo y en la noche repitió obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta. Nada...

No me explico como he podido caer rendida a sus encantos. Bueno si, es obvio que su seducción no me es indiferente y la atención que me procesa es innegable. ¿ Pero por que me estoy metiendo en todo este lío?.

Esto, añadido a la oferta de Katherine es demasiado para mi y lo único que quiero es recoger mis bártulos para escapar.

Ya lo hiciste, ¿ recuerdas?. Ayer, antes de que llegara Damon a casa estuviste a punto irte y simplemente no fuiste capaz.

Por que me es tan difícil?. Debería ser lo mas sencillo del mundo, pero algo en mi interior quería probar de esa dulce tortura que me proporcionaba. Aunque no se como lo voy hacer.

Esta era la mayor locura que me había tocado vivir y con un par de locos ademas. ¿ Que buscaban?¿ Estarían compinchados?¿ Por que Katherine me ofrecía a su marido?¿ Serian unos de esos matrimonios raros que buscan emociones fuerte para mantener viva la llama?.

De lo que estoy segura es que mis dudas no se resolverían encerrada en mi apartamento. Quiero hablar con uno de los dos, a ser posible con ella. Desde mi incidente en la cocina con Damon no me quedaban fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara.

Mi estomago rugió como un león pidiendo algo que llevarse a la boca. No había comido en todo el día y me moría de hambre. Me armé de valentía y salí del estudio hasta la cocina. Es tarde, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y en un completo silencio.

Intento hacer el menor ruido posible y con cuidado me siento a la mesa a comer. Inmersa en la preparación de mi sandwich, atisbo una luz tenue proveniente del pasillo. Alguien estaba en el salón.

Mi curiosidad y las millones de preguntas que tengo hacen que me ponga en pie y tire para allá.

Para mi desgracia no era Katherine, sino el culpable de toda mi indecisión.

Sentado en el sofa y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, bebía del vaso a sorbos con su mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la cuidad.

Respiro hondo y me obligo a coger el toro por los cuernos, nunca mejor dicho. Porque seré muchas cosas, pero no una cobarde.

Di un paso para acercarme a él y el crujido del parque hizo que se girara hacia mi.

Sus apenados ojos me conmovieron. Vi en ellos remordimiento y mucha culpa. Una presión se alojó en mi pecho, no lo podía ver así.

- Elena...- pronunció con anhelo.

- Hola.-

Se levantó y dejó el vaso en la mesita. Sin saber que hacer ni como comportarse, opto yo por tomar la palabra.

- Lo siento mucho.-

- No, por Dios. No te disculpes. Soy yo el que lo siente muchísimo. Me precipite y no he cumplido mi promesa.-

- Yo también le correspondí- reconocí mi parte de culpa.

- Si, pero no debí forzarte a nada. No te mereces ese trato.- agachó la cabeza afligido.

Su estado atormentado solo hacia acercarme mas a él hasta llegar a ponerme en frente sin darme cuenta.

- Puedo preguntarle una cosa?. El realidad dos.-

- Lo que quieras.-

- Esta usted enterado de lo que me ha propuesto Katherine?-

Frunce el ceño y finge una media sonrisa.

- Si...- confiesa a duras penas.

Que decepción. Por un momento pensé que no estaba envuelta en los juegos morboso de un matrimonio y que en realidad la pasión que sentía por mi era verdad.

- Y por que yo?.-

- Es una historia muy larga.-

- No voy a ir a ningún lado.- me siento en sofá y lo miro para que haga lo mismo.

Mis palabras lo tranquilizan y accede a ponerse al lado. Tomando una distancia prudencial de mi, carraspea un par de veces y me explica todo desde el principio.

Me habló de Katherine. De como se enamoraron desde que eran unos críos y lo complicado que fue para ellos superar la barrera de la escala social. Por lo visto ella era hija única de una acomodada familia búlgara que se vino a vivir a los Estados Unidos cuando tan solo era un bebe. Los padres de Damon entraron a trabajar como servicio de la casa y así empezó todo.

- Entonces era pobre?.-

- En la niñez si, pero en la adolescencia ya era un nuevo rico gracias a las ideas de mi padre y a la ayuda del Señor Petrova.-

En resumen, una vida de película. Multimillonario de un día para otro y casado con la mujer que creció con él. Siendo amigos inseparables primero y terminando por enamorarse. La perfecta historia de amor, vaya.

Prosiguió por el tema de su matrimonio y ahora es cuando entro en escena.

- Que gana Katherine con todo esto?-

- Solo me hace un favor. Somos muy liberales, Elena.-

- Ella te consigue ligues y tu se los consigues a ella?- pregunté estupefacta.

- Efectivamente.-

- Pero...eso no es amor.-

- Si que lo es. Tal vez no de la manera que estamos acostumbrados. Pero el mundo es de locos y sin locura tampoco podríamos vivir.-

Por muy raro que me pareciera, sus palabras tenían algo de lógica.

- Mira, Elena. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. Somos buenas personas. Con gustos muy peculiares, pero no hacemos daño a nadie. Si todo esto te resulta embarazoso o crees que esta mal, hablaré con Kat y le diré que se acabó ...-

- Que planes teníais para mi?.-

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, Elena. Te lo tendría que mostrar.-

Mi espalda se puso erecta ante su involuntaria indirecta. No es que molestara que me hiciera tan tentadora oferta, pero si me hacia sentir incomoda.

Suspiro y disimulo agarrando el vaso que dejó en la mesita. Me bebo el licor que quedaba de un tirón y comencé a toser.

- Esta fuerte.- me ardían las entrañas.

- Es bourbon.-

- Esta bueno.- dije sin mucho convencimiento.

Se puso a reír y me contagió una pequeña carcajada.

Pero su estado jovial no le duraría mucho tiempo. Volvió a una seriedad absoluta y torció la sonrisa.

- Y ahora que lo sabes todo...¿ Que vas hacer?- se inclinó sobre el respaldo apoyando su brazo en el y mirando completamente hacia mi.

- No lo se.-

Era verdad, no lo sabia. Ahora mismo estaba totalmente perdida.

- No quiero que te vayas...-

Oh, por dios...me derrito con este hombre.

- Y yo no quiero irme.-

Al ver como se le iluminaba la cara entendí que yo también lo necesitaba. Alejarme de él era una utopía y la curiosidad por saber lo que tenia preparado me seducía cada vez mas.

- Entonces...- murmura fijándose en mis labios.

- Entonces...- repetí mirando los suyos y dejándome arrastrar por su magnetismo.

El no se movió y esperó a que yo me aproximara con lentitud. A un paso del roce de nuestras bocas, el timbre del ascensor suena y nos separamos de inmediato.

- Ya estoy en casaaaa!- gritaba escandalosamente Katherine.

- Estamos en el salón, mi amor.- respondió un Damon acalorado.

- Hola, cari... Por dios!- dejó el saludo a medias cuantito que me vio- Elena, estas bien?- se sentó a mi lado.

- Si, Kat. Estoy bien.-

- Ufff, me alegro. Damon me contó que llevabas todo el día encerrada.-

Fenomenal! Eran sinceros el uno con el otro. Se lo contaban todo.

- Ahm, si. Lo siento mucho. No me encontraba bien.-

- No pasa nada. Aquí mi maridito es un poco bruto, pero te aseguro que eso también gusta.-

Su comentario salido de tono me puso roja como un tomate.

- Kat, por favor.- le llamó la atención Damon.

- Esta bien, perdón. Oye...- me coge la mano- Deberías descansar, es muy tarde. Mañana pasaremos el día juntas. Hay mucho de lo que hablar.-

Tenia razón, ya no hacia nada aquí estando ella presente. Otro gallo cantaría si estuviera a solas con él.

Como la mujer madura que soy, me levanto de mi asiento y antes de irme, acepto el reto.

- Si, tenemos que hablar largo y tendido.- le digo echando un ultimo vistazo a su marido- Hasta mañana.- me voy del salón para mi estudio.

Cierro la puerta tras mía y me dejo caer al suelo. Pero que acabo de hacer?. Se me ha ido completamente la olla, pero es lo que me pasa con este hombre. Me intriga hasta el punto de dejar a un lado a la Elena pulcra y tímida y sacar lo mas salvaje y apasionado que hay en mi. No creía que existiera esa parte de mi personalidad. Miento, sabia que estaba ahí, pero pensaba que tardaría mucho en salir. Esta situación es nueva para mi y aun sigo asombrada por la valentía con la estoy enfrentando todo esto. Y contra todo pronostico, me presto a este disparate. Tal vez porque no paro de pensar en esa sensación tan agradable que provoca Damon bajo mi vientre?.

Quiero que pase ya la noche y volver a verlos. Que me den mas información y saber de una vez por todas las razones que llevan a este matrimonio a ser así de raritos.

Amanece y me dispongo a preparar el desayuno. Bostezando repetidamente, estaba muerta de sueño. No había pegado ojo y un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con golpearme

- Buenos días!-

- Hola!- me sobresalté cuando lo vi.

- Tan feo soy?- cruza sus brazos y se deja caer en el marco de la puerta.

Feo dice... si es la criatura mas hermosa que ha creado Dios. Y esa mirada perturbadora con la que me comía me indica que tenia mucha, pero que mucha hambre.

Sacudo mis pensamientos y me centro. Todo sea por el bien común.

- Tranquila. Ya no voy acercarme a ti por si acaso tienes otra salsera que lanzarme.-bromeó levantando sus manos.

Porque esperaba que estuviese bromeando...

- Por cierto, no le pregunte por sus quemaduras. Está bien?-

- Quieres verlas?- caminó hacia mi.

Ya empezamos...Todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando se quita la camisa y no estaba dispuesta a caer en la tentación a primera hora de la mañana.

- Me conformo con su palabra.- me paso el flequillo tras la oreja.

- No tengo nada. Por suerte pude arrancarme la camisa a tiempo.-

- Si...- viajo a ese momento- Que suerte.- comento en un murmuro porque su proximidad me vuelve tonta.

- Elenita espero que estés preparada.- irrumpió Katherine en la cocina.

Me giré rapidamente al fregadero dando la espalda a Damon.

- Ahm... si. Donde vamos?-

- Pues por ahí. De compras, almorzar, pasar el día. Quiero que comentes tus dudas, ideas o lo que sea.-

Se presentaba la gran oportunidad para saber de los entresijos de esta extraña relación.

- Vale.-

- Te prometo que al finalizar el día lo tendrás todo bastante claro y podrás hacer tu elección.- me asegura ella muy confiada.

Mis ojos se fijaron directamente en Damon y mi cuerpo parecía que lo tenia bastante claro. Lo elegía a él.

Elena no te precipites. No puedes decidir en caliente. Pide calma a tu corazón y toma el control. Estas a punto de desbocarme sin remedio.

Fuimos a un centro comercial e hicimos una pausa a las desenfrenadas compras de Katherine sentándonos en la terraza de una cafetería.

- Dos capuccinos, gracias.- mandó al camarero.- Estas un poco demacrada.-

Para no estarlo después de todo lo acontecido...

- No he dormido bien.-

- Lo se. Tienes que estar asustada.-

- Mas bien alucinada.- le rectifiqué.- Dime una cosa- fui al grano- No temes que tu marido te deje por cualquier tía que le pongas en bandeja?-

- A riesgo de parecer muy creída, eso no me preocupa para nada. Conozco a Damon y conozco el amor que nos procesamos. Somos sinceros el uno con el otro y confiamos en nuestro matrimonio.-

No era necesario escuchar cuanto se querían...

- Yo le doy todo lo que busca.- prosigue convencida- Acaso va encontrar otra que se lo conceda?.-

Me callo con su respuesta. Lleva toda la razón. Que hombre, por bueno que se precie, rechazaría que su mujer le de carta blanca para mantener relaciones sexuales con desconocidas?. Era asqueroso, pero a la misma vez excitante.

- Y él que te da a cambio?-

- Pues lo mismo. Puedo tirarme al tío que me de la gana.- espeta franca y clara.

- No tenéis celos?-

- Ufff, no querida. Los celos matan las relaciones y gracias a Dios ni Damon ni yo lo somos. Hemos tenido malas rachas, como todo el mundo, pero la solución a sido la gran libertad que nos damos.-

- Intento entenderos, pero no puedo.-

Le saco una risa con mi confusión.

- Es normal. Pero date cuenta de que no has salido corriendo y estas aquí preguntándome por ello. Quizás esto te interesa mas de lo que crees.-

- Aun me lo estoy pensando.- no quería darle por seguro nada, ya que ni yo misma lo sabia.

- Tomate tu tiempo. No vamos a presionarte. Pero si quisiera advertirte de algo.-

Algo mas?

- Si al final aceptas, y esto te lo digo como una amiga y no como su mujer, no te enamores de mi marido. Comprobaras que es un hombre amable, dulce, atento, todo lo que una puede desear. Si llegas a sentir algo mas por él que no sea físico, habla conmigo. Te lo digo por tu bien. Lo ultimo que queremos es que salgas dañada.- me reconforta cogiendo mi mano.

Por todo los Santos, esto es surrealista. Como si fuera sacado de una película de terror.

Quise hacer un receso de todo este lío y le pedí que me llevara a la comunidad a recoger unas solicitudes para apuntarme en clases de baile. Sabia que Caroline estaría allí y necesitaba con urgencia su parloteo para olvidarme por unas horas de esta locura.

Katherine decidió acompañarme y pasar la tarde también conmigo. A pesar de ir conociendo sus secretos mas ocultos se veía que no era mala chica. Lo que me si angustiaba era la normalidad con la que se tomaba las cosas. Como ofrecer a tu marido a otra mujer y alegrarte por conseguir tu proposito?. Esta como una puta cabra. Ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que otra tía tocara a mi hombre.

En uno de los patios del edificio diviso a Caroline sentada en uno de los bancos hablando con alguna de las compañeras de clase. La llamé a lo lejos y vino corriendo hasta nosotras.

- Elena!. Te estaba esperando. Vamos apuntarnos o no?.-

- Si, ahm, Car. Me gustaría presentarte a Katherine Petrova.-

A la rubia se le desencajó pronto la mandíbula.

- Oh dios mio...- se lleva la mano al pecho y creo que le va dar un ataque.- K. Pierce es todo un placer. Puedo abrazarla?-

- Claro!.- abrió sus brazos para recibirla.- Encantada Caroline. Eres la mejor amiga de Elena, no?-

- Si...- dijo tímidamente.

- Tenéis pensado en apuntarse a las clases de baile?.-

- Nos dijeron en las oficinas que empezarían este mes.- le explico.

- Os la recomiendo. El profesor de baile esta para chuparse los dedos.- suelta sin más y Caroline le ríe la gracia.

De repente a nuestra espalda, el alago de una voz masculina nos hace girar a las tres.

- Pero que preciosidades tenemos por aquí...-

Un hombre de traje y corbata se aproximó. Era rubio, alto, sus andares sofisticados y la forma en la llevó sus manos atrás con la consiguiente reverencia me hizo pensar que podría ser uno de los peces gordo de este sitio.

- Si me perdonan este par de señoritas.- nos miró a Car y mi.- Saludaré primero a mi mas preciada Katherine Pierce.- la besa en la mejilla.

Pero quien este tío?

- Klaus. Que alegría volver a verte.- le corresponde con otro.- Cuando has llegado?-

- Hace dos días.-

- Veras cuando se entere Damon.- ríe cómplice con él.- Perdonar, chicas. Este es Klaus Mickelson. Un amigo de la familia y vicepresidente de la comunidad.-

Ambas nos pusimos rectas y forzamos nuestras mejores sonrisas.

- Relajaos. No como...-

Se fija en mi y me penetra con la mirada mas de lo que me gustaría.

- Si me permiten, voy a robarles a Katherine una hora.- nos pide con educación.

Ambas asentimos y se marcharon para el interior del lugar. Caroline se me quedó mirando buscando algún tipo de explicación y yo me encogí de hombros. Preferí no darle vueltas y dejar de pensar si ese tal Klaus era amante de mi jefa.

Luego de apuntarnos a las clases de baile, dimos un paseo por los alrededores. La rubia proseguía con el monotema de Kat y yo permanecía en silencio sin nada que opinar.

Todo este tema me está superando y me encuentro aun perpleja por los recientes acontecimientos.

- Me vas a decir de una puñetera vez que es lo que te pasa?- detiene su paso y se cruza de brazos.

- No me pasa nada, Car. Solo estoy un poco cansada.-

- Los sueños eróticos con Damon no te deja dormir?-

- No digas tonterias.-

Así es, pero no se lo voy a reconocer.

- Entonces...?-

- Tal vez esté pensando en abandonar todo esto.-

- Que!?. Ahora eres tú la que dices tonterías. Ya te entró la morriña?-

- No es eso, Car. Pero tengo la sensación de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de crecer aquí.-

- Te has vuelto loca?. Estamos en New York, esta es la tierra de las oportunidades.- gesticula con los brazos enseñando todo lo que nos rodea.- Ya se lo que te pasa.- se pone a rebuscar en su bolso y saca un mocil- Toma!- me lo tiende.

- Tienes móvil?-

- Si, Bonnie me lo compró. No es adorable?.-

- Y que quieres que haga con él?-

- Llamar a tu madre. A mi me pasó hace una semana. Estaba amargada porque extrañaba a la mía. Incluso me entraron ganar de volverme. Pero al hablar con ella me enfundó mas fuerzas para quedarme. Mistic Falls es un asco y seria un paso atrás en tu vida si quieres volver.-

- No la voy a llamar.- rehusé a cogerlo.

- Oh, vamos Elena. Te mueres por hablar con ella. Ademas esta muy preocupada por ti.-

Miré con miedo el aparato y al fin lo agarré. Mi madre solo sabia por la madre de Car que estaba en New York, pero desde que salí del pueblo no he vuelto hablar con ella.

Marco el numero de casa y rezo porque no atienda mi padre.

- Si?-

- Mamá?-

- Elena?. Oh Dios mio. Donde estas?. Estas bien?. Cariño, tienes que volver...-

- Mamá...- la interrumpo para que no siga con la cantaleta- Estoy bien. He conseguido un buen trabajo.-

- Elena, por favor te lo pido. Vuelve con nosotros. Tu padre y yo está muy preocupado desde que te fuiste.-

Ajá, mi padre preocupado por mi. A otra con ese cuento...

- No quiero que te preocupes por mi. Ya te lo he dicho, estoy estupendamente.-

- Pero por que te marchaste así de repente?, sin avisar.-

- Porque sabia que él no me dejaría irme.-

- La cuidad es peligrosa, mi amor.- intenta convencerme.

No creo que sea mas peligroso que regresar allí.

- Lo siento, mamá.-

El truco de la rubia había funcionado a la perfección.

- Elena, te echo de menos...-

- Y yo. Tú como estas?-

- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Y tu padre ha dado un gran cambio desde que te fuiste. Ya no bebe.-

- Me alegro por él.- respondí brusca y concisa.- Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Te prometo que te llamaré. Te quiero, mamá.-

- Yo también, hija. Ten cuidado.-

Suspiré hondo y colgué. Una gran tristeza me invadió y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Lo se.- me consuela mi amiga- Es una pena. Pero nos merecemos vivir nuestros sueños Elena.-

Pues sí, era verdad. Aquí nadie me conoce, nadie podría decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, nadie me juzgaría. Porque no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando te la brindan?

- Busquemos a Katherine. Quiero volver ya a la casa.- me entró la bulla por hablar con Damon.

La encontramos en la entrada hablando con Matt y riéndose de cualquier cosa que le diría este.

- Oh, chicas!. Ya estáis aquí. Nos vamos ya?.-

- Si, por favor.-

- Matt se ha ofrecido a llevarnos.-

- Hola!- nos saluda.- Subid.- nos abre la puerta del Mercedes.

Ambas le hicimos un gesto con la mano y nos adentramos en el coche. Dejando a Caroline primero, Matt se dirigió a nuestra calle y Katherine comenzó con sus triquiñuelas.

- Elena. Matt me ha dicho que esta soltero. Puedes creerte que esos ojazos no tienen dueña?-

Baje la cabeza cuando sentí como el rubio me miró por el retrovisor.

- Me va poner colorado, señora.- dice él con timidez.

- Oh, eres un dulce.- le toca el hombro.- Seguro que tienes una cola de mujeres tocando a tu puerta.-

- Ya, pero a mi solo me interesa una.-

Desvío mis visión a la ventana e intento pasar desapercibida a pesar las indirectas que me dedican. Guardo silencio y me centro en mi objetivo.

Subimos en el ascensor y antes de cometer la mayor barbaridad de mi vida, necesito su permiso.

- Katherine...- estaba a mi lado entretenida en el móvil y lo apagó para prestarme atencion.

- Dime...-

- Hipotéticamente hablando...- mire al frente. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara.- Que pasa si aceptara?-

El ascensor paro en la planta y se abrieron las puertas.

- Hipoteticamente hablando...- repite esbozando una sonrisa- Por mi tienes vía libre.-

Entra en el apartamento dejándome en el ascensor sin reacción. Mis piernas la siguieron como un patito que sigue a su mamá y nos dimos cuenta que Damon estaba en el salón.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Que iba a pasar ahora?

- Saluda a mi marido de mi parte y dile que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Elena.- sube las escaleras sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que me lanza dos besitos al aire.

No alcanzo a entender nada de esto, pero me he propuesto pensar menos y actuar más. No salí de Mistic Falls para llevar la misma vida que allí. Quería superar mis miedos y vivir una aventura. Mi aventura...

Damon jugaba en la mesa de billar y yo permanecí en el umbral de la puerta contemplando la soltura con la que introducía las bolas en la tronera. Para ser sinceras, sus manejos con el palo me daban igual. Eran esos vaqueros ajustado que apretaban su culo los que captaban todo mi interés.

- Por fin estáis aquí- con un ultimo tiro, se gira hacia mi y me priva de tan maravillosas vistas. Aunque ver de nuevo su picara mirada es todo un privilegio.

- Si, ha sido un día largo.-

- Estas cansada?- se apoyo en el borde de la mesa.

- Un poco.-

- Entonces si quieres descansar, nos veremos ya mañana.-

- No quiero.., osea...- me pase el cabello por mi oreja- Me puedo quedar un rato mas.-

- Eso me gustaría mucho.- curva su sonrisa y mis muros caen como cartas de naipes.- Sabes jugar?-

- Soy mas de futbolin.- ríe ante mi respuesta.

- Ven. Te enseñaré.-

No te eches para atrás, Elena. Este es tu momento y no puedes acobardarte ahora. Me enfundo de fuerzas y allá voy.

Me hace entrega de un palo de mi misma estatura y le pasa un taco azul por la punta. Entre el azul de la pintura y el azul de sus ojos creía que estaba presenciando el mismísimo cielo.

- Tienes que inclinarte y golpear la bola blanca para que rebote en cualquiera de las otras, he intentar meterla por el abujerito.- me indica pausado y sereno.

Todo lo contrario que yo. Que me iba dar algo cuando sentí su mano a mi espalda.

- Mira, puedes darle a esa.-

Gracias que la retiró y fue a ponerse enfrente para señalarme la bola que debía golpear.

Hice lo que me dijo y me agaché hasta el tapiz para apuntar. Alcé de nuevo para buscar su consentimiento y lo sorprendo embobado en mi escote. Al estar bocabajo y vestir una blusa holgada se dejaba ver un poco.

- Así?-

Volvió a la tierra cuando le pregunté y parpadeo un par de veces para reaccionar.

- No, así no.-

Rodeó la mesa para venir hasta mi y de nuevo me puso la mano encima, esta vez en la cadera. Se inclino sobre mi espalda y atrapo mis manos con las suyas.

- Tienes que cogerlo así.- me rectifica posicionando mis extremidades con mimo y dulzura en el palo.

Siento su aliento en mi nuca y cierro mis ojos. Por favor, no quiero despertarme de este sueño.

- Tan solo tienes que afinar la puntería y... - susurra en mi odio y apunta a una de las bolas.

Yo no puedo evitar partirme el cuello para mirarlo y es cuando se desvanece el dominio de mis impulsos. Suelto el palo y me volteo para llevarme a la boca sus tiernos y carnosos labios.

El atrapa mi rostro con las manos y me corresponde con fervor. El mismo de hace dos días en la cocina, pero esta vez con menos brusquedad.

No intentó quitarme la camisa, ni toco nada mas abajo de mi cuello y ni mucho menos me apresaba con su musculoso cuerpo. Se limitó a besarme, a saborear y a inspeccionar cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Con lentitud separó su rostro y dio una bocanada de aire. Noté en su expresión el ardiente deseo de tomarme aquí mismo. Maldita sea, Elena. Acabas de despertar al monstruo.

- Vaya...- pronuncié a duras penas, recuperándome aun de ese intenso beso.

- Si...- ríe y me acaricia la mejilla- Eres tan...- se deleita pasando mi flequillo por la oreja- ... hermosa.-

Levanta un poco mi mentón y me pasa su pulgar por mis hinchados labios. Mi cuerpo tembló entero cuando volvió a mi y mis brazos lo recibieron rodeando su cuello.

Me obliga a caminar dos pasos para atrás hasta topar con el borde de la mesa. Subí mi trasero y se colocó en medio de mis piernas. Recostándose sobre mi, susurra muy bajito algo que no termino de escuchar al estar mas concentrada en que dirección irían sus manos.

- Que?-

- Vamos a tu...- deja la frase a medias para entretenerse en chuparme el labio inferior.- ...estudio. Allí estaremos mas cómodos.- Oh... esto se ponía serio y todo fue a peor cuando siento como lleva mis brazos a la altura de la cabeza y apresa mis muñecas.- Porque nada me gustaría mas que follarte aquí, pero nos pueden escuchar.-

Su sensual voz no impidió que mis nervios afloraran y con ello el agobio que se apoderaba de mi.

- Pare.- le ordené.

- Como?- esta vez se levantó de inmediato y no lo tuve que empujar.- Que te pasa, Elena?-

Me baje de la mesa pasando mis manos para estirar la blusa.

- No puedo, yo...yo ...- titubeo avergonzada y rehuyo su mirada.

- Elena... - se pone enfrente- Si no me cuentas lo que te pasa, no podré ayudarte.-

- Es que... yo...-

Que bochorno, se va pensar que aun soy una niña.

- Tu qué?- espera paciente y dulcifica su mirada.

- Soy virgen.-

Borra de un plumazo esa sonrisita que tenia de la cara y toma distancia.

- Virgen!?- repite incrédulo.

Pero de que va? Tan difícil le resulta creerse que lo soy?.


	7. Chapter 7

_**POv Damon**_

Eres un hijo de la gran puta muy grande Damon. Como no caíste en que esa chica de mirada inocente y carácter tímido, era virgen?.

El diablillo de mi conciencia respondería que tal vez es porque está como un queso y que era prácticamente imposible que no hubiese un hombre en la faz de la tierra que se fijara en ella. Pero el ángel que habita en mi y lucha contra ese mamón pervertido me advertía que cabía la posibilidad. Intenté no pensar mucho en esa opción porque sinceramente era un problema si resultaba así, pero la realidad me explotó en la cara. Que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?.

- Tú lo sabias?- le pregunté a mi mujer desde la cama.

Era por la mañana, anoche casi huí cuando Elena se confesó y hasta ahora no pude charlar con Kat. Esta se estaba vistiendo para irse a trabajar y yo quería cerrar este asunto de una vez por todas.

- No me dijo nada, pero lo suponía. Me contó que tuvo un lío con uno, pero nunca lo consideró su novio. No es genial?. Una virgen. Si es que soy la mejor esposa del mundo.- se felicitaba divertida mientras se pintaba los labios delante del espejo.

- No voy a desvirgarla!.- le digo con muchísima convicción.

- Oh, venga ya. - se vuelve - Si te mueres por hacerlo.-

- Esa no es la cuestión, Kat. Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto de estos tema.-

- Ya, mi vida. Yo te apoyo, pero vas a tener que hablar con ella. Porque al final aceptó y creo que la pobre tiene que sentirse rechazada ahora mismo. Espero llegar hoy temprano y poder verla esta noche.-

- Si. Tengo que explicarle que esto solo ha sido un error.-

El problema es que yo no lo sentía así y me partía el alma tener que decírselo y alejarme de ella.

Pasé parte de la mañana y la tarde encerrado en mi sótano. Trabajando en mis investigaciones?. Naaaahhh, para qué?. Mi mente prefirió pensar todo el tiempo en lo que le diría a Elena y así era imposible concentrarme.

No le di mas vueltas y subí a la casa para buscarla. Me sentí como el típico adolescente que iba a cortar con la novia e intente por todos los medios que mis nervios no se notaran.

Fui al salón y nada. Hasta la cocina y tampoco. Donde se había metido?. Estaría en su estudio?.

De repente capté un ruido en la planta de arriba que me dio la confirmación de su ubicación. Estaba en mi dormitorio.

Empujé levemente la puerta entreabierta y me encuentro mi cama totalmente desplazada hacia un lado y Elena en el centro subida en la alta escalera que utilizamos para limpiar el espejo del techo. Amorcito, como le gusta llamarlo a Kat.

No se da cuenta de mi presencia al estar de espaldas y aproveché para observarla un poco mas. No me cansaba. Era incesante mi fijación por esta mujer y la visión de su virginal trasero nublaba mi razón.

Me alarmo cuando la veo estirar su brazo a un punto del cristal al que no llega y la escalera se tambalea hasta el punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Reacciono ante su grito corriendo hacia allí y con suerte pude llegar a tiempo para cogerla. La cama ayudó amortiguar el golpe y por la inercia de su peso al caer desde una altura de tres metros quede encima de ella.

Blanca como la pared, abría sus ojos de par en par asustada. No se si por la horrorosa caída que podría haber sufrido o por mi.

- Estas bien?-

Asintió repetidamente. La tenia tan cerca que podía respirar el aire que soltaban sus pulmones.

- Seguro?- insisto.

Ya te ha dicho que si maldito capullo. No quieras alargar mas el momento que nos conocemos. Levántate de una puta vez y deja a este ángel caído del cielo en paz.

Frunzo el ceño como respuesta a lo que me dice la parte buena de mi conciencia, porque el diablillo de la parte mala me lo impedía. No podía estar en lugar mejor que no fuera este.

- Gracias...- espeta en un hilo de voz.

- Tienes que pedir ayuda para estas cosas. No puedes hacerlas sola.-

- No quería molestarlo.-

- Tú no me molestas, Elena.-

Evité por todos los medios pensar que se encontraba debajo mía ni que nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que la posición que compartíamos era todo menos adecuada, tampoco en lo que me hacia sentir en la zona baja de mi vientre. Me concentré mas bien en sus adorables y puros ojos de color chocolate que me miraban sin pestañear. De repente los fija en mis labios, sin rastro de miedo, sin rastro de duda, y espera...

Para no caer en la tentación de hacerla mía, cierro los míos y respiré hondo dejándome caer a un lado.

Boca arriba, pudimos ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo del techo. La estampa no era para estar orgulloso y seguro que ahora el mas avergonzado era yo. Se supone que soy mas mayor, el adulto por así decirlo, el maduro, felizmente casado y con las ideas claras. Pero entonces porqué me siento con un estúpido niñato hormonado?.

- Por que no me lo dijiste?.-

No quería sonar egoísta, pero aunque fuese increíble de creer, la virginidad de Elena era un problema para mi.

- Tampoco es que tenga que ir con un cartel que diga `` Atención, soy virgen ¿ Quieres deflorarme?´´- su broma me toma por sorpresa y me río.

- Ya. Lo siento por mi despedida de anoche.-

- Dígame un cosa.- se coloco de forma relajada mirando al techo y con sus manos en la barriga.- Que problema hay? Por que no esta saltando a la pata coja como cualquier tío que se le presenta la oportunidad?-

- Porque yo no soy cualquier tío, Elena. Para mi esto es mas importante de lo que crees.-

Me cansé de mirar su reflejo y preferí apoyar mi codo en el colchón para mirarla directamente. Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia mi y esperó paciente a que le explicara.

- La primera vez, y mas para una mujer, debería de ser especial. Algo que debe de ser recordado toda tu vida. Que el minuto antes de tu muerte sea uno de los mejores momentos que te lleves a la tumba. Es lo único que podemos llevarnos con nosotros, el recuerdo.-

- Y no se ve capaz de hacerlo?-

Su ingenuidad me saca otra sonrisa.

- Elena ...- llevo mis nudillos a su mejilla- La dulce y virginal Elena...Contigo soy capaz de eso y mucho mas.- consigo hacerla enrojecer- Pero no te mereces comenzar así. La primera vez tiene que ser con la persona de la que estas enamorado. - fui pasando mi dedo indice por su linea del mentón- Con sentimientos es mucho mejor. Cuando haces el amor, y mas por primera vez, una sensación indescriptible se apodera de ti y te lleva a levitar, a vivir en una nube de la que no quieres bajar jamas.-

- Entonces el sexo es alucinógeno como una droga?- cuestiona con la respiración entrecortada.

- Mucho mejor. Por lo menos mas natural.- jugueteo con mi dedo entre las puntas de su cabello.

- Sigue sin responderme- traga saliva.

- Yo no puedo darte eso, Elena.- lamenté- Y te repito para que quede claro. Quiero que vivas ese momento con la persona adecuada y cuando lo hagas, sabrás de lo que te hablo. Metafóricamente hablando veras fuegos artificiales y te darás cuenta de que el mundo deja de existir a vuestro alrededor. Entonces será uno de los días mas felices de tu vida.-

Intenté convencerla de que lo mejor que le podía pasar. Me repateaba hacerlo, pero era por su bien. Lo que le decía era verdad. No se merecía ser deshonrada por un hombre casado y con pretensiones puramente sexuales.

- Supongo que lleva razón.- volvió su vista al frente y formó una linea fina en sus labios.

Los apretaba conteniendo seguramente el llanto y resopló para girar de nuevo su cabeza hacia mi.

No supe como, pero al ver que estaba a punto de llorar, mi cuerpo se fue inclinando y cuando me miró estaba peligrosamente cerca.

- En este caso me gustaría no llevarla, pero ...-

- Siempre existe un pero.- entonó triste.

Asentí embobado en su proximidad y pensé por un momento que no seria tan mala idea volver a probar sus carnosos labios. Me lo pedían a gritos, lo se.

No, no, no, no, no... Basta!. No puedes confundirla mas. Sal de aquí ya!.

- Lo siento.- me levanto y tiro para el cuarto de baño a encerrarme.

Ni eché la vista atrás, porque sinceramente si lo hubiese hecho nunca dejaría que esa chica saliera de mi cama. Y aparte, tenia que bajar la puta erección que amenazaba con explotar mis vaqueros.

Después del incidente del espejo pasaron algunos días. Días con los que tuve que aguantarme verla por todos los rincones de mi casa.

Katherine habló con ella. Quedaron en olvidar todo esto y empezar de cero. Actuaban como si hubiese pasado nada, pero a mi me resultaba mas difícil porque me toco la parte complicada. Prácticamente no cruzábamos palabra y era una tortura en toda regla, porque la podía mirar, pero no tocar. Eso me tenia inquieto todo el tiempo, lo que significaba que mi concentración se iba al traste y con ello mis investigaciones.

Pasaba una mañana como otra cualquiera sumergido en mi trabajo cuando escuche unos tacones paseando por el suelo de la planta de arriba. El sonido de las pisadas no eran de Katherine, ademas hacia un rato que se fue a la revista, por lo que mi curiosidad me llevo a subir.

Sin abrir la puerta del sótano, una voz femenina comenta la asombrosa que es la casa. Era Caroline Forbes, estaba seguro.

- Y donde esta tu jefe?-

- Shhh, abajo. Esta trabajando. Vamos a la cocina y hablamos allí.-

Mmmmm, se que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero como una maruja cotilla quise enterarme de que hablarían. Le habrá contado nuestra proposición?. No lo creo. Conociendo a la rubia, hubiese venido con una metralleta a matarme.

Con cuidado para no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta y llegué al pasillo.

- No sale nunca de allí, no?-

- Esta muy ocupado. Se tira todo el día metido ahí y cuando sale solo es para picar algo o descansar.-

- Joder. Tiene que ser un rollo estar encerrado y solo trabajar, trabajar y trabajar.-

- Supongo que por eso tienen la fortuna que tienen.- responde ella sin darle la mas mínima importancia.

Le notaba en la voz que no quería tocar mucho mi tema.

- Bueno, cuéntame eso que me no me podías decir por teléfono.- le decía la amiga entusiasmada.

- He conocido a alguien...-

- Ah!. A quien?-

- Bueno... digamos que es una persona que me presentó Katherine.-

- Lo conozco?-

La rubia se moría de la curiosidad igual que yo...

- Por ahora no voy a desvelar su identidad.-

- Osea, que lo conozco.- dio una palmada de felicidad.

- La cuestión es que he salido un par de veces con él y me gusta mucho.-

Cuando ha salido ella de casa para una cita?. Kat no me a dicho nada. Y tampoco lo de que le presentó a alguien.

- Y...?-

- Pues que de un momento a otro puede surgir que estemos solos y ... ahm... ya sabes...-

- Elena Gilbert!. Estas pensando perder la virginidad con un tío que acabas de conocer?.-

- Estaria tan mal si te digo que si?-

- Para nada!. Esperar al matrimonio para perderla esta pasado ya de moda.-

Maldita seas rubia, dile que no, que es una pésima idea!. Como me gustaría gritarles ahora mismo.

- Es que me gusta mucho. Es atento, amable, muy educado, tiene unos ojos de infarto...-

Seré yo?...

- Oh, dios mio!. Ya se quien es. Es Matt Donovan. El chófer de la comunidad.-

- Caroline, lo estas estropeando todo.-

- Vale, vale. Me callo. Esperaré a que me lo cuentes.- soltó una risita, pero yo me quedé con la duda.

Era Matt Donovan o se refería a mi?. Llevábamos casi una semana sin hablarnos y no sabia nada de su vida. Se que ella salia frecuentemente a sus clases en la comunidad, por lo tanto la estaba llevando y trayendo en su vez en ese lapso de tiempo pensó en mis palabras y se fijó en él?.

Una punzada se aloja en mi estomago. La he lanzado a los brazos de ese gilipollas?.

En la noche, me arreglaba frente al espejo de mi cuarto de baño. Katherine estaba en el tocador pintándose y dándose los últimos retoques en el cabello. Saldríamos esta noche, era nuestra noche.

Una vez cada cierto tiempo nos damos el placer de desinhibirnos por las calles de New York. Frecuentando lugares llamado mágicos y perdiéndonos en las experiencias de compartir con otras parejas.

Mientras me anudaba la corbata, le pregunté desde la distancia.

- Oye?. Que es de Elena?. Como le va en la comunidad?.-

- Por fin te interesas por ella. Tampoco la chica tiene la peste para que la rehuyas así. Su reacción a sido muy madura.-

- Sabes que lo hago para no incomodarla.-

- Pues que te voy a contar. Sigue con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada.-

Ya... eso lo escuché ``accidentalmente´´ esta mañana.

- Y ha conocido a alguien?-

- A mi no me ha dicho nada. Pero si le llega a gustar alguno ese es Matt Donovan, el chófer.-

- Por que estas tan segura?-

- Ese chico tiene unos ojos de infarto y se tiran miraditas todo el tiempo.-

Si no fuera por que me estoy ahogando con mi propia corbata no reacciono. Salgo hasta la habitación y me pongo tras mi mujer mirándola a través del espejo.

- Entonces crees que el será el elegido?-

- Espero que si. Así lo hace mas rápido y podemos proponer un intercambio de parejas.- se levanta y se pone enfrente.- No seria divertido?.- me afloja el nudo de la corbata para ponerla al derecho acompañado de su clásica sonrisita burlona.

Me adelanto a mi mujer y bajo las escaleras para esperarla en la entrada. Aun no termino de pisar el ultimo escalón y me encuentro que Elena y Caroline vienen por el pasillo.

- Donde tienen pensado llevarnos?- preguntaba ella.

- Ni idea...- se encogía de hombros la rubia.

Al verme, ambas se quedaron quietas. Aunque las dos estaban espectaculares, Elena sin lugar a dudas se llevaba la palma con un espectacular vestido negro palabra de honor que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y bien ceñido a su cuerpo de pajarito.

Creo que involuntariamente relamí mis labios porque los tenia húmedos cuando decidí decir algo.

- Que guapas!-

- Gracias.- respondieron al unisono.

- Vais a salir?-

- Si, tenemos la noche libre y hemos decidido ir a tomar algo.- dice Car adelantándose a su amiga.

- Que bien.-

- Mi amor, has cogido mi bolso?- apareció Kat por la escalera.- Oh, madre mía. Pero que guapa que estáis!- baja a toda prisa para llegar hasta ellas.

- Muchas gracias, señora Pierce.-

- Caroline, que te he dicho de lo de señora?-

- Lo siento.- se disculpa avergonzada.- También esta preciosa. Su vestido es...-

- Y los vuestros. Se parecen mucho a unos de Dior. Donde lo habéis comprado?-

- Ahm, los hago yo...-

- En serio?. Que talento tienes para la confección, Caroline.-

Mientras se entretienen en hablar entre ellas, yo solo tengo ojos para Elena. Ella sigue en silencio, con sus manos cruzadas y su mirada al suelo.

- Y donde tenéis pensado ir?- les pregunta mi mujer.

- Pues Matt, el chófer de la comunidad, nos han invitado a un garito cercano de la agencia. Dicen que se pone muy bien.-

- A si, el Sunset. Nunca he entrado allí. Y vais con Matty?.-

Katherine se supera cada dia mas con sus nombres.

- Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero les gustaría venir?. - nos invita la amiga para el sobresalto de Elena.

- Car, seguramente ellos ya tendrás sus planes.- se apresura en decirle bajito.

- Tampoco teníamos nada definido. Puede ser divertido. Que te parece, Damon?-

- Vamos demasiado elegantes para ese sitio. Ademas, querrán disfrutar a solas...- me invento cualquier excusa para no fastidiarlas.

- Esta de broma?. Poder ir de fiesta con K. Pierce es un sueño hecho realidad.-

Katherine rie con los alhagos de la rubia y me echa una mirada de perrito abandonado.

- Vamos, mi vida. Tengo ganas de cambiar de aires.-

La verdad que enterarme de que Donovan va con ellas me ha provocado ir a mi también. Quiero comprobar si en realidad es el elegido.

Por arte de magia, volvimos al dormitorio y nos cambiamos. Algo mas cómodo con mi chaqueta de cuero y los jeans, bajamos al vestíbulo a pillar los taxis.

En el coche, agarro mi móvil y avisé a la persona que mas necesitaba en ese momento. Si íbamos de fiesta era al primero que tenia que avisar, si no ya tendría que ir despidiéndome de mi penosa existencia.

Al llegar a la entrada del bar, mi deseo se hace realidad cuando lo veo.

- Enzo!-

- Que pasa tío?- me choca el puño.- No me lo podía creer cuando me llamaste para decirme que venias aquí. Pensaba que hoy era la noche pervert.-

- Cambio de planes.-

- Y la razón?.

Me hago a un lado y le muestro a esos tres bellezones que esperaban en la cola para pagar.

La cara de asombro de Enzo fue para enmarcarla y aunque yo seguía igual que él, no tuve mas remedio que reírme.

- Estas en un verdadero problema.-

- Ni que lo digas.-

- Encima te traes a la rubia?. Tu me quieres matar, tío.- se enfadó.

- Ves en lo que me mete mi mujer?.-

Fuimos hasta ellas y Katherine corrió hacia Enzo para darle la bienvenida.

- Que grata sorpresa verte.-

- Lo mismo digo, Katherine. Elena, que guapa estas- repartió besos hasta que le llegó el turno a Caroline.- Señorita Forbes...- para esta ultima su saludo fue mas frío.

- Bueno...- di una palmada para interceder- Entramos?.-

El local estaba concurrido, o a tope como diría esta juventud. Joder Damon, tampoco eres un chaval, pero hasta hace poco tú también eras como ellos. No me quejaba, es más, este ambiente me gustaba. Pero no me sentiria tan fuera de lugar si tuviese cinco años menos.

Lo peor era que alguna de esas personas me reconocieron y comenzó a escucharse un murmullo.

- Señores Salvatore. Que hacen aquí?- reconocí esa chirriante voz de niñato en seguida a mi espalda y me volví.

- Kol Mickelson. Y tú que haces aquí?-

- Trabajo en la comunidad. Este es el sitio donde vienen los trabajadores, no los jefes.-

- Eh, tio. Hablas con el heredero de la comunidad.- salta Enzo a la defensiva- así que ten cuidado.-

- Stefan es el heredero. Damon renunció, recuerdas?.- espetó con chulería y di un paso hacia él antes de que mi mujer se metiera en medio.

- Mi amor, mírame. Amor...- coge mi rostro y me obliga a desviarme de mi objetivo.- Vamos aquella mesa, anda.-

- Hola, Katherine!- la saludó como si no pasara nada.

- Cállate Kol y vete a dar por culo a otra parte.- le soltó dándome empujoncitos para que andara.

Sentados, las chicas permanecían en silencio y Enzo no paraba de farfullar sobre ese puñetero niñato. Yo tenia completamente el rollo cortado y Katherine me tranquilizaba acariciando mi pierna.

- Quien quiere bailar?- levantó la mano una Caroline deseosa por irse de aquí.

- Yo!- se le une Elena.- Katherine, te vienes?-

- Ahm...- me mira.

- Estoy bien. Ve con ellas.- la tranquilizo.

- No quieres venir?-

- Ya sabes que no me gusta bailar.- me excusé.

Se fueron a la pista de baile y Enzo corrió a sentarse a mi lado para observarlas desde mi posición.

- Hacia tiempo que no te veía tan enfadado. Se puede saber que te tiene así?.-

- Ya lo has visto. Ese gilipollas me desquicia.-

- Si, no se que se cree. Aunque pienso que a ti te pasa algo mas...-

- Lo que me pasa lo tienes frente a ti.-

Elena bailaba entorno a Caroline y Katherine. Se lo pasaba muy bien y con cada movimiento mostraba su resplandeciente sonrisa. Yo solo podía pensar en como seria probar esas curvas que descolocaba a todos los tíos que la rodeaban.

Para mi infortunio, uno de ellos era Donovan. Le tocó en el hombro y la saludo cariñosamente con dos besos. Lo hizo también con Car y Katherine, aunque con esta ultima fue mas cortes.

Después de los pertinentes saludos, el rubio se concentró en Elena de nuevo y la cogió de la mano para bailar.

- Eh tío!. - me llama Enzo- Deja de tirar del tapete. Vas a caer las copas.-

- Que?-

Me fije en mis manos y formaban un puño aferradas al mantel. Al abrirlas incluso tenia las marcas de mis uñas clavadas en las palmas.

- Estas celoso?- preguntó con guasa.

- No digas tonterías.- agarré mi copa y me la bebí entera para disimular mi enfado.

No eran celos, para nada eran celos. Yo no soy celoso, maldita sea. Lo que pasaba es que ese tonto lava de Matt no me caía bien, eso era todo.

- Pufffff- resopla- Fíjate en la rubia, se cree guay.- dice asqueado- Iría hasta allí solo para fastidiarla y ...Espera!- me da un golpe en el hombro reincorporándose en la silla.- Kol está hablando con ella!- se alteró.

- Eso son celos?-

- No digas tonterías.- se enfurruña cruzando los brazos y reclinándose en el respaldo.

Yo seguía sin quitar ojo de encima a esos tortolitos que bailaban frente a mi. Me repatea el estomago cada vez que se ríen de cualquier chorrada que el rubio le susurra al odio y ni que decir de las veces que la cogía por la cintura para compaginar sus pasos. Se notaba que había mas confianza entre ellos.

- Pero mírala!. Le sigue el rollo a ese imbécil de Kol. Es que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.- cabreado, Enzo dejó de mirar a la pista y se tomó su bebida mal humorado.

Aquí cada loco con su tema...

La canción acabó y parecía que volverían ya a la mesa, pero para mi desilusión pusieron otra. Mierda!.

De repente Caroline deja de hablar con Kol para llamar la atención de Elena y mostrarle su teléfono móvil. Su alegría se tornó en seriedad absoluta y apretando el mentón le quitó a su amiga el aparato de la mano. Habla con Katherine de algo y esta asiente antes de que se retire para la salida de la discoteca. Donde va?.

Hago el amago de levantarme, pero antes de seguirla me cercioro de que mi mujer no me ve.

- Ahora vengo.-

- No iras detrás de ella, no?-

- Solo voy a ir al baño.-

- Ajá- asintió sin creérselo, pero no dijo mas nada.

Una vez en la calle la busco entre la multitud que se apelotonaba en la entrada. La diviso a lo lejos adentrándose en un callejón y se apoya en una de las esquinas para mirar la pantalla del teléfono. Se lo pone en la oreja y hace una llamada.

Sus continuos aspavientos con las manos me hacen preocuparme y camino hasta ella. Estaba de espaldas y demasiado entretenida en la discusión que mantenía con la persona que tenia al otro lado para percatarse de mi presencia.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Este numero no es mio. No llames más.- toma una breve pausa para escuchar- No!- gritó- Olvídate de mi, olvida de que existo. Yo ya lo hice...-

Nunca la había visto tan irritada. ¿ Quien la estaba poniendo así?.

- Joder, déjame en paz de una vez!- colgó y de la rabia tiró el móvil al aguantó el golpe y el cacharro se rompió. - Mierda!- lanzó el insulto al cielo con la voz temblorosa y se agachó para recoger los pedazos.

Supe que empezó a llorar cuando se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de su rebeca. Un impulso me llevó hasta ella y me puse cuclillas para ayudarla.

- Elena...-

- Señor!- se asusta- No debería estas aquí.- se pone nerviosa y evita mirarme con sus ojos repleto de lagrimas.

- Elena, dime que te ocurre.-

Se pone a negar repetidamente con la cabeza baja y mis brazos la entierran en mi pecho para consolarla. Creía que me empujaría o algo así, pero se aferró a la camisa como si fuese un clavo ardiendo.

Pasamos dos minutos abrazados y de rodillas en el suelo hasta que paró de llorar. A mi mas bien me parecieron solo dos segundos y cuando tomó distancia lentamente de mi, el que se quería poner a llorar era yo.

- Estas mejor?-

Asentía aun sin poder articular palabra.

- Gra...Gracias.-

- Elena...- le subo la barbilla para que me mire.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que te haga falta, lo sabes, verdad?.-

- Lo siento, no quería que me viera así, yo...- volvió a ponerse a llorar.

- No, no, no.- le cojo el rostro con mis manos.- No llores, por favor.- le ruego antes de que mi mente se nuble por su tristeza y sucumbo al descontrol de darle un pico en sus labios para calmarla.

Su sorpresa contrasta con mi pasmosa tranquilidad. Tan solo por fuera, porque lo que era mi interior se volvía loco por repetirlo.

- Lo siento...- me disculpo arrepentido, aunque para nada lo estaba.

La suelto y ella solamente se limita a mirarme confusa. Frunce el ceño y se toca los labios.

- Damon!- la voz de Enzo interrumpe haciéndonos poner en pie.

- Joder- chisto.- Estoy aquí.-

- Donde te metes?. Katherine te esta buscando... Up!- vio a Elena.- Perdón.-

- No pasa nada.- dijo ella recomponiéndose el cabello y la pintura.- Nos vemos dentro.- se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Enzo esperó a que estuviese lo bastante lejos y se giro hacia mi con su ceja levantada.

- Que coño habéis estado haciendo?. Tío, se que tu mujer te permite algún escarceo, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces. Es una buena chica.-

La ultima frase de mi amigo me acompañó hasta el camino de regreso a casa. Enzo, Kat y yo nos volvimos antes, supongo que por eso de que no llevamos ya el mismo ritmo. Y para empeorar el maldito día y la maldita noche, Caroline y Elena se quedaron con sus compañeros en la discoteca. Incluido el rubiales.

Ya está Damon... Era Matt. Estaba cantado. Él la hará suya y es cuando la perderé.

Llegamos a la entrada y mi mujer soltó sus tacones en el suelo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Mañana ya hablamos sobre Kol. Vamos a dormir...-

- Yo creo que me quedaré jugando al billar y tomaré algo antes.-

Se encogió de hombros y me dio un beso como despedida antes de subir.

No podia irme a dormir. Cualquiera pegaba ojo sabiendo que ese hijo de puta estaría tocando a Elena en este mismo momento.

Una hora escasa pasa cuando el timbre del ascensor suena y los nervios me comen por dentro. Doy un sorbo a mi bourbon y opto por mirar hacia el ventanal.

- Buenas noches.- me dice desde la puerta.

La observo y aunque el rimmel lo tenia un pelin corrido, estaba de una pieza. Ni su vestido arrugado y ni el cabello alborotado. Buena señal.

- Buenas noches.- la serenidad vuelve a mi.

- Se lo ha pasado bien?- entra al salón con un par de pasos firmes.

- Se puede decir que la noche va mejorando.-

- Quería darle las gracias. Tendré que comprarle un móvil nueva a Car, pero gracias.-

- No hay de que. Es que no me gusta verte así. Si algún día necesitas algo, házmelo saber.-

Preferí cambiar de tema porque de nuevo todos los caminos nos llevaban al mismo destino. Comernos con la mirada y querer correr hasta el otro para fundirnos en un profundo beso.

- Y tu qué?. Quitando el incidente del teléfono, te lo has pasado bien?.-

- Si. Dentro de lo que cabe Katherine es muy divertida. Hasta se puede hacer pasar por una de mi edad.-

Como ella habla de mi mujer, voy a sacarle yo el tema de su ``novio´´.

- Bueno, también Matty te lo ha echo pasar bien. Se nota que te interesa.-

- Que me interesa?-

- Si. Habéis bailado en la pista muy pegados.- mi sarcasmo empieza a resurgir.

Bufa una risa y rueda los ojos.

- Somos amigos.-

- Pues me da la sensación que el quiere algo más.-

- Es probable.-

- A ti te gusta?. Te ha pedido salir?.- me da igual si me paso con las preguntas, pero ansío saberlo.

- Es guapo y ... si, me lo ha insinuado algunas veces.- confiesa para mi decepción.

- Bueno yo no lo veo tan guapo.- he sonado envidioso?- Y sus ojos para nada son de infarto, como dice Katherine.- disimulo yendo al minibar a servirme mas alcohol.

- Sus ojos son bonitos...- sin previo aviso da unos pasos hasta ponerse delante- Pero no son esos ojos los que me parecen de infarto.- su declaración me hace muy feliz y solo rezo para que este refiriéndose a los míos. Por favor, que sea así.- Ademas, aun no estoy preparada para mantener un relación sentimental. No puedo darle lo que él quiere.-

- Y tú que es lo que quieres?.-

Me roba el vaso de las manos y toma el poco liquido que había. Carraspea arrugando la cara y suelta una risa. Puede ser mas tierna?.

- Lo que no quiero son fuegos artificiales o recordar la perdida de mi virginidad hasta el día de mi muerte. Lo que necesito es probar los placeres que tiene por ofrecerme la vida, sin tener que pedir perdón por ello, sin ataduras y sentir la sensación de libertad.-

Vaya... y ahora quien le discute?.

- Una chica como tú no se merece comenzar con el sexo así.-

- Puede ser...- deja el vaso sobre el minibar y puso una mano en mi pecho- Pero confío en que puedas hacerme sentir especial.-

No se si me ponía más su contacto o el hecho de tutearme.

- Eso si puedo conseguirlo.- me dejo arrastrar por su decisión.

- Y ahora...Me haces el favor de terminar el beso que diste en el callejón?-

- Por supuesto.- acepté sin objeción alguna.

Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y atrapo su boca con la mía. Ella metía sus finos dedos entre mis cabellos y me devoraba hambrienta de deseo.

- Espera!- me vino una idea a la mente.- Si vamos hacerlo, hagamoslo bien.-

Dobla su tímida sonrisa y se pasa un mechón detrás de la oreja. Oh... me mata con ese gesto...

- ¿ Que tienes planeado?- pregunta con mucha intriga.

Arqueo mi ceja divertido y la dejo con la duda.

* * *

**XDDDD. **

**Gracias por leer ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pov Elena**_

Definitivamente habia perdido la cabeza. Mi decisión no era la correcta, lo sabia, y aun así no iba a echarme para atras. Porque simplemente deseo con toda mi alma entregarle mi virginidad a Damon.

Siendo sincera lo supe desde el día que me caí limpiando el estúpido espejo y me contó en su mismísima cama todas esas cosas bonitas que debía darme el hombre responsable de cometer tal hecho. El problema vino cuando reflexioné seriamente sus palabras y llegué a la conclusión de que era con el único que me apetecía hacerlo.

Vale, está casado con la mujer mas extravagante y sensual del mundo. Y qué?. Ella me lo ha puesto en bandeja, yo no tengo la culpa.

Los nervios me están comiendo por dentro. Voy a morirme de la ansiedad y con el trascurso del tiempo el plan de Damon siguen sin esclarecerse. No suelta prenda y lo peor es que cada vez que le pregunto se pone mas misterioso. Si no fuese por la excitación que me produce, estaría muerta de miedo.

Pero por una extraña razón, me fío de él. Aun no se lo que se le pasa por esa mente pervertida, pero es tan atento conmigo y adoro cada uno de nuestros encuentros. Siempre y cuando Katherine no estuviese entre medio de los dos, claro esta. Afortunadamente esta semana ha estado de lo mas ocupada gracias a un desfile que se celebraba en New York.

A pesar de que Damon también permanecía parte de su tiempo en ese sótano metido, subía siempre a almorzar o cenar conmigo. Eran los mejores momentos del día.

Sustituimos el postre por nuestros besos. Cuando la cosa se ponía tensa, se despedía con rapidez y volvía a desaparece tras esa maldita puerta. Así todos los días hasta llegar al fin de semana.

Por lo visto a Katherine la reclamaron las 24 horas para el desfile y yo esperaba con ansias que Damon se decidiera de una vez por todas.

- Bueno mi amor. Te quiero.- le decía Kat colgada de su cuello despidiéndose- Esta noche te llamo. Pasároslo bien.- le da un tierno beso.

Desvié mi mirada al ascensor. No quería presenciar esto...

- Elena!- me llama.- Me pegas un toque si no se comporta como debe.- lo amenaza con el dedo de forma bromista.

Seguramente sabia lo que su marido me tenia preparado y la muy zorra se lo ha guardado.

Ella y yo aun no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido, pero su trabajo la entretuvo demasiado para percatarse de lo que pasaba en su casa. De todos modos, apostaba a que él la tendría al tanto de todo por las indirectas que me soltaba.

- Lo dicho.- viene abrazarme- Pasároslo bien- lanza besitos introduciéndose en el cacharro, arrastrando también con la maleta.

El desfile era en la otra punta de la cuidad y se quedaría a dormir un par de noches en un hotel cercano.

- Tú también, mi amor.- le deseo lo mismo él.

Me entran ganas de vomitar...

Katherine desapareció y al fin estábamos solo. Con toda la mañana, tarde y noche libres.

Damon apoyó su apetitoso trasero en el mueble de la entrada y se cruzo de piernas y brazos. Desnudándome con su mirada, sonríe de medio lado y no pude evitar morderme el labio.

- Tienes que hacer la maleta.-

- Usted también se va?.- me apené.

- No. Me refiero a la tuya. Yo la mía la tengo lista. Está arriba.-

- Es que vamos algún lado?-

- Muy buena deducción señorita Gilbert.- va para las escaleras.- Te veo en media hora aquí.-

Media hora?. Pero este que se cree? Yo necesito mas de media hora para meter mis cosas en la maleta. Encima no tenia ni pajolera idea de lo que me llevaría.

Ropa abrigada?. No, hace demasiado calor. Ademas para que lo quiero?. Pretendo estar desnuda todo el tiempo. O por lo menos por ahí pasan mis ilusiones.

Después de toda la opresión en la que viví, hoy por fin podré hacer lo que yo quiero y no tener que responder ante nadie.

Tardé un poco mas de lo previsto, pero me reuní con Damon como habíamos quedado. Me extrañó que en vez de bajar a la calle, fuimos hasta el parking. Allí, dentro de una cochera, un Bentley ultimo modelo, impoluto y plateado como una bala me deslumbra con su brillo.

- Dios Santo...-

- A que esta chulo?- me pregunta orgulloso- Es el peque mimado de la casa. Bueno... después de ti.-

Me esta llamando niña?. Se que no lo a dicho con esa intención, pero me lo tomé a malas.

- Donde vamos?-

- Es una sorpresa, Elena.-

- No me gustan las sorpresas.-

- Eres la primera persona que conozco que no le gustan.-

- Es que yo no soy cualquier persona o ... mujer.- recalqué bien la ultima palabra para dejárselo claro.

Ya no soy ninguna niña y ni mucho menos él es un viejo. Simplemente me lleva diez años de ventaja. Que problema hay?.

Pase por delante para meterme en el coche y lo escuché emitir una risa.

- Una mujer de armas tomar por lo que veo...-

Montados en una especie de nave espacial, el motor rugió y salimos de New York sin ningún rumbo fijo. O eso era mi impresión, ya que casi siempre estaba perdida.

- Por que teniendo coche siempre va en taxi?.-

- Solo saco a Bentley a pasear por la carretera. Por la cuidad me lo podían arañar.-

- Le ha puesto nombre?. Ademas da igual que se lo arañen. Su aseguradora podrá arreglárselo sin problemas.-

- Y el disgusto que me llevo?.- me replica ofendido- No, no. Me gusta cuidar mis cosas y que no resulten dañadas.-

Es gracioso lo sobre protector que es y lo que descuida a su mujer.

- Bueno, y donde lleva a Bentley a pasear?-

- Confías en mi?-

Me quede absorta en su perfil hasta que alterno la mirada de la carretera conmigo esperando a mi respuesta.

- Si...-

- Pues deja de preguntar y disfruta.-

Su fantástica sonrisa me tranquilizan mas de lo que estaba. En realidad, desde que lo vi esta mañana todos mis nervios desaparecieron. Aunque sinceramente creo que están aletargados atentos para saltar en el peor momento.

Pisa el acelerador y corremos a gran velocidad por la autopista. Ni idea a cuantos kilómetros por hora iríamos, pero si que los arboles que nos acompañaban por el camino quedaban en una borrosa imagen.

En dos horas nos plantamos frente a lo que parecía un pueblecito pesquero. Reitero, parecía, porque conforme nos adentrándonos mas, las enormes mansiones con coches lujosos en la entrada y yates aparcados en sus embarcaderos predominaban por todos los sitios.

Nos paramos en un semáforo e intente encontrar alguna pista de donde me había traído. Los nombres de las calles no me servían y por algún letrero en la parada de autobús divisé lo que tanto buscaba.

- Estamos en los Hampton?- pregunté estupefacta.

- Así es. Lo conoces?-

- Estas de broma?. Es la tierra de los pijos americanos.- me metí con él.

- Eh!. Yo no soy un pijo.-

- A no?. Conduce un superdeportivo, reside en una de las mejores zonas de New York y para mas inri su segunda vivienda la tiene en los Hampton. Eso es ser un pijo. Y déjeme decirle que soy una persona humilde, pero difícil de impresionar, señor Salvatore.-

- Los lujos no te impresionan?-

Le negué con la cabeza. Aunque el dinero era necesario nunca permitiría que mi vida se basara en eso.

Sin previo aviso siento como posa su mano en mi rodilla y todo mi ser se revoluciona. Inclinándose hacia mi asiento, me echo para atrás hasta quedar atrapada entre la puerta y él.

- La próxima vez que te pida que me llames por mi nombre ...- acerca su cara un poco mas- ...voy hacértelo gritar, Elena. Quiero escuchartelo gritar.-

Madre mía...

- Yo... yo...-

- A que esto si te impresiona...- dice divertido.

Asiento con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. A tensado la cuerda y ha ganado. Me ha puesto a cien y ahora no paro de pensar en ese instante.

Cuando acorta la distancia con mis labios, un claxon suena detrás nuestra haciendo que nos separemos del susto sin llegar al beso. El semáforo se había puesto en verde y nos estaba advirtiendo. Corta rollo...

Damon chista y reanuda la marcha dejándome aun aferrada con las uñas en el sillón de cuero.

Llegamos al porton de una enorme villa. No podía ver enteramente la casa al estar rodeada de una extensa arboleda, pero lo que si divisaba es que tenia la playa a pocos kilómetros.

Al fin en la entrada de la casa, mis ojos admiraron toda su magnitud y ni que decir cuando entré.

- Creí que eras difícil de impresionar con los lujos.- repitió mis palabras mientras arrastraba nuestras maletas.

- No es eso, es que...Vale, esto es impresionante, al igual que excesivo. Como tenéis esta mansión tan grande vacía?.-

Damon carcajeo, seguramente por apuntarse otro tanto. Me estoy hartando de darle la razón.

- No esta vacía, Elena. Vive una familia. Son los empleados que se encargan del mantenimiento.-

- Y donde están?-

- Les he dado unas mini vacaciones.-

Me hizo una pequeña visita guiada por este museo llamado hogar. No era una especialista, pero fijo que tan solo uno de los cuadros que colgaban en el salón valdrían mas que la casa entera.

- Pero esto no es lo mejor. Ven conmigo.- me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi para que lo acompañara.

Ohh... me lleva a las puertas de uno de los dormitorios, en la tercera planta. Tercera planta, por dios! para que tanto espacio para una pareja?

Me arrincona contra la pared sintiendo como se me clava el pomo en los riñones y apoya su mano al lado de mi cara. Con la otra me pasa un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja terminando por rozar mi mejilla con los nudillos.

Atrapada, permanezco a la expectativa de su siguiente paso y sin mediar palabra ataca mi boca sin piedad. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar y temo desvanecerme de un momento a otro. No le encontraba ninguna lógica a esto, pero es que tampoco había sentido antes nada así.

Mi curriculum con los tíos se resumía en cero. Nunca les presté mucha atención como por ejemplo Caroline. Llevar mi casa para adelante absorbía todas mis fuerzas y supongo que tener un padre controlador ayudaba para no querer ninguna relación.

Pero ahora soy libre, el me hace sentir libre. Porque a sido el único que ha encendido esa parte de mi...

- Llevo todo el día queriendo besarte.- susurra pegando nuestras frentes.

- Yo también.-

Pasa sus brazos detrás mía y abre las dos puertas correderas a mi espalda. Giro mi cabeza para ver que hay y Damon me detiene cogiéndome del mentón.

Me obliga a caminar hacia atrás y para no perder el equilibrio me concentro en su mirada. Su sonrisa picara me hace temer lo peor.

Lo vamos hacer ya?. Oh, madre mía...

Los nervios aletargados que permanecían en el interior saltan como las pulgas en los perros. Ahora si que mis piernas parecen un flan y dudo que no acabe desmayandome.

- Date la vuelta.-

- Que me de qué?-

- La vuelta.- repite mordiéndose el labio.

Ay señor, hago lo que me pide y le doy la espalda. Notando su aliento en mi nuca, cierro mis ojos cuando me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

- Mira hacia arriba.-

Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro y abro mis ojos. Cojo aire de la impresión y definitivamente esto era mejor que el puñetero espejo.

Una enorme bóveda de cristal se alzaba ante nosotros y las vistas del soleado cielo daban una estupenda iluminación al cuarto. Que ahora que ya no estaba bajo la hipnosis de Damon, pude comprobar que era espectacular.

Si el del ático de New York me parecía bonito, este lo era aun mas. Nada de cama redonda y espejos. Una habitacion normal, pero añadiendo las espectaculares vistas que tienes desde la cama.

- Quiero hacerte ver las estrellas, Elena. Literalmente.- murmura regando mi cuello con dulces besos.- Pero ahora tenemos que irnos.- me da una palmada en el culo que me hace despertar.

- Donde vamos?.- me giré hacia él- Yo pensaba ...- señalé la cama.

- A no!. Eso lo dejamos para después. Ahora ponte el bañador. Nos vamos a la playa.-

- No me he traído bañador.-

- Lo suponía. Por eso mande a que compraran uno para ti.- va al cuarto de baño y regresa con una bolsita.- Toma. Espero que te guste.-

La abro para ver lo que hay dentro y saco solo la parte de abajo de un biquini.

- No hay nada mas?. Esta incompleto.-

- Si, bueno, es que aquí se permite hacer top less, así que no es necesario.-

Me cruzo de brazos y me pongo seria.

- No voy hacer top less.-

Hace pucheritos y se saca del bolsillo la otra parte, la que tapaba mis pechos.

- Esta bien- me la entrega- Lo tenia que intentar, no?- se rasca la cabeza y ríe.

- Eres un ...- me contagia su gracia.

- Te espero abajo- Cámbiate tranquila.-

Desaparece por la puerta y me deja en el mundo de fantasía que estaba viviendo ahora mismo. Todo era perfecto y no podía ser mas feliz aunque lo intentara.

Bajamos a la playa a tomar algo de sol y a ser posible darnos un baño. Me vendría bien bajar mi temperatura corporal unos grados. Hacia tiempo, ya casi ni recuerdo la ultima vez que pise la arena de la playa o que mis pies se mojaran con agua salada.

- Hace un día de fabula.- tira la toalla y se despoja de la camisa.

Paliducho, pero de muy buen ver, su torso fibroso y bien marcado me imponia. Lo empeoraba la ilera de bello que bajaba de su ombligo hasta su ...

- Elena!-

- Que?.-

Joder, me ha pillado mirándole el paquete.

- Te decía...- disimula su sonrisa.- ...que el agua esta muy fría. Pero si quieres bañarte...-

- Podemos tomar el sol.- cogí la toalla y me tumbe.

Los puñetera vergüenza me hizo alejarme y Damon volvió agarrar su toalla para ponerse a mi lado.

- No vas a quitarte la ropa?.- la estiró y se sentó.

- Ahm... Si, claro.-

Por si fuera poco tenia que pasar el mal trago de ser observada por él y con lentitud comienzo a desvestirme. Al quitarme el top por la cabeza lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y descubro que a desviado totalmente su mirada al frente. Me encandila ese gesto. Se muere por verme, pero aun así respeta mi espacio y trata de no incomodarme. Apremio sacándome el pantalón y ya solo me separa un par de telas de la desnudez total.

- Puedo echarte crema?.- no pudo evitarlo más y miró.

- Vale-

- Perfecto.- coge el bote como si fuese un niño con su juguete nuevo y se embadurna las manos.

Voy a girarme para ponerme boca abajo, pero me detiene.

- No quiero echarte en la espalda. Si no por esta parte.- De rodillas, camina hasta colocarse entre medio de mis piernas flexionadas- Túmbate.-

Hice lo que me pidió y comenzó a martirizarme con sus manos. Primero por mi barriga, donde masajeó esparciendo la crema por todos lados. Luego cuando se aproximaba a los pechos, los esquivaba y las pasaba por mis costados.

Dejando de la lado el volcán que tenia entre las piernas a punto de explotar, se centró ahora en la zona interior de mis muslos presionando con sus pulgares y yo ya no sabia cual castigo era peor. Con delicadeza y enérgico posteriormente, palpó recreándose en mis formas.

- Eres hermosa.-

- Gracias.-

Y esta fue nuestra posición...Recostada en la toalla, abierta de piernas y él de rodillas dándome el mejor masaje boca arriba del mundo.

- Dios!. Que voy hacer contigo?- se tiende sobre mi acompañado de su dura erección.

- A mi se me ocurrirían muchas cosas.- salió mi parte descarada.

Elena, por favor. CONTRÓLATE!

- Si, a mi también.- suspira hondo entre dientes.- Pero no podemos. Aun no. Tengo una sorpresa.-

- Otra sorpresa?.-

- Quieres algo especial, Elena. Voy a darte algo especial.-

A este paso va a conseguir que me gusten las sorpresa. y si todo va como hasta ahora, este día puede convertirse en el mejor de mi corta existencia.

- Entonces que hacemos?.- fui mala y me moví un poco para juntar mas nuestras cinturas.

Exhala y frunce el ceño fastidiado. Levantándose para tenderse en su toalla, se gira y me mira divertido.

- Yo voy a bajar esto. Tu toma el sol.- se esconde tras unas gafas de sol y entierra la cabeza entre los brazos.

Osea, se pone caliente, me pone caliente y se queda ahí?. A que clase de juego está jugando?.

La noche nos cogió y entramos a casa para ducharnos y cambiarnos. ``Ponte mas guapa de lo que eres, Elena´´ me dijo antes de dejarme en privado a que me preparase.

Bajé al gran comedor y no había nadie. Me extraño muchísimo que yo acabara antes que él, pero aproveché para darme una vuelta y ver las cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. Muy mala idea cuando uno de ellos no era una pintura, sino una foto.

Damon abrazaba por atrás a una Katherine vestida de blanco. Supuse que el retrato era de su boda y se les veía tan felices...

- Ahora el impresionado soy yo. Estás... wow!- la voz de Damon hace que me sobresalte.

- Gracias.- me repaso con las manos el sencillo, pero a la vez provocativo vestido color salmón que me compré en una de las tantas compras compulsivas con Katherine.- Usted también esta guapo.-

Con tan solo una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones de pinza conseguía ir realmente elegante. Como lo hacia?.

- Gracias. Vamos?- me ofreció su mano y yo la acepté sin rechistar.

Paramos frente al puerto y en vez de tirar para la zona donde estaban los yates, cogimos dirección contraria y nos acercamos a los pesqueros.

Llegando a un pequeña casa alejado en el muelle, toca a la puerta y de inmediato un chico joven, de unos doce años, nos recibe.

- Damon!- se abrazó a él.

- Que pasa, colega?. Supongo que estáis abiertos.-

- Para ti siempre. Pasad.-

Me conmovió el cariño que ese chaval le tenia.

Damon me dejó pasar primero y el sitio donde creí que me traería no se parecia en nada a esto. Era una casa normal como otra cualquiera pero encima del agua.

El niño nos animó a que lo siguiéramos hasta la parte trasera, pasando por casi todos los dormitorios hasta llegar a las vidrieras cerradas de una terraza.

- Mi abuelo esta fuera. Le alegrará verte.- corrió las cortinas y abrió el ventanal.

Estupefacta me quedé cuando veo unas cuantas parejas cenando sobre el muelle en un ambiente agradable e intimo. La luz de la redonda luna parecía dar el perfecto toque a una noche romántica.

Pero esta no es tu noche, Elena. Aunque esto pareciese sacado de una película, el caso es que nosotros estamos aquí por un motivo. Y no es otro que el de acostarnos.

- Por aquí.- nos indico el chico nuestra mesa.

- Gracias. Dile a tu abuelo que estoy aquí.- le alborotó el cabello y al chocar las manos le pasó un billete de veinte dorales.- Shhhh, esto entre tu y yo.-

- Vale!- respondió iluminándose la cara cuando vio el dinero.- Gracias, Damon!- se fue corriendo.

Antes de sentarme vino a a retirarme la silla cortesmente y dedicarme otra mas de sus sonrisas. Jamas me cansaría de ellas.

- No es lo que te esperabas, verdad?.-

- No. Creí que me llevaría a un lujoso restaurante con estrellas michelín o algo por el estilo. Pero esto es mucho mejor.-

- Me alegra que te guste.- toma asiente frente a mi.- Aquí pasé mucha parte de mi niñez. Trabajaba los veranos para ganarme un dinerillo extra.-

- Se refiere a cuando era pobre.-

- Si.-

Aun me es difícil de creer que él tuviese un pasado modesto. Siendo simple servidumbre para la mujer que en el futuro seria su mujer.

- Le puedo preguntar porque tuvo esa reacción con Kol en el club?-

No se si me metía en terreno pantanoso, pero era nuestro profesor de baile y le tiraba los trastos a Caroline. Quería saber si era de fiar o no.

- Por que fastidiar esta maravillosa noche para hablar de ese niñato?-

- Bueno, Caroline y yo estamos asistiendo a sus clases y ...-

- Te has apuntado?.- me cortó molesto.

- Pues claro. Son gratuitas.-

- Tú ya sabes bailar. No necesitas ir a esas clases.-

- Pero son divertidas y así hago algo de deporte.-

- Conmigo puedes practicar deporte.- soltó de sopetón haciendo que me sonrojara.- Del tipo que quieras.-

Me da la risa y niego con mi cabeza. Es un encandilador descarado, de eso no cabía duda.

Un hombre regordete, canosos y con una larguísima barba se aproximó a nosotros y abrazó a Damon por su espalda.

- Cuanto tiempo, muchacho. Pensé que te habrías olvidado de este viejo ya.-

- Eso nunca.- se levantó para abrazarlo.- Elena, te presento a Shane, el hombre que me enseñó que con mucho trabajo y sacrificio se pueden conseguir las cosas.-

- Encantada, señor.-

- No, el placer es mio.- me besa la mano.

- Oye, que viene conmigo.- lo aparta Damon de forma amistosa cuando el hombre se recrea mas de lo necesario en sostenerla.

- Para una vez que traes una chica a casa déjame que la examiné bien.-

Soy la primera que trae hasta este lugar?. Vaya...

Charlaron un ratillo para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas y Shane se disculpó para volver al trabajo en la cocina.

- Te vas a chupar los dedos con su comida.-

- Se nota que os tenéis mucho aprecio.-

- Es como mi segundo padre. Me sacó de muchos líos.-

- Pobre y rebelde. Nadie se creería en lo que se ha convertido.-

- Y en que me he convertido?- pregunta muy interesado en mi opinión.

Pues explicarlo me llevaría tiempo, pero lo podía resumir en el tío que hace mover el suelo por donde piso. Por supuesto, ni loca le diría eso.

- En todo un hombre trabajador y responsable.- dije la primer estupidez que se me vino a la mente.

- Así me ves?- hizo una mueca descontento.

Gracias al cielo un camarero nos interrumpió para tomarnos la comanda. Al final estaba temiendo que me sonsacara mi antiguo pensamiento.

Cenamos entre conversaciones banales. Esquivamos los temas personales y sobre todo pronunciar el nombre empezado por K. Como una pareja normal, comíamos en un bonito y exclusivo restaurante-casa. Y así es como quería pasar la noche. Sin preocuparme de problemas que seguirán estando ahí mañana.

Terminamos el segundo plato y Damon daba golpecitos en la mesa con sus dedos inquieto. Se quedaba mirando un largo tiempo cada vez que me metía algo en la boca. Yo encima sacaba mi lado travieso y lo hacia sufrir al masticar mas lento.

- Quieres postre?- pregunta ansioso.

- Claro que quiero mi postre.-

Se desilusiona con mi contestación.

- Un café?. Alguna tarta? o ...- alza la mano para llamar al camarero.

Me inclino hacia delante y le bajo el brazo.

- No ese tipo de postre.-

Lo dejé con la boca abierta y tuvo que parpadear para reaccionar.

- Quieres que pida la cuenta?.-

Asiento deseosa por que lo haga y salgamos de una vez de aquí.

Despidiéndose a toda prisa de sus amigos, llegamos a la mansión en un santiamén. Mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y por asombroso que pareciese, no seria por que me tocara un centímetro de piel por el camino.

La iluminación de la preciosa noche estrellada entraba por la claraboya dándonos la perfecta claridad para no estar totalmente expuestos, pero si para distinguirnos entre la oscuridad.

Uno frente al otro, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso y yo no sabia ni por donde empezar.

- Estás nerviosa?-

- Si, y mucho.- parece que mi respuesta le hice gracia, porque esboza una sonrisa.

Se despoja con lentitud de su camisa y su torso desnudo se presenta ante mi.

Ahora te toca a ti Elena...

Dejó caer un tirante de mi vestido y después el otro. La parte de arriba cae a la cintura y tiro para abajo de la falda sacándola por mis pies. Por dios! Estoy delante de un tío íntegramente desnuda si no fuera por las braguitas que llevaba.

Alzo mi mirada para ver su reacción y me lo encuentro examinándome con sus chispeantes ojos. No de una forma lasciva, sino mas bien embelesado en mi figura, aunque suene muy creído por mi parte decirlo.

- Eres...- da un paso hacia mi y ya tiemblo.

No terminó la frase. Es más, sobraban ya las palabras. Me rodea la cintura y tiró fuerte de mi hasta sus labios. Devorándome insaciable y dejándome sin respiración, se detiene y emito un gruñido de disconformidad. Lo hizo para desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón y quitárselo para estar a la misma desnudez que yo. Me sienta sobre la cama, baja la ultima prenda que le quedaba y muestra su vigorosa masculinidad. Rasga un papelito plateado, el preservativo vamos, y se lo enfunda en su miembro.

Que Dios me coja confesada, porque ningún bien me hará este hombre, lo presiento.

Vuelve a mis labios y me obliga a tumbarme en el colchón para ponerse encima. Noto su dureza en mi ingle y como el control de nuestras acciones desaparece por momentos. De pronto sube mis brazos a la altura de mi cabeza y desliza sus manos hasta mis muñecas haciendo un poco de presión. Aparto mi cara de sus tiernos besos y miro hacia un lado.

Su mano sigue presionando mi muñeca y el agobio se apodera de mi. Otra vez no, otra vez no...Por suerte solo fue un segundo y atrapo mis manos entre sus dedos. Menos mal...

Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada en mi oído y la mía luchaba para ponerse al mismo ritmo que la de él. Me liberó de su amarre y con lentitud bajó las bragas sacandolas por mis tobillos.

Con mimo, se coloca entre medio de mis piernas, pero no me penetra. Se dedica a darme pequeños mordiscos en la curva de mi cuello y acariciar mi pecho con delicadeza.

Estimula todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo cuando pellizca suavemente mi pezón y roza con la yemas de sus dedos mi clítoris. Me pregunto cuando pensará en terminar con esta tortura.

- Estas preparada?-

- Si...- digo en un jadeo.

Por favor, hazlo ya!

Despacio, usurpa mi intimidad con deleite y celo. Una punzada de dolor me estremeció y clave mis uñas en su musculosa espalda.

Damon se movió despacio para que me acostumbrara, pero a mi no me dejaba de doler. Con cada suave embestida, mi entrañas se retorcían.

- Por favor, pare...-

- Elena... - me miró.- Céntrate en mi, pronto pasará.-

Contagiada por la calma de sus palabras, lo dejé seguir. Pego su frente con la mía y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. No sabría describir lo que suponía este hombre para mi ni lo que significaba esto. Lo único que podía decir es que llevaba toda la razón.

Mi cuerpo al fin dejó de quejarse y se abrió para darle la bienvenida al placer. Entrando y saliendo de mi, ataca mi boca sabedor de que ya le correspondo.

Exigente, pedí mas intensidad presionado un poco con mis piernas y Damon se aligeró en complacerme.

Por el amor dios! Que clase de magia es esta?. Jamas pensaba que una persona pudiera experimentar este tipo de sensaciones.

Abandona mis labios y entierra su cara en la almohada sin pausar su cometido. Al abrir los ojos, miré hacia la bóveda y la despejada noche nos acogía en su manto. Literalmente estaba viendo estrellas como me prometió.

- Dilo...- susurra rebajando sus movimientos.

- El que?-

Ohhhh, no pares...

- Mi nombre.- examinaba mi oreja con la punta de su lengua- Dilo.- me volvió a pedir.

- Damon- dejé escapar en una exhalación.

- Mas alto.-

- Damon!.- grité cuando empujó con mas fuerza.

- Mas alto.- repetía entre dientes y claudiqué otra vez.

- Damon!.-

Una revolución en mi interior me cogió sin previo aviso y las estrellas que con tanta admiración contemplaba se convirtieron en fuegos artificiales.

Fuegos artificiales!?. Mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Yo no quiero ver fuegos artificiales, no quiero...

- Oh, Elena...-

Exploté de gozo al escuchar mi nombre y el me colmó con su gloria unos segundos después. De la tensión y los nervios previos ya no quedaba nada. Acalorados y sudorosos, intentamos relajar nuestras respiraciones antes de mirarnos.

Retiró un mechón de mi rostro y me regaló una media sonrisa.

- Estas bien?-

- Si...- abrí mis labios para recibirlo y un nuevo escalofrió me sacude por la espalda.

Aunque mis mermadas fuerzas ya no podían mas, quería volver a probarlo.

- Te voy a hacer mía otra vez, Elena. Pero tienes que esperar por lo menos cinco minutos.-

Salió de mi interior y se retiró el preservativo tirándolo al suelo.

- Voy al baño un minuto.- me informa para mi decepción.- Vete preparando. Cuando vuelva seguiremos con el entrenamiento.- mordisquea mi barbilla y se despide con un profundo beso.

A solas, con mi vista perdida en la inmensidad de la noche, mi cabeza mantenía un intenso debate con mi corazón. Que me ocurría?.

Pues que te va ocurrir Elena. Te has enamorado de él y ya no hay marcha atrás. Quien te manda a meterte con un hombre casado?. Te lo mereces, por idiota.

Me llevo la mano a la frente. Espera... Qué? Enamorada de Damon Salvatore?. Mierda!.

* * *

_**Este capi va dedicado a mi amiga, lectora y escritora L4le que ha tenido una semanita complicada. Un besazo y mucho animo ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Para celebrar que hemos superado las 50 review os dejo un nuevo capi. Millones de gracias ;) **

* * *

**POV Damon.**

Mis parpados se abren descansados y una resplandeciente sonrisa se muestra en mi rosto. Los recuerdos de una noche fantástica atacan a mi estado de animo y lo que no lo era. La necesito ya!. Ahora que la había hecho mía no podía parar...

Giro sobre el colchón y palpo a ciegas su lado. No está. Donde coño está?.

- Elena?.-

Por favor, que no se haya arrepentido.

Me levanto para buscarla por la habitación y compruebo que la ventana del balcón esta abierta. Salgo para ver si esta ahí y su presencia me tranquiliza.

El amanecer estaba a punto de salir y ella lo admiraba absorta cubriéndose con las sabanas.

- Que haces?- me llamó la atención la figura cuadrada que hacia con sus dedos enfocando al horizonte.

- Perdón. Te he despertado?.-

- Tú ausencia es la que me ha despertado.- la abrazo por detrás.

- Lo siento.- me recibe achuchándose contra mi.

- Por que haces ese gesto con tus manos.?- pregunté curioso.

- Soy muy fanática de los paisajes. Cuando veo algo que me gusta intento sacarle una foto y revelarla en mi memoria.-

- No es mejor hacerlas con una cámara?. Así no lo tendrás que recordar. Lo podrás ver siempre que quieras.-

- Ahm, ya... Tenia una, pero se rompió. Cuantito que pueda me la compraré.-

- También te enfadaste y la tiraste al suelo?- me burlé.

- Algo por el estilo...- respondió con seriedad.

Noto algo de tristeza en su voz, así que cambió de tema. Hoy no era un día para entristecerse. Quiero verla feliz.

- Gracias, Elena-

- Por qué?.-

- Por darme el privilegio de ser el primero. Nunca lo olvidaré.-

Lo decía en serio. Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida y aun no me explico como he podido ser tan cuidadoso con ella. El temor de hacerle daño me impedía ser brusco, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y nunca pensé que hacerlo suavemente también me excitaba.

- Yo tampoco. Y ha sido todo un placer.-

La balanceo conmovido por su honestidad y rozo su trasero con mi paquete.

Oh, oh, aquí están otra vez esas cosquillas que provocan que mi bulto vaya en aumento.

- Vamos a la cama.- le pido dando un tierno beso en su descubierto hombro.

- Quiero ver el amanecer.-

- Yo te haré ver el amanecer.-

Se da la vuelta y me sonríe aceptando mi proposición. La alzo en brazos, con el consiguiente chillido y me la llevo para poseerla una vez mas. En serio, no me canso...

Lamentablemente, una vez que la mañana se impuso, todo volvió a la realidad. Recogimos nuestros bártulos y regresamos a New York.

No podía cogerme el fin de semana entero como pretendía. Tenia llamadas muy importantes que atender sobre mis investigaciones que requerían urgencia. Aun así conduje por el camino mas largo para volver. Necesitaba estar el maximo tiempo posible con ella y seguir contemplando el rubor en sus mejillas o esa sonrisa bobalicona que no se le borraba de la cara.

- Uhhh, me encanta esta canción!- jovial, le dio volumen a la radio del coche.

Disfrutaba con autentico placer de la música y para mi sorpresa, tenia buenos gustos. Poco a poco la iba conociendo mas y por lo pronto todo de ella me gustaba.

- Te trasmite mucho esta canción?- pregunte alternando la vista en la carretera.

- Si. Es es el tipo de canción que te da energía para empezar bien el día. No se, es una tontería.- comenta avergonzada.

- Se a lo que te refieres. Me pasa con la canción de Alicia Keys y Jay Z. La de New York. Me encantaría tenerla como banda sonora cada vez que paseo por la cuidad.-

La hago reír y ese ruido si que es música para mis oídos.

- Esta lo que te provoca es subir a un punto alto, extender tus brazos y disfrutar de la calidez del sol.-

- Quieres sol?-

Al lado del freno mano, presiono un botón y la metalizada capota del coche se desliza para esconderse en el maletero. Ahora el que me reía era yo por la cara que puso.

- Es descapotable?- se le desencajaba la mandíbula mirando para atrás.

- No te habías dado cuenta?-

Niega con la cabeza estupefacta. Para ser una persona que no le impresionan los lujos, lo disimula muy bien.

- Nunca me había montado en un descapotable.-

- Relativamente si. El camaro de Enzo es descapotable.-

- Bueno, quiero decir que estuviera descubierto. Es una pasada!.- exclama exaltada.- Puedo hacer una cosa ahora que estamos en carretera secundaria?-

- Lo que quieras.- aminoro la marcha para prepararme para su beso.

De repente se quita las sandalias y el cinturón. Pero que va hacer? Quiere hacerlo ahora?. He creado un monstruo. Pretende que nos matemos o qué?

Subiéndose descalza en el sillón, apoya su trasero en el cabecero y extiende sus brazos para equilibrarse.

- Estas loca?-

- No eres tú el que dice que la vida tiene que tener algo de locura?-

Me dejó sin palabras cuando cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás respirando el viento que corría.

- Deberías probarlo.-

- Y dejar que conduzcas mi coche?. Eso si que es una locura.-

La contemplo desde mi posición. Sin lugar a dudas, Elena me tenia perplejo. Esa manera de disfrutar las cosas, de su insaciable curiosidad por saberlo todo y esa madurez, ayyyy... esa madurez mezclada con la inocencia de una persona de su edad...

Al llegar a casa, dejamos las maletas en la entrada y me retiré un momento cuando sonó mi teléfono. Bajé al sótano y hablé desde allí sobre unos asuntos que me reclamaban. Fastidiado por dejarla sola, no tuve mas remedio que despedirme prometiendo que no tardaría.

Al final fueron cuatro horas de mierda que perdí de mi valioso tiempo. No solucionamos nada, las pruebas estaban exactamente igual, osea erróneas, y el perfectisimo día que llevaba se fue directamente al traste.

Preferí aparcarlo todo y volver a mi mundo de fantasía con Elena. Subí hasta la casa y me extraño que todo estuviese apagado y en silencio.

- Elena?.- me aproximo a la cocina y sobre la mesa había una nota.

`` He salido a dar una vuelta. Vendré pronto. Besos. Elena.´´

Joder, yo que tenia ganas de estar con ella...

Mi móvil vibra dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y contesto molesto sin mirar quien es. Seguramente otra vez del laboratorio.

- Que quieres ahora!-

- Que borde. Se puede saber que te pasa ?- la voz de Enzo suena al otro lado.

- Lo siento, es que... Da igual. Que pasa tío?.

- Pues aquí aburrido. Ya he preparado las clase para el lunes y no tengo mucho que hacer. Te apetece tomar el aire?. A mi mucho.-

- Pues...-

Quería esperar a Elena, pero no sabia exactamente cuando llegaría. Y tampoco quería quedarme en la soledad de la casa, lo odiaba.

- Por fa. Esta mañana vi a Sage en el centro comercial con otro tío. Y estoy que me subo por las paredes.-

Enzo y sus celos...

- Vale. Me recoges?-

- Claro!. Para que sacar tu pedazo de deportivo del garaje, no?.-

En media hora nos subimos en el cacharro llamado coche por mi amigo, y dimos una vuelta sin saber que hacer.

- Quieres una copa?.-

- No me apetece. Y a ti?-

- Pssss.-

Vaya aburrimiento.

Mientras damos vuelta y vueltas decido sacar algún tema de conversación. Y que mejor para hacer reaccionar a Enzo que hablarle de su rubia favorita.

- Pues sabes que me ha contado Elena?.-

- Espero que no esté embarazada.- bromea ganándose un manotazo de mi parte.

- Ella y Caroline se han apuntado a clases de baile en la comunidad.-

- A las de Kol?-

- Sip!-

- Pero están tontas?. Ese pervertido intentará ligar con ellas y con lo pueblerinas que son de seguro que caen rendidas a sus pies.-

- No creo que a Elena le pase. En cambio a Caroline...-

Me miró de inmediato y aguante la risa cuando tensó la mandíbula.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, escuché a ese gilipollas quedar para practicar en el salón de actos esta tarde.-

- Es fin de semana. La comunidad está cerrada.-

- Ya sabes que los Mickelson se están acostumbrando hacer lo que les da la gana en ausencia de tu padre.-

Ahora el que se tensaba era yo. Estaría Elena allí?.

- Ya me conozco yo las practicas de ese bailarín de pacotilla. Se rumorea que se lleva allí a las chicas para... bueno, practicar con ellas, tu ya me entiendes.- me informa preocupado.

Si, lo entendía perfectamente, y sabiendo como es Kol no me extrañaba ni un pelo.

- Te gustaría ir a fastidiarle la tarde a ese niñato?- propuse travieso.

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.- contento, dio un volantazo para dar la vuelta y dirigirnos a la comunidad.

Plantados a las puertas del edificio, este permanecía cerrado y apagado. Yo aun conservaba los códigos para entrar y pasamos sin problemas hasta el interior una vez que los introduje.

Conforme nos acercábamos, escuchamos la música proveniente del salón de actos. Efectivamente Kol estaba allí.

Asomándonos por la puerta, divisamos como en el escenario Caroline bailaba con él entre risas y toqueteos.

- Serán asquerosos...- murmura por lo bajo Enzo.

Lo asqueroso fue descubrir como Elena estaba sentada en una de las butacas charlando con Matt. Eso si que me irritó.

Por lo visto nadie mas había asistido a las clases, solo ellos cuatro y parecían tener una cita doble. Mis puños se apretaron instintivamente y trague saliva para no correr hasta allí y partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

- Es increíble que les puedan llegar a gustar esos dos pamplinas.- se quejaba mi amigo en el mismo estado que yo.

- Pues cortemos el rollo ya!-

- Yo te sigo.-

Bajamos por las escalerillas hasta casi la mitad cuando la parejita del escenario se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Kol fue a quitar la música y pegó un salto para bajar y venir hasta nosotros.

- Que hacéis aquí?- preguntó con su clásica chulería.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.-

Elena se levantó de inmediato al verme. Ni si quiera la miré.

- Hemos venido a practicar. Le tenia que enseñar unos pasos nuevos.- se excusa tontamente.

- Esta terminante prohibido entrar.-

- Klaus me ha dado permiso.-

- Ya, pero mi padre es el dueño y son las normas.-

- Tú ya no tienes ningún mando aquí. Así que no te tengo porque hacer caso.- me replica.

- Sabes que lo puedo tener cuando quiera. Y si lo hago, diría que tu hermanito y tú no saldréis muy bien parados.-

Nos miramos desafiantes y tuvo que claudicar fastidiado por tener que darme la razón.

- Esta bien. Recogíamos chicos. Nos tenemos que ir.-

- Tu y Donovan si. Ellas se quedan.-

- Pero...- Caroline fue a protestar y Enzo la calló.

- Si, tienen que entender algunas normas de comportamiento.- añadió mi amigo.

Kol no respondió mas y le hizo una señal al rubio para que lo acompañara. Este, pasó serio por mi lado, pero ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo. Preferí centrarme en Elena.

- En que estabais pensando?- les preguntó Enzo claramente enfadado.

- Kol nos invitó. Decía que tenia el permiso para entrar. Que culpa tenemos nosotras?- se defendió la rubia.

- Claro, y si te dice que te tires por un puente, también lo haces.-

Emprendieron su clásica discusión. Como un matrimonio de viejos se enzarzaban nada mas verse y resultaba cómicos escucharlos, pero yo no estaba ahora para risas.

Enzo se subió al escenario para encararse con Caroline y mientras peleaban, Elena y yo pasamos a un segundo plano para ellos. Me acerqué y solté el aire que tenia retenido en los pulmones desde que la vi con Matt.

- Creí que solo darías una vuelta.- intenté no sonar molesto.

- Terminé hacer las tareas de la casa y me aburría como una ostra. Caroline me llamó y tú estabas muy ocupado, así que...-

- Quedasteis con estos dos.- terminé la frase por ella.

- No sabia que quedó con ellos también. Hay algún problema?.-

- Pues claro que hay un problema.-espeto disgustado.

- Cual?-

- Damon!. - me llama Enzo. Salvado por la campana.- Dile a esta que me tiene que tratar con respeto. Soy su profesor, no su sirviente.-

- Yo tampoco soy tu sirvienta, aunque trabaje en eso. Y el respeto se gana, capullo.- le responda alterada.

- Pero que boquita tienes. Tu abuela te la tendría que haber lavado con lejía.-

- Oye!, no te atrevas a meterte con mi abuela...-

Siguieron y siguieron sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

- Mira, lo siento mucho. No tenia ni idea que no podíamos estar aquí. No volverá a ocurrir. - se disculpa Elena algo cortada.- Es mejor que me lleve a Caroline antes de que mate a tu amigo. Nos vemos en casa.-

Elena se alejó de mi lado y agarró a su amiga antes de que se comiera al mio.. Ambas partieron hacia la salida no sin antes de que la rubia le dedicara una peineta a Enzo en forma de despedida.

- Esa barbie es una maleduca. Alguien debería enseñarle modales.- la critico ofuscado.

- Supongo que te ofrecerías voluntario, no es así?-

- Mira quien fue hablar!. Te ha faltado tiempo echar al rubito para hablar con tu preciosa Elena.-

- Solo quería fastidiar el plan del niñato. Eso es todo.

- Si, claro...- ironiza.

- Cállate y vayámonos ya.- pasé de sus indirectas.

Regresé a la casa un buen rato después y subiendo por el ascensor comienzo a practicar frente al espejo la disculpa que tenia preparada. Me había pasado de la raya con mis reproches, y aunque estuviese un pelin cabreado, mi comportamiento no estaba justificado.

Piso mi casa y me dirijo directamente a la cocina. La luz encendida y el olor a comida me dieron la confirmación de que Elena había llegado.

- Hola...-

Elena cortaba verduras en una tabla encima de la encimera y no se volvió para devolverme el saludo.

- Hola.-

- Huele rico.-

- Gracias. Ya mismo estará la cena.- comenta con frialdad.

Joder, la he liado...

- Estas enfadada?.- camino lentamente hacia ella. No quiero que me tire una sartén.

Se da la vuelta y se apoya en el borde de la encimera dando un buen suspiro.

- No se porque tienes que abusar de tu poder de esa manera. Y mucho menos pedirme explicaciones.-

- Elena, las reglas están ahí para cumplirlas. Ese niñato y su amiguito el rubio se las pasan por el forro y no me da la gana.-

- No creo que estés en disposición de decir que se tienen que respetar las normas. Entonces yo ya estaría despedida, no crees?.-

- Estarías despedida si no llego a ser yo quien os interrumpe. Si da la casualidad que Guiseppe os ve ...-

- Kol nos dijo que tenia el permiso de su hermano.-

- Klaus es un simple bufón de mi padre. No es nadie para hacer tal cosa.- dije brusco para concluir con el dichoso temita.

- Vale. Me callo. No pienso entrar en ningún debate familiar. Eso no me incumbe.-

- Lo siento, Elena. Vale?. Tal vez he sido un poco arrogante y como dices un abusón, pero no aguanto a Kol. Es superior a mi.-

- Estas asi por Kol o por que me has visto con Matt?. Porque si es así, ya te dije que no tengo nada con él. -

- Y por que cada vez que voy a la comunidad te veo con él?-

- Solo somos amigos. Ando un poco escasa de ellos en esta cuidad.-

- Ya tienes amigos.-

- Si, lo se. Katherine y tú.- no lo decía muy convencida.- Vivo con ustedes y esta claro que me lo paso bien, pero necesito mi espacio. Tener mi propia vida fuera de aquí.-

Maldita sea, Damon. Ella tiene razón. No tienes el derecho a reprocharle nada. Pero que coño te pasa?. Estas actuando como un crío. SERÉNATE!. Parece mentira que una chiquilla de veinte años entienda las reglas de este juego mejor que tú.

Escuchamos a lo lejos el timbre del ascensor, seguido del ruido de unas ruedas arrastrando por el suelo y las pisadas de los tacones de mi mujer. Lamentandolo, volvió a darme la espalda y disimuló removiendo la comida en el fuego. Volvía agobiarla y era lo ultimo que pretendía.

- Elena, buenas noches.- aparece Kat por la cocina.- Mi amor, estas aquí.- la recibo con un beso.

- Hola Katherine.- la saluda.- ¿ Que tal el desfile?-

- Ufff, estoy agotada. Creo que voy a darme una ducha y a dormir. Gracias por preparar la cena, pero no tengo hambre.-

- No te preocupes.-

- Cari, cenas y nos vemos arriba?.- me pregunta Katherine antes de irse.

Lo pensé un par de segundos y miré como Elena se pasaba el cabello por la oreja. No estaba del todo cómoda con nuestra presencia y preferí zanjar la conversación que dejamos a medias.

- No. Me voy contigo. Yo también estoy cansado y mañana tengo mucho trabajo.-

- Pero mi vida, Elena tiene ya la cena.-

- No tengo hambre. Puede dejarla en la nevera.-

Salgo de la cocina y oigo como Katherine se disculpa por el desplante y queda con ella para hablar en el desayuno.

Subo hasta mi habitación echo un obelisco, con ira contenida y una frustración que no llegaba a entender.

- Supongo que la noche romántica no a ido tan bien.- decía Katherine entrando tras mía.

- Cierra la puerta.- le ordeno.

- Que pasa, que Elenita no era lo que te esperabas?-

- He dicho que cierres la puerta!.- me impaciento y voy yo a cerrarla de un portazo.

Kat dio un brinco y me observó confusa.

- Se puede saber que te pasa?.-

- Cállate - le atrapo el rostro con mis manos y ataco su boca sin piedad.

- Oh, Damon... Ahora entiendo porque no tenias hambre. Me has echado de menos...-

La alzo en volandas y la tiro en la cama violentamente. Me arranco la camisa y ella hace lo propio con la suya. Tengo que escapar de estos pensamientos contradictorios y que mejor que el sexo puro y duro para sacarlos de mi cabeza...

Creí que me sentiría mejor después de revolcarme entre las sabanas con mi exquisita mujer. Pero no, estoy igual o peor. Ahora soy doblemente culpable. Primero por ser un capullo con Elena y luego follar con Kat por despecho. Ellas no se merecían esto.

Pero para ser verdad, estaba en un terreno desconocido. Nunca me había encontrado tan perdido y mucho menos tratándose de mujeres.

- Vaya...Que bienvenida mas buena.- resoplaba tumbándose hacia un lado de la cama.- Pero me lo vas a contar ya?-

- Es el trabajo, Kat. Me han jodido el fin de semana, eso es todo.-

- Que putada...- me compadecía- Y con Elena?. Ya habéis...?-

- Si. Lo hemos hecho.-

- Que bien. Y como fue?.- se abrazo a mi.

- Ya sabes que un caballero no cuenta sus intimidades.-

- No quiero que me lo cuente con lujos y detalles, solo si estuvo bien.-

Estuvo genial, yo creo que mas que genial. Fue una experiencia que me a dejado marcado para siempre. Pero ni se me pasaba por la mente decirle eso a mi mujer.

- Si, a pesar de su inexperiencia, se esmeró bastante.-

- Me alegra que te la hayas follado.- me dos palmaditas en el pecho y se levanta sonriente- Ahora me toca a mi.-

* * *

Sacad las conclusiones que queráis. Os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. XDD.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lo se, lo se... he tardado un pelín. Pero es que ha sido una semana complicada._**

**__****_PD: Espero recompensaros con este capi y leer vuestros comentarios al final. Supongo que habrá muchas reacciones XDD._**

* * *

**_POV Elena_**

Por qué no salgo huyendo de aquí?. Es muy simple. Recoger mis cosas, ir hasta el ascensor y no mirar atrás. Ya lo hice una vez, no me tiene que resultar difícil repetirlo.

No puedes, recuerdas?. Estas enchochada por el dueño de esta casa. Lo que te impide dar un paso mas allá de lo que alcanza su vista.

Miro mi reflejo y me digo a mi misma que no voy a llorar. Que esto es una broma de mal gusto y solo me ciega la atracción física que siento por él.

Ese maldito a puesto mi vida patas arriba y encima se atreve a reclamarme. Como si fuese su pertenencia una vez que ya me ha tenido. Esta muy equivocado si piensa ir por ese camino.

Y el colmo de los colmos es dejarme la cena plantada. De nuevo, su educación al traste. Parecía que trataba algunas veces con un hombre hecho y derecho y otras con un niño de ocho años malcriado y testarudo.

De todos modos, lo peor estaba por llegar. Katherine quería hablar conmigo, obvio cuando me he tirado a su marido, y yo aun no tenia idea de que contarle.

Mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada y descansar me vendrá bien. Mañana será otro día...

Preparo el desayuno para los tres sin saber si aun están arriba o ya se han ido a trabajar. Salgo de dudas cuando Katherine hace acto de presencia.

- Buenos días, querida. Que tal?-

- Bien. Y tu?-

- Fenomenal.-

Su resplandeciente sonrisa no me agradaba en absoluto. Se lo que la provoca, hace menos de 48 horas era yo la que la estaba así.

- Te he preparado unos cereales y café.- los pongo en la mesa.

- Por que no nos sentamos y charlamos un poco?- me señala la silla.

- Tengo que servirle a tu marido el desayuno.-

- Damon no va a bajar. Lleva metido en ese sótano desde muy temprano. Así que no te preocupes.- me insta con la mirada y tomo asiento.

Se tirará todo el día allí metido? Lo podré ver hoy?.

Elena, eso no importa ahora. La mujer quiere que le cuentes todo lo que hiciste con su marido. Prepárate para pasar por la situación mas embarazosa de toda tu vida.

- Tengo entendido que lo pasasteis muy bien, aunque fue un poco breve. Te pido perdón por si después de ese estupendo día, te sentiste algo abandonada. Damon a veces es muy perfeccionista y controlador en su trabajo. Hasta que las cosas no le salen bien, no para.- comentaba como si le molestase que le prestara tanta atención a la labor que hacia.- Pero quitando eso...- me coge de la mano como si fuésemos las mejores amigas y me pregunta exaltada.- Te gusto tu primera experiencia sexual?.-

Esto es sub realista y no quiero contestar, pero no me queda otra. Ella me dio su permiso, se merece por lo menos algún tipo de explicación.

- Si. Fue muy bonito.-

- Se lo dije a Damon. Que fuera delicado. La primera vez es complicada. Duele mucho y es un poco asqueroso...-

Pues para mi no lo fue. Osea, si me dolió, pero de asqueroso nada. Volvería a pasar por ello con los ojos cerrados y mas si es con Damon.

- Katherine, lo siento, pero no estoy del todo cómoda hablando de estas cosas.-

- Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Se que aun no te acostumbras a esta situación. Pero con el tiempo te aseguro que te resultará de lo mas normal.-

No lo creo...

- Supongo.-

- Claro que si!- me anima- Bueno, y ahora que planes tienes?. Iras a por Matty ojitos azules?-

- Ahm... -

- Hombre, mientras te decides o no puedes seguir con Damon, pero te recomiendo que alternes. Es más divertido...-

La dejé hablar a ella. Total, pasaba de escucharme y solo se centraba en recomendar y aconsejarme sobre mi nueva vida sexual. Era bastante avergonzante la verdad, aunque no podía culparla de nada, solamente de estar como una regadera en cuanto a su relación, . Y tampoco yo tenia derecho a quejarme, porque como dicen por ahí, sarna con gusto no pica, no?.

Gracias a Dios que se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde al trabajo y se despidió prometiendo que terminaríamos esta conversación mas tarde.

Una vez que me quedo sola, me acerco a la puerta cerrada a cal y canto del sótano. Amago con tocar, pero me arrepiento al instante. No quería molestarlo y mucho menos para no saber que decirle.

Me entretengo en las millones de cosas que tengo que hacer en la casa y así ocupo mi cabeza. Limpiar, planchar, preparar el almuerzo y deshacer la maleta de Kat.

En su dormitorio, al meter la ropa interior en el cajón, veo un objeto entre los sujetares que capta mi atencion. Es un puto consolador rosa de unos veinte centímetros aproximadamente. ¿Pero esta mujer para que quiere estas cosas teniendo el mejor pene del mundo?.

Con cada día que pasa voy conociendo un poco mas de ellos y contra todo pronostico no es miedo lo que siento. Si no mas bien mucha curiosidad.

Sentada a la mesa, con toda la comida servida para almorzar, espero a que presente Damon. Cinco minutos, diez minutos. Suele subir a esta hora...

La comida se enfría y supongo que no vendrá. Mis ilusiones se rompen y me levanto para recoger.

- Lo siento. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo.- entra de repente en la cocina con la bata blanca y sus gafas de vista.

Está tan sexy así que no me importaría que me hiciese un reconocimiento medico exhaustivo...

- Tranquilo. Acabo de poner la mesa.-

- Bien.-

Nervioso, ni me dirige la mirada y se sienta para servirse rapidamente en su plato. Yo me siento en frente y lo siento distante.

- ¿ Como vas en el trabajo?- quise romper el hielo.

- Mal. No encuentro los resultados que deseo-

- Deberías tomarte un descanso. Te vendrá bien.-

- Lo que necesito es comer rápido y volver .-responde escueto removiendo la ensalada.

Vale... esta enfadado. No se si la culpa la tenían sus investigaciones o si sigue con los cables cruzados desde anoche. Da igual, no le iba a permitir que me hablara así.

- El estrés crea alopecia, lo sabias?-

- Que?-

Levantó por fin su mirada hacia mi. Era lo que pretendía, captar su atencion.

- Que a este paso te vas a quedar calvo. Una pena, porque tienes un pelo precioso.-

Gracias a mi alago deja la cara de culo que traía y atisbo una leve sonrisa.

- No quiero quedarme calvo.- se pasa la mano por el pelo preocupado.

- Entonces sal mas de ese agujero. No creo que sea bueno pasar casi todo el día allí encerrado.-

- Lo que hago es muy importante, Elena.-

- No creo que sea mas importante que tu salud, no?-

- Estoy bien.- vuelve a la seriedad- Solo tengo que encontrar la solución a una formula y todos mis problemas se acabarán.-

Concluye y hay un profundo mutismo después. Yo ya no sabia que decir o hacer para que cambiara su estado de humor.

Terminamos con el cargante almuerzo y me dispongo a retirar los platos de la mesa.

- Y tu que planes tienes?- me pregunta fingiendo desinterés.

- Pues la tarde la tengo libre, así que estaba pensando en hacer algo de turismo. Aun me queda mucho por ver.-

- Iras con Caroline?- se pone en pie y me ayuda.

- No puede. Tiene que ayudar a Bonnie a mudarse.-

- Entonces...- vacila - Vas sola?.-

- Si- le afirmo mientras abro el grifo del fregadero y aprovecho que le doy la espalda para sonreír.- ¿ Quieres venir?- me giro para preguntárselo.

Mi invitación le hace ilusión en un principio, pero regresa a su pesado estado anímico.

- Ahm...No se...-

- Creía que querías enseñarme New York.- le dije poniendo mis ojitos de cordero degollado para convencerlo.

En menos de una hora ya estábamos en un barco en dirección a la famosisima estatua de la libertad. Que felicidad!

Esperamos religiosamente la larga cola que había y al fin pudimos subir a los pies de la descomunal escultura. La vista se me pierde en el cielo y mi boca permanece en forma de O todo el rato.

- Por la tele no se ve tan grande.-

- ¿ Quieres subir?-

- No se puede, no?-

- Si que se puede. Lo que ocurre que para evitar que suba tanta gente y estropeen la estatua, han subido los precios.-

- Cuesta mucho?-

Se ríe y ni siquiera me contesta. Me coge de la mano y nos introducimos en el pedestal.

El guarda de seguridad nos hace pasar por un detector de metales y nos acompaña hasta el ascensor. Ahí es cuando Damon saca su cartera y paga las entradas.

Una vez en la corona, las vistas panorámicas del skyline de Manhatan se mostraban ante nosotros.

- Madre mia... Esto es ...-

- Impresionante?- dobla su sonrisa.

Muevo mi cabeza embobada en lo que me rodea. Acercándome un poco a una de las ventanas, miro al horizonte.

- Amo New York. En serio. Adoro esta cuidad!.- digo exaltada.

Escucho su risa y me fijo en él.

- Gracias.-

- Eres tú la que me has invitado.-

- Bueno, pues gracias por acompañarme. No creo que pueda haber un guía mejor que tú.-

- Me gusta enseñártelo todo. Es como revivirlo por primera vez.-

Oohhh... el reflejo del sol iluminaba sus claros y azules ojos teniéndome completamente hechizada. Mi mano actuó sola y la posé en su mejilla. Es tan guapo, tan sexy, tan ... A la mierda!, necesito sus besos.

Asalto su boca como quien atraca un banco. No puedo estar mal con él, no puedo verlo apagado, no puedo resistirlo más. Separamos nuestros labios y suspiramos a la vez.

- Si llego a saber que me darías esta recompensa, subimos hasta la antorcha.- dice divertido.

Me hace reír y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para volver a sus labios. Me encanta como sabe...

De repente las pocas personas que se congregaban en el borde del mirador nos comenzó a mirar y el flash de una cámara nos sobresalta terminando con nuestro contacto.

- Up! Lo siento. No era mi intención interrumpiros.- decía un chico japones.- Es que no he podido evitar haceros una foto con ese fondo.-

- No pasa nada.- contesté algo avergonzada.

No estaba acostumbrada a esta expectación.

- Podías enseñárnosla?- le preguntó Damon.

- Pues claro-

Nos la mostró en la pantalla y realmente había quedado fantástica.

- Me la podrías enviar cuando puedas?-

- Por supuesto. Me deja su email?.-

- Claro.-

Se dieron los datos y concluimos con la breve visita. Solo estaba permitido subir una media hora o así.

Ya en el ferry de retorno, tomamos un helado mientras me contaba algunas anécdotas de cuando hacia turismo de niño. Animado, relataba las veces que su padre le regañaba por llevarse a su hermano pequeño de paseo sin su permiso y de como le gustaba perderse por Central Park. Igual que yo o más, amaba esta cuidad.

- Y donde están tus padres?-

- Viven a las afueras. Aunque de un tiempo para acá siempre están viajando.-

- Por trabajo?-

- Si. Mi padre está a punto de jubilarse y quiere aprovechar el tiempo que le queda para expandir la empresa internacionalmente.-

- Y tu hermano le ayuda?-

- Es él que se quedará de presidente al fin al cabo.-

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero...

- Y por qué Kol dijo que renunciaste?.-

- Porque es un entrometido de mierda.- bufo con ira- Mira, mi objetivo es hacer algo importante. Llegar a cambiar la vida de la personas. La medicina me gustaba, así que...- se encogió de hombros.

Pues conmigo no ha tenido que esmerarse mucho y aun así no solo me ha cambiado mi vida, sino todo mi mundo.

- No me malinterpretes. Le tengo mucho cariño a la comunidad. Es un negocio que inventó mi padre de la nada y trabajó duro para estar donde está ahora. Yo aspiro a ser como él, pero en mi terreno.-

- Por lo visto la dinastía Salvatore a creado a hombres muy apasionados en sus trabajos.- dije en forma de burla.

- Si...- con su pulgar me limpia un poco de helado que habría quedado en mi barbilla.- Somos apasionados en muchas cosas mas.-

Me congela con su rostro angelical, y como hice en la estatua de la libertad, no puedo evitar lanzarme sobre su boca.

Ni me acuerdo del taxi que cogimos, ni de pasar por recepción y saludar al conserje, ni tampoco de subir en el ascensor. No me acordaba de nada. Solo se que ahora estoy en la casa, a horcajadas sobre en él y en el sillón del salón tocándonos y besándonos como dos adolescentes de instituto. Estuvimos tanto tiempo así que la temperatura corporal que desprendíamos amenazaba con prenderle fuego a la habitacion entera. Por lo menos la de mi cuerpo, ya que notaba en Damon una especie de respeto. Solo se centrada en masajear mi culo y pasarme las manos por la espalda. No se acercaba a mis tetas.

Agarré sus manos y me las llevé a mi pecho. Necesitaba su contacto en esa zona. La otra vez las trató tan bien que ahora lo reclamaban.

- Oh, Elena, no...- se resiste a cogerlas.

- Que pasa?. No te gustan?.-

Sabia que las de Katherine era mas grandes y bonitas. Pero las mías eran naturales. No tenia nada que envidiarle.

- Estas de broma?. Me encantan...- las aprieta con cuidado.

- Entonces?-

- Es que...Voy a perder el control, Elena. Y no quiero hacerte daño.-

- No digas tonterías. Por que crees eso?.-

Si que me va hacer daño, pero que remedio...

- Pues..., porque ahora no quiero follarte lentamente, Elena. Lo que quiero es follarte duro y que tus piernas terminen temblando por el dolor después de hacerlo.-

Conforme me decía esas cosas, presionaba con mas fuerza mis senos hasta el punto de quejarme por su brusquedad.

- Ves?. Tu cuerpo aun no esta preparado para que te lo haga de esa manera.-

- Pero, pero...- balbuceo por su negativa- Confío en ti, Damon.-

Por dios! que ni se le ocurra dejarme así. Me habré quejado, pero sigue siendo igual de estimulante.

- Ya, pero yo no me fío de mi mismo.- entona en un lamento y hunde su cara en mi pecho.- Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.-

Lo abrazo por no estrangularlo. Ahora qué nos quita este calenton?.

- Y hay alguna forma que podamos cumplir con nuestros deseos sin tener que hacerme daño?-

- Oh, mi Elena- se despega y me pasa el flequillo tras la oreja- Existen miles.-

- Enséñamelas todas.- le pido ansiosa porque me muestre lo que tiene pensado.

Bueno..., no hubo coito, por llamarlo finamente, pero tampoco hizo falta. Me llevó a un orgasmo tras otro con tanta facilidad que era ya avergonzante. Y lo hizo tan solo con su boca y sus dedos.

Aprendí lo placentero que era el sexo oral y, aunque no fue por dolor, las piernas me temblaban vez finalizada su tarea, se pone a mi altura echándose sobre mi.

- Dios... pero que rica estas...- me comía el cuello a besos.

Su peso me aprisionaba contra el sofá y sentía su emergente erección dentro de su pantalón. La toqué, pero igual que con mis pechos, me la aparta. No quiso tentar a la suerte.

- Yo también quiero que te desahogues.- le digo porque necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

- Lo haré, pero antes tengo que relajarme.-

- Y crees que lo conseguirás así?-

- Sinceramente?. Si. Porque verte disfrutar es mi mayor placer y me ayuda a bajar estas inmensas ganas de... de...- aprieta los dientes-... de violarte.- suelta una pequeña risa y atrapa mis labios.

Se que lo dijo en broma, pero me dio escalofríos esa palabra. Dejo de besarlo.

- Ocurre algo?-

- Es tarde, Damon. Katherine estará a punto de llegar. Tengo que preparar la cena.-

- Tranquila, no importa. Lo entenderá.-

- Ya...-

No me quepa duda de que lo va entender. Es la principal instigadora en esta trama. Me remuevo debajo suya para que se levante.

- Estas bien?-

- Si, solo que no quiero que nos pille. Una cosa es que tenga su permiso y otra que nos vea en plena faena en su salón.-

Me libera de su peso y aprovecho para subir mi pantalón y cubrirme. Estaba echa un desastre y seguro que si me miro al espejo, la palabra `` pendona´´ estaría escrita en mi frente.

- Tienes razón.- se acomoda su ropa y me ayuda a ponerme en pie.- Vamos a tu estudio?. Poco a poco estoy sintiendo como la fiera se va amansando.-

- Creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.- le borro la sonrisa de su cara y salgo corriendo para la cocina a carcajada limpia.

- Elena!- me llama a mi espalda y me persigue.- Ven aquí!.

Así pasaríamos los días, en un juego constante por quien se deseaba más. Con el consiguiente problema de que mi encaprichamiento pasó a ser un enamoramiento en toda regla.

Si, Elena. No lo podías negar más. Este hombre te ha cautivado y es mentira si pensaste que todo esto no te llevara a un profundo abismo del que resultará muy difícil salir.

De hecho, ya me cuesta. Imaginarme estar lejos de él es una utopía para mi.

Una mañana, Khaterine salió temprano. Un próximo desfile oteaba por horizonte y las cosas en la revista se estaban poniendo frenéticas.

Damon me aviso la tarde anterior que no preparara el desayuno. Tenia otra sorpresa de las suyas preparadas para mi.

Yo esperaba que fuese el momento de revelarme su lado mas salvaje y pervertido. Tanto que hablaba de eso ya me estaba picando la curiosidad y me moría por probarlo.

Mientras terminaba de dejar la casa lo bastante limpia para no tener que hacerle mas nada durante el día, bailaba con el plumero en la mano mas feliz que una perdiz. El precioso ida ayudaba y saber que tendría a Damon para mi sola también.

Tal vez Katherine lo disfrutaba en la noche, pero yo lo tenia durante todo el día.

Hasta donde has llegado, Elena. Compartir un hombre con otra mujer y que no te importe nada. Definitivamente estas para entrar en un loquero.

Siento como unas manos rodean fuertemente mi cintura por atrás y me da la vuelta. Tropezando con sus enormes y preciosos ojos, Damon me beso antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que era él.

- Buenos días.-

- Mmmmmm, hola.- lo saludaba encantada por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Es el mejor lugar del mundo...

- No estas lista.-

- Me cambio rápido- me balanceo agarrada a su cuello.- Donde vamos hacer turismo hoy?.-

No se para que pregunto sino suelta prenda.

- Ponte ropa deportiva. Vamos a correr.-

- A correr?-

- Si. Te cansas pronto y necesitas fondo físico.-

- Me acusas de ser una vaga?-

Espero que tenga una buena explicación.

- No, por Dios!- se ríe ante mi ofensa- Pero si que deberías de hacer ejercicio. Es bueno para la salud, y como salgo todas las mañanas a correr, pensé en que me acompañaras.-

- Ya hacemos mucho ejercicio.- le recuerdo.

- No me refiero a ese ejercicio.-

- Odio correr. No me gustaba ni en el instituto.-

- A mi tampoco, pero cuando llegues a mi edad comprenderás que tienes que cuidar mejor tu cuerpo si quieres seguir estando bueno.- se señala de arriba a abajo, y aunque intenté resistirme, me contagió con su gracia.

- Valeee...- acepté resignada por darle de nuevo la razón.- Vengo en cinco minutos-

Me muero...Me muero de verdad. Un dolor en el costado me impedia dar un paso mas y no había suficientes arboles en Central Park para oxigenar mis pulmones. Y solo llevamos media hora.

- No puedo respirar...- me apoyo en una de las piedras al lado de uno de los cuantos lagos que había por el parque.

- Te daría un beso ahora mismo, pero es contraproducente tapar una de las vías por la que entra el aire.-

Que sexy se pone cuando utiliza ese lenguaje tan técnico.

- Lo empeorarías. Tu también me robas la respiración.-

-Ese es el efecto que creo en ti?.-

- El tuyo es mas placentero, te lo aseguro. Por lo menos ahí no me entran ganas de escupir un pulmón.- tosí.

De verdad, tenia ganas de vomitar...

- Ya..., pero noto como te cansas. Llevas unos días quedándote dormida y has faltado algunas clases en la comunidad.-

- Tengo agujetas y no consigo conciliar el sueño por la noche.- me excuso nerviosa.

No podía dormir porque el maldito pensamiento de Khaterine retozando con él me sacaba de mis casillas.

- Por eso tienes que mantenerte en forma.- me anima tirando de mi para reincorporarme.- Quiero que cuando terminemos de follar sigas conservando tus energías y no te caigas del sueño durante el día. No quiero ser el culpable de robarte también las fuerzas.- dulcifica su sonrisa.

No solo me has robado eso, Damon Salvatore. Mi corazón te lo has llevado...

Es lo que le diría si viviésemos en un mundo alternativo, donde seamos dos personas normales, sin un atormentado pasado y ningún tipo de ataduras. Pero me callo, porque esta casado y eso es lo que tiene que prevalecer en todo esto.

- Bueno, dejemoslo por hoy. Iremos poco a poco. Te parece?- se compadeció de mi.

- Es una buena idea.- acepté sin pensarlo.

Caminamos un largo rato por el grandisimo parque sin darnos cuenta de que se nos pasó la mañana volando. Como es posible que pueda convertir mis horas en segundos?.

- Uffff, se hace tarde. Deberíamos volver ya.- mira su reloj y se acabó mi diversión.- Antes de ponerme a trabajar me gustaría mucho ducharme contigo.-

O tal vez no...Ahora si que estaba dispuesta a correr hasta la casa.

- Vale...-

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos para darme la mano y nos marchamos a toda prisa a pillar un taxi.

Cepillo mi larga melena mojada frente al espejo. Con una tonta no paraba de sonreír al acordarme de los instante que hemos compartido en la bañera que tengo tras mía.

Damon aun sigue bajo el agua y tararea una canción mientras termina de enjabonarse. Las mamparas eran trasparentes y observo como tampoco puede borrar su sonrisa. Me encanta verlo despreocupado y contento. Y sobre todo que yo sea la culpable de que esté así.

Algunas veces creo que puede estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Es imposible que un hombre toque de esa manera a una mujer si no sintiese nada. Pero luego lo veo con Katherine. La compenetración que tienen, el respeto, la sinceridad, como se hablan, como se besan... Y olvido esa tontería de que por mi pueda dejar su matrimonio. Definitivamente ella le puede dar mucho más. Yo no tenia nada para ofrecerle, tan solo mi cuerpo.

- Oye...- sale de la bañera y se enreda la toalla a la cintura- Almorzaré contigo, pero esta tarde tengo que trabajar.-

- Noooo. Íbamos a ir al MOMA. Me lo prometiste.- me apené.

- Lo siento. He dado con una formula y creo que esta es la correcta. La inspiración viene y va.- hace pucheritos para que lo perdone.

- Y a que es debido tanta inspiración?.-

Que diga que soy yo, que diga que soy, que diga que soy yo!

- Pues tú!.-

Biiiiieeennn!

- Así que te inspiro, eh?- repetí orgullosa.

- Por supuesto- me da un tierno beso en la cabeza- Y como no he cumplido mi promesa, esta noche me gustaría recompensarte.-

- Dormirás conmigo?- pregunte con ilusión.

- No. Quiero invitarte a que nos acompañes esta noche.-

- Acompañaros?. Donde?. Es que vas a salir con Katherine?.-

- Si. Hoy es el día que hacemos nuestra salida nocturna.- comenta sin especificar mucho en lo de salida nocturna.

Salir con ellos dos?. Tragame tierra...

- Y por que quieres que vaya?.-

- Y por que tengo que explicarte cada cosa que quiero enseñarte?- me devuelve la pregunta cogiéndome por las mejillas.- Mi inocente Elena...- mete sus dedos entre mi pelo- no dices que confías en mi?. Pues confía en mi...- murmura acercándose para plantarme un delicado beso.

Consintiendo una vez mas, llega la hora acordada y soplo frente al espejo. Vestida lo mas arreglada y elegante que me es posible, gracias Caroline, me termino de retocar el maquillaje y tiemblo levemente al pintarme el ojo.

Vale, relájate de una puñetera vez, Elena. Solo es una simple salida con tus jefes. No tiene porque pasar nada y lo mejor de todo es que vas a conocer más cosas sobre ellos. Aun así no bajes la guardia, no sabes lo que pretenden conseguir con esto.

Parto hacia la entrada y me aferro a mi pequeño bolso para apaciguar mis nervios. Donde coño me van a llevar?.

Ya allí veo a Damon esperando al lado de la puerta del ascensor entretenido en ajustarse la corbata. No se percata de mi presencia, pero cuando lo hace se queda anonadado. El vestido con la espalda descubierta y el escote de infarto ha creado el efecto que buscaba en él.

- Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo?- hace una pregunta retorica aproximándose a un paso lento.

- Lo dices por esto?.- señalo el vestido- Es solo un trapillo.- finjo modestia al restarle importancia, pero realmente estaba encantada con su reacción.

- Estas...- se queda sin palabras y sacude la cabeza para despertarse - ... guapísima.-

- Gracias.-

- Oh... Dios... Mio...-

La voz de Katherine interrumpió proveniente de la escalera.

- Elena estas hermosa. Ese vestido es espectacular.- bajaba agarrando la falda de su largo vestido.

También era bonito y fino. Mas que el mio seguro. Pero para mi sorpresa no era nada insinuante. Siempre se vestia así y me costaba creer que ho fuera tan modosita.

- Gracias Kat.-

- Lo ha hecho Caroline?-

- Si-

- Voy a tener que hablar con ella. Tiene mucho potencial y me gustaría que trabajara para mi en la revista.-

- Se lo comentaré.-

La rubia se va volver loca cuando se lo diga...

- Bien. Oye y gracias por venir. Mi marido y yo estábamos deseando que aceptaras. Nos lo vamos a pasar de escándalo.- me guiña el ojo muy contenta.

La limusina aparcó delante de un club algo extraño. Tan solo una puerta roja iluminada, un letrero con el nombre del local y dos porteros en la puerta, es todo lo que había.

Damon saludó educadamente a los hombres y nos abrieron las puertas como si de la realeza se tratase.

- Preparada?- me pregunta Kat enganchándose a mi brazo.

Su sonrisa me heló la sangre. Algo tramaba y no era nada bueno.

Dentro, el ambiente era algo mas selecto, pero como una discoteca cualquiera, a diferencia de las paredes rojas, luces algo mas tenues y los reservados en las plantas de arriba. Cohibida por estar rodeada de personas mucho mas mayores que yo, me di cuenta de que había muchas parejas entre ellas.

Un camarero bien uniformado y con toda la cortesía del mundo nos guió hasta nuestra mesa. Yo seguía recabando información con mis lindos ojos para que no se me escapara nada. Tenia muchísimas preguntas y necesitaba respuestas urgentes.

Sentados ya, Damon se colocó entre las dos y pidió una botella de champán.

- Hay que celebrar que tenemos una invitada.- descorcha y nos sirve en las copas.

- Acaso soy la primera que traéis aquí?.- comienzo con la entrevista.

- Eres la primera que llegas tan lejos.- contesta Kat.- Nos tienes muy sorprendidos, Elena. La mas joven y la que mas valor le has echado.-

Ni que lo digas...

- Gracias, supongo. Osea, que habido antes unas cuantas?.- eché una mirada recriminadora a Damon.

- También unos cuantos.- se ríe ella - Somos un matrimonio liberal. Nos gusta divertirnos.- dice como si eso fuese una explicación lógica.

Damon no participa en la conversación y solo se dedica a fijarse en mi todo el tiempo. Con esa sonrisilla traviesa, ahora mi siguiente pregunta seria que le pasa por la cabeza. Pagaría por saberlo!. Pero no!, me tengo que centrar en lo importante. Que es lo que quieren de mi.

- Y como funcionáis?. Tenéis reglas?. Como controláis los celos?- me aturullo, pero ya no puedo parar.

- Para nosotros es un juego.- se pone a explicarme Kat.- Damon escoge por mi. Mas o menos acorde a mis gustos y despues yo le consigo a otra chica. Como le gustan las sorpresas, siempre intento ser creativa y original. Le doy lo mejor.-

Espera... esta hablando de mi como si fuese de su pertenencia?

- Y yo que tengo que ver en esta ecuación?- me sentí totalmente ofendida.

- Suelo tener un sexto sentido. Desde que te vi supe que eras una buena persona, con muchas ganar de comerte el mundo y saber de él. También que a pesar de tu juventud, eres muy madura y te encanta ver la vida desde otra perspectiva que no sea la corriente.-

- Pero esto no esta bien.-

- Por que?. Le haces daño a alguien?.-

Su pregunta me deja pensativa. Que digo ahora?.

- La sinceridad lo es todo en un matrimonio. Prefiero saberlo a no saberlo. Eso si haría daño.-

Maldita sea. Nunca podía replicarle nada a esta tía. Siempre me dejaba callada.

- Por que no le mostramos a Elena como es?- el mirón por fin decidió interferir y encima para soltar esa tontería.

- Venga vale.- se animo Kat.

Damon apoyó sus codos en la mesa y paseo la vista por toda la sala buscando algún hombre solitario en la pista.

- Ese!- señalo a un gordo de 120 kg.

Ella le dio un manotazo amistoso y lo obligó a elegir otro.

- Aquel. El de la esquina en la barra.-

Un hombre rozando la cuarentena, con barbita de una semana, sofisticado y refinado bebía una copa dando unos pocos pasos de baile. Al decir verdad era muy atractivo, pero a mi aun no me iban de ese estilo.

- No esta mal.- se relamía como una leona en celo.- Ahora vengo.- y se marcha dejándonos solos.

Creo que mi expresión mas repetida desde un tiempo para acá es quedarme con la boca abierta. Lo que estoy viviendo no tiene nombre. Y lo peor de todo es que me estoy adentrando en el infierno y mas ganas de quemarme tengo.

- Así de fácil?-

- Así de fácil. Ahora estamos solos.- me coge la mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

- Y si ella te escoge una te iras también?- no quise sonar miedosa, pero realmente lo estaba.

- No. Cada uno tenemos nuestras exigencias. Katherine es muy veleta y le encanta alternar. Pero yo prefiero no abarcar tanto. Con dos mujeres me basta y sobra. Mis gustos van más por calidad que por cantidad.-

- Osea, que solo estas con ella y conmigo.-

- Efectivamente.-

Su afirmación me tranquiliza.

- Elena...- arrima su silla a la mía y pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros.- Si en algún momento crees que estas haciendo algo malo y no estas conforme con ello, siempre puedes dar marcha atrás. Solo tienes que decirlo y ya no te molestaremos mas.-

Que encrucijada. Por un lado mis principios y creencias tiraba fuertemente de mí. Por el otro, el mierda de amor que siento por él mata cualquier posibilidad de alejarlo.

- Yo solo se que...- dejo la frase a medias y solo quiero decir dos putas palabras. Se las digo?.

- Tú solo sabes qué, Elena?.-

- Que...- hice un pausa- ... quiero seguir acostándome contigo.-

A ultimo momento cambias de opinión. Genial, fenomenal, un aplauso Elena. Te has coronado...

- Pues entonces no hay ningún problema.- se quedó contento con mi respuesta.- Ahora, si me permites voy a besarte.- abre su boca y atrapa mis labios atrayéndome con su brazo.

A mi se me olvido todo, incluso que su mujer estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Su mano no podía estarse quieta y la coloco en mi pierna.

- Puffff- escuché el resoplar de Katherine que se sentaba en su asiento desganada.

Me aparté de inmediato de Damon y agaché la cabeza.

- ¿ Que te pasa ahora, cariño?- le preguntó él con fastidio.

- Que es muy guapo, pero la ha cagado cuando me ha hablado. Por lo visto es la primera vez que viene y su mujer no lo sabe. Encima el muy desgraciado tiene dos niños. Puedes creerte que haya personas tan ruines?. Que asco.-

- Todo eso le has sonsacado en un minuto?- negaba él entre risas.- Mi querida esposa y su selecta selección.- presumía orgulloso.

- He echado un vistazo rápido y no me gusta nada de lo que hay esta noche. Tal vez tengamos que cambiar de sitio, mi amor. Este se está llenando de gentuza.-

Gracias al cielo se hizo la tonta con el beso y cogió la botella de champan para servirnos.

- Pues entonces bebamos y conversemos.- propuso Damon bebiendo su copa.

No se fue de mi lado, ni siquiera retiró su brazo de encima. Todo el rato junto a mí. Parecía mas mi pareja que la de ella, y bajo su ala protectora me reía de las anécdotas que me contaban sobre algunos matrimonios que conocían por estos lares.

Conforme el alcohol subía mejor me lo estaba pasando. El animo ya estaba por las nubes cuando por fin mi querida jefa dijo las palabras mágicas.

- Vamos a bailar?-

- Si, por favor.- me levanté de la silla ansiosa por salir a la pista.- Tú no vienes?- lo invité.

- No, gracias. Yo me quedo aquí.-

- Le da vergüenza.- se mete con él.

- No es eso. Es que tenéis unos pies preciosos y no quiero pisaros.- nos echó gesticulando con la mano.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, nos integramos entre las escasas personas y compaginamos nuestros movimientos acorde con la música que sonaba mientras bailábamos una frente a la otra.

- Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿ Como te va con Damon?- se acercaba a mi oído para así no tener que gritar.

- No me puedo quejar. Es muy dulce conmigo.-

- Pues si te gusta así, más lo hará cuando deje de serlo. Mi marido es capaz de hacerte tocar el cielo y al minuto siguiente bajarte al mismísimo infierno. Esa montaña rusa te vuelve loca.-

- Bueno, aun no se atreve a enseñarme ese infierno. Así que no puedo imaginármelo.- le confieso insatisfecha ante mi desinhibición.

- Entonces provoquemos a la bestia...- miró en dirección a él.

Yo la imité y lo observamos sentado en una pose relajada, tomando de su copa y sin quitarnos sus arrebatadores ojos de encima.

- Míralo. No le darías cualquier cosa que te pidiese?.- dice con adoración.

Pues si...

- Demosle lo que quiere.- se vuelve a mi y con el dedo indice me obliga a mirarla ahora a ella.

Con una picara sonrisa recorre la poca distancia que separa nuestros labios dándome un húmedo e incipiente beso.

* * *

**XDDDDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Elena**

La luz pasaba por las rendija de las persianas y daba de pleno en mi cara. Eso hizo que me despertara con gran pesadez. Sin reconocer el sitio donde me encontraba, descubro que estoy al borde del colchón, boca abajo y desnuda. Una sabana de seda burdeos me cubría y un brazo rodeaba mi cintura. Al volverme, Damon yacía dormido plácidamente a mi lado. Lo contemplé por un segundo antes de que un dolor horroroso martilleara mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos hacen un retroceso e intenta averiguar que ha pasado y lo primero que me viene a la mente es la noche en el club. Alzo la vista por encima de él y al otro lado de la cama mis miedos se hacen realidad. Katherine dormía como un tronco dándonos la espalda. También estaba desnuda, los tres estábamos desnudos!. Por el amor de Dios, Elena que has hecho!?

Con cuidado salgo de la cama y recojo la ropa que puedo encontrarme por el suelo de la habitación. Estábamos en el dormitorio principal. Habíamos llegado a casa y yo ni lo recordaba. Tan perjudicada iba?. Por el inminente malestar de mi estomago eso parecía. Pero de ahí a atreverme hacer un trío?. Joder, pero que me pasa?.

Bajo para mi estudio y me doy una ducha rápida. Por los nervios o por la misma negación que sentía no alcanzaba a recordar nada de la noche anterior. Se que me besó, se que extrañamente me gustó y se que por lo visto me dejé llevar otra vez por la puñetera curiosidad.

Esa mañana Enzo daba una clase en la comunidad temprano y decidí asistir para evadirme de la realidad. Seguramente allí podré encontrarme con Caroline, necesitaba con urgencia de su compañía.

Entrando en la clase, saludo a Enzo sin mucho afán y me siento en mi sitio. Mi amiga hace acto de presencia unos minutos después, cuando ya iba a dar comienzo.

- Siempre llegas tarde.- le recrimina Enzo.

- Oh, perdone usted.- se disculpa sarcástica- No era mi intención molestarlo.- concluye y se dirige a su asiento sonriente.- Hola, perdida.- me saluda sentándose a mi lado.

- Hola, Car.-

Enzo resopló ofuscado, pero empezó una vez que estábamos todas. Abrí mi libreta y como pretendía, viajo al momento en el que se desbocó todo.

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Mi cuerpo en vez de responder ante su beso con un empujón, la corresponde cuando introduce suavemente su lengua. La sensación de excitación por lo truculento del asunto consigue que atrape mi rostro con sus manos y haga cada vez mas presión entre nuestras bocas. Tal vez no pasaron mas de diez segundos, pero para mi fueron los diez segundos mas chocantes de mi vida. Besar a una tía?. No entraba en mis planes..._

_- Vaya...- pronuncia satisfecha - Damon tenia razón. Besas de maravilla.-_

_Voy abrir mi boca para contestarle que esto no significa nada y que mis gustos tiran más para otro lado, pero un hombre nos interrumpe a nuestra espalda._

_- Perdonar, lindezas. Os hemos estado observando- señala al amigo que lo acompaña- Y me preguntaba si queríais bailar, tomar unas copas y después... bueno... podíamos subir a uno de los reservados.- propuso sin cortarse un pelo._

_- Ahm...- Kat los mira de arriba abajo y tuerce el labio.- No gracias. Nos volvemos a nuestra mesa. Vamos Elena.-_

_- Esperad- nos coge a ambas por los brazos.- Por qué tanta prisa?. Podemos pasárnoslo bien los cuatro en vez de vosotras dos solas.-_

_- No lo creo.- Kat lo rechaza de nuevo y me coge la mano para volver a la mesa._

_- Seréis putas. Calentáis el ambiente y ahora os vais?.-_

_Nos detenemos a medio camino y se vuelve para encararse con ese capullo. Oh, oh... se va liar una buena._

_- Perdona?. Que has dicho?.-_

_- Pu-tas!.- repite el desgraciado._

_- Kat, déjalo.- le pido para amansar a la fiera, pero me suelta y no escucha a nadie._

_Se de una persona que si puede detenerla y voy a por Damon. Al girarme para ir en su busca tropiezo con algo duro y ahí estaba. Serio, tensando su mandíbula y con la mirada puesta en ese tío que no paraba de molestar. Pasa por mi lado y se entromete en la disputa colocando sus manos a la espalda en una pose relajada._

_- Discúlpate ante las señoras.- le pide con toda la educación del mundo._

_- Y tu quien eres?. Su chulo?.- se reina apoyado por el amigo._

_- Discúlpate.- le repite ahora con mas dureza._

_- Dime cuanto cobran y te pagaremos el doble.-_

_- No merece la pena, mi amor. Vayámonos de aquí, ya te dije que esto se había llenado de gentuza.- intenta tranquilizarlo tirando de él._

_- Oh, venga tío. No te las guardes para ti. Me encantaría probarlas. Sobre todo a esa jovencita. Menudo culo que tiene.- se refiere a mi._

_De repente y sin mediar palabra le basto un golpe seco con el puño para tumbarlo. El tío cayó al suelo dolorido y Damon se agachó para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa. Pronto los de seguridad hicieron acto de presencia, pero para mi sorpresa solo agarraron al amigo que pretendía defenderlo._

_- Ahora mismo...- lo arrastra ante nosotras- Vas a disculparte.-_

_El hombre solo lloraba y sangraba mucho por la nariz._

_- Discúlpate!- le gritó zarandeándolo para que hablaba._

_- Perdón, perdón...-_

_- Así me gusta.- lo soltó de mala manera._

_Los de seguridad lo recogieron y se lo llevaron para salida entre protestas y lamentaciones. Damon se puso delante de nosotras y como si no hubiese pasado nada, sacude su chaqueta arrugada y se abrocha los botones._

_- Oh, mi amor. Te has hecho daño?.- Kat le inspecciona si se ha roto los dedos de la mano._

_- Estoy bien...-_

_- Te has arriesgado mucho y no merecía la pena. Solo es un retrasado amargado de la vida.-_

_- No pienso permitir que nadie toque lo que es mio.- dirige su perversa mirada hacia mi y me paralizo._

_Acaba de decir que soy suya?. Y yo en vez de cabrearme porque se tome esas confianzas, me encanta que me trate como su pertenencia..._

**FIN FB**

* * *

Una bola de papel impacta en mi cara y me hace volver a la realidad. Enzo seguía con las explicaciones sobre la segunda guerra mundial y la pesada de mi amiga reclamaba mi atencion.

- Ábrelo.- dice solo con el movimiento de sus labios.

Hago lo que me pide y leo la nota que me ha dejado.

`` Donde te metes?. Llevo días sin saber de ti?. Tu misterioso novio te tiene muy ocupada? XDD´´

Revolví mis ojos y le contesto:`` SI, toda la culpa la tenia él.´´

Devuelvo el papel con sumo cuidado para que Enzo no nos pille. Aun no le había dicho nada de la perdida de mi virginidad y necesitaba desahogarme. Caroline se queda boquiabierta con mi afirmación y casi pega un salto de la alegría. Vuelve a escribir y me pasa lo pasa de nuevo.

`` Me tienes que contar quien es el afortunado que ha desvirgado a Elena Gilbert, POR FAVOOOOOOR! :`( ´´

Me ruega juntando sus manos y hace pucheros. Río por sus ansias y le indico que lo dejemos para luego.

- Me contáis el chiste?- irrumpió Enzo deteniendo la clase y plantándose en frente nuestra.

- Lo siento. Solo para entendidos.- saltó rápido la rubia con una sonrisa fingida.

- He visto como os pasáis papelitos. Os creéis que estamos en el instituto?. Seguro os estáis metiendo conmigo- espetó enfadado.

Sin previo aviso le quita a Caroline la nota que sostenía débilmente entre sus dedos y se pone a leerla.

- No, por favor!- le supliqué.

Por la expresión de su cara llegué demasiado tarde.

- Estas cosas las tratáis en la calle cuando os toméis un café. - se le subieron los colores- Aquí no estáis para pasar el tiempo. Que las clases sean gratuitas no significa que tengáis que abusar.- deja el papel en mi mesa y se retira.

Que vergüenza por dios!. Jamas me habían regañado de esa manera y para empeorar la situación ahora estaba al tanto de mi vida sexual.

Concluye la horrorosa hora y Caroline, sospechosamente muy callada desde que nos cogieron, me obliga a esperar a que terminen de salir todas las chicas y quedarnos a solas con Enzo.

- Car, no le digas nada. Es normal que se pusiera así, le hemos faltado al respeto.-

- Que respeto ni que ocho cuartos. Él nos lo ha faltado porque ha leído conversaciones privadas y seguro que lo ha hecho queriendo. Se va enterar.-

Se levanta y va flechada hacia él. Yo la sigo y rezo porque Enzo empiece a correr.

- Tú!- le espeta sin ningún miramiento.- Te parece bonito enterarte de cosas que no te incumben?-

- Mira barbie, no fue mi intención. De verdad creía que hablabais de mi precioso culo. Y lo siento Elena, pero me alegro por ti, espero que haya sido una buena experiencia.-

- Gracias...- murmuré bajito.

- No le des las gracias. Nos debe una disculpa.- me regaña.

- A Elena si y ya se la he dado. A ti no te debo nada.-

Resoplo para que la corten ya, pero ni por esas. Se meten en su mundo de peleas y destrucción y cualquiera los saca de ahí. Decido dejarlo solos para que se maten si quieren y salgo para el pasillo. Queria evadirme, pero esto era demasiado castigo. Voy al baño y a mitad de camino me encuentro con Rose que salia de su consulta. Contenta por verme, me saluda con un abrazo.

- Vienes a verme?.-

- Ahm... iba al baño, pero me alegro de verte.-

- Yo también. Oye, me podías decir donde se mete el sin vergüenza de mi amigo?. No me coge el teléfono.-

Yo no lo podría haber llamado mejor.

- Esta muy ocupado. Se pasa el día metido en ese agujero.- por no decirle que en otros dos mas.

- Se de lo que hablas.-

No lo creo...

- Damon se pasa la vida obsesionado con su trabajo. - prosigue- Desde un tiempo para acá solo se centra en eso y en Katherine.-

Definitivamente Rose no tenia ni idea de la doble vida que llevaba su amigo.

- Cuando lo vea le diré que te llame.-

- Gracias. Te apetece tomar un café?. No quiero llegar a la soledad de mi casa tan temprano.-

- Vale.- me dio penilla y acepté.

Es psicóloga, no me vendría nada mal algún consejo profesional y podría ayudarme a intentar sacar algo en claro de lo que me está pasando. Eso sí, no puedo olvidarme de quien es y lo cuidadosa que tengo que ser para que no se percate a quien me estoy refiriendo.

Sentadas en la terraza de la cafetería de enfrente, Rose se relajaba en su asiento disfrutando de los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara.

- Que buen día hace.-

- Supongo que ya mismo se acabaran.-

- Si, un asco porque odio la lluvia, pero bueno... Y tu qué? Como te van en la casa de Los Salvatore- Pretrova?-

Pufffff, si yo le contara...

- Son buenos jefes y me tratan bien.-

Demasiado bien...

- Has tenido suerte. Damon es un encanto con sus empleados. Aunque no entiendo porque le duran tan poco. Tú eres la que llevas mas tiempo con ellos. Un récord.-

Ahora entiendo el porqué...

- Es un buen trabajo.- en eso no mentía- Me dan libertad y lo mejor es que me consideran una mas en la casa.-

Literalmente...

- Si. Ten cuidado con eso. A veces te llegas a confundir.-

- No se a que te refieres.-

- No hace mucho yo estuve en tu situación. Era la asistenta de Los Salvatore. Entré mas o menos con tu edad e imagínate trabajar para personas que en su día fueron eso. Me trataban como una hija mas y sus hijos como una hermana.-

- Que bien.-

- Si, bueno hasta que ese cariño se convirtió en algo mas entre Stefan y yo. Ahí comenzó a complicarse todo.-

Parecía que también tenia ganas de desahogarse. Pobre, la entiendo perfectamente.

- Vaya, no tenia idea de que tú y el hermano de Damon estuvisteis juntos.-

- Nos enamoramos.- prosiguió con su pena- Pero se acabó - suspira y se obliga a sonreír- porque era lo mejor para los dos.- no quiso entrar en mas detalles.

- Lo siento.-

- Gracias. Y a ti que te ha traído hasta aquí?. Un mal de amores?.-

- No exactamente.-

- Entonces que te hizo salir de tu pueblo?.-

- Unos padres controladores tienen la culpa y sobre todo las enormes ganas de descubrir mundo.-

- Pues has venido a la mejor cuidad para eso. Esto en New York, puedes conseguir cualquier cosas que te propongas. Y te aseguro que la comunidad es una buena plataforma para alcanzar tu meta. Fíjate en mi. De asistenta a psicóloga. Guiseppe me prometió un puesto en su empresa si me sacaba la carrera.-

Wow! Todo lo bien que se habla de este lugar va resultar que es verdad.

- Les estaré eternamente agradecida por la oportunidad que me han dado. Por siempre.- comenta nostálgica.- Así que aprovecha y no dejes escapar la tuya.- recomienda dando un sorbo a su café.

Ya la desperdicié cuando acepte acostarme con Damon. Ahora se ha complicado todo. Tal y como le pasó a ella.

- Como superaste a Stefan?-

- Aun estoy en ello. Pero olvidarle con otros tíos ayuda con el dolor. Aunque como psicóloga no te lo recomiendo.-

- Por qué?-

- Porque ese alivio solo dura un tiempo limitado. Después te vuelves a sentir mal.- pone morritos pensativa.- Es que acaso estas enamorada?.-

- Ahm, no...-

- Elena...- me agarra la mano.- Puedes contarme lo que quieras. No va salir de aquí. Tanto si quieres hablar con una amiga, como si lo quieres hacer a una profesional.-

Ok...respiro hondo y mido mis palabras.

- Tal vez haya un chico que me guste mucho. Pero no me conviene y se que me va hacer daño.-

- Y por que no te alejas. Si lo conoces de hace poco te resultará mas fácil.-

- Ese es el problema, que no puedo. Siento que me ahogo si lo dejo de ver.-

- El te corresponde?.-

- No creo...Me da miedo preguntarlo y que estalle la burbuja.-

- A tu edad es normal no saber lo que quieres.-

- Yo si se lo que quiero. Lo quiero a él.- se me escapó.

- Pues ve a por él.-

- Es que... existe una tercera persona.-

Se inclino hacia delante y apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

- Esta casado?-

- No!.- mentí para que ni por asombro se imaginara que hablaba de Damon- Es un chico de la comunidad que tiene novia.-

- Vale...- se relajó.

Seguro que el primero que se le pasó por la mente fue su amigo.

- El caso es que no se lo que hacer. Si avanzo e intento luchar por él empeoraría la situación y si al final de todo me rechaza, yo..., yo...- no podía llegar a imaginármelo.

- Como amiga te diría que eres muy joven para que te jodas la vida enamorándote de un tío que está con otra. Pero como psicóloga te digo que no sirve de nada todos los consejos que te den porque solo harás caso a tu corazón. Si luchas por él, la pregunta es...¿ Hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar para conquistarlo?.-

Creo que ya he superado ese limite...

* * *

**FB**

_Después de la fatídica pelea regresamos a la casa, pero no para descansar. En el salón continuamos bebiendo y riendo, todo ello ambientado con música de fondo. Comentando la jugada, abrimos una botella de champan para celebrar la victoria de nuestro héroe. Se nos notaba bastante perjudicados, pero lo estábamos pasando tan bien que ninguno pretendía cortar con el momento._

_Extrañamente, y culparé al alcohol por ello, no le di la mas mínima importancia al beso de Kat. Incluso se me había olvidado por completo. O eso creía, porque cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy de nuevo bailando con ella. Temerosamente cerca, Damon se queda aparte observándonos con autentica lujuria. Dios, como me pone esa mirada..._

_- Nos desea.- me dice Kat en un susurro y acaricia mi brazo._

_Esto es una locura Elena. Ni te atrevas!_

_Pero por que no?. Sin duda le daría todo lo que me pidiese y estoy en modo experimental. Soy joven y no me vendrá nada mal probar cosas nuevas._

_Estas tonta?. Es UNA mujer y es SU mujer. Te vas acostar con ella también?._

_Estos debates internos no me servían para nada. Solo para liarme mas. Me dejo guiar por mis instintos y beso a Katherine con toda la sensualidad del mundo. Tal y como ella lo hizo en el club._

_Escucho acercarse a Damon y nos separa para mirarnos a ambas. Lamentablemente su siguiente movimiento me dolió muchísimo. Él la agarra a ella por la melena y pegan sus bocas con desenfreno. Cohibida por la escena, doy un paso para atrás y agacho mi cabeza. Una punzada en el pecho me hace contener el aire y girarme para irme._

_- Donde vas?- Damon me detiene a medio camino cogiéndome la mano._

_- Os dejaré solos...-_

_- No, por favor. Quiero que te quedes.-_

_Abandona a Katherine y viene directamente a por mis labios. Tan solo necesito eso para convencerme. No tenia idea de lo que vendría continuación ni tampoco de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo único que estoy segura es de que no voy renunciar a Damon._

**FIN FB**

* * *

**POV Damon**

Hace un precioso día y, la esplendida noche que había pasado con ese par de bombones añadiéndole también una mañana muy fructífera en mis investigaciones, me tenia rebosante de felicidad. Preparo el almuerzo esperando a que se presente Elena. Por una nota en la entrada supe que se había marchado a la comunidad para asistir a su clase. Muy temprano, ya que no la escuché irse del dormitorio. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verla, de hablar con ella, de abrazarla...

Mi móvil suena sobre la encimera y lo coge para mirar quien es. Enzo, que querrá?. Descuelgo.

- Que pasa, tío?-

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente .-

- De qué?-

- No quiero contártelo por teléfono. Voy para tu casa.-

- No!.- Elena estaría a punto de llegar y quería pasar la tarde con ella- Tengo mucho trabajo, Enzo. Ya mañana mejor.-

- Mucha trabajo?. Me imagino que clases de trabajitos serán esos...-

No estoy para sus ironías y me despido cuantito que suena el timbre del ascensor. Ya esta aquí.

- Ya me cuentas Enzo. Te dejo, adiós.-

- Pero...!-

Cuelgo antes de que termine y me concentro en aliñar la ensalada. Sus pasos aproximadamente por el pasillo son como una melodía y un pellizco en el estomago me coge desprevenido. Me sorprendo por la alta expectación que crea en mi.

- Hola.- me saluda a mi espalda y rapidamente me doy la vuelta.

- Hola...-

Dios, esta tan guapa... Solo han pasado unas horas desde la ultima vez que la vi, pero como si fuese pasado una eternidad...

- Que haces?-

- Estoy preparando el almuerzo. Como desapareciste esta mañana y aun habías vuelto he aprovechado para hacerlo yo. Cocino bien, eh?- la aviso.

- Lo siento, pensaba que te tirarías el día en ese sótano. Por eso he llegado mas tarde.- deja su bolso y viene ayudarme.

- Hoy me ha ido muy, pero que muy bien.- le cuento orgulloso mientras pongo los platos en la mesa- Es posible incluso que tenga que ir este fin de semana a un congreso para presentar mis progresos.-

- Me alegro mucho Damon. Felicidades!-

Tropiezo con ella voluntariamente metiéndome en su camino. Casi tira la ensalada que portaba en las manos, pero la cogí antes de que pasara.

- No vas a saludarme como Dios manda?- le pido ansioso por degustar sus carnosos labios.

Da un paso y se pone de puntillas para darme un tierno, pero a la vez breve pico. Al pasar por mi lado, yo no me quedo del todo conforme y suelto la ensaladera para rodearla por la cintura.

- No te me escapas.- atrapo con fervor su boca y por fin la abre para dejar entrar a mi lengua.

Me es prácticamente imposible no besadla cuando la tengo frente a mi. La obsesión que tengo por esta chica es insana, lo sé, pero no pienso ponerle frenos.

- Damon...- jadea separándonos.

- Elena, lo de anoche fue... No tengo palabras para explicarlo.- la agarro por sus rosadas mejillas- Me tienes fascinado. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. De donde has salido?-

Ella no responde, pero no hace falta. Vuelve a mi y nos fundimos de nuevo. No me canso de tenerla entre mis brazos. Por mi podíamos estar así para siempre...

- Crees que ya estoy preparada?-

- Para qué?-

- Ya sabes para que.-

Su insinuación mejora aun mas mi día. Por fin voy a desatarme. La miro a los ojos y estos me dicen exactamente lo que quiere.

- Estas mas que preparada, Elena.- sonrío maliciosamente.

Inmediatamente me abalanzo a su cuello y clavo mis dientes con rudeza. Por que no me la puedo comer, que sino...

Se desabrocha su blusa poco a poco, pero esto era cosa mía. Ayudándola, soy mas rápido y la rompo en dos haciendo que saltase los botones por toda la cocina. La obligo a caminar hacia atrás hasta que topa con el filo de la mesa y una vez ahí tiro del mantel para apartar cualquier estorbo y la aupó encima. La primera fantasía que tuve con ella fue en esta mesa y ahora voy hacerla realidad.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le coloco los brazos a su espalda y la apreso cuando me tumbo sobre ella. Entre sus piernas, sin posibilidad de movimiento y totalmente a mi merced, meto mis dedos juguetones por el borde de su pantalón.

- Has sido una niña mala, y voy a castigarte.- bromeo entre dientes mientras palpo con fuerza su pecho.

Se remueve para liberarse, pero no puede con mi peso.

- Resistente, eso pone mas..-

Me dispongo a bajarle el pantalón y la noto que se tensa.

- Para!. Para!. Para!-

Patalea y es cuando me levanto de inmediato. Como una loca me lanza un rodillazo en mis partes nobles y me empuja cayendo al suelo.

A partir de aquí mi visión se nublo por unos segundos y tampoco sabia donde me encontraba. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de mi y de mis llantos.

- Oh Dios mio!. Damon lo siento.- escucho a lo lejos una voz de alguien.

Con el paso de los minutos logré recuperar la respiración y la razón volvía a mi cabeza. ¿ Pero que le ha pasado?

- Damon, háblame por favor.- se agacha - Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención...- se tapa el rostro.

- E...stoy b...ien.- pronuncié a duras penas.

Me reincorporo y le retiro las manos.

- Mírame, Elena.-

Levantó su mirada y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

- Lo siento, de verdad.-

- Para de disculparte y dime que te pasa.-

- No es nada.- se pasa el flequillo detrás de la oreja y se que oculta algo- Solo me he asustado.-

- Por qué?. Sabes que no voy hacerte daño.-

- Lo se.- se pone en pie y me ayuda.- Es que tal vez esto sea demasiado par mi y no esté preparada.- se excusa nerviosa y yo no me creo nada.

Amoldo mis mas preciados y magullados tesoros y aguanto el dolor. La conversación lo requería.

- Sabes?. Anoche me di cuenta de algo.-

- De qué?- se puso roja como un tomate.

- De hecho no le di importancia hasta ahora, pero no soportas que te cojan de las muñecas.-

- Que tonterías dices...- se ríe y revuelve sus ojos.

Rápidamente se las agarro fuertemente y, a riesgo de llevarme otro rodillazo, la arrincono contra la pared.

- Que haces?. Suéltame.-

Le llevo los brazos a la altura de la cabeza y hago algo fuerza, no tanta para no llegar a lastimarla.

- Mierda, Damon!- grita- Que me sueltes!- implora histérica.

- Ves como te pones?. Eres una fierecilla enjaulada.- la suelto y tomo distancia por si las moscas.

- Que intentas demostrar?- me recrimina mientras se duele de las muñecas.

- Pues que a ti te pasa algo.-

- Déjalo estar, Damon.- recoge su blusa de la mesa y se encamina a su estudio.

- Señorita Gilbert. No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca.- la seguí enfadado por su falta de educación.- Elena!- la llamé en voz alta.

Se detuvo, pero no se giró y prefirió darme la espalda.

- No son asuntos tuyos.-

- Eso díselo a mis huevos.-

La escucho reírse y al fin se vuelve. Pero su hermosa sonrisa pronto desaparece y comienza a llorar. No aguanto verla así y recorro la poca distancia que nos separa para abrazarla. La bombilla se me enciende y temeroso, hago la pregunta que mas me inquieta.

- Es que acaso alguien te ha hecho algo?-

No contesta y su silencio me confirma lo que mas temía...

* * *

_**Supongo que tendréis preguntas XD, teorías, amenazas :( , felicitaciones :P , etc, etc... Intentaré contestarlas todas en el siguiente capi. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**PD: Angelito, la pov de Kat es el capi mas interesante de la historia, asi que te toca esperar, jajajaja. ;) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Damon**

No, no, no y no!. Ella no a podido pasar por eso. No puede ser. Que clase de persona seria capaz de hacerle daño a este ángel caído del cielo?. Me da igual, ese tío ya puede ir despidiéndose de su miserable vida.

Estábamos en su estudio. Yo paseaba de un lado a otro para calmar mis ansias de golpearlo todo y Elena me observaba sentada al borde de la cama.

- Quiero su nombre, apellidos, numero de la seguridad social y la calle donde vive. El pueblo puedo imaginarme cual es.-

- Damon, no.-

- Como que no?. Ese hijo de puta tiene que pagarla.-

- No vas a denunciarlo.-

- Quien ha dicho nada de denunciarlo?. Voy a matarlo, Elena. Con mis propias manos.-

- Relájate.-

- No puedo!. Imaginarme por lo que has tenido que pasar me remuerde por dentro y solo quiero tenerlo frente a mi para ...- aprieto mis puños.

- Vale, vale...- se acerca a mi.- Ya basta. No te lo he contado para que te pongas así. Ademas, ya te he dicho que no consiguió su propósito.- me regaña como a un niño.

- Lo siento.-

- Estoy intentando pasar pagina, pero si es cierto que aun me da miedo algunas cosas. El peor recuerdo que tengo fue cuando me inmovilizó por las muñecas y supongo que por eso no soporto que me las cojan.-

- Te he recordado a él...-

Abatido, ahora fui yo quien se sentó en la cama.

- No Damon. Si me lo recordases crees que te hubiese elegido como el primero?.- se agacho ante mi.- Sois dos polos opuestos. Él intentó obligarme y me hizo sentir sucia. En cambio tú la mujer mas especial del mundo y fue consentido. No hay comparación.- intenta animarme.

Hago uso de mi mayoría de edad y me lo tomo como buenamente puedo. Soy yo quien tiene que apoyarla y no alrevés.

- Escúchame- agarro sus manos - No voy a dejar que nadie te haga mas daño. Quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea. Ahora no estas sola.- con mis pulgares acaricio sus muñecas.

- No seas exagerado.-

- No lo soy- la atraigo a mi rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello- Es que odio las injusticias.-

Su tierna sonrisa cerca de mis labios ilumina de nuevo mi mundo. Se sube a horcajadas sobre mi y me da un casto beso.

- Gracias por escucharme. No se lo había contado a nadie.-

- Estoy aquí para ti, Elena. Tan solo deseo que seas feliz.-

Vuelve a mi labios y me tumbo en el colchón con ella encima. Por mucho que quisiese hacerle olvidar todo el horror vivido, mi entrepierna me indicó un no rotundo, que ya tenia suficiente y no estaba por la labor de trabajar mas.

- Elena...- la llamo con fastidio mientras su lengua invade mi boca.

- Que.- se separa.

- Creo que por hoy podríamos tomarnos un descanso, no crees?.-

- Up!. Claro.- se levanta para mi alivio.- Te duele mucho?.-

- Solo un poco.-

Me hago el duro, pero duele de cojones. Nunca mejor dicho...

- Lo siento de verdad.-

- Tranquila. Si reaccionaste así también con él, compadezco a ese desgraciado.- bromeo y le saco una sonrisa.

Se echa sobre mi pecho y la envuelvo en un abrazo. Dando un beso en su cabeza, suspiro hondo y huelo su cabello. La única manera de que puedan a volver hacer daño a esta preciosa criatura tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver. De eso estoy seguro. Mi instinto de protección estaban ahora en alerta máxima.

En un ambiente de absoluta calma, nos quedamos dormidos, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero si que era de noche cuando mis ojos volvieron abrirse.

Al lado mía Elena me daba la espalda y mire el reloj de la mesita de noche para saber que hora era. Uffff, muy tarde. Khaterine hacia rato que tendría que haber llegado.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón la cubro con la manta, ya que aun seguía en sujetador ,y le acaricio la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta de su estudio.

Entro a mi dormitorio y como supuse, mi mujer dormía en la cama a pata suelta. Casi alcancé el objetivo de que no despertara, pero con solo el leve movimiento al sentarme escucho que gruñe.

- Mi amor?. Que tarde llegas.- me pasa la mano por el brazo.

- Si, me he entretenido. Lo siento.-

- Ya he visto el destrozo en la cocina. No quería interrumpiros. Pero tres horas?. Por lo visto Elenita no tuvo bastante anoche.- comenta divertida.

- Nos hemos quedados dormidos.- le dije la verdad.

- Normal. Yo estoy que no me mantengo en pie. El día en la revista a sido de locos. Y tu qué?.-

- Bien, como todos los días.- me recuesto en la almohada.- Bueno, tal vez tenga que viajar este fin de semana para un congreso en Washington.-

- Entonces las investigaciones van bien?.- pregunta por puro compromiso.

- Va bien...- le confirmo sin entrar en detalles.

Ya me dejó claro que de mi trabajo no quería saber nada hasta que no consiguiera resultados. En el fondo la entendía, crearse falsas esperanzas era frustrante.

- Me alegro, cariño. Yo estaré muy ocupada con el desfile. Pero seguimos hablando mañana, vale?.-

Se despide con un beso y como hizo Elena, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. Con la diferencia que a Katherine no la abrazo. Ahora mismo no me sale. No cuando preferiría estar abajo y no aquí.

Me levanto algo mas tarde esta mañana. Necesitaba descansar, sobre todo cuando mi centro aun se queja por el golpe recibido. Agradecía enormemente que mi mujer ya hubiese abandonado el nido. Menos mal, porque no estaba en condiciones para echar nuestro polvo mañanero.

Preparo una larga ducha y me visto con sumo cuidado. Hoy los vaqueros descartados, era misión imposible aprisionar mi paquete.

Bajo a la cocina y por el pasillo escucho un par de voces. Eran Elena y Kat. Mi primera intención fue irme y dejarlas que charlaran de sus cosas, pero una pregunta de mi indiscreta mujer me hace detenerme y pegar la oreja.

- Te gusta mucho mi marido, no es así?-

- Yo...- titubea nerviosa- Claro que me gusta, pero nada mas.-

- Tranquila, confío que seas sincera conmigo, como nosotros lo somos contigo. Se que el roce hace el cariño y eso puede llegar a convertirse en amor. Pero vuelvo a repetirte, si te ocurre eso puedes hablar conmigo. Encontraremos una solución.-

- De verdad que no, Kat. Se muy bien cuales son las reglas del juego. Lo que menos me interesa es enamorarme de un hombre casado.- dijo con firmeza.

Es una de las cuestiones que mas me preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo es una chica de veinte años y a esas edades se pueden confundir. Aun así su confesión en vez aliviarme, me hace sentir... disgustado?.

- Muy bien. Y ahora cambiemos de tema..- suelta sugerente.

- Antes de nada- la interrumpe Elena rapidamente- Querría decirte que no soy lesbiana. No me gustan las mujeres.-

Su espontaneidad me hace gracia, ella antes de todo le deja clara su postura.

- Yo tampoco querida.- carcajea- Ambas sabemos que lo hicimos por Damon. No te encanta verlo así?. Es agradable tener satisfecho a tu hombre.-

- Si...-

- Tampoco hicimos nada del otro mundo. Algunos toqueteos por encima de la cintura y poco mas. Y nos lo pasamos bien. Eso es lo que importa. Ahora pasemos a otro asunto.-

- Dime...-

- Tienes que hacerme un favor.-

No pude seguir enterándome de la conversación y tuve que apartarme rapidamente porque móvil vibraba dentro de mis pantalones. Mierda!

Voy a la entrada, descuelgo y hablo bajito.

- Si?-

- Damon, estoy en la entrada de tu edificio. Puedo subir?- Enzo parecía inquieto.

- Ahora?-

- Que pasa?. Estas demasiado ocupado para recibir a tu amigo?- ironiza.

- No. Pero bajo yo.-

- Aquí te espero.- me colgó y me daba la sensación de que estaba mosqueado.

Me recibió en la calle y su seriedad me alarmó.

- Pasa algo?. Rose esta bien?-

- Rose no tiene nada que ver aquí. Tu y yo vamos hablar.-

Arrastra conmigo al bar mas cercano. Un par de manzanas nada mas. Y yo ya me desespero por saber que le ocurre. Al sentarnos en la barra, pedimos lo mas parecido a un buen desayuno. Una cerveza.

- Y bien?. No me digas que Sage te ha vuelto a buscar. Mi consejo es que ni lo pienses. Esa zorra se merece todo lo que le pase.-

- Tampoco Sage tiene nada que ver. Es por ti, maldito imbécil.- me golpea el brazo con su puño.

- Eh!.- me quejo.

Que manía le ha dado a la gente por pegarme...

- Creías que no me enteraría de que juegas a los médicos con tu asistenta?-

- Que!. Quien te ha dicho eso?.-

- Ayer en la mañana, las amiguitas se pusieron a pasarse papelitos en mi clase. Creí que esa rubia engreída se estaba metiendo conmigo, así que leí sus conversaciones.-

- Hablaban de mi?.-

- No. Pero si de un tío que había desvirgado Elena. No me ha costado sumar dos mas dos para que me diera cuatro.- recrimina decepcionado.

- Por que supones que soy yo?- me hice el ofendido.

- Te olvidas de que os vi en aquel callejón?.

- Y que?. Eso no significa que tenga que ser yo quien la desvirgado.-

- En serio?. Pues venga, dímelo a la cara. Pero recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo y si me mientes te dejaré de hablar.-

- No eres lo bastante grandecito para ponerte así?-

Intento ganar tiempo, pero lleva razón. No puedo ocultarle esto.

- Y...?- espera mi respuesta.

- Si, soy yo.-

- Joder, Damon. No me lo puedo creer.- se echa las manos a la cabeza.

- Es mi vida privada, Enzo. No te metas.-

- Lo comprendo.- sorprendentemente me da un par de palmadas en la espalda.- Pero cuéntame, que vais hacer?. Te vas a divorciar de Kat?. Como se lo vas a contar?.-

- Para el carro.- lo interrumpí- Porque razón voy a divorciarme de Kat?.-

- Pues porque estas enamorado de Elena.-

- Yo no estoy enamorado de Elena.- rectifico para que no de nada por sentado- Y Katherine ya lo sabe. Casualidades o no fue ella quien la trajo a casa.-

- Osea...- parpadea y parece que vuelve a su estado irritante de antes- Has metido a Elena en esos jueguecitos pervertidos que te traes con tu mujer?-

Me encoge de hombros en forma de respuesta. Total, ya eramos todos mayorcitos para saber lo que hacemos.

- Que cabrón. Vive en tu casa.-

- Ya, eso es lo mejor.-

- Tiene veinte años- me recuerda como si eso fuese algo malo.

- También es una de las mejores cosas.- sonreí orgulloso.

- Y está enamorada de ti.-

- No, no lo está. Ella ahora mismo no quiete atarse a nadie.- recordé lo que le dijo a mi mujer.

- Claro, porque está atada a ti, subnormal. Es que no te das cuenta?.-

- Deja de insultarme o te graparé la lengua a la barbilla.- lo amenazo harto de sus teorías noveleras.

Levanto mi culo del taburete para irme y no escucharlo mas, pero de repente la puerta del bar se abre mostrando la potente luz del exterior. Distingo una silueta de mujer y al aproximarse descubro quien es.

- Rose. ¿ Que haces aquí?.-

- La he llamado yo!- decía un sonriente Enzo con la pajita en la boca.

- Yo también me alegro de verte.- me saluda indignada.- Una semana sin saber de ti y así es como recibes.-

- ¿ Cual es el motivo de esta reunión?- me crucé de brazos sin entender.

- Cuando tenemos que tener un motivo para juntarnos los tres ?.- comentó Enzo sin darle la mas mínima importancia.

- Enzo me llamó para quedar. Por lo visto necesitabais un consejo femenino.-

- No necesitamos nada de eso.- reniego.

- Si que lo necesitamos.- me replica él.- Mira Rose, tenemos un amigo casado que tiene una `` aventurilla´´ con una jovencita.-

Mierda, la que va liar. Encima no disimula nada bien cuando se pone gesticular las comillas. Rose de un momento a otro va saber de quien se trata.

- Si, pero ambos han acordado que la cosa no pasará de ahí- prosiguió añadiendo mas datos mientras nuestra amiga escuchaba atenta.- Yyyy... yo pienso que al final eso es imposible, porque aunque él no sienta nada por ella, ella si lo hará por él. Y BOOM!- golpeo la barra con su puño- toda la mierda explotará y esa chica sufrirá. Me equivoco?- termina por soltar una indirecta muy directa.

- Vosotros y vuestros debates...- resopló ella revolviendo sus ojos.- No se de quien coño estaréis hablando. Pero vuestro amigos es un capullo. Porque sí, esa chica terminará por enamorarse de él. A veces las mujeres somos muy tontas.- bebió de un sorbo su chupito.

Su mensaje derrotista me preocupó y sabia que la causa de todo era mi hermano. En una semana volvía a la cuidad. Pero quitando eso, el circo en el que me había envuelto mi gran amigo Enzo me tenia mas ocupado. No se que pretende hacer con esto. Que me sienta mal?. Por que?. Nunca he mentido a Elena, siempre he sido sincero con ella.

- Tu que crees que debería hacer nuestro amigo, Rose?- pregunto con desanimo. Se cual será la contestación.

- Si ese hombre tiene un poco de decencia y no está enamorado de ella, es mejor que se aleje. Le ahorrará varios años de terapia. Te lo aseguro.-

- De verdad crees que terminará por enamorarse?.-

- Bromeas?. Nosotras no somos como ustedes que echáis un polvo y se te visto no me acuerdo. Cuando alguien no gusta, al principio puedes sentir solo atracción, pero si seguimos viendo a esa persona otro día, y otro, y otro, se convierte en amor.-

Hablaba por propia experiencia. Lamentablemente mi amiga aun seguía mal herida por Stefan. Y aunque él era mi hermano, me mataba verla sufrir.

A quien quiero engañar. Yo también le haré daño a Elena. Ahora porque es el principio y todo es muy bonito, pero nunca me he puesto a pensar en el futuro. Cuanto tiempo se quedará?. Empezará a sentir algo por mi?. Que voy hacer cuando eso ocurra?. Rechazarla?. Y si llega el día que me exige algo más como por ejemplo el divorcio?...

No me había planteado estas dudas hasta que el maldito cabrón hijo de perra de Enzo se puesto a comerme la cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo ciego que estado y el sufrimiento que puedo crearle a Elena con mi comportamiento.

- Conozco a vuestro amigo?.- nos pregunta Rose.

- No.- respondí de inmediato.

Enzo le negó con la cabeza.

- Es que tengo a una paciente que se esta viendo con otra persona que tiene pareja..- prosiguió con su historia sin dar nombres- Pero bueno, este tiene novia y no está casado.- se recuerda a si misma.- Da igual, el caso es que esta enamorada hasta las trancas de ese tío y piensa luchar por él. Es lo mismo que le pasará a la amante de tu amigo. Lo dicho, somo tontas.-

- Ves?. Tengo razón.- Enzo me pega un manotazo y arquea las cejas.- Nuestro amigo tiene que cortar con ese rollo de raíz.-

Pasé todo la mañana y prácticamente casi parte de la tarde con ellos. Tenia en la cabeza en otro lado, pero no quería volver a la casa y encontrarme con Elena. Sentía que la agradable burbuja en la que nos movimos se había pinchado y lo que mas temía ahora era tenerla frente a mi.

El cariño entre nosotros era innegable, eso no lo discutía, pero tiene veinte años, nunca ha descubierto el amor y nadie se lo ha dado. Es fácil de confundir. Que voy hacer?. Si seguimos con esto llegará el momento que pase lo inevitable.

Piso mi casa ya a la atardecer. Enzo, Rose y yo cenamos unos perritos caliente en Central Park para rebajar toda la cerveza que habíamos bebido. El mareo no se me había pasado aun, pero ya no iba borracho como al medio día.

Dejo la chaqueta en el armario de la entrada y al cerrar la puerta Elena aparece por el pasillo para recibirme. Con su pelo recogido en un moño, en delantal y con un trapo en las manos, solo le faltaba los niños correteando al rededor de ella para ser la estampa perfecta.

- Hola.- la saludo embelesado como siempre.

- Hola.- sonríe con ternura.

- Has estado muy ocupada?.-

- Si- se encoge de hombros- Kat se fue a trabajar y como tú no aparecías decidí hacer una limpieza profunda en la cocina.-

- Es que Rose y Enzo me han tenido todo el día por ahí...-

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Damon.- comenta algo cohibida.

Es verdad... Por qué se las doy?.

- Me alegro mucho de que salgas de ese sótano de vez en cuando. Y mas si es con tus amigos.-

Esta chica nunca se cansa de dejarme fascinado con su madurez. Es que busca volverme loco y que me replantee mi vida?.

- Mañana tienes que preparar mis maletas. Salgo por la noche a Washington.- le comunico.

En realidad mi vuelo salia el sábado por la mañana, pero he cambiado de opinión. Tengo que poner distancia y unos días separados podrían venirme bien para aclarar las ideas.

- Ahm... Cuanto tiempo estarás?.-

- No lo se.- me dirijo hacia las escalera.- Supongo que hasta el martes si todo sale bien.- piso el primer escalón.

- No vas a cenar conmigo?.- su pregunta hace detenerme.

- Ya he comido y estoy agotado.- contesto apático.

- Vale. Entonces buenas noches, Damon.- se retira cavizbaja.

- Buenas noches, Elena.- subo escalón tras escalón hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Quiero que se de cuenta de que esto es lo ubico que puedo ofrecerle. Que aunque compartamos cama, yo nunca podré ser suyo, porque yo ya soy de alguien...

* * *

**POV Elena**

Con el comienzo de un nuevo día, me visto ante el espejo de mi armario lo mas guapa que puedo. Antes de que se vaya a Washington quería despedirme de él como Dios manda. Serán muchos días sin verlo y eso me desesperaba. Tan solo esperaba que estuviese de mejor animo y en mejores condiciones que anoche para hablar. Lo dejé marchar sin ningun tipo de queja por mi parte, porque no tenia derecho a ello, pero hoy no se me escapa. Necesitaba saber por que encontraba así de abatido.

Salgo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno. Ambos estarían a punto de bajar y luego cuando Kat se fuese a trabajar tendría que subir al dormitorio para arreglar la maleta de Damon. Ahí es cuando aprovecharé para acercarme a él.

- Buenos dias!- saluda Kat con una amplia sonrisa.

Iba radiante, como siempre. Sus taconazos de aguja, un traje de chaqueta bien ceñido y su larga melena media recogida con una pinza. Toda un ejecutiva, si señor.

Basta ya, Elena!. Te estas entreteniendo demasiado en mirarla. Que te pasa?.Sacudo la cabeza y sigo sirviendo el café.

- Que tal, Kat?-

- Mejor imposible.- decía excitada.

- Te han dado buenas noticias en la revista?.- indago para saber de su alegría.

- Si, todo va viento en popa con lo del desfile. Pero aparte estoy muy feliz por mi marido. Por fin podrá exponer su trabajo.-

- Parece que es muy importante para él.-

- SUPER importante. Si todo sale bien le puede cambiar la vida a millones de personas.-

Wow! No consideraba sus investigaciones tan interesantes, pero debe ser algo gordo cuando puede crear ese efecto en la sociedad.

- Me alegro de que todo le vaya bien. Va a bajar?.-

- Esta en el sótano ultimando los preparativos. Le va dar un ataque.-

- Y eso?-

- Tendrá que exponer su trabajo delante de mucha gente y le da pánico.- se reía.

Quien lo diría, Damon Salvatore una persona tímida...

Katherine se sienta en la mesa y le sirvo el café en su taza. Sin querer mis ojos se fijan en el cuello entreabierto de su blusa y diviso un pequeño rasguño enrojecido al lado de su clavícula.

- Que te ha pasado?- le señalo con mi dedo.

- Eh?- se mira- Ah, no es nada.- hace una aspaviento con la mano y se ríe- Ya sabes...Con eso de que se va para unos cuantos días, mi marido se a pasado de bruto. Es un salvaje, pero me encanta.-

Una punzada en el estomago hace que derrame el café.

- Elena!-

- Oh, lo siento.- dejo la jarra y con el trapo sacó el mantel.

- Tengo entendido que aun no has visto ese lado de Damon. Te asusta o que?-

- Qué?. Yo... yo...- titubeo.

Por Dios, que preguntas tiene.

- Se que es pronto, pero te aseguro que la rudeza también gusta.-

He compartido muchas cosas con ella, muchísimas cosas diría yo, pero aun me pongo como un tomate cuando saca estos temas.

Carraspeo y voy hasta el fregadero. No pienso contestarle. Inesperadamente el telefonillo de la cocina suena y agradezco la interrupción. Descuelgo y el conserje me comunica que había una chica buscándome.

- Puede decirle que suba. Gracias.- ordené y cuelgo.

- ¿ Quien es?-

- Es Caroline. Es raro que se presente sin avisar, lo siento-

- No importa. Quería hablar con ella. Tal vez pueda necesitar sus conocimientos de costura para alguno de mis artículos.-

Fuimos a la entrada a recibirla y llegó en el ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, su cara no presagiaba nada bueno. Preocupada vino corriendo hasta mi.

- Elena, perdona por no llamarte, pero esto no podía contar por teléfono.-

- Que ocurre, Car?-

- Tu madre me ha llamado. Es tu padre, se ha puesto enfermo y está en el hospital.-

- Que le ha pasado?- preguntó Kat ante mi falta de reacción.

- No me ha querido decir mas nada. Pero estaba muy nerviosa, Elena. Necesita que vayas.-

Todo mi mundo se viene abajo. La preocupación por saber el estado de la salud de mi padre no es ni mucho menos peor que la de volver a Mistic Falls. Aun así no tengo otro remedio. Debo ir, por mi madre. No puedo dejar que pase por eso sola.

Katherine me concedió los días que fueran necesarios y para mas inri me compró un billete de avión para que llegara mas pronto a mi destino. En mi estudio haciendo la maleta, guardaba como una posesa la ropa que me llevaría y mis lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

- Tenias que hacer mi maleta, no la tuya.- me sorprendió la voz de Damon desde la puerta.

- La tuya la tienes lista en tu dormitorio.-

- Entonces que estas haciendo?. No puedes venir conmigo, Elena.-

- No me voy contigo. Vuelvo a Mistic Falls.

- Que?. No!.- se aproxima a paso ligero.- No estoy preparado aun para que te vayas.- decía cogiéndome de ambos brazos.- Por favor, Elena. No lo hagas.- me implora y no entiendo su exageración.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Damon. Mi padre esta hospitalizado.- le explico para que se calme.

- Como?. Que le ha pasado?.-

- Pensé que Katherine te lo habría contado ya, pero bueno...Todavía no se que le a ocurrido. Cojo un vuelo ahora mismo.-

- Por cuantos días?-

- Tampoco lo se.- cierro la maleta y tiro del asa para arrastrarla por el suelo.

- No quiero que vayas.- se entromete en mi camino.

- Se trata de mis padres, ellos me necesitan.-

- Pero te encontraras con ese desgraciado que te agredió.-

- Tranquilo. Se defenderme bien.- paso por su lado.

- Eso no lo dudo, pero sigo sin querer que vayas sola.- me persigue hasta la entrada muy ofuscado.

- No voy sola. Caroline viene conmigo.-

Respira hondo y parece que se relaja.

- Esta bien, pero espera un segundo.- corre hasta el salón, busca algo entre los cajones y vuelve rapidamente.- Toma.- me entrega un móvil.

- Para que?-

- Llámame cuando llegues, cuando veas a tus padres, incluso si vas a estornudar. Tú llámame.-

Su insistencia me hizo reír. Cogí el teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolso.

- Que tengas mucha suerte en la conferencia, Damon.-

- Y yo que tu padre se mejore.- a pesar de su mirada triste finge una perfecta sonrisa de medio lado.

- Gracias.- espero por un momento que se despidiese de mi con un beso, pero como no movía ni un musculo de su cuerpo, decidí partir para el ascensor.

Maldita sea, no deseo irme así, pero saber que anoche en vez de estar cansado como me dijo, se puso a acostarse con su mujer, golpea duramente el poco orgullo de mujer que me quedaba.

Presiono el botón de la planta baja y antes de que el par de puertas se cerrasen, se despide apenado con la mano.

El amor por este hombre va matarme. He intentado jugar mi papel, pero es insostenible y se que esto tiene fecha de caducidad. Cuando regrese a New York le confesaré mis sentimientos y que Dios dictamine sentencia. Seguramente me lanzará a al borde del abismo y mis pies se quedaran sin tierra que pisar, pero seré fuerte y me arriesgaré, porque implemente no lo puedo dejar ir...

* * *

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Damon**

En la misma tarde, Enzo se ofreció voluntario a llevarme al aeropuerto. Desde que se enteró del affaire con Elena no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, pero agradezco que en ausencia de ella esté él. También largarme unos cuantos días pondrá cada cosa en su sitio y solo espero volver con una decisión. Si alejarla definitivamente o mantenerla egoistamente a mi lado.

Con el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿como es posible que se haya adueñado de mi alma y que me resulte prácticamente imposible sacarla de mi cabeza?. La reacción desproporcionada que tuve cuando la vi hacer sus maletas y el miedo que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al pensar que se iría me hizo darme cuenta de que me va costar la propia vida separarme de ella.

La preocupación que tengo porque esté en ese pueblo no me deja concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. El congreso en Washington. No había preparado nada y no sabia exactamente lo que les expondria a los centenares de personas en la conferencia.

- Estas nervioso?- me pregunta Enzo conduciendo.

- Un poco. Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar en publico.-

- Te irá bien, tío. Esos estirados esperan buenos resultados y tu se los vas a dar. Estoy convencido.- me anima.

- Gracias.-

- Y ahora me vas a contar por que tienes esa cara de culo?-

- Aun estoy enfadado por la encerrona que me hiciste con Rose.- mentí, mi cabreo no tenia nada que ver con eso.

- En el futuro me lo agradecerás. Por cierto, has hablado con Elena?.-

- No.- espeto brusco.- Lo haré cuando vuelva de su pueblo.-

- Se ha ido?-

- El padre está en el hospital.-

- Pobre. Espero que no sea nada. La rubia ha ido con ella?.- muestra mucho interés por su paradero.

- Si.-

- Pues mira, si Elena vuelve y la deja allí me haría un gran favor.- bromeo riéndose el solo.

Yo no estaba para bromas. Por mucho que su amiga la acompañase, eso no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Paramos en los aparcamientos del aeropuerto y Enzo me ayudó a bajar el equipaje.

- Lo tienes todo?.-

- Creo que si, mama.- intenté por lo menos despedirme bien después de ser un borde todo el camino.

- Y el billete de avión?-

Mierda!. Miro rapidamente en mi pequeño maletín de mano y busco sin dar con los papeles.

- Espero que Elena me los metiera en la maleta.- eché mano a la mas grande, la de la ropa.

Al abrirla con lo primero que me encuentro son los billetes con una nota pegada en el dorso.

`` _Te echaré de menos... E._´´

- Están ahí?-

La pregunta de Enzo me borra la bobalicona sonrisa que había puesto mi cara al leer esas palabras.

- Ahm...- guardo la nota dentro del sobre para que no la vea.- Si, los tengo aquí.- cierro mi maleta y la monto en el carro de trasporte.

- Pues mucha mierda, colega. Tú puedes!.- chocamos nuestros puños en forma de despedida.

Vuelve para su coche, y antes de que se meta se me ocurre algo.

- Enzo!.

- Si?-

- Te apetece hacer una excursión?.-

* * *

_**POV Elena.**_

Liz, la madre de Caroline nos recogió en el aeropuerto e inmediatamente me llevó al hospital. La rubia se empecinó en no dejarme sola y realmente no quería estarlo. Volver después de unos meses al sitio donde salí humillada y destrozada no era fácil para mi. Escapar de aquí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y si no fuese porque mi padre está enfermo jamás habría pisado mas este lugar. Ahora lo único que deseaba era ver a mi madre. Alejarme de ella fue lo peor de superar, pero si no lo hacia me arrastraría a su infierno personal y ya estaba cansada de aguantar abusos.

Entro en la sala de visitas y sentada en un incomodo sillón, ojea una revista apática.

- Mamá...-

Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

- Elena?-

Corro hacia a ella y me abrazo a su regazo.

- Mi vida, que bueno verte.- me levanta para observarme.- Estas guapísima. Las dos!.- da la bienvenida a Car.

- Gracias Miranda. Siento lo del señor Gilbert .-

- Como está papá?- pregunté de inmediato. Aun no sabia que le había pasado.

- Caroline. Nos puedes dejar a solas?.-

Como siempre mi madre y sus secretismo. Como si Car no estuviese al tanto ya de todo.

- Claro. Estaré fuera Elena, para lo que necesites.-

Nos sentamos y con enorme alegría me beso unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a contarme.

- Que pasa, mamá?.- entono preocupada.

- A Jonh le esta fallando el hígado.-

Ni me sorprendí.

- Los médicos dicen que necesitan uno nuevo, pero...- agacha la cabeza.

- Como es alcohólico no le permiten entrar en la lista de trasplantes.- esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Si. Y si no encuentran un hígado de algún voluntario, puede morir.-

Extrañamente no noté a mi madre triste. Supongo que será porque siempre lleva la procesión por dentro...

- Se lo advirtieron, mamá. Los médicos le dijeron que dejara de beber o la cirrosis iría a peor.-

- Lo se y lo dejó Elena, te lo juro. No se que le dijiste antes de irte, pero dio un cambio radical.-

- Papá nunca va cambiar. Siempre dice que lo va hacer, pero nunca lo cumple.-

- Ha pasado una mala racha.-

- No lo defiendas.- me levanto apartándome de su contacto.- Sabes que tengo razón.-

- Dale una oportunidad.-

Argggg, me froto la cara con las manos para apaciguarme.

- Mira, no quiero discutir aquí. Es tarde y estoy cansada del viaje. Quería verte a ti primero y saber que estas bien. Mañana saludaré a papá.-

- Vale. Yo me quedo a pasar la noche con él por si necesita algo. Tu vete a casa a descansar. Tu cuarto esta igual que lo dejaste.- se levanta para pasarme un mechón tras mi oreja.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto mi niña.-

Caroline me recoge a las puertas del hospital con su escarabajo amarillo. Contentísima por volver a conducir, me propone ir a comer algo al grill antes de ir a casa. Me gustó la idea y acepté de inmediato. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de reencontrarme con mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo y sobre todo con mi queridisimo jefe. Nada mas entrar en el establecimiento los saludé a todos y pregunté especialmente por él. Hoy libraba, así que mi gozo en un pozo. Da igual, mañana iría a visitarlo a su casa sin falta.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y le conté todo lo sucedido a Caroline. Compresiva, me mostraba todo su apoyo y cariño. No se que haría si no estuviese a mi lado.

Terminamos con la cena y nos acercamos a la barra para pagar. Al despedirnos, alguien nos llamo por detrás y nos miramos fastidiadas por reconocer esa chirriante voz.

- Las neoyorquinas están de vuelta en Mistic Falls!-

Haley, nuestra archienemiga y principal culpable por lo que odiamos este pueblo, se presenta ante nosotras con su séquito de arpías. Meredith y April.

- Chicas...- las saluda Car sin disimular su odio.

Yo paso, siempre vienen a provocarnos y hoy no estaba dispuesta a caer. Demasiados problemas tenia ya...

- Como lo lleváis?. De un día para otro ya no se os vio en el pelo a ninguna.- dice fingiendo interés.

- Quisimos salir de este infierno llamado hogar.- dijo mi amiga sin entrar en detalle.

- Y tú, Elena?.- Haley me mira de arriba abajo- Estas cambiada. Mas... refinada.-

Me lo tomaría como un halago, pero se que no lo es.

- Gracias chicas. Nos alegra veros y que estáis igual que siempre.- entono irónica en forma de despedida y me doy la vuelta para la barra a esperar mi maldito cambio y marcharme de una vez.

Sabia como acabaría esto y conociendo a Caroline, quería evitar que le arrancara los pelos a las tres.

- Por Dios!. Mira Haley.- escuché a Meredith decirle a su amiga.- Pedazo de tío que acaba de entrar por la puerta.-

- Elena...- me llama Car en un murmuro con un par de toques en mi hombro y los ojos como platos mirando hacia la entrada.

Me giré curiosa y la sorpresa que me llevo es mayúscula.

Damon inspecciona el lugar en un vistazo rápido hasta que me ve. Su media sonrisa la acompaña caminando hasta nosotras y mis piernas ya empiezan a temblar. Pero que hace aquí?.

- Se ha fijado en ti, Haley. Ahí viene.- le comenta April animándola a que se acicale.

Rápidamente les hizo caso. Bajó el escote de su camisa y se amoldó el cabello para después pedir la opinión de ellas.

- Estas perfecta!.- dijeron al unisono con emoción

Ignorándolas por completo, preferí ver como Damon se presentaba delante y nos saludaba educadamente con la mano.

- Señoritas...- planta sus ojos centelleantes en mi.- Si me disculpan...- pide paso entre el trío la, la, la y una vez frente a mi rodea con su brazo mi cintura y me da un húmedo y pasional beso.

De la felicidad que me invadía por tenerlo a mi lado, le correspondí cogiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa y ejerciendo mas presión en nuestra unión. Al separarnos, una amplia sonrisa no podía abandonar mi cara. Como la de él.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?-

- Yo también te echaba de menos.-

Oh... a leído mi nota.

Ya ni recordaba que teníamos publico y cuando miré a las tres, añadiendo también a Car, sus caras eran todo un poema. Ahora como explico esto?.

- Ahm...- Haley carraspea.- No nos lo vas a presentar, Elena?.-

- Si!. Él es ...- dejé la frase a la mitad porque no sabia como catalogarlo.

- Os pido perdón por mi de modales.- le estrechas a todas la mano cortesmente.- Soy Damon. El novio de Elena.-

- Que?- preguntó estupefacta Caroline sin entender nada.

Yo en cambio me encantó que dijera eso. Su novia?. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. Posicionándose a mi lado, posó su mano a mi espalda y me arrima a él.

- Vaya...no sabíamos que Elena se había echado novio. Encantada Damon.- comentó Haley con falsa alegría.

Por mucho que lo intentó, se le notaba que la envidia le salia por los poros y por primera vez en la vida me pude sentir superior a ellas.

Como vinieron, se fueron. Y aunque a estas tontas no les debía una explicación, a Caroline sí. Sin borrar aun la cara de asombro, espera estupefacta a que comience hablar.

- Car, esto tiene una explicación.- le pido que se calme antes de que le de por montar un espectáculo.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer. Tú y tú - nos señala a ambos- Estáis locos?.-

- Rubia ...- intercede Damon- Escucha...-

- Que bien, tío. Las has encontrado!- apareció Enzo.

- En serio?. Te lo has tenido que traer?.- le espetó enfadada a Damon.

- Eh, barbie. No hemos venido a verte a ti. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.-

- Esto es una broma, no?.- ahora se dirige a mi pasando totalmente de Enzo.

- Car...- no sabia por donde empezar.

Negó con la cabeza decepcionada y salio del grill con un cabreo monumental.

- Donde vas?. Tengo hambre.- se quejó Enzo.

- Ahora vuelvo.- me disculpo y fui a perseguirla.

Pude alcanzarla en la calle y detenerla antes de que se subiera en el coche.

- Caroline, no te enfades por favor.-

- Que acaba de pasar ahí dentro, Elena?. Porque creo que no tengo que recordarte quien y con quien esta casado ese hombre.-

- Lo se perfectamente, pero...- hago una pausa- ...me he enamorado de él.- confieso sacándome un gran peso de encima.

- Santo cielo, Elena!- se crispa- Tú no estas enamorada. Solo es un capricho. Con eso de que está casado y es tu jefe es normal que te sientas atraída, pero eso es todo. No puedes enamorarte de él.-

- Pues lo he hecho, vale?- estaba cansada de sentirme mal por ello.

- Te ha embaucado. El gilipollas es mas mayor y ha sabido como manipularte para aprovecharse de ti.-

- No Car. Todo esto es culpa mía. Yo sabia donde me metía. El me lo ha dejado claro en todo momento.-

- No lo entiendo, Elena.-

- Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco. Pero ha pasado y no lo puedo borrar así como así.-

- El lo sabe?-

- No-

- Y que hace aquí?.

- No lo se. Pero algo tiene que significar. Me ayudarías averiguarlo?- le pido ilusionada.

Se lo piensa y chista con fastidio.

- Sabes que si. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo y no me engañes- me abraza a regañadientes y sellamos la paz.- Encima se presenta como tu novio. De que va?. Aunque reconozco que ha tenido una entrada espectacular. No sabes lo que me reía por dentro cuando pasó a Haley de largo y te dio ese beso.-

- Si, ha estado muy bien.- nos reímos cómplices.

- Eh, chicas!.- nos llamó Enzo en la distancia.- Damon quiere saber si coge mesa para dos o para cuatro.-

Miro a mi amiga con ojitos de cordero degollado y asintió resignada.

- Para cuatro!.- le grité entusiasmada.

Regresamos al grill y nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la que habíamos estado hace poco. Caroline y Enzo optaron por no mirarse si quiera. Rezaba porque durase esta tregua eternamente, pero era misión imposible. Bastaba con una simple chispa para que saltasen...

Damon y yo si nos mirábamos a cada rato y cogiéndome la mano por debajo de la mesa, me dedica una leve sonrisa.

En un mutismo absoluto, Car se harta y se ausenta para ir al baño. Enzo, para darnos privacidad hace lo mismo, pero este en cambio se va para la barra a pedir los refrescos. Una vez solos, Damon se aproxima y pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Que le gusta estar pegado a mi, no lo puede evitar.

- Como está tu padre?-

- Aun no lo he visto. Pero mi madre me ha dicho que está estable.-

- Son buenas noticias.-

- Aja...-

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para contarle lo que le pasaba. Y ni mucho menos quería pasar mi tiempo hablando de él.

- Y tu conferencia?-

- Mi ayudante se encargará de todo.-

- Pero era importante para ti, Damon. No deberías haber venido.-

- Tampoco hacia nada en Washington. Desde que te fuiste no me he podido concentrarme en el trabajo y pasaba de hacer el ridículo en publico.-

- Así que...- me mordí en labio inferior -... te desconcentro.-

- Si señorita. Usted y su nota tienen toda la culpa.- acaricia mi mejilla con sus nudillos deslizándolos hasta mi barbilla.

Cuando acercaba su rostro para pegar nuestros labios, la tos de Caroline cortó totalmente con el momento y nos separamos de inmediato. Mi amiga se sentó en frente, y matándonos con la mirada, decidió romper con su silencio.

- Lo he intentado, pero ya no puedo mas. Sabéis lo que estáis haciendo?-

- No seas cotilla, barbie.- regresó Enzo con las bebidas.- Lo que tengan no nos interesa en absoluto.- se sentó a su lado.

- Tú te callas.- le dio un codazo- Es mi amiga y tengo el derecho a saber que pretende tu amigo.- señala a Damon con desprecio.

- Car, vale ya. Aquí no vamos a mantener esta conversación.- le indico toda la gente que podría escucharnos.

- Vale. Pero lo acabaremos en tu casa.- propone insistente.

Acaba con la dilatada cena, los cuatro partimos para allí. Pisando mi porche después de tanto tiempo, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mente. Todo estaba igual que antes.

Como mis padres no estaban, por primera vez dejé entrar a unos amigos. Era una sensación extraña tener a chicos sentados en mi salón, ya que solo Caroline tenia permitido venir de visita. Les ofrecí algo de beber y como lo que mas sobraba en mi casa era alcohol, Enzo quiso hacer algunos cócteles.

Y decía mi madre que había cambiado. Si claro, ya lo veo...

- Ya veras, Elena. Esto esta buenísimo y te ayudará a sobrellevar lo de tu padre.- me entrega la mezcla rara que hizo con simpatía.

- Gracias.- pruebo el brebaje.- Esta bueno.- me relamo.

- Ten cuidado. Quiere emborracharte.- bromea Damon desde la puerta de la cocina.- Me he venido porque creo que la rubia quiere matarme. Me da miedo.-

- Apúntate al club, colega - le decía Enzo.- Al principio es miedo, pero llegas acostumbrarte. Te lo aseguro.- pone los vasos en la bandeja.- Voy a llevarle esto a ver si se relaja un poco.- se marcha divertido para el salón.

Damon espera a que el amigo desaparezca por el pasillo y rapidamente se lanza sobre mi. Atrapando con desenfreno mis labios, yo lo recibo abriéndolos con las mismas ansias que él o más. Sus besos son cada vez mas intensos y si tuviese que elegir uno me quedaría siempre con el próximo que tendría preparado.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita.- comenta una vez despegados.

- De verdad?.-

- Claro. Es humilde y acogedora. Se parece mucho a la que teníamos mi familia y yo en la mansión Petrova.- pasea su vista.

- Hablando de Petrova...- no la quería nombrarla para no romper el agradable ambiente, pero...- Como se lo ha tomado Kat que hayas venido?-

- Pues...- hace una pausa y y frunce el ceño.- No lo sabe.- comenta algo contrariado.

No se lo ha dicho!?. Oh Dios mio... si se lo cuentan todo. Como no le ha podido decir esto?.

- Por que?-

- Fue una locura de ultima hora. Ni siquiera me creo aun que esté aquí.- ríe nervioso- Supongo que ya se lo diré cuando volvamos de New York. Preocuparla ahora es innecesario.-

- Esta bien...- no lo atosigo más, prefiero cambiar de tema.- Donde os vais a hospedar?-

- Iremos después algún hotel en el centro del pueblo.-

- Hotel?- solté una carcajada.- Es un pueblo pequeño, Damon. Como mucho una pensión. Y...- miro mi reloj- ... a esta hora estará cerrada.-

- Bueno, pues dormiremos bajo un puente. No pasa nada...- dijo con sorna intentando parecer serio.

- Podéis quedaros aquí. Mis padres no están y hasta mañana no le dan el alta. Ademas, me gustaría enseñarte mi habitación.- entono sugerente limpiándole restos de mi pintalabios de la boca.

Arquea una ceja y me mira animoso.

- Será un todo un placer.-

Volvimos al salón y para nuestra sorpresa Caroline y Enzo estaban colocándose los abrigos dispuestos para irse.

- Donde vais?- les pregunto.

- El profesor me va invitar a una copa.-

- Pero nos la íbamos a tomar aquí, no?. Querías que te explicásemos lo que ocurre.- le recuerdo el motivo de esta reunión.

Los cambios radicales de mi amiga me descolocan. Como puede exigirme una cosa y al minuto otra?.

- Ya mañana me lo cuentas. Ahora solo quiero calmar mis ansias de golpearos a los dos y para eso tengo que dejar de veros.-

Camina hacia la entrada echa una fiera y sale para la calle sin despedirse.

- Espérame barbie.- la sigue Enzo.- Que mujer... - se ríe- No llegaremos tarde.- dice antes de cerrar.

Damon y yo nos quedamos en silencio para después mirarnos de reojo.

- Quien los entiende?.- comenta negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos!- yo no pierdo un segundo y lo cojo de la mano para subir por las escalera.

Arrastro con él hasta mi dormitorio y cierro la puerta tras de sí.

- Vaya! Estoy en el cuarto de Elena Gilbert, que honor.- hace una reverencia y curiosea a su alrededor.

Como ya me dijo mi madre, estaba tal y como lo dejé. Tantas cosas vividas entre estas cuatro paredes... Algunas malas, pero también muy buenas.

- Esta es tu cámara de fotos?- se fija en la maquina rota que hay encima del escritorio.

- Si...- afirmé apenada.

- Esta destrozada. La lanzaste contra la pared o que?.-

- Mas o menos.- evité entrar en detalles.- Ya sabes el genio que me gasto.-

- Ya...- involuntariamente se cubre sus partes.

Vale, ya se lo que le pasa. Me teme desde el rodillazo. Pobre, ahora no se atreverá casi ni a tocarme. Pero eso tiene remedio...

- Entonces te gusta?. Es un poco infantil, pero...-

- Tiene su encanto. Supongo que es normal, es el cuarto de una adolescente.-

- No soy una adolescente. Pronto cumpliré los veintiuno y ya soy mayor de edad.- me hago la ofendida.

- Ya, pero sigues teniendo postes de N´Sync. Aunque el de Madonna esta chulo. Un alivio que por lo menos no tengas uno de Justin Bieber.- sigue con la broma y se gana un leve golpe de mi parte.

- Justin Timberlake esta muy bueno, canta bien y ademas baila de maravilla.-

- Yo no le veo lo guapo por ninguna parte y puedo aprender a bailar como él cuando quiera.- replica presumido.

- Estas celoso de unas fotos colgadas en una pared?-

- Pssss, que va...- ríe sarcástico- Pero yo te parezco mas guapo que él, a que si?.- pone sus manos a mis costados.

Este tío no tiene abuela, en serio. Niego con la cabeza divertida.

- Elena...- me advierte.- Reconocelo.-

- No.-

- Con que esas tenemos, eh?.- clava sus dedos a mis lados y comienza con las cosquillas.

- Ahhhh!- grito y me escapo de sus garras.

- Ven aquí.- me persigue.

Corretea tras mía hasta que me subí de pie en la cama y me atrapó tirándome sobre el colchón. Posicionándose sobre mi, sus manos prosiguieron con la tortura y nuestras risas se empezaron a escuchar escandalosamente fuertes. Por suerte no había nadie, así que nos lo podíamos permitir.

Se detuvo cuando le supliqué que parase y me quedé embobado en sus celestiales ojos. Su magnetismo me trasportaban a otra dimensión. Una en la que nada existe a nuestro alrededor, excepto él y yo...

Besó mi mejilla con ternura, para después darme otro en la punta de la nariz y acabar en mis labios. Palpa incesante mi trasero y se mete entre mis piernas para pegar nuestros centros. La fricción de su dura entrepierna hace que mi cordura vaya desapareciendo poco a poco y decido tomar el control de la situación. Con la dificultad añadida de su peso, puedo darle la vuelta a la tortilla y quedar yo arriba. Me separo y quedo a horcajadas mientras el está tumbado. Flexiona sus brazos tras la cabeza y observa pacientemente cual será mi próximo paso.

Salgo de la cama y voy hasta la pequeña radio que tenia en una de las estanterías. La enciendo y busco una canción acorde con el ambiente. El hilo musical se puso en marcha y me giro hacia él. Por dentro me moría de la vergüenza y no sabia si haría el ridículo o no, pero la otra Elena, la mas atrevida y dispuesta a enseñarle su lado mas salvaje, toma el mando para demostrarle que no soy una delicada flor.

- Me vas hacer un strepteasse?-

- Shhhh...- le pido que se calle y me pongo en frente.

Acompaño mis sensuales pasos quitándome lentamente la blusa y tirándola a un rincón. En sujetador, prosigo con mis vaqueros y los bajo compaginando el movimiento de mi culo con la melodía. Veo como Damon mira expectante y no pierde el tiempo en desabrocharse la camisa. Sentándose al filo del colchón, se aferra a las sabanas y resopla ansioso por poder tocarme. Hace el intento de agarrarme, pero le doy un manotazo.

- Ah, ah...- le niego con el dedo y evito reírme de su apenada expresión.

- Oh, vamos Elena. Me estas matando.-

Eso es lo que quiero. Matarte, pero de amor...

- He dicho que te calles.- lo empujo para que se recueste.

Sus pantalones seguían puestos, pero muy apretados y parecía que iban a estallar. Tiro de ellos hasta sacárselo por los tobillos y me cercioro de traer consigo los boxer. Con su erección en completa libertad, la cojo entre mis dedos y clavo mis rodillas en el suelo.

- Uffff, Elena...- se tensó al saber de mis intenciones.

Él nunca se cortaba un pelo en degustar lo mas profundo de mi intimidad. Por que no hacer lo mismo yo?. Pienso que tiene que ser una sensación maravillosa cuando tanta gente lo practica, aunque crea que es un pelin anti higiénico.

Acerco la punta de su pene al borde de mis labios y con sumo cuidado la introduzco en mi boca con el consiguiente jadeo de él. Se tumba y por fin se deja hacer. Tensa la pelvis para profundizar el contacto y posa su mano en mi cabeza. Subo y bajo con lentitud al principio, pero voy aumentando el ritmo conforme mis pulsaciones por sentirlo disfrutar se disparan bajo vientre.

- Por dios, Elena.- me retira repentinamente.- Ya no puedo más.-

Hace que me ponga en pie y se sienta de nuevo para arrancarme las bragas de un estirón. Luego ni se entretuvo el desabrochar el sujetador. Simplemente lo cogió por el centro de las copas y rompió la costura. Contempla hambriento mis pechos y con sus manos en mi trasero, me atrae abriendo mis piernas para que me siente sobre él. En una sacudida se metió en mi y se abrazó a mi torso para ayudarme en los movimientos.

Cada vez mas intensas, sus embestidas se intensificaron con mas brusquedad y en alguna de ellas, mi cuerpo se quejaba. Daba igual, sustituyó ese dolor por el de hundirme sus dedos en mis omóplatos y por extraño que parezca su poca delicadeza me incitaba a dejarle que me tratara como a una marioneta. Porque eso era yo en sus manos, una persona incapaz de razonar cuando lo tenia delante y que incluso perdía el respeto que así misma se tenia.

Las uñas se clavaban en mi piel y la desgarraban con autentico placer haciendo que mi cintura se acoplara mas aun con la suya. Y no se en que momento, entre una mezcla de excitación y sufrimiento me dejo ir rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y pegando nuestras sienes.

- Elena...- murmura cerca de mi oído y en dos duras acometidas mas hace lo mismo ahogando sus gritos en la curva de mi hombro.

Relajando nuestros músculos, nos miramos abrumados, sudorosos y temblorosos, intentando recuperar la respiración. Y solo hacemos eso por un largo rato hasta que retira la opresión que ejerce con sus dedos en mi espalda para llevar su mano un mechón de mi pelo. Pasándolo por detrás de mi oreja, ladea la cabeza y no descifro que me quiere decir con su expresión. Lo noto confundido.

- Te he hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado.

- Puedo soportarlo.-

- Siento no haberte dejado acabar con el streaptease, pero me vuelves loco, Elena.-

- Eres un maniatico del control. Lo sabias?.-

- Ya...y hago verdaderos esfuerzos por no follarte como yo quiero.-

- Y por qué te contienes conmigo?-

- No creo que te merezcas ese tipo de tratos.-

- Como cuales?. Clavarme las uñas, por ejemplo?. Es ese la clase de maltrato al que sometes a las mujeres?.- me jacto.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención herirte.-

- Damon!- le atrapo el rostro entre mis manos- Estoy bien.-

No dice nada, pero me mira fijamente, sin pestañear.

- No quieras conocer esa parte de mi, Elena.- me advierte.

Y yo doy palmas de alegría porque si quiero conocerla. Necesito conocer todo de él.

- Si que quiero...-

Se queda pensativo, sin saber que hacer y para que no se arrepienta, beso sus labios y consigo que me estreche con mas fuerzas.

- Me desconciertas, Elena. Y por un segundo, un segundo quiero darte lo que me pides.-

- Pues hazlo.- le murmuro entre beso y beso.

Frunce los ojos y sopesa la idea seriamente. De repente desliza su mano hasta mi garganta y ejerce una leve presión.

- Quieres volverme loco?- comenta entre dientes mientras roza la punta de su nariz por mi mentón.

Sentí como apretaba con su mano y ya casi no podía respirar.

- Si...- pronuncié apenas.

- Bien...- sonríe malicioso y mi estomago se encoge.- Porque esto solo ha sido un adelanto.-

Que dios me coja confesada y que me ayude a no echarme para atrás. Debo superar mis miedos y temores. Y él me hará olvidar todo. Es el único que puede conseguirlo.

Al estar sentada en su regazo, me echó a un lado sin miramientos y se coloco tras mía.

- Te va gustar Elena. Ya verás.- con su rodilla se hizo hueco entre mis piernas y dejó caer su peso sobre mi.

Boca abajo en la cama, esperaba con impaciencia su acometida, pero en vez de eso mordió mi oreja y atrapó mis muñecas para que no me moviese. Estaba completamente expuesta y esta inquietud por saber que haría me ponía de los nervios. Aguanta Elena, aguanta!

- Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche...- se da cuenta de mi histeria.

Fui a respondedle que tal vez no tengamos toda la noche cuando se escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo. Un par de voces peleaban en la planta de abajo, por lo que deduje que eran Car y Enzo.

- Mierda!.- espeta Damon fastidiado.

Se levanta y yo rapidamente voy tras él.

- No, no.- lo alcanzo antes de que salga de la cama.- No haremos ruido, de verdad. Ademas ellos ni se enteraran. Se van a matar de un momento a otro.- lo convenzo para que siga con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Oh, mi Elena. Si lo que yo busco es que grites.- pellizca mi barbilla- Y te aseguro que se enterarían de lo que te estoy haciendo.-

Su contestación me deja sin palabras y al final yo soy la convencida.

- Y que hacemos ahora?.- chisto molesta por la interrupción.

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas.- va para la puerta y echa el pestillo.- Pero no podemos hacer ruido si no quieres que mañana nos echen la bronca nuestros amigos.-

Vuelve a la cama acechando con su mirada y se pone frente a mi. Me pongo de rodilla para estar a su altura y lo recibo con los brazos abiertos. Él pasa los suyos al rededor de mi cintura y empezamos de nuevo con nuestro ritual. Que me haga suya una y otra vez es la mejor sensación del mundo. Es como una droga de la que me he enganchado y ahora resulta imposible no probarla todos los días.

* * *

**_POV Damon._**

Sin abrir los ojos, siento el calor de la luz del sol traspasando los cristales de la ventana. Pero eso no era lo que me estaba despertando, sino mas bien una señorita que se ha pasado toda la noche mirándome y que ahora acaricia levemente mi mejilla.

- Estas despierto?- pregunta en un murmuro.

No le respondí. Estaba encantado con sus mimos que no quise cortar con tan agradable ambiente. La escucho suspirar y lo que viene continuación me congela la sangre.

- Te quiero.- dijo con la voz quebrada, casi imperceptible.

Dio otro suspiro hondo y salió de la cama para meterse en el baño.

La realidad me golpeó en toda la frente y no supe como reaccionar. Maldigo una y mil veces por lo que estoy haciendo con esta chica. Se ha enamorado de mi y yo no puedo corresponderla...

* * *

**Pero que no pueda no quiere decir que no quiera XDD ... Nos leemos en el próximo capi ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya se, ya se... me he tardado en actualizar y no suelo tardar tanto tiempo, pero bueno toda la culpa se la echaré a la maldita vida social :p XDDD. ( Por no decir que la serie me tiene sufriendo todo el tiempo :/ ) **

**Total, aqui os dejo el capi. Como siempre vengo con regalito por mi tardanza y es que es bastante largo. Espero que os guste ;) **

* * *

**POV Damon**

Reflexivo después de su confesión, seguí haciéndome el dormido cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió y marchó para abajo. Ahora si, Enzo tenia toda la razón. Quise aferrarme a la idea de que todo era parte de la dramática imaginación de mi amigo. Que Elena lo tenia bastante claro y tan solo existía el cariño. Pero no, ese cariño ha ido a más. Debería de haberme dado cuenta o al menos reconocer que esto podría pasar. ¿ Por que he sido tan capullo de no pararlo antes de que se enamorara?. Pensando en la respuesta, la culpable de mi tormento entra de nuevo en la habitacion portando una bandeja.

- Buenos días dormilón.-

- Hola...- me reincorporo apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

- Te he traído el desayuno.- deja la bandeja con un sandwich y dos vasos de zumo en la mesita.

- Gracias. Tiene buena pinta.-

Se sienta al lado y dulcifica su sonrisa. Pero que guapa es...

- Has dormido bien?.-

- Pues...- arrugo la cara y me quejo de los riñones.

- Lo se, mi colchón con muelles no es tan cómodo como tu enorme cama redonda.-

- Aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo. Si es contigo, me da igual.-

Maldita seas , Damon. Tienes que parar con tus encantadores comentarios. Normal que tengas a la chica confundida...

Me regala un beso y me pasa el sanwich para que coma.

- Podemos hablar de una cosa?- pregunta antes de que de el primer bocado.

- Claro. Dime...-

Querrá sincerar sus sentimientos por mi?.

- Aclárame eso de proclamarse como mi novio delante de todo el pueblo...-

Se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

- Bueno, me pilló desprevenido y no sabia que decir. Ademas tuve la impresión de que esas pijas os molestaban y quise quedar como el típico protagonista de película romántica que salva a su chica.-

- Ahora soy tu chica?-

- Aquí podemos actuar como tal. Te parece mal?.-

- Por supuesto que no.- amplia su sonrisa.- Pero que sepas que van a investigar sobre ti. Son unas cotillas de primer nivel.-

- No van a descubrir nada sobre mi.-

- Todo el mundo tiene Facebook, twiter y esas tonterías. Es fácil encontrar información de otra persona por Internet...-

- De mi no, te lo aseguro.-

- Y se puede saber por que no?- se cruzo de brazos sin creerme.

- No puedo decírtelo. Es top secret.- dije en un tono gracioso.

- Que misterioso eres con tu trabajo. Me pregunto que harás allí abajo y para quien trabajas.-

- Me pagan por ser discreto, Elena.-

- No serás un espía que está construyendo un arma de destrucción masiva, no?- dudó.

- No soy ingeniero ni bioquímico.- me hizo reír- Solo un científico loco que le gusta estudiar el cuerpo humano.-

- Ya veo...- se quedó mas conforme y me pasó el vaso de zumo.- Come algo. Yo tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi padre. Supongo que le darán el alta así que no podéis estar aquí cuando regresemos.- comentó apenada.

- Vale. Lo recogeré todo. No te preocupes.- hago el amago de cogerle la mano, pero me detengo- A todo esto...¿ donde está Enzo y Car?-

Bajé con Elena al salón para despertar a nuestros amigos y me llevo una grata sorpresa al verlos. Retozando en el sofá- cama, ambos permanecían abrazados e inmersos en un profundo y placentero sueño. Intentamos ahogar nuestras risas para no despertarlos y acompañé a Elena hasta la entrada.

- Dejaré disfrutar un poco mas al mundo de este remanso de paz.-

- Será lo mejor...- coge sus llaves y el bolso.- Bueno, nos vemos luego.-

- Llámame.-

- Lo haré.- da un paso hacia mi y me planta un beso.- Adiós.-

Yo la despido con la mano al montarse en el coche y observo como se marcha. Una enorme tristeza me invade y debo pensar seriamente en mi elección. Volví al salón para despertar a nuestros amigos. Con un simple carraspeo hago que la rubia entorne los ojos.

- Damon?.- mira para abajo y refunfuña cuando ve a quien tiene encima.- Quítate pesado!.- empuja a Enzo hasta tirarlo de la cama.

- Eh!- se queja desde el suelo.- Esas no son maneras de despertar a la gente.-

- Que intentabas violarme o qué?- se tapa con las sabanas indignada.

- Pero que dices?. Si no te tocaría ni con un palo.-

Arrepentido de abrir las puertas del infierno, me fui para la cocina a prepararles café. O mejor una tila para que se tranquilizaran. Después de desfogarse, cada uno se metió en el baño para cambiarse, recogieron en un silencio armonioso el salón y me ayudaron a fregar las copas de anoche.

- Y Elena?.- me pregunta Car.

- Ha ido al hospital. Como que le dan al padre el alta tan rápido?.-

- No pueden hacer nada ya por él.-

Eh?. Eso no ha sonado nada bien.

- Acaso tiene alguna enfermedad?.-

- Elena no te lo ha contado?. Jonh necesita un trasplante.-

- Vaya... no sabia que el asunto fuese tan grave. Espero que encuentren pronto el órgano que necesita.-

- Dudo mucho que vaya a pasar eso.- comenta enigmática.- Vamos a desayunar por ahí!?.- propone cambiando de tema.

Pero yo no me quedo del todo conforme. Aun así lo trataré luego con Elena.

- Vale. He estado buscando la despensa para preparar café y no he dado con ella.-

- Despensa dice...- carcajea- Los Gilbert no tienen despensa.-

- Pero solo hay un pequeño mueble con muy poca comida y la nevera está prácticamente vacía.-

- Ya...- se encoge de hombros - Es lo que tiene ser pobre, principito.-

Abandonamos la casa dejándola sin vestigios de nuestra presencia y marchamos para el centro del pueblo donde podías encontrar los únicos comercios abiertos. Sentándonos en la terraza del grill para disfrutar del esplendido día, pedimos nuestro chute de cafeína y en un silencio incomodo preferí centrarme en mi liquido caliente e ignorar la hostilidad de Caroline. Es como un volcán a punto de estallar y lo ultimo que quería era provocarla.

- Bueno...- Enzo rompe el hielo- Que hay que ver en este pueblo?-

- Yo solo veo a dos capullos frente a mi...- responde escueta la rubia fijando su objetivo sobre mi.

- Ya estamos!- resopla mi amigo.

- Car, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo.-

- Para ti soy Caroline.-

- Vale, Caroline. Escucha...-

- No, escucha tú.- me cortó,y amenazante se inclinó para adelante.- No somos como esas chicas refinadas y exuberantes de New York con la que estáis acostumbrados a tratar. Y que seamos humildes, no quiere decir que seamos tontas. Si me entero de que te estas aprovechando de mi amiga...- baja la voz.- ...te corto los huevos.-

No obtuve derecho a replica. Entiendo totalmente su postura, yo si fuese ella haría lo mismo.

- Barbie!- le llamó la atención Enzo- Me lo prometiste.-

- Es para que le quede claro.- se reclina en su asiento con mejor cara por sacarse un peso de encima y finge sonreírme.

Instintivamente me cubrí mis parte. No se que le ha dado a la gente por querer caparme.

- Que promesa?- me intrigo.

- La de no meterse en vuestros asuntos. Sabéis lo que hacéis y sois ya mayorcitos.- informa él.

Iba agradecerle a Enzo por el apoyo y que me ayudara amansar a la fiera cuando un chico moreno, en chándal y musculoso se acercó a nuestra mesa.

- Perdonar. Hola Caroline.- la saludó tímidamente.

- Tayler...- lo nombró ella sin mucho ímpetu.

- Me enterado que Elena ha vuelto. Como está?-

Quien coño es este que pregunta tanto por Elena?

- Pues quitando lo de su padre, muy bien.- no entró en detalles.

- Me alegro por ella y siento lo de su padre.- metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón nervioso.- Espero que el señor Gilbert se recupere.-

- Quieres que le diga que has preguntado por ella?.-

Maldita sea rubia. NO!

- No hace falta. Ya nos veremos Car. Encantado.- se despide de nosotros.

Enzo le devolvió el saludo, pero yo pasé olímpicamente. Ahora mismo la necesidad poderosa por saber quien es este tío en la vida de Elena era prioridad.

- Algún novio de instituto?- pregunté al aire, así, como si nada.

- Ahm...Sí. Mas o menos.-

Con lo parlanchina que es y ahora se hace la reservada...

- Que quieres decir con mas o menos?- insistí.

- Es un cliente habitual del grill y se obcecó con ella. Tuvieron un par de citas, pero él no la volvió a llamar. Por suerte a Elena no le gustaba tanto y no sufrió en absoluto. Incluso se alivió al quitarse de encima a ese subnormal.-

Los datos que voy recabando me hacen sospechar cada vez mas.

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso?-

- Unas semanas antes de largarnos a New York.- concluye

Tal vez no era la prueba definitiva, pero este tío a mi no se me escapa. Tengo que saber si fue el que le puso una mano encima a Elena.

Terminado el desayuno, Caroline nos llevó a la pensión para registrarnos y dejan nuestro equipaje. Aunque no era la mejor compañía del mundo por el odio que siente hacia mi, se esmeró en hacer de guía para nosotros.

Al salir de la modesta y cutre pensión, vi enfrente un pequeño supermercado abierto. Cruzo la carretera y Enzo me llama en la lejania.

- Donde vas?.-

- Ahora vuelvo.-

Compré lo necesario y me reuní de nuevo con ellos en la calle. Mientras pagaba se me había ocurrido algo y comparto con ellos mi idea. A la rubia no le pareció tan bien, pero no se opuso.

Pasamos un par de hora dando vueltas y recorrimos Mistic Falls entero sin darnos cuenta. Si que era un pueblo pequeño...

Caroline por fin dio el aviso que esperaba y regresamos a la casa Gilbert. Sentados en los escalones del porche, me mantengo en silencio, mirando fijamente al final de la calle por si Elena apareciese.

- Recuerdame como os tengo que presentar?.- cuestionaba la rubia

- Somos simples amigos que han venido de visita.-

- El señor Gilbert es muy intuitivo. No se lo va tragar...- pronosticaba sin estar convencida del plan.

Yo tampoco lo estaba, los nervios me comían por dentro, pero la necesidad de conocer su pasado era insaciable. Contra mas averiguo, mas quiero saber.

- Tú solo hazme ese favor.- le imploro mientras el coche de Elena aparca frente a la casa.

Los tres nos pusimos en pie para recibirlos y a Elena se le desencajó la cara cuando se bajó del coche. Disimulando su asombro, abrió la puerta del maletero para coger unas maletas. Su madre sacaba al padre de la parte trasera, y ayudándolo a caminar, ambos nos miraron extrañados al acercarse hasta nuestra posición.

- Señor Gilbert, me alegro que esté ya en casa. Se le ve muy bien.-la rubia con estricta educación saluda al padre de Elena.

Que mentirosa, el hombre tenia una pinta horrible. Demacrado, ojeroso y lanzándonos una amenazante mirada, amaga con sonreír.

- Gracias, Caroline. Pronto me recuperaré.-

Tras él, Elena con la cabeza baja, no dice nada y solo mira al suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos los enseres de sus padres.

- Y estos chicos tan apuestos quienes son?.- preguntó la madre.

Parecida a ella, la mujer tenia una simpática expresión y su mirada se le iluminó al vernos.

- Ah si!. Son unos amigos de New York. Han venido de visita. Este es Damon y Enzo.-

- Yo soy Miranda, encantada. Mira Jonh son amigos de Elena y Car.-

- Un placer, señora.- le estrecho la mano y se la ofrezco a él.

Con recelo, me la da forzosamente.

- Elena, no nos habías dicho que te habías echado amigos en la cuidad.- le decía a su hija.

- Ahm, si. Pero están de paso. Ya se iban. ¿ A que si?- nos hace señas para que nos marchemos.

- No seas maleducada. Son tus amigos. Invítalos a entrar.-

- No hace falta, de verdad.- se niega una vez mas nerviosa.

- Llevo cuatro días encerrado en un hospital tratando solo con enfermeras y médicos. Van a pasar a tomarse algo y no se hable mas.- ordena con firmeza.- Ademas quiero enterarme que has estado haciendo en esa cuidad.-

El severo carácter de este hombre impone. Es duro como una piedra y no pierde el tiempo en demostrar el control que ejerce sobre su familia y lo disconforme que está con que Elena viva en New York. No me gustaría pensar mal, pero siento como ambas temen llevarle la contraria.

Pasamos a la casa y Miranda muy amablemente nos ofrece sentarnos en el salón. Retirándose a la cocina para traer unas bebidas, Elena la acompaña y nos dejan a los tres con un debilitado Jonh que nos observaba pensativo.

- Contadme, muchachos. De que conocéis a mi hija?.-

- Son compañeros de clase, señor Gilbert.- respondió Car.

- No sois muy mayores para estar estudiando?.-

- Ahm si señor.- intercede Enzo- Lo que pasa que no aprovechamos nuestra juventud para estudiar como deberíamos y ahora nos estamos arrepintiendo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, no?.- le da un toque de humor a su excusa.

- Tengo entendido que Elena y Caroline están trabajando en una agencia de limpieza. Ustedes que hacéis?. Porque supongo que no os alimentareis del aire.-

- En la construcción, señor.- hablé yo.

- Sois obreros?-

- Si.-

- Tenéis pinta de ser arquitecto mas bien.- cuestiona.

- Son de la cuidad, señor Gilbert.- le recuerda la rubia entre una risa nerviosa.

Caroline llevaba toda la razon. Es intuitivo como el solo. Ahora entiendo las intenciones que se trae con su invitación a entrar. Aunque esté débil, le queda fuerzas para intentar averiguar quienes somos en la vida de su hija.

- Y...¿ cuales de los dos es el novio de Elena?-

Hizo la maldita pregunta y nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir. En un arrebato de valentía, y para que no pringara Enzo, no me queda mas remedio que levantar mi mano.

* * *

_**POV Elena**_

Con un ataque de nervios entro a la cocina tras mi madre. Sacando los vasos para servir los refresco, me da la espalda y echó un par de vistazos rápidos al salon rezando por que no mi padre no estallara. Se que no le gusta tener a chicos en casa. Es el macho alfa y celoso con lo que se cree que es de su propiedad. Osea, mi madre y yo.

- Vuestros amigos son muy guapos. Como los habéis conocido?-

- Ahm... en una fiesta.- respondí mas pendiente de la otra habitacion.

- Se ven buenos chicos. Al moreno de ojos claros le gustas.-

Se refiere a Damon y ahora capta toda mi atencion.

- Supongo...- afirmo a medias con vergüenza.

- Se le nota mucho. Te mira como toda mujer quisiese ser mirada. Con amor.-

- Mamá...- mis mejillas comenzaron a encenderse.

Ojala fuese verdad...

- Es tu novio?.- puso una sonrisilla para sonsacarme.

- Es mejor que les lleve ya algo de beber.- le meto prisa y así evitar mentirle.

- Pues espero que haya algo de zumo. Tan solo tengo eso y agua.- abrió la nevera.- No puede ser!- exclamó sobresaltada.

- Que pasa?-

Con la boca abierta se vuelve a mi y me da un enorme abrazo.

- No tenias porque comprar nada, mi amor. Pero gracias.-

- Eh?.- miré para el interior y la nevera estada llena de comida.

- Te has tenido que gastar mucho dinero.- cogió una botella de refresco y la sirvió en los vasos muy feliz.

- Necesitan ayuda?- irrumpió Damon en la cocina.- El señor Gilbert me ha mandado a ver que pasa con su bebida.-

- Ya las tengo aquí. Se las llevo yo. No tardéis.- mi madre me guiña el ojo y agarra la bandeja desapareciendo para dejarnos solos.

Dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta, Damon se cruza de brazos y me dedica esa media sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

- Te he sorprendido?-

- No tenias porque hacer la compra.- confieso algo cohibida porque viese lo pobre que somos.

- No me importa, Elena.-

- Ya, pero a mi si. Ademas no tenias que estar aquí. Mi padre se va dar cuenta de que pasa algo y ...-

- Ya lo sabe.-

- Que?-

Oh, mierda...

- No se andado por las ramas. Ha preguntado cuales de los dos era tu novio y tuve que decir que yo. Ya se de quien has heredado la curiosidad.- bromea, pero yo me tomo el asunto mas enserio.

- Por qué lo has hecho?. Ahora no te dejará en paz.-

- De que hablas?-

- Mira...- hago una pausa para tranquilizarme y pensar fríamente.- Es mejor que os vayáis ya. Disculparos e inventar cualquier excusa. Luego os llamo y me reúno con vosotros.- trazo el plan de huida.

- Espera... yo no quiero irme. Podemos seguir actuando como novios. No se darán cuenta.-

- Son mis padres, Damon. No quiero mentirles ni que tengan la mas mínima noción de lo que puedo estar haciendo en New York. Y mucho menos con un ``novio´´ que está casado.- esto ultimo lo susurré para que no traspasaran las paredes.

- Vale, tu padre es un pelin retrogrado. Y?. Puedo aguantarlo un par de días más.-

- No lo entiendes.- sostuve el tabique de mi nariz con los dedos.

Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con atacarme.

- Pues explícamelo.-

- Elena!- nos llamó mi madre desde el salón.

- Ya vamos!.- me acerco a Damon y apoyo mis manos sobre su pecho.- Por favor, irse.- le pido por ultima vez.

Llegamos a un acuerdo y regresamos al salón. Como habíamos pactado, disculpe a los chicos ante mi padre, pero la excusa que di no pareció persuadirlo. Menos mal que mi madre me echó un cable y pudimos convencerlo.

- Jonh, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. Estas aun convaleciente. Podrán venir otro día. -

- Esta noche.- propone en una orden- Cenaras con nosotros, Damon. Quiero conocer al novio de mi hija.- le hizo prometer que lo perdonaría si aceptaba.

Una cena tan solo los cuatro!?. Que Dios se apiade de mi...

Caroline me miraba flipando en colores mientras que mi madre estaba encantada con la situación. A mi simplemente me entraron ganas de meter la cabeza bajo tierra. Aun así Damon actuó con total serenidad ante mi padre y no se arrugó en todo momento.

- Será un placer.- accedió a pesar de mis deseos.- Si me permiten y usted se encuentra mejor, me gustaría invitarlos a cenar fuera.-

Joder, Damon para!. Quise gritarle porque no sabia donde se estaba metiendo...No quería que tuviese ningún tipo contacto con ellos y mucho menos aparentar algo que no somos.

Luego de quedar con mis padres, los acompaño a la entrada para despedirlos y antes de irse, Damon me coge de la mano.

- Estas bien?.-

- No, Damon. No estoy bien. Tenias que haberte negado.-

- Solo es una cena..-

- No lo es...- resoplo.

- Pero que ocurre, Elena?. Es conocer a tus padres. No tiene nada de malo.

- Ya...-

Si que lo tiene, pero no puedo decírselo.

- Escucha, te espero aquí y damos un paseo para charlar?.- propone afectuoso acariciando mis nudillos con sus pulgares.

Me lo pienso por un segundo, pero accedo de inmediato cuando me lo pide así. Es imposible resistirse...

- Vale. Se lo digo a mi madre y ahora vuelvo.-

- Yo le diré a este par que luego nos reuniremos con ellos.- satisfecho, va a avisar a Car y Enzo que esperaban al lado del coche.

Pude deshacerme de mis padres fácilmente, tal vez porque cuando entré para despedirme mi padre estaba en el baño y solo mi madre recogía la mesa en el salón.

- Mamá... vuelvo luego. Voy a dar una vuelta con Damon.-

- Le vas a enseñar Mistic Falls?-

- No hay mucho que enseñar.-

Ni de coña le enseñaba esto. Se reiría en mi cara del patético pueblo en el que vivo.

- Y que vais hacer?.- su animo se oscureció y se aproximo a mi para hablar mas bajito.- Elena por favor, cuida tus modales y que nadie te vea hacer cosas raras. Será tu novio, pero te tienes que dar a respetar.-

Llegas demasiado tarde, mamá...

- Tranquila. No correré el riesgo de que le vengan a papá con el chisme.-

Salgo de mi casa a toda prisa antes de encontrarme con John e impida que me marche. Ya en el porche, agarro rapidamente a Damon por la muñeca para correr hasta el coche. Mas relajada, conduje en dirección a la casa de mi antiguo jefe. Me moría de ganas por verlo ya que para mi ha sido la única persona que siempre me ha ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Quien vive aquí?.- preguntó cuando aparcamos enfrente la enorme mansión.

- El dueño del grill. Es muy buen amigo mio.-

Bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la entrada.

- Tanto dinero gana en ese restaurante para permitirse tener este caserón?- sorprendido, mira embobado toda la inmensidad del terreno.

- Tenia una cadena de restaurante por todo el país. Un día lo vendió todo y se vino a vivir aquí.-

- Y eso?.-

- No lo se, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que lo hizo por amor.-

- Y como has llegado a esa conclusión?-

- Existen muchos rumores sobre él.-

- Como cuales?.-

No quiero parecer cotilla, pero este tema me desconcertaba mucho. Nunca he podido sonsacarle la razón por la que lo dejó todo.

- Cuentan por ahí que la culpa la tiene una mujer de este pueblo. Pero jamas habla de ello.-

Toco el timbre de la puerta y espero impaciente porque abra. Luego de unos segundos, mi rostro se ilumina al verlo.

- Ric!.- grito saltando a sus brazos.

- Elena?. Oh Dios mio!.- me abraza con fuerzas.- Pero que haces aquí ?.-

- Vengo a verte.-

Al separarnos me fijo bien en él y rapidamente me preocupo. Vestido aun con el pijama, iba desaliñado con unas barbas de varios días y parece estar triste.

- Que te ocurre, Ric?. Tienes mala cara.-

- Bah!, no es nada. En cambio tú estas igual de guapa.- me besa en la mejilla y es cuando escucho como carraspea Damon.

- Perdona!. Este es Damon. Damon este es Ric- los presento y ambos estrechan sus manos.

- Encantado chico. Pero pasad, por favor!.- nos guía hasta la salita.- Queréis tomar algo?- va hacia el mini bar.

- Una coca cola.- respondo.

- Para mi princesa una cola y para ti, Damon?-

- Un bourbon, gracias.-

- Buena elección!. Tu amigo tiene muy buen gusto, Elena- me guiña el ojo con complicidad.

Ya me está dando a entender que le da el visto bueno a Damon. Es un encanto...

Sentándonos alrededor de la pequeña mesa, nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas y Ric se alegró muchísimo de que retomara mis estudios. Él y Car eran mi principal apoyo en este pueblo y nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que dejara de estudiar. Aun así fue el primero que me dio un trabajo.

Cuando Damon por fin decide introducirse en la conversación, su móvil suena. Seguro que es Katherine. Quien si no?.

- Ahm...- observa la pantalla sin saber si descolgar o no.- Si me disculpáis...- se retira para mi desgracia.

Observo como se aleja saliendo por una de las terrazas al jardín y no pude evitar preguntarme al verlo pasear nervioso de un lado a otro si le estaba confesando su paradero.

- Me cae bien. Y se nota que te hace feliz.-

Las palabras de Ric hace que suspire hondo y declare con timidez.

- Creo que si...Me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra perspectiva -

- Ese chico te ha cambiado y para bien.- sostiene mi mano con cariño- La ultima vez que te vi, cuando viniste al grill a despedirte me dejaste preocupado. Estabas un poco ida y muy triste. Me vas a contar ahora que te pasó?.-

- Ya sabes, Ric. Las peleas con mi padre son interminables. Me harté de su dictadura y no me arrepiento de ello.-

- Por cierto, ¿como está?. Visité a tu madre en el hospital, pero no quiso recibirme.-

- Perdónala. Sabes que le incomoda tu presencia y no quiere darle celos a mi padre.- la disculpo porque me avergüenzo del comportamiento sumiso de mi madre.

- Tranquila. No es culpa suya.-

- Claro que lo es. Si no le permitiese que hiciera lo que le diese la gana, no estaría así. Pero bueno, es su elección.- sentencio con dolor.

- Algún día Miranda abrirá sus ojos y se dará cuenta que debe abandonar a John.-

- A lo mejor el tiempo se encarga de ese asunto mas rápido de lo que pensamos o... no.-

- ¿Por que dices eso?-

- Necesita un trasplante de hígado. Pero como es alcohólico no le permiten entrar en la lista de trasplantes.-

- Y lo van a dejar morir así, sin mas?-

- Solo le queda esperar a que un buen samaritano le done el órgano. Mientras tanto sufrirá muchos dolores hasta morir.- comencé a imaginarme ese final y los pelos se me erizaron.

- Lo siento, Elena.-

- No pasa nada.- intento no compadecerme de mi misma y me obligo a sonreír.- La buena noticia es que hemos encontrado a ese buen samaritano.-

- Quien?-

Extiendo mis brazos y me señalo con falsa alegría.

- Que!- arruga el ceño y niega con la cabeza.- Y tu madre que te ha dicho?.-

- Que no lo haga y que esperemos.-

- Hazle caso.-

- No hay tiempo. Se muere Ric y es mi padre. La única que tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo soy yo.-

Le cuesta entenderlo. Es comprensible hasta cierto punto, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero no me queda otra. ¿Que clase de persona seria si dejara morir a mi padre teniendo en mi poder la oportunidad para salvarlo?.

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Nada mas descolgar el teléfono a Katherine, recibo un mensaje de Car. Entro al salón de la enorme mansión que se manejaba aquí el antiguo jefe de Elena y sin darse cuenta los escucho conversar sobre Jonh. Del trasplante que necesitaba y de ese buen samaritano que se ofrecía para ayudarlo. Vi como ella se señalaba y Ric le negaba con la cabeza sin estar de acuerdo. Pues claro que no!. Esta loca?. No puede donarle ese hígado al padre. Ambos paran de hablar al percatarse de mi presencia y Elena se gira disimulando con una sonrisa.

- Vamos muchacho. Siéntate y cuéntame como cuidas de mi princesa.-

- Ric!- le dio un codazo amistoso.

- Me encantaría, pero Caroline me ha mandado un mensaje. Tu madre quiere que vayas a la casa a prepararte para la cena.-

Mira su reloj y revuelve los ojos.

- Si aun es temprano.- se queja- Ufff...Es mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero escuchar la retahíla de mi padre por llegar tarde a la cita.-

- Que cita?- pregunta Ric.

- Cenamos con mis padres en el grill esta noche.- dijo con desanimo.

Ric carcajeo echándose las manos a la barriga mientras Elena lo empujaba para que parase.

- Pues mucha suerte amigo. La vas a necesitar.-

A pesar de que se ha reído en toda mi cara y que en un principio desconfiaba de sus intenciones con Elena, me ha demostrado que le importa. Aunque sigo con la duda de porque un rico empresario vino a parar a este pueblo de mala muerte y se encariñó de una chica a la que casi triplica la edad.

Regresando a la casa Gilbert permanecí en silencio mirando a través de la ventanilla. Pensando y repensando en una solución para que Elena no tenga que pasar por el trago de desprenderse de su órgano para dárselo al padre. Esas intervenciones son muy peligrosas y aunque tengan éxito la mayoría de ellas, la recuperación es lenta y dolorosa.

- Estas muy callado.- me dice con la vista puesta en la carretera.

- Estoy bien.- le digo aguantándome las ganas por opinar.

- Es por la llamada de Katherine?.-

- No. Ella solo me ha llamado para saber como me va.-

- Le has dicho donde estas?.-

- No. Ya lo haré cuando vuelva a New York.-

Aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de como decirle que he dejado de lado mi trabajo para embarcarme en un viaje y hacer de novio para otra mujer. En menudo lío me he metido...

- No se enfadará?-

- Supongo. No lo se.- sacudo mi cabeza y prefiero olvidarme de ese asunto por ahora.

- Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?.-

- Pues...- eso tampoco lo sabia, porque por mi estaría aquí hasta que ella volviese conmigo.- Creo que un día o dos. Y tú?.-

Pasándose el flequillo tras la oreja, se encoge de hombros.

- Antes de volver quisiera esperar a que mi padre esté bien.-

- Puedo preguntarte algo?.-

- Claro. Dime..-

- Por que vas a donarle el hígado?. -

- Nos has escuchado?-

- No era mi intención. Lo siento.-

No se enfada, pero si se tensa en su asiento.

- Te lo iba a contar, pero aun no estoy muy puesta en el tema. Tengo que hablar primero con los médicos a ver que dicen.-

- No es mejor esperar a que aparezca un donante?. Tu padre no es tan mayor y entrando en la lista de trasplantes quizás...-

- Él no cumple los requisitos para entrar.- me interrumpe bruscamente antes de que termine.

- Por que motivo?. Acaso tiene otra enfermedad que impide que lo incluyan o que?- comencé a indignarme por la sanidad de este país.

- Si. Es alcohólico.- dijo con su mirada fija al frente.

Por un momento aprieta sus labios y agarra fuertemente el volante. Es probable que haya tocado una de sus puntos débiles. Se le nota que sufre por este tema y yo solo quiero abrazarla. En vez de eso, deslizo mi mano sobre sus hombros. En este momento se merece todo mi apoyo y ningún tipo de reproches.

- Y si resulta que se lo das y vuelve a recaer?.-

- Eso ya es cosa suya. Yo ya no le deberé mas nada.-

Me hace que pensar cada vez que habla así. Que clase de padre es para hacer creer a su hija que le debe algo?.

- Escúchame. Si lo haces porque crees que le debes algo a tu padre, no te equivoques, no le debes nada.-

- Ya...- afirma resignada.- Pero porque no hablamos mejor de esta noche?.- se recompone y aparenta felicidad.

Decido dejar de hurgar en la herida, pero quedándome con cada detalle. Algo escondía tras esta apacible insensibilidad. Y aunque pude sonsacarle algo, se que esto solo era la punta del iceberg...

Me acerca a la pensión del centro y se marcha a toda prisa a su casa. Dentro de dos horas la vería en el grill con mis futuros suegros. He dicho mis futuros suegros?. Por Dios! Damon recuerda de que estas actuando. Nada más!. No eres novio de Elena, ni lo serás. Menos mal que el encontronazo con Enzo en el pasillo me aleja del ultimo pensamiento.

- Hasta que apareces, Casanova.- me saluda con un simpático golpe en el brazo.

- Casanova yo?. Tu te has visto?- señalo el elegante traje chaqueta que se había enfundado.

- Esto?. Solo es un trapillo.- comenta modesto.- Voy con la barbie a tomarme unas copas al grill. Por lo visto es el único sitio guay de este lugar.-

- Cenareis allí?-

- No quiere. Según ella si cenamos los dos solos se consideraría una cita y se moriría antes que darme una.-

- Pero estaréis los dos solos. Que diferencia hay?-

- Yo que se!.- tampoco lo entendía.- Ella y sus cosas de pueblerina.-

- Bueno, nos vemos después. Voy arreglarme.-

- Damon!- me llama antes de que entre en la habitacion.- Con Elena todo bien?.-

Le levanto el pulgar para que no se preocupara. Necesitaba contarle tantas dudas que no sabia ni por donde empezar. Y hasta que no ordenara mi cabeza no podía liar las de los demás.

Una hora después salgo de la pensión ya arreglado para la ocasión. No me pondría tan elegante como mi amigo, así que elegí algo mas sencillo para dar la pinta de ser una persona mas modesta y no la de un arquitecto como nos llamó Jonh.

En la barra del grill están Enzo y Caroline en una esquina y por increible que pareciese no estaban discutiendo. Supongo que este viaje les ha venido bien para conocerse y darse cuenta de que no son tan distintos.

- Que pasa parejita?.- los saludo acompañándolos en el taburete de al lado.

- De parejita nada.- me rectifica Car ofendida.

- Vale- levanto mis manos - Que hacéis?.- pido una copa al camarero.

- Aquí viendo pasar a la gente.- decía un aburrido Enzo.

- En realidad estábamos hablando de ti.- confeso ella.

- De mi?. Que novedad.-

- Te advierto que John es un hueso duro de roer. Va intentar por todos los medios dejarte en ridículo para que abandones.-

- Creo que podré con ello.-

- Eso espero. Porque la que peor lo va pasar esta noche es Elena. Vas a comprobar lo que es su vida.- entona con lastima y rabia contenida.

Antes de procesar las frases de la rubia y ponerme atar cabos, Enzo me da un par de codazos y me indica que mire hacia la puerta. El tio de esta mañana, ese tal Tayler habia entrado. Pasa cerca de nosotros hacia el baño, pero no nos ve. Y un impulso imprevisto me hace levantarme de mi asiento.

- Que haces?- se extraña Enzo.

- Voy al baño.-

- Espera!.- tira de la manga de mi camisa arrimándome a él.- No hagas ninguna estupidez, colega.- susurra para que no nos escuche Car.

- Tranquilo.- parto hacia mi objetivo.

Voy decidido a terminar con esta inquietud. Tengo que saber si este imbécil fue el que le hizo a daño a Elena. Y a riesgo de que me encarcelen, voy hacérselo pagar.

Lo encuentro de espalda lavándose las manos en el lavabo y espero pacientemente en uno de los urinarios a quedarnos solos para fin el único hombre que me impedía ir a por él desaparece y antes de que también salga, me interpongo es su camino.

- Hola!.- me saluda extrañado.

- Hola. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Tayler, verdad?.-

- Ahm, si...- frunce el ceño.- Nos conocemos?.-

- Soy amigo de Caroline y también de Elena.-

- Ya me acuerdo. Encantado, tío.- me ofrece su mano.

- Si ya...- no se la cojo- Podías contarme que le hiciste?. Por que la dejaste de llamar así como así?.- fui al grano.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

- Claro que lo es.-

- Mira, no se lo que te habrá contado, pero yo no quiero saber nada...- intenta pasar por mi lado y mi paciencia se acaba.

De repente mi razón se nubla y lo agarro del cuello estampandolo contra la pared. Ejerzo la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarlo y noto que no opone mucha resistencia.

- Vale, vale...!- levanta sus manos asustado.- Fui un capullo por no llamarla mas y eso no es de ser un hombre. , lo reconozco. Le pediré perdón.-

Su cobardía no hace mas que acrecentar mis ganas de partirle la cara. Alzo mi puño.

- Te propasaste con ella hijo de puta.-

- Que?. Estas loco?. Yo nunca la he tocado!.-

- No me mientas!.- le grite a poco centímetros de su cara.

Me ponía enfermo. Un autentico miedica y encima mentiroso. Que asco...

- De verdad. Siempre respeté a Elena. Por eso mismo la tuve que dejar de llamar.-

- De que estas hablando?.-

Seguro que me estaba entreteniendo para ganar tiempo, pero quería escuchar lo que tenia por decir.

- Me gustó desde el primer momento que la vi. Y a quien no?. Elena es un excelente persona, guapísima, buena chica y a pesar de no terminar con sus estudios es muy inteligente.-

- Si, esa historia me suena.- le insto a que prosiga soltándolo de la camisa.

Ambos habíamos caído rendidos como tontos en sus nobles encantos.

- En este pueblo son muy tradicionales, así que me presente ante sus padres para pedirles permiso. Aceptaron encantados a pesar de las reticencias de ella. Pero estaba dispuesto a conquistarla.- se enorgullece- Creí que mi obstáculo seria Elena, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.- concluye enigmático recomponiendose la ropa.

- Desembucha.-

Venia arrancarle la cabeza, no a que me contara su vida.

- Después de una cena con ellos, el padre me amenazó con que me caparía si no dejaba en paz a su hija. Hasta me enseñó una escopeta. Ese hombre no esta bien.- decía verdaderamente consternado.

- Y quien coño se cree ese tío para ir atemorizando así a la gente?.- me pregunté a mi mismo, pero lo dije en voz alta.

- Mira quien habla.- respondió Tayler muy bajito.

Lo miré y ahora el que daba asco era yo. Que me comparara con John dolió, pero mas lo hacia el saber el estado al que somete a su familia. Y nuevas preguntas surgen en mi mente. Podría ser él?. Es capaz un padre de intentar forzar a su hija?. De marcarla de por vida con ese estigma?. Las piezas me iban encajando poco a poco.

- Si no me vas a pegar, me puedo ir ya?. Si veo a Elena me disculparé.-

- Gracias Tayler, y lo siento.-

- No. Lo siento yo. Te compadezco si estas intentando que ese tío te acepte. Tiene toda la intención de interferir en las relaciones de su hija. Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado. Aunque también te digo que si aguantas y te ganas al viejo el premio merecerá la pena. Que tengas suerte y no termines capado.- me aconseja antes de irse.

El único que va terminar capado aquí es John Gilbert. Mataré a ese mal nacido si resulta que fue él.

Volviendo al lado de Enzo, llego acalorado y un poco alterado. No se como calmarme hasta que no la vea. Esta incertidumbre me esta matando y solo quiero saber si Elena se encuentra bien.

Hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma. Me ve y su expresión apesadumbrada cambia. Saluda con la mano y camina hacia nosotros con una tierna sonrisa en la boca. Con otro estilo en su forma de vestir. Mas recatada y modosita, me recordó a esa chica que apareció en mi casa para trabajar como asistenta. Aun así en este lugar no había mujer que le hiciese sombra.

- Buenas noches.-

- Ya estas otra vez con esas rebecas de abuela?.- la recibe Car metiéndose con su ropa.

- Con las prisas no me dio tiempo a coger algo de abrigo.- se la quita y queda en camiseta de tirantes.

- Así mejor!- aprobó Car.

Y no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con la rubia. Es joven y tiene cuerpo para mostrarlo. No puedo creer en lo afortunado que soy por disfrutarlo, poseerlo y adorarlo.

- Estas preciosa con rebeca o sin ella.- camino un paso hacia ella y solo quiero hacer una cosa.

Cierro mis ojos y voy al encuentro con sus labios, cuando de repente noto el vacío. Abro los ojos.

- Que ocurre?- pregunto por que se apartado.

- Lo siento, es que mis padres están entrando.-

En la puerta, Miranda sostiene del brazo a Jonh y se sientan en la mesa mas cercana. Las risitas de nuestros amigos a mi espalda porque Elena me dejara como un tonto, no hacen que me desvíen de mi objetivo y allá voy.

- Podrás negarme un beso, pero no que te coja de la mano.- entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

- Estas seguro, Damon?. Mira que yo aun no estoy muy convencida...- se atacó.

- Tus nervios no ayudan.-

- Es que no te va gustar lo que vas a ver.- agacha la cabeza.

- No puede ser tan terrible cuando te creó a ti, no?-

Mi contestación la calma un poco y atisbo una leve sonrisa. La necesaria para darme las fuerzas suficientes y respetar al señor enfermo que tendré enfrente toda la noche.

Para mi sorpresa, todo fue viento en popa, por lo menos los primeros platos. John no había abierto la boca, Miranda le contaba todos los cotilleo del pueblo a Elena y ella solo miraba al plato ignorando todo esos rumores de vidas ajenas que le importaban poco. Yo, por mi parte pegué mi rodilla con la suya por debajo de la mesa para traspasarle todo mi apoyo. Lo estaba pasando mal y no la dejaría sola.

Esperando a que trajeran la carne, el viejo comenzó acomodarse en su asiento y a mirarme como hizo en su casa. Si pudiera decirme lo que piensa ya estaría con ese tenedor que empuña clavado en un ojo.

- Damon...- me llama- Cuantos años tienes?.-

- Treinta, señor.-

- Sabes que le sacas diez años a mi hija, no?.-

- Papa, por favor.-

- Si, señor. Pero no creo que eso sea un inconveniente.-

- John, en el amor no existe la edad.- comenta Miranda.

Fue escuchar la palabra amor y comienzo a sentirme incomodo. Por que estoy haciendo esto?.

- Yo creo que si es un gran inconveniente.- responde firme y escueto.

- Ya vale!.- intercedió Elena toscamente.- He querido presentar a Damon para que lo conozcáis y comprobéis que estoy bien. No estoy pidiendo tú aprobación.-

Vaya!. La respuesta a su padre me deja con la boca abierta y más cuando lo hace callar. Después de ahí solo se dedico a seguir mirándome de esa manera asesina.

Con la llegada del postre, tuve que superar otro mach-ball. El tío se empecinó en tomarse algo de licor para bajar la comida y la madre ayudada por la hija intentaban impedírselo.

- Si me voy a morir, que mas da?.- refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño.

- No te vas a morir John.- lo replicaba su mujer.

- Eso espero.- miró a Elena y masticó el pedazito de tarta que le quedaba con asco.

Si por mi fuera, se quedaría sin hígado y que bebiera todo lo que quisiese. Así libraríamos al mundo de esta escoria.

Con la cena concluida y antes de que vuelva John a la carga con su mal genio, Miranda nos propone algo.

- Nos quedaremos un ratito mas. Id con vuestros amigos a bailar. Parece que se lo están pasando bien.-

Enzo y Car, algo achispados, bailaban en la otra punta del bar sin parar de reírse.

- Damon. Te apetece bailar?.- me pregunta Elena deseosa por salir de aquí.

- Ahm yo...- dudo en un principio, pero rapidamente se pone en pie y arrastra conmigo hasta la pista sin esperar a mi respuesta.

Nos encontramos con ellos y Enzo me recibe chocando su puño.

- Como te va con tus nuevos suegros?- se mofaba y la rubia se ríe.

- Cállate.- no estaba para bromas.

Me centro en lo mas importante. Mi enamoradiza Elena.

- Lo siento, Damon. Mis padres son...-

- Eh...- la agarro por las mejillas para que no se ponga triste.- No tienes la culpa, vale?. La único que me interesa es que estés bien. Estas bien?-

- Si...- a pesar de su afirmación, no lo estaba.- Bailemos y olvidémonos del mundo.- retira mis manos de su cara y me insta a que me mueva.

La canción que sonaba no era la mas idónea. Necesitaba de mucha coordinación entre brazos, caderas y piernas.

- No se bailar, Elena.-

- Todo el mundo sabe bailar. Algunos mejor que otros, pero es fácil.-

- Soy muy patoso.-

- Oh, venga...- hace pucheros y me saca una sonrisa.

Como voy a negarme a esta dulzura?.Lentamente meneo mi cabeza con el ritmo de la música, pero mi cuerpo lo dejo quieto.

- Mueve los pies Justin Timberleik.- ordena que imite sus pasos.

- Te voy a pisar, lo sabes no?- le advierto divertido.

- Da igual.-

Los graciosos de nuestros amigos con la borrachera que tenían, pidieron al camarero que pusiera algo mas lento y así poder bailar pegados. No se lo tomaban muy en serio ya que no paraban de discutir quien llevaría a quien. Sin echarle cuenta, Elena no se dio por vencida conmigo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Ves?. No es tan difícil.- pone mi mano en su espalda y nos balanceamos.- Así mejor?-

El pestañeo inocente de sus ojos me vuelve loco y sigilosamente me acerco cada vez mas hasta juntar las caderas. Desde que supe que esta enamorada de mi veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva y, todo lo malo que me parecía de un principio, ahora me esta gustando. Y eso no me gusta...Pero que le voy hacer?. No puedo reprimir mis ansias por tenerla, por cuidarla, por... quererla?.

Con mi ultimo pensamiento, quiero darle una respuesta a su confesión de esta mañana, pero antes de eso necesito sentirla. Con mi mano en su espalda la aproximo a mis labios besándola intensamente. Era lo que me apetecía hacer, comérmela a besos.

- No!- se aparta repentinamente empujándome para atrás.- Que has hecho?- se limpia la boca temblorosa.

Yo no entendía nada y balbucee algo, pero que ignora por completo cuando mira en dirección a sus padres.

- Mierda, Elena. Estoy harto, me vas a contar que pasa aquí?.- exijo ante tanto temor.

- No has debido besarme.- me regaña.- Lo has provocado.-

John se levanto de la mesa y fue para la salida echando humo. Miranda lo seguía hablándole para tranquilizarlo, pero ni por esas.

- Quédate aquí. Ahora vengo.- me dice Elena.

- Voy contigo.-

- No, Damon.- me detuvo.- Es mi familia, no te metas.-

Corrió detrás de ellos y tuve que contar hasta diez para no seguirla.

- Que ocurre?- preguntó una tambaleante Caroline.

- He besado a Elena y John se a enfadado.-

- Que has hecho qué?- se escandaliza.

- Solo a sido un beso barbie, no tiene nada de malo.- me apoya Enzo.

- Para el resto de los mortales no, pero para John Gilbert es una hecatombe. Tendrás suerte si no ha ido por la escopeta al coche.-

Por su estado creo que lo dijo mas en broma que otra cosa, pero aun así mi preocupación no disminuía. No aguanto mas y salgo del grill. Caroline fue rápida y se interpuso en mi camino y tras ella Enzo.

- Tío no te metas.-

A lo lejos vimos como Miranda intentaba razonar con su marido y este le gritaba sin piedad señalando una y otra vez a Elena. Ella no se callaba y le contestaba al padre.

No escuchaba lo que se decían, pero parecía bastante grave. En un momento vi como la mujer se ponía entre medio de los dos y de repente vuela un manotazo que la hace caer y todas mis alarmas se encienden.

- Madre mía.- se tapa la boca Caroline horrorizada.

Elena fue a defender a su madre pegando un empujón a John, pero este supo esquivarlo y la agarró por las muñecas. Zarandeándola, ella tiraba de sus brazos para que la soltara, pero no lo hacia.

La reacción de Elena no cabía a dudas, la conocía bastante bien. Seguro que fue él quien intentó forzarla y no voy a permitir que abuse de ella otra vez. La forma en la que la cogió fue la gota que colma el vaso y recorrí los metros que me separaban de ellos con gran rapidez.

- Eso es lo que estas haciendo en New York?. Guarrear con el primer tío que se te pone delante?.- le recriminaba con dureza.- Te has convertido en un puta de cuidad.-

- Suéltame!- forcejea.

Nada mas llegar, no pregunto, no hablo, solo actúo. Lo placo tirándolo al suelo y encima de él solo me dedico a golpearlo en la cara. Mi mente no razona e incluso ignora los gritos de Elena y Miranda suplicando que lo dejara.

- Damon, para!-

- Hijo de puta!. No volverás a tocarla jamás!.- le chillo golpeándolo una y otra vez.

- Damon!- Enzo apareció para separarnos- Lo vas matar.- me sujetó con fuerzas y consiguió que parase.

Una histérica Miranda corrío al lado de su marido para ver como se encontraba y John no respondía. Con el rostro ensangrentado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y supuse que había perdido el conocimiento. O eso espero...

- Tío, pero que haces?- Enzo alucina mientras me obliga alejarme un poco.- Te has vuelto loco o qué?.-

Ante el escándalo, los clientes del grill salieron para ver que pasaba y los primeros murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

Busco a Elena que esta parada junto al cuerpo de su padre y lo observa horrorizada para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi. Negando con la cabeza decepcionada, saca su movil y llama a una ambulancia. Amago en ir a por ella, pero Enzo me detiene.

- Mejor no, colega. No empeores las cosas.-

- Déjame Enzo.- lo echo a un lado y camino hasta allí.- Elena...-

No me dio tiempo a alcanzarla cuando una agente de policía se entromete.

- Que ocurre?. Oh, dios mio John!. Que ha pasado?.-

Ninguno habló y la mujer miró a Caroline que aun se tapaba la boca con las manos.

- Mama... yo...-

La sheriff es madre de la rubia?

- Ha sido él!.- me señala Miranda con la cara manchada en lagrimas.

- Señor, ponga usted las manos en la espalda.- saca las esposas.

- Liz no es necesario.- intenta impedírselo Elena.

- Le ha pegado una paliza a tu padre. Yo creo que si lo es.- contesta enfadada y me gira para ponérmelas.

- Agente, puedo explicarlo.- le dije sin oponer resistencia.

- Ya lo harás en comisaria.-

Empujándome para que ande, miro por ultima vez a Elena antes de que metan en el coche. Destrozada, no sabia para donde tirar. Si en auxilio del padre o por el contrario venir detrás mía. Al fin elige y comprensivamente se queda al lado de su madre. La miro a través de la ventanilla y pido por favor que no cambie respecto a sus sentimientos. No soportaría que de un dia para otro pasase de amarme a odiarme...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**Y quisiera haceros una pregunta. Os gustaria que hiciese una perspectiva de Caroline y Enzo en un capi?. Tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza, pero quiero saber vuestra opinion. ( Yo creo que una va aceptar de inmediato, eh Angelito? XDD ). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Advierto que el capi contiene una escena un pelin fuerte ( e intentado suvizarla lo maximo posible porque son realmente dificiles de escribir) y tb un Flashback.**

**Ha sido una semana complicada y me encantaria dedicar este capi a una persona que ya no está entre nosotros, pero siempre la tendremos presente. Una lectora, una amiga, una delena 100%... Yani, toda la historia va por ti!. Se que la leías y donde quiera que estés seguirás leyéndola. **

* * *

**``La despedida´´**

**POV Elena**

Esperando en la sala de estar del hospital y abrazando a mi madre para que parase de llorar, a mi aun no se me había saltado ni una lagrima. No se las merecía. En cambio si que mereció esa paliza, se merecía todo lo que le pasara. Lo único que lamento es que Damon esta encerrado por mi culpa y seguro John querrá vengarse.

La llegada del medico hace que nos pongamos en pie y le preguntemos como está.

- Tiene algunas contusiones en la cara y un corte en la ceja, pero nada grave. Aunque prefiero que pase la noche en observación.-

Suspiro de alivio al escuchar que Damon no ha matado a mi padre.

- Nos preocupa mas su hígado, pero estamos en las misma. No podemos hacer nada hasta que no aparezca un donante voluntario. Así que le daremos el alta mañana. Lo siento Miranda.- se retira.

Mi madre se desespera y vuelve a llorar. Con las manos tapando su cara, me acerco a ella y se las bajo.

- Voy hacerlo. Le voy a dar mi hígado.-

- Que?. No Elena. Ya te dije que es una mala idea. Esperemos que Dios obre un milagro.-

- Dios no hará tal cosa, porque nadie se apiadara de él. Crees que ira al cielo cuando se muera?-

Por todo lo que ha hecho ni de coña lo dejarían entrar.

- Tu padre no es malo, Elena. Solo ha tenido mala suerte en la vida.-

- Mala suerte hemos tenido nosotras...-

- No digas eso.-

Me es imposible razonar con ella. Siempre lo defiende y por tal de no discutir me lo guardo todo.

- Mejor voy hablar con el medico. Quiero que me haga las pruebas necesarias.-

- Espera, no!. No lo hagas Elena.- me impide salir de la habitacion cogiendo mi brazo.

La cara descompuesta que puso me sorprendió bastante.

- Por que no?.-

- Porque no quiero que te arriesgues a una operación. Si algo sale mal nunca me lo perdonaría. Y si hay algo que quiero mas que a John es a ti.- me pasa un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja.

Ella lo hace por mi y yo lo hago por ella. Desde hace mucho tiempo nuestra dinámica a sido la de cubrirnos la una a la otra y el que siempre ha salido beneficiado de todo esto a sido mi padre.

- Voy a informarme por lo menos. Quizás yo no sea apta.- la tranquilizo y la dejo en la salita para hablar con algún doctor.

La presión a la que estaba sometida era demasiado y estoy a punto de estallar al volver la esquina del pasillo. No quiero derrumbarme, ahora no puedo. Trago con todo el dolor y entro en la sala de observación. No encuentro a ninguna enfermera en el mostrador y al mirar para el fondo, con varias camillas de otros pacientes por delante, dormía mi padre en su cama.

Todo permanecía en silencio y recorro la distancia con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Me pongo a sus pies y corro las cortinas para darnos privacidad. Arrimo un pequeño taburete y me siento al lado. Comprobando como ha quedado su cara, no se si reírme o llorar. Será mi padre, pero esto le vendrá bien para su mal carácter. No puede creerse el amo del universo y mucho menos mi dueño.

- Elena?.- pronuncia con la voz ronca desperezándose poco a poco.

- ¿ Como estas?.-

- Pues mal. Ya ves como me ha dejado tu noviecito.-

- Tu te lo buscaste.-

- Niña insolente. Le vas a decir eso a tu padre?.- no estará tan malo cuando me regaña.

- Yo ya no te tengo ningún respeto, papá. Y si estoy aquí no es por ti.-

- Ya lo se. Lo haces por tu madre.- esboza una sonrisa- Por eso me vas a dar la mitad de tu hígado.-

- Eso aun lo estoy pensando.-

- Nada de pensárselo, cariño. Las tornas han cambiado. Mira en mi pantalón.-

Su ropa ensangrentada estaba doblada en una mesita dentro de una bolsa de plástico trasparente. Rebusco y consigo meter la mano en el bolsillo. Saco una alianza y no entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

- Esta grabada. Fíjate bien.- dice con regodeo y ya le temo.

Afino la vista y leo una fecha seguido de unas iniciales entrelazadas. Es la alianza de Damon.

- Lo encontré en tu mesita de noche. Es agradable enterarse de que tu hija es la furcia de un hombre casado.-

La sangre deja de circularme por las venas y no se como reaccionar.

- Encima te lo tiras en mi casa. Eres una puta desagradecida.-

Su insulto provocó que me levantase y me acercara a él amenazante.

- Preferías ser tú, verdad?- le mascullo irónica entre dientes.

- A que te refieres...- borra su estúpida sonrisa.

- No seas cínico. Acaso ibas tan borracho que no te acuerdas?. Por que yo si...-

...

* * *

**FB**

**_Una semana antes de irse a New York..._**

Era una tarde calurosa de finales de verano y Elena llegaba a su casa después de pasar su día libre con Tayler en el campo. Era su segunda cita y aunque pudo pasarlo bien gracias a que se llevó su camarada de fotos, el chico se comportó de lo mas distante con ella. Lo notaba raro y asustado. No le prestaría mucha atencion, ya que ni le gustaba. Salia con él porque era simpático, pero no le atraía para nada y prácticamente no tenían nada en común.

Sus padres no estaban y subió a su habitacion a ducharse. Dejando su cámara de fotos con el bolso encima del escritorio ,comienza a desvestirse en el baño. Frente al espejo se queda en ropa interior y va en busca de su pijama al armario del cuarto. Al salir se sobresalta cuando ve su padre plantado al lado de la puerta mirandola.

- Papa!- se cubre con el albornoz.- Que quieres?.-

- De donde vienes?.- se le notaba perjudicado.

- Ya os lo dije. Tayler me ha llevado al campo a fotografiar paisajes.-

- Es tarde. Casi esta anocheciendo y una señorita respetable no llega a estas horas.-

- Vale ya, papa. Siempre respeto tus normas, pero no tienes que seguir tratándome como una niña pequeña. Soy mayor de edad.- le discute cansada de sus imposiciones.

- Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga.-

- Podría estar viviendo sola y mucho mejor.- le espeta enfadada por el acoso.

- Y abandonar a tu pobre madre?.-

- Voy a darme una ducha y a dormir. Estoy agotada.- quería cortar con el tema.- Adiós.-

- Dime una cosa Elena...- se acerca al escritorio y coge la cámara de fotos.- Vas a entregarte a ese imbecil?. Sabes que eso es lo único que va buscando en ti, no?.-

La chica se quedo estupefacta por la pregunta de su padre y ofendida fue echarlo.

- Es mejor que te vayas.- lo empuja.

- No seas mojigata Elena.- se enfurece y tira la cámara contra la pared haciéndola añicos.

- Pero que haces?.- se apena al verla toda rota por el suelo.

- No te he criado tantos años para que te folles al primero que se presente.- la acecha obligandola andar para atrás.

Atemorizada y con el aliento ebrio de su padre a pocos centímetros de su boca, le pone las manos en el pecho.

- Tranquilízate.-

- No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando tu también lo deseas.-

- Papa...-

- Calla!- le dio un tortazo que la tiró a la cama.

El albornoz se abrió y John dejó de ser persona cuando la vio en ropa interior.

- No voy a permitir que otro disfrute de lo que es mio.-

Elena asustada se encogió de piernas e intentó taparse, pero John la agarró por los tobillos y se las abrió para ponerse sobre ella.

- No!, papá. ¿ Que haces?- gritaba intentando quitárselo de encima.

- Quédate quieta!.- la maniata ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza.- Vas a comprobar que es lo que quiere un hombre de ti. A ver si te gusta o no...- le decía rabioso cerca del oído.

Ella solo podía chillar y resistirse pataleando como una posesa.

- No lo hagas, por favor.- suplica cuando siente que se desabrocha el pantalón.

Borracho como una cuba, no atinó bien y el cinturón se le atascó dando una oportunidad a Elena para soltarse y poder pegarle en el estomago. John cayó al suelo dolorido y ella corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Echó rapidamente el pestillo y se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la ducha temblorosa. Permaneció allí toda la noche agarrada a sus rodillas.

_**Fin FB**_

* * *

_**...**_

Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla y la limpio con mi mano. Su frialdad ante lo que le estoy contando me da pena. No muestra arrepentimiento ni culpa. Y eso no hace mas que confirmar el monstruo que es.

- Ese día no estaba de buen humor y lo empeoraste al irte con ese imbecil musculoso.-

Que fuerte!. Esa es su disculpa?.

- Eres un asco.- le entono decepcionada.

- Maldita sea Elena.- se ofende- Sigo siendo tu padre y merezco un respeto...-

- Y yo soy tu hija!.- lo interrumpo tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.- No merecía un respeto?-

- Ya sabes como me pongo cuando tomo unas copa de mas.-

- Pues claro que lo se. Te he sacado de todas las situaciones habidas y por haber. Y vas tú e intentas abusar de mi?. Por qué?.-

Guarda silencio como un cobarde y ni me mira. No se porque pierdo mi tiempo con él. Mejor zanjo ya el asunto...

- Voy a darte ese hígado. Pero a cambio te largaras de Mistic Falls y dejarás a mamá vivir su vida en paz.-

- Y por que no me dejas morir?. Seria mas fácil para todos. Tu madre al fin se quedaría sola y tú tendrías vía libre para irte con tu novio casado a New York.-

- Porque aunque no te comportes como tal, aun sigues siendo mi padre. Y no soy como tú. Ademas no voy a permitir que mamá pase por el trance de tener que cuidarte hasta tu lecho de muerte.-

- Y si no acepto?.-

- Hablaré con Liz.-

Mi respuesta lo acojonó.

- No te atreverás. Ni si quiera te van a creer.- no se lo toma en serio.

- De verdad?.- ironizo- Es la madre de mi mejor amiga y me conoce. Y tú precisamente no gozas de muy buena reputación.- le recuerdo.

- Si lo cuentas nuestra familia quedará marcada en el pueblo. Eso es lo que quieres?.-

- Me importa una mierda lo que tú y la gente piensen. Ya no vivo aquí y hago con mi vida y mi cuerpo lo que me da la gana.- le aclaro antes de ponerme en pie y salir de allí esta vez a un paso mas ligero.

Salgo del hospital por la puerta de urgencias para que me de el aire. Sentía una presión fuerte en el estomago y solo me apetecía gritar. No lo hice, porque con mi suerte seguro que me ingresaban en la sala de psiquiatría. Cuento hasta tres y ahogo mi pena.

Agarrando el móvil, llamo a Caroline para que me informe sobre Damon. Enzo y ella fueron a la comisaria a intentar sacarlo de allí y desesperada, necesitaba saber si lo habían conseguido.

- Si?-

- Car?. Donde estás?-

- Estamos pagando la fianza. Mi madre lo va dejar marcharse después de dos horas convenciéndola.-

Apaciguo mis nervios.

- Él está bien?-

- No lo se, Elena. Aun no lo he visto.-

- Avísame cuando estáis ya fuera.- me urgía verlo.

- Claro. No te preocupes.-

- Gracias Car...-

Cuelgo y regreso a la salita con mi madre. Sentada, dormía apoyando la cabeza en el reposa brazos de la silla y no quise molestarla para decirle que me ausentaría un rato, así que la tape con su chaqueta y fui a solucionar mi otro asunto pendiente...

* * *

**POV Damon.**

Espero en la sala de interrogatorio a que aparezca alguien y me cuente lo que pasa. No quiero darle muchas vueltas a mis últimos hechos, a lo que estará pensando Elena de mi en este instante y si conseguirá perdonarme. Me he pasado de la raya, y aunque no me arrepiento de pegar a ese tío, ahora soy el culpable de su sufrimiento y eso me llena de amargura.

La puerta se abre y un agente deja entrar a Enzo. Me levanto para recibirlo y me abraza con fuerza. Luego me da un empujón y se señala con el indice la sien.

- Pero tú estas loco?. Casi lo matas, Damon. Que coño te ha pasado?.-

- No lo se.- ahora no me iba a poner analizar mi comportamiento- Como está John?.-

- Vas a tener suerte pequeño cabronazo. Solo le has dejado la cara echa un cromo, pero por lo demás respira, que es lo importante.-

- Y sabes algo de Elena?-

- Caroline estaba hablando con ella cuando he venido para acá.-

Mi calma se va al traste y solo quiero salir de este encierro para verla.

- Cuando me sacan de aquí?-

- Pues ya hemos pagado la fianza. Solo falta el papeleo.- se cruza de brazos y arquea la ceja.- Me vas a contar que cable se te a cruzado para hacer esta estupidez?.-

- Nada.-

- Nada no.- replica.- Jamas te habia visto así. Y no te estoy diciendo que ese cabrón no se lo mereciera, pero estabas dispuesto a matarlo. No había quien te parase, colega.-

- Y lo haré si vuelve a tocarla.- me ratifico.

- Vaya...- suelta con su sutil sarcasmo y apoya el trasero en el borde de la mesa.

- Que...-

- Oh, vamos Damon. Reconocelo de una vez.-

- No empieces, Enzo.- le advierto y camino nervioso por la habitacion.

- Cuando propusiste esta locura de viaje creo recordar que te dije que esto iba a pasar. Esa chica te importa.-

- Claro que me importa, pero no de la manera que tú supones.-

- Pues entonces de cual?. Porque has venido a un pueblo remoto para estar con ella, te proclamas su novio ante todos y encima le pegas una paliza de muerte a su padre. Explícame de que manera quieres a esa mujer, Damon?.- me atosiga.

- Cállate o me dejaran aquí encerrado por pegarte a ti también.- agota mi paciencia.

- Ya te contesto yo y después me golpeas.- ahora parece que se molesta él- La quieres de todas las maneras.-

Cuando me dispongo a cerrarle el pico definitivamente con mi puño aparece Caroline en el cuarto.

- ¿ Que hacéis?-

Se extraña por nuestro cara a cara.

- Nada. Puedo irme ya?.-

- Si.- me confirma sonriente.- Los Gilbert no presentaran cargos. De la que te has librado.-

- Gracias. A los dos.- miro a Enzo aun enfadado.

- Venga. Os llevo a la pensión. Querréis descansar, no?.-

Caroline nos acercó en su coche y me sorprendió mucho la amabilidad con la que me hablaba. No es que me quejara, pero era la primera vez que se refería a mi tan amigable.

Entro a mi habitacion con desgana por ser demasiado tarde para ver o llamar a Elena. Tendría que esperar a mañana y eso me desesperaba aun mas. Sin contar que las ultimas palabras de Enzo todavía martilleaban mi cabeza. Hijo de puta, siempre me hace reflexionar.

De repente la vibración de mi móvil proveniente de mi chaqueta me despeja un poco. Sobre todo la persona que me llama.

- Hola Liam.-

Era mi gran ayudante. El joven cerebrito ansioso por estudiar medicina y ser pionero en la investigación.

- Que pasa, jefe?. Como estas con la gripe?.-

Fue la excusa que le invente para ausentarme del congreso y me siento mal por ello. Tendría que estar dando ejemplo y centrarme en mi trabajo. En cambio estoy en un lugar remoto comportándome como un adolescente rebelde para conquistar a una chica.

- Mejor. Y como vas tú?. Las cosas estan yendo bien?.-

- De maravilla- me confirma- Lo hemos conseguido. Lo has conseguido, Damon!- se exalta.

- En serio?.- una enorme alegría me invade por la noticia.

- Si, las pruebas son concluyentes y han aceptado el proyecto. Solo tenemos que esperar a los permisos y podremos empezar ya.-

- Madre mía...No sabes lo contento que estoy, Liam.-

- Joder, y yo. Ahora, los peces gordos quieren conocerte. Tienes que venir Damon. Van a invertir mucho dinero en el proyecto y quieren saber quien es el comandante de este barco.-

Su petición tira por la borda mi buen humor. No puedo irme ahora y dejar desamparada a Elena.

- No se si podré. Estando enfermo...- finjo tos - Puedo contaminar las pruebas o lo que es peor, pegarartelo a ti.-

- Ok, no te preocupes. Hablaré con ellos, pero querrán hablar contigo pronto.-

- La semana que viene me reuniré con ellos.-

- Vale. Te mantendré informado.-

- Gracias. Hasta luego.-

Cuelgo y antes de sentirme como un vil mentiroso lo primero que hago es llamar a Katherine. Tenia que informarle sobre los nuevos avances y sabia que se pondría como loca de contenta cuando se lo dijera. La señal suena unas cuantas veces sin que nadie lo coja al otro lado. Con lo tarde que es seguro que esta dormida como un tronco. No la molesto y como todo, voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana. O tal vez no...

- Hola.-

Escucho la voz de Elena a mi espalda y me giró hacia la puerta.

- Elena...-

Un poco paliducha, su rostro desprendía una mezcla entre tristeza y vergüenza. Odiaba con todo mi ser verla así y mas odiaba ser el culpable de su desgracia.

- Espero que no te importe que haya pasado. Estaba abierta...-

- Pues claro que no.-

- Como estás?.-

- Ahora que te tengo delante, bien.- como un imán, mis piernas caminan despacio hasta ella.

- Damon yo...-

- Perdóname!.- le digo antes de que empiece hablar.- No tengo derecho hacer lo que hecho. Pero al ver como te trató, no pude contenerme. Y mas cuando me he dado cuanta de que es él.-

- Que es quien?.- no entendía.

- El que intentó abusar de ti.-

Mas pálida de lo que estaba, abre sus ojos de par en par.

- No se de que hablas...- reniega.

- Oh, vamos Elena... No me mientas. Fue él verdad?.-

- Damon, te dije que lo olvidaras.-

Me confirma al fin y ya estoy seguro al cien por cien. Tenia que haberlo matado...

- Vas a denunciarlo. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.-

- No lo voy hacer.-

- Pero...- me desconcierto por su negativa.- ¿ Por qué?-

- Es mi padre.-

- Un padre que intentó violarte.- le recuerdo para que se le caiga la venda de una puñetera vez.

Un miedo recorre mi columna vertebral cuando me pregunto cuantos años habrá tenido que soportar ese maltrato y si alguna vez el muy cabrón llegó a conseguir lo que se propuso. Pero era demasiado personal y ella nunca me lo confesaría.

- Te vuelvo a repetir, Damon. Olvidalo.-

- Como quieres que lo olvide?. Ese desgraciado debe de estar en la cárcel. Si ha sido capaz de intentar forzarte, a saber que lo que le ha hecho a otras personas, inclusive tu madre.-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

- Pues claro que lo es. Todo lo relacionado a ti es asunto mio.- me daba rabia que quisiera dejarme de lado.

- Como se supone que me tengo que tomar eso?. Es que acaso te crees mi dueño?.-

- No, pero...-

- Ya basta, Damon.- me corta bruscamente- No voy a permitir que todo el mundo decida por mi. Y tú solo eres mi jefe.-

- No solo soy tu jefe.- me ofendo.

- A no?. Entonces que somos?. Novios?. Se supone que estábamos actuando, no?. - como Enzo en aquella sala de interrogatorios comenzó acribillarme a preguntas- Cual es la razón por la que estas aquí, Damon?. Simplemente las ganas por averiguar quien me hizo daño fueron mas fuertes que las de irte a Washington?. No entiendo que significa todo esto.-

- Elena, yo...- me quedé sin respuestas.

- Por que, Damon?. Por favor, dímelo...-

Se que espera una confesión, alguna palabra que le de esperanzas,pero no debo decirle la verdad. No puede saber lo mucho que ha cambiado mi mundo y lo patas arriba que ha puesto mi vida. Si lo hago, la destrozaría y la haría ilusionar por un caso perdido. He llegado al limite de que mis actos no se compaginan con la lógica y eso me lleva a ser peligroso. Y lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño a las dos mujeres que mas quiero.

Parece que la llamé por telepatía cuando el timbre de mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Katherine...

Los labios de Elena formaron un linea fina y llevo sus ojos al cielo. Suspirando hondo, se cruzó de brazos.

- Es mejor que te vayas. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu mujer. El tema con mi padre está solucionado. No te va a denunciar.-

- Y tú no vuelves a New York?.-

- Hablaré con Katherine y le pediré algunas semanas libres, las voy a necesitar. Entenderé que si no estáis de acuerdo me despidáis.-

- No seas tonta. No vamos a despedirte - le aseguro cogiéndole la mano.- Pero... Al final vas a darle tu hígado?.- le cuestiono incrédulo porque siguiera con su plan.

Se suelta de mi amarre y mira la pantalla del móvil que seguía sonando. Cabizbaja, mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me hace entrega de mi alianza.

- Métete en tus asuntos.-

Por que la tiene ella?. Donde la dejé?. No ha sido un simple descuido, siempre la suelo llevar puesta. Como he podido quitármela sin darme cuenta? ...

Se va hacia la puerta y la entorna para cruzar por ultima vez sus afligidos ojos con los míos.

- Adiós, Damon.-

Y su despedida me acuchilla directamente en el pecho. No voy a complicar las cosas mas de lo que ya están y la dejo partir con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Tengo que centrarme en mi vida real y despertar del dulce sueño que estaba viviendo.

Doy una bocanada de aire y respondo a la llamada.

- Si?- descuelgo.

- Cari?. Que ocurre?. Es tarde y estaba dormida.-

- Si, lo se. Lo siento. Es que tengo buenas noticias.-

- No me digas que lo han aprobado.- se despereza rapidamente.

- Si!.- exclamo fingiendo alegría. No estaba para mucha fiesta - Solo tenemos que cerrar el trato y todo estará listo para comenzar.-

- Ohhhh, cariño... Estoy tan feliz. Por fin nuestra espera ha sido recompensada. Tendremos una oportunidad y todo gracias a ti. Te quiero, mi amor.-

- Yo también te quiero.-

- Cuando vuelves?. Esto hay que celebrarlo.-

Y esa pregunta también me la hago yo. No quiero irme, Dios sabe que no, pero mis obligaciones me reclaman...

* * *

**POV Elena**

Amanece y el despertador de mi mesita suena atronador. Lo apago desganada y sigo en la cama mirando fijamente al techo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Lo acontecido el día de ayer y la marcha de Damon me tenían en un constante sufrimiento. No era justo que se enterará de mi pasado de esa manera y tampoco que quisiera disponer de un derecho que no le correspondía cuando nosotros no somos... nada?. Por eso le pedí que se fuera, porque su sola presencia podía ocasionarme mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

Mantuve una mínima esperanza de que me explicara exactamente sus motivos al venir aquí, pero en vez de eso me estampé contra la cruda realidad. Que mas da lo poco que sienta por mi cuando está enamorado de su mujer?.

Me es imposible seguir con esta mentira e ilusiones tontas que no me llevan a ningún lado. Como siempre tengo que levantarme después de una caída y aprender de mis errores. Él nunca va elegirme y solo yo soy la culpable de pensar lo contrario.

Después de una relajada ducha, me visto para ir al hospital. Una vez allí, y antes de ver a mi madre, busco al doctor para saber cuando le darán el alta a mi padre y preguntar sobre la donación. Espero pacientemente a que se desocupe y me hace pasar a su consulta. Informándome de lo se requiere para este tipo de operaciones, cojo cita para mañana y así comenzar lo antes posible.

Bufo al salir y leer todas esas contra indicaciones mientras recorro el largo pasillo hasta la salita de espera y al encontrarme con mi madre, me preocupo de inmediato cuando la veo sentada en su silla llorando.

- Que ha pasado?- pregunto alarmada acercándome a ella.

- Nada...- se limpia la cara.- No es nada...- se fuerza a sonreír.- Caroline acompañada de tus amigos han estado aquí. Han venido a despedirse.-

- Ya se han ido?-

- Hará unos cinco minutos.-

Se va sin despedirse?. Dios mio, necesito verlo antes.

- Si te das prisa, tal vez los pilles en la entrada. Car les ha llamado un taxi.-

Camino a toda prisa hacia el vestíbulo, rezando no, implorando por que no se hubiesen ido todavía.

A lo lejos, en la calle, avisto como Damon y Enzo meten sus maletas en el maletero y se depiden de Caroline antes de subirse al taxi. Corro hasta allí a toda velocidad, pero emprenden la marcha y no consigo alcanzarlos. Definitivamente mi corazón se larga metido en ese coche y solo deseo que pase el tiempo lo mas rapido posible para volver a verlo.

- Elena?.- Caroline me llama desde la acera de en frente y cruza la carretera hasta mi.- Damon te ha estado buscando por todo el hospital, pero no podía esperar mas. Su vuelo salia dentro de poco. Lo siento, amiga...-

- Esta bien, Car. Tal vez sea lo mejor...- comenté apena observando como el coche desparecía en la distancia.

Pasaron cuatro días ...Cuatro días infernales donde me instalé en casa de Caroline por tal de no pisar la mía y tener que aguantar a mi padre. Ella tuvo que volverse a New York al no tener mas días de permiso y echándola en falta, preferí centrarme en las pruebas de la donación. Así tenia la cabeza ocupada y no me daba tiempo a pensar en quien realmente quiero pensar.

A quien pretendo engañar?. Lo recuerdo a todas horas, a cada minuto y a cada segundo... Las ultimas informaciones que tengo sobre él es que no regresó a New York como creía. Se fue rumbo a Washington, supongo que para arreglar el estropicio que causó con su ausencia y exponer sus investigaciones.

Maldita sea, tengo que parar de torturarme. Ahora no me puedo permitir pensar en él. Cuando vuelva a New York ya solucionaré lo que tengo que solucionar. Mientras tanto tengo que acabar con lo que vine hacer a Mistic Falls.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro hondo forzándome en sonreír frente al tocador. Mis padres están a punto de recogerme para ir al hospital y no quería darle el gusto a John de verme mal.

El timbre de la entrada suena y voy abrir. Mi madre, con un aspecto horrible me saluda en un tono triste.

- Que pasa ahora?- pregunto cansada de su apesadumbrado estado.

Lleva unos días así. Alicaída y callada. Esta no era mi madre, pero seguro que esta así por la misma razón de siempre, así que no me sorprende demasiado.

- Tú padre no viene, se encuentra mal.-

- Tiene que venir. Las pruebas son para ambos. Los médicos tienen que cerciorarse de que mi hígado es compatible con el suyo.-

- Cariño, tú estas segura?-

- Mamá, no empieces...-

- Es que no quiero que te sientas obligada.-

- Prefieres que se muera?.-

- No, pero...- bajó la vista al suelo.

- Entonces?. Lo quiera o no, es mi padre y su sangre corre por mis venas.-

Me daba coraje admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada ante eso...

- No.-

- Que?- no entendí a que vino esa repentina negativa.

- Que no...- me miró fijamente a los ojos- Que su sangre no corre por tus venas.- sentencia con firmeza.

* * *

**Bueno, viendo la respuesta sobre lo de Carenzo y la poca aceptacion que a tenido creo que no lo voy hacer... Era broma! ( angelito, deja de afilar los cuchillos, jajaja)... Tendreis ese capi proximamente ;) ( Pero no diré cuando XDD ).**

**Gracias x leer!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_¡Aquí tenéis el Carenzo (lol)!. Ambas perspectivas entremezcladas. Espero que os guste. XDD_**

* * *

**_POV Enzo_**

Voy en mi camaro conduciendo hasta la casa de Damon. Ha vuelto esta mañana y antes de irme a trabajar quiero verle el careto. Llevo cinco días sin saber de él, desde que nuestros caminos se separaron cuando salimos vapuleados de Mistic Falls.

Subo en el ascensor y el muy cabronazo me está esperando ya en la entrada con muy buen aspecto. Chocando nuestros puños, le dí la enhorabuena por el trato conseguido en Washington. No tenia ninguna duda de que mi amigo se los llevaría de calle y que su trabajo seria recompensado.

- Significa eso que ahora vas a currar menos?- odiaba verlo metido en ese maldito sótano.

- Significa que tendré un equipo a mi cargo y podré delegar mas. Pero nada de currar menos. Me queda mucho por delante.-

Me hace pasar a la cocina y pone la cafetera a funcionar. Nervioso, se vuelve a mi y palmea dos veces.

- Y ti como te van las clases?. Has visto a Caroline estos días?.-

Já!, sabia que no resistiría a preguntar.

- Si la he visto, pero hemos hablado muy poco. Nuestro odio por el otro sigue en pie.-

- Vamos...- no se lo creía- En Mistic Falls os vi muy acaramelados en el sofá y luego en el grill.-

- Bah!. No puedo con ella. Me crispa los nervios.-

Se desespera por no sonsacarme nada y al fin se decide.

- Sabe algo de Elena?- va para la nevera a sacar la leche.

- Mmmmmm.- lo hago sufrir.- No.-

La mirada asesina que me echa me hace reír.

- Te mueres por verla, no es así?.-

- Solo quiero saber como está.-

- Katherine no tiene noticias de ella?.- tomo asiento.

- No me ha dado tiempo a preguntarle. Cuando he llegado se me ha tirado encima y ..., bueno ya sabes.- no entra en detalles, no hacia falta.

Trae las dos tazas de café y pone en la mesa una botella de brandy para servirnos un poco. Se sienta a mi lado y se queda pensativo.

- Crees que estará bien?.-

- Si tanto te preocupa, porque te fuiste?.-

- Me dijo que me quería.-

Esto es nuevo... Que cojones o en este caso ovarios tiene Elena.

- Que?. Te lo soltó así de sopeton?. Y como te sentiste al respecto?-

Sale mi parte maruja...

- Ella no sabe que yo lo se. Me lo dijo cuando creía que estaba dormido. Tuve miedo...-

- Y por eso huyes como un cobarde?. No está bien lo que has hecho.- le recrimino sin estar de acuerdo con sus métodos.

- No fue por eso. Ella me pido que me fuera. Me pase de la raya al exigirle...-

- Espera, espera... exigir?. Tú fuiste él que le exigiste?.- me da la risa tonta.

- Ves?. Por eso estaba cabreado contigo y no te lo quise contar a la vuelta.- se enfada.

- Esta bien. Continua...-

- Mira, te pido perdón vale?. Llevabas razón. Elena me importa mucho, demasiado diría yo y no puedo arrancarla de aquí.- se señala la cabeza.- Pero también tenias razón con que le haría daño. Y si me hubiese quedado, eso la confundiría aun mas.-

- Aquí el único confundido eres tú.- replico ante su negación.- Quieres a esa chica y lo sabes.-

- Y?. Lo que sienta por ella no va cambiar nada. Estoy casado con una maravillosa mujer a la que amo y no voy abandonar mi vida por vivir una aventura.-

- Eso es lo que Elena es para ti?.-

- Pues si. Pero ya se ha acabado.-

- Y como lo harás cuando vuelva?.- entono irónico- Porque te recuerdo que vivís bajo el mismo techo. Te atreverás a despedirla?.-

Ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Lo único que tenia ganas era de patearle el culo hasta que confesara de una puñetera vez.

- No digas tonterías. Nunca podría despedirla.-

- Entonces?.-

- Ya te lo he dicho, Enzo. Voy a estar muy ocupado y esta vez no estaré mucho por casa.-

- Lo tienes todo planeado.- me cruzo de brazos mientras niego con la cabeza.

- Y que quieres que haga?. Busco lo mejor para ella.-

- Yo ya no digo mas nada.- me rindo alzando mis manos.

- Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud. Es que acaso quieres que deje a Kat?.- se ofende.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso de tu mujer.-

- Ella no es como Sage.-

- No, pero se le parece.-

- Maldita sea, Enzo.- da un golpe en seco con su puño sobre la mesa.- Que tu mujer fuese una puta no significa que la mía lo sea.-

- Sage será una puta, pero la tuya es una manipuladora de cojones.- me pulse a su altura.

No era por defender al pendón de mi ex, si no por que él defendiera a capa y espada a la arpía de su mujer.

- Desde cuando piensas eso?- se sorprende ante mi opinión.

No podía desahogar todo lo que llevo guardado, porque acabaríamos matándonos. Trago un sorbo de café y me levanto.

- Da igual. Llego tarde.- recojo mi maletín del suelo.- Ya hablamos, vale?.-

- Enzo!.- me llama a mi espalda, pero yo sigo para la salida.

Lo ignoro y me monto en el ascensor para irme. No era momento para ponerme a discutir con él. Lo que pretendía era alejarlo de su mujer, no que se uniera mas a ella. Lamentablemente se tropezará con la piedra mas grande que te puedes encontrar por el camino, la verdad. Mejor paso al plan B. Conozco a mi amigo y necesita un pequeño empujoncito para que él sólito de desacredite.

Imparto mis clases en la comunidad durante toda la mañana y concluyendo con mi trabajo, la rubia hace acto de presencia como siempre a ultima hora. Acalorada, entró corriendo y se llevó una desilusión cuando encontró la clase vacía.

- Llegas tarde.-

- Joder. Es que me he perdido en el puñetero metro y he aparecido en Bronx. Casi me atracan.-

Me hace gracia su exageración y me río.

- Es verdad.-

- Deberías tener mas orientación la próxima vez, rubia.-

- Gracias por tus fabulosos consejos. Adiós.- se despide sarcástica.

- Oye, espera.- me interpongo poniéndome enfrente y abre sus enorme ojos azules ante la cercanía.- Te llevo de regreso. La casa de los Bennet me pilla de camino.-

- Deja que lo piense... No!.-

- Es que también quería hablarte de un asuntillo sobre nuestros amigos.-

- Aun estas con eso?.-

- Pues claro. Es que acaso no te preocupan?. He visto a Damon y me mantengo en mis trece.-

- Enzo. Tú amigo quiere a su mujer y por mucho que te empeñes eso no va desaparecer.-

- Damon ya no quiere a Katherine.-

- Y tú como lo sabes?.-

- Yo se porque lo digo...- no podía contarle de los enrevesados y pervertidos jueguecitos de mi amigo.- Pero hazme caso, él no la quiere. Lo que ocurre es que esta cegado con la idea de una vida perfecta y no sabe que lo está manipulando como quiere.-

- No se yo...- me mira como si estuviese loco.- He tratado con Katherine unas cuantas veces y se ve que es una persona muy agradable.-

- Eso es porque engaña a todo el mundo con su cara de ángel. Pero yo se como realmente es...-

- Se puede saber que te ha hecho para que la odies tanto?.-

Arggggg, su interrogatorio me está cansando. Resoplo y revuelvo mis ojos.

- Vas ayudarme o no?-

Se cruza de brazos pensativa y frunce el ceño. Me pone de los nervios cuando me mira así...

- Si te ayudo..., y no estoy diciendo que lo haga,...- me da un leve empujón para tomar distancia- Elena que sacará de todo esto?.-

- Pues la persona de la que está enamorada. Su príncipe azul.- quise dar un toque de humor.

- Pssss, que novelero, por dios. Ella no está enamorada.- le guardaba las espadas a su amiga. Es comprensible.

- Claro que lo está. Se lo dijo.-

- Ah!. Que!?.-

- Le dijo que lo quería.-

- Pero a mi no ha contado nada- se enfada.- Se va enterar cuando la vea...-

- Entonces...- fui con cuidado para no pagar los platos rotos.- Me ayudarás?.- pongo mis ojitos de cachorro apaleado.

- Te escucho.- accede- Que plan tienes?.-

- Muchos la verdad.- entono con animo- Pero ninguno que sirva.- reconozco avergonzado.

- Menudo plan...- se mofa.

- Es que me falta uno de los protagonistas. Si Elena no está aquí, nada tiene sentido.-

Ella seguía sin tomarme en serio y la sonrisita de su cara conteniendo la risa solo hacia cabrearme. Como me gustaría borrarla con, con, con...mis labios...

- Vas a tener suerte.- me golpea suavemente el brazo un par de veces.- Tengo la solución a tu problema.- arquea las cejas enigmática.

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

No es que quisiera hacerle caso a ese estúpido de Enzo, pero tenia razón. A Damon había que darle un toque ya. Realmente pensé cuando me enteré de todo que jamas correspondería a Elena y que solo jugaba con ella, pero el día que lo encerraron en aquella sala de interrogatorios y escuché tras la cristal como se enfrentaba a Enzo para negar lo evidente me di cuenta de dos cosas. Por nada del mundo haría daño a mi amiga, por lo menos no intencionadamente, y la culpabilidad que sentía sobre sus hombros por sentir lo que siente lo consumía hasta rebasar el limite de su propia lógica. Existe una posibilidad real de que pueda abandonar a su mujer?. No lo sabia, pero de lo que estaba segura es que ayudaría a mi amiga a conquistar al hombre que quiere o eso intentaría...

Aparco frente a la estación de tren en el camaro de Enzo. Me lo ha prestado por una buena causa, no sin antes advertirme de que si le pasase algo, un arañazo o un simple golpe, me mataría. La puerta del copiloto se abre y una enorme alegría me invade por volver a verla de una pieza. La abrazo cuando se sienta a mi lado.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos.- le digo casi ahogándola.

- No seas exagerada, Car. Solo hace tres días que no nos vemos y hemos hablado todos los días.-

Con una apariencia mas animada, totalmente diferente de como la deje en Mistic Falls, Elena se abrocha el cinturón y se extraña cuando ve el coche en el que vengo a recogerla.

- Que haces tú con el coche de Enzo?-

- Me lo ha dejado.- respondo orgullosa.-

- Y eso?. Acaso estáis saliendo?. Os vi muy cariñosos en mi casa.-

- Que más quisiera ese...Y tu qué?.- cambio rapidamente de tema. No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando de él.- Por lo visto has recapacitado y conservas la otra mitad de tu hígado. Que te ha echo cambiar de opinión?-

Su inicial sonrisa desaparece y se pone seria.

- Te lo cuento por el camino.-

Arranco y entre atasco y atasco me cuenta todo lo acontecido. Me deja con la boca abierta y no se ni que decir.

- Y quien es tu padre?.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- No me lo ha dicho. Por eso he decidido romper con todo y volverme. Me ha mentido y no puedo perdonárselo.-

- Lo siento, Elena.-

La pobre no sale de un problema para meterse en otro.

- Yo no. Creo que esto es lo mejor que me podía pasar. John no es mi padre y eso es un gran alivio.- suspira y pierde su mirada tras la ventana.

Está dolida. Normal cuando descubres que tu madre te ha engañado toda tu vida. Pero no conozco a otra persona mas fuerte que ella y estoy convencida de que saldrá de adelante como hecho siempre.

- Bueno y...tienes ganas de ver a Damon?.-

Mi pregunta le causa una risa y me mira con complicidad.

- Mucha...- reconoce con timidez.

Llegando al edificio y bajo su petición, la ayudé con las maletas acompañándola hasta la casa Salvatore. Nerviosa, no paraba de dar saltitos en el ascensor y se mostraba ansiosa porque las puertas se abriesen de una vez. Una vez plantando el pie en la entrada, arrastramos con el pesado equipaje hacia fuera.

- Que traes aquí?. Un muerto?.- bromeo sacandole una sonrisa.

- Son todas mis cosas. No pienso pisar mas Mistic Falls.-

Cuando pasábamos de largo por escalera, el ruido de la puerta que había en el hueco nos detuvo. Damon salia con una bata blanca puesta, unas gafas de pasta negra y masticaba la punta de un bolígrafo mientras leía unos papeles. Nunca lo había visto con el uniforme de medico y para ser sincera ...está como un queso.

Despega la vista del papeleo y aunque yo también estaba frente a él, solo tuvo ojo para mi amiga. Mirándola fijamente, ella lo correspondía haciendo lo mismo. No fue necesario ningún tipo palabras ni gestos. Estos dos se lo decían todo con una simple mirada.

- Hola...- saludó ella.

- Hola...- sube levemente la comisura de su labio.

Carraspeo para que se den cuenta de que sigo aquí. A saber como seria el recibimiento si no estuviese presente.

- Hola, Car.-

- Que tal, Damon?.-

- Bien.- me responde por pura cortesía y se centra otra vez en ella.- Has vuelto...-

- Si. Ya no hacia nada allí.-

Luego vino un silencio incomodo y supe en ese instante que sobrara. En realidad hace un rato que lo sabia, pero quería estar presente en la escenita.

- Elena.- la llamo- Voy a llevar las maletas a tu estudio. Adiós, Damon.-

- Adiós.-

- Gracias, Car.-

Le guiño un ojo antes de recorrer el pasillo y meterme en la cocina. Ni de coña iba a perderme la conversación. Con la excusa de que tengo que recabar información para el plan de Enzo, afino bien el oido...

- Me enterado de lo de Washington. Enhorabuena.-

- Gracias. Ha sido un largo camino y muchos obstáculo superados, pero lo conseguí.-

- Estaba segura de que lo harías.-

Por Dios!. Que que tiernos que son... Si parecen adolescentes temerosos por dar el primer paso.

- Vienes por unos días o ...?-

Para mi sorpresa, fue Damon quien lo dio.

- Regreso para quedarme.-

Muero por ver su reacción y asomo un pelin la cabeza. Elena lo tapaba un poco, pero avisto la luz brillante en sus hermosos ojos.

- Supongo que la donación no ha sido posible.- comenta cuidadoso.

- No. Pero eso da igual, Damon. Yo quería...- da un paso hacia él.

- Elena...- la detiene.- Antes de nada, me gustaría pedirte perdón. Me pasé. Me pasé mucho de la raya y nunca debí meterme en tu vida. No es lo que hablamos y precisamente yo incumplí esa norma.-

Elena guarda silencio, dolida por todo lo que le está diciendo. Que son eso de las normas y de lo que hablaron?. No entiendo nada y me estoy muriendo de la puta curiosidad.

- Y te pido mil disculpas por si mi comportamiento te ha confundido de alguna manera. No era mi intención. A partir de ahora, no te molestaré más.-

Ella no reacciona y solo me entran ganar de ir a ahí y zarandearla. Espabila! Dile lo que sientes!

- Vale...-

Nooooooo!. Pero díselo!.

Ambos miran al suelo disconformes y Damon se vuelve al sótano a encerrarse sin mas.

No me da tiempo a ver como regresa Elena por el pasillo porque salgo disparada a su estudio antes de que me pille. La espero sentada en su cama y el alma en pena que entra por esa puerta me deja devastada. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, se mordía el labio y respiraba hondo. En vez de consolar su pena, hago algo mejor, voy a darle esperanzas. No voy a permitir que se derrumba en este momento.

- Se está distanciando por tu bien.-

- Como?. Nos has escuchado?.-

- Pues claro que si.- no le doy importancia y voy a lo esencial.- Sabe lo que sientes por él y tiene miedo.-

- No comprendo...- con desconcierto se sienta a mi lado.

- Por lo visto tu confesión lo acojonado. Y desde entonces está muy confundido y no quiere confundirte a ti también. Cree que te hará daño.-

- Yo no le he dicho nada.-

- Pues sabe que estas enamorada de él.-

- Dios mio...- se cubre la boca con la mano.- Pensé que estaba dormido...- entona preocupada.

- No pasa nada.- la tranquilizo.- Escucha, Enzo tiene una teoría...-

- Enzo?.-

- Si. Piensa que Damon también siente lo mismo, lo que pasa que no se atreve a dar el paso. Y aunque me duela darle la razon, yo también lo creo. Ese tío está fritito por tus huesos. Se le nota a leguas.-

- Y?.- se encoge de hombros- También quiere a su mujer y no puedo luchar contra eso.-

- Yo que tu no me rendiría tan rápido. Según Enzo, desde hace mucho tiempo que Damon no es feliz con su mujer.-

- En que se basa?-

- No me lo ha querido contar, pero dice que es una manipuladora de cuidado y que desde hace unos años, Damon no es la misma persona que era antes. Por lo menos no cuando está con ella.-

- No se Car...- duda.- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle y ella lo tiene todo. Él nunca me elegirá. Tal vez haya llegado la hora de que me busque otro trabajo...- entona con una enorme pena.

- Ok. Apoyaré todas tus decisiones, pero no antes de intentarlo una vez mas. Ese tío tiene que darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti y saber lo que va perderse si sigue siendo una marioneta de su mujer. Tenemos un plan...- me froto ambas manos.

- Tenemos?.-

- Si, Enzo y yo.- le comunico.

Frunce el ceño sin estar muy convencida. Incluso yo tampoco lo estaba, pero esto ya era personal. Mi amiga se merece ser feliz.

* * *

**POV Enzo**

La barbie ha hecho un esplendido trabajo y ahora me toca a mi mover ficha. El plan sigue su trascurso y solo me queda disculparme ante Damon por la pelea de ayer. Después trataré de engatusarlo para que salga conmigo está noche. Espero que no se niegue y sobre todo que la vibora de Kat este ocupada. Por nada del mundo puede acompañarnos.

- Si?- me descuelga serio al otro lado del teléfono.

- Que pasa, colega?.- yo suavicé mi tono.

- Se te ha pasado ya la tontería?-

Me reí avergonzado. Casi la cago al sincerarme por completo y es un error que no volveré a cometer. Mente fría Enzo...

- Si. Lo siento me cruzaron algunos cables y no sabia lo que decía.- miento.

- Ok...¿ Que quieres?. Estoy ocupado.-

Uhhhh, esta resentido y con un humor de perros.

- No te molesto mucho. Solo era para invitarte esta noche a salir.-

- No puedo, Enzo. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.-

- Oh, venga... Será solo un rato. Para limar asperezas, ya sabes...-

Lo escucho suspirar.

- Por fissss...- le imploro.

- Vale. Le comentaré a Katherine si quiere venir.-

- No!- salté de inmediato.- Osea, quisiera salir los dos solos. Hablar, firmar la paz y si al final terminamos en la cama, mucho mejor.- bromeo provocando que se ria.

- Vale, nos vemos esta noche.-

- Perfecto!.- exclamo eufórico.

Un punto para el cerebro de la operación. Al final no seré tan inútil como la rubia se empeña en llamarme.

Al colgar a Damon, hablo con ella y le cuento las nuevas noticias. Acordamos la hora y en que punto nos encontraríamos. Esto iba ser toda una terapia de choque para Damon, pero no cabía duda de que funcionaria.

Pasada la tarde, ya estoy preparado y conduzco para la casa de mi amigo a recogerlo. Esperando en la entrada del edificio, me ve aparcar y se aproxima para montarse.

- Buenas noches.-

- Que tal, colega?-

Chocamos nuestros puños en forma de saludo. Me relajo de alguna manera al ver que no sigue cabreado conmigo y aprovecho para informarle de donde vamos. No pone impedimentos, pero accede con desgana.

Mientras llegamos a nuestro destino, rompo el momento reflexivo en el que estaba.

- Elena ha vuelto. Estarás contento.-

- Estoy contento porque no le haya dado su órgano a ese desgraciado.-

- Y habéis hablado?-

Se remueve en su asiento inquieto.

- Muy poco. Solo cuando regresó. Hoy no la he visto en todo el día.- fue escueto.

- Como está?-

- Preciosa como siempre...- lo dijo enfurruñado mirando otra vez para la ventana.

Percibía su frustracion por mantenerse alejado de ella. No era lo que quería, no era lo que sentía y yo voy a demostrarselo.

Entramos en uno de los garitos mas de moda de la cuidad. Como conocía al portero, nos dejaron pasar sin esperar la larguisima cola. Fuimos para la barra y pegados como lapas, buscamos un hueco para sentarnos. Estaba a tope y no paraba de mirar a mi alrededor por si veía a la barbie. No la localizaba por ningún lado, pero para nuestra desgracia si que nos encontramos con una persona conocida.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...Pero que tenemos aquí.- Kol apareció con su clásico y poco gracioso sarcasmo.

Damon se tensó irremediablemente. Odiaba a este niñato, tanto como yo...

- Con lo grande que es New York y nos tenemos que topar con este.- protestó mi amigo ignorándolo por completo.

- Es una fiesta organizada por la comunidad. No te has enterado?-

Up, me deja con el culo al aire y recibo una mirada recriminadora que me echa para atrás.

- Se me olvidaba. Lo sabrías si te encargaras de la empresa de tu padre, pero te encanta jugar a ser Dios, verdad?.-

Suelta la pullita y pronto Damon se le encara. Me apresuro en ponerme entre medio de los dos.

- Escúchame, bailarín de tres al cuarto.- los separo.- Es mejor que te vayas.-

No era el momento ni el lugar para que monten el espectáculo.

- Que raro que tu asistenta no te lo comentara. Viene con nosotros. Espero que no te importe.-

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Kol se aleja y nos despide con la mano.

- Elena está aquí?.- me empuja indignado.- Me has hecho otra encerrona?.-

- Te juro que no sabia nada.- me encojo de hombros.

No le mentía del todo. Sabia que vendrían las dos, pero no acompañado del grupito de Kol. La rubia me desquicia al no ceñirse al plan y ahora tendré que aguantar que ese imbecil le esté tirando los trastos toda la noche.

- Mierda, Enzo. Por que me traes aquí?.- se muerde el puño con rabia y nervioso, apoya los codos sobre la barra y bebe de su vaso todo el liquido del interior.

Por fin vi a Caroline en la lejanía. Radiantes como ella sola, la coqueta juventud que desprendía me volvía loco. También el mini vestido que se puso, pero prefería no pensar mucho en como se ajustaba a su escultural cuerpo o tendría problemas serios con mi entrepierna.

- Damon y... tú. Que grata sorpresa...!- se hace exageradamente la tonta.

No creo que tenga mucho futuro en el mundo de la actuación.

- Barbie...- respondo con la misma hostilidad.

Damon se da la vuelta y fuerza una sonrisa. No habla, pero si levanta su mano y le devuelve el saludo.

- Os he visto y he venido a saludar. Me acompaña Elena, pero se ha quedado con Matt.-

Nada mas escuchar su nombre, mi amigo pasea la mirada por todo el recinto. Al parecer el plan de ella va resultar mas efectivo que el mio. Los celos... ¿ Como no se me ocurrido antes a mi?.

- Bueno, si os apetece nos podéis acompañar.- nos invita con amabilidad.

- Já! y aguantar al Michael Jackson de tu profesor de baile?. Ni de coña.- declino ofendido porque piense por un segundo que compartiré espacio con ese.

- Psssss, hombres y sus egos de machito. Entonces pasarlo bien. Yo me regreso con nuestras parejas...- se despide dándonos la espalda.

Aunque no pude evitar fijarme en su apretadito trasero, lo de ``parejas´´ me cayo igual de mal que a Damon. Acaso salia con este engreído de Kol?.

- Le digo que no la molestaré mas y al día siguiente sale con ese rubio tonto?.-

La misma pregunta que yo me hacia, la hizo él en voz alta.

- Tal vez Elena pilló la indirecta y está intentando seguir adelante. Míralo de esta forma. Así podrá olvidarte mas rápido. Como dice el refrán...- pongo mi mano sobre su hombro- Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Al final Matt te está haciendo un favor.-

Como me propuse, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo que quería era provocarlo más.

Permanecimos sentados en esa barra, bebiendo y bebiendo una hora aproximadamente. Damon se limitó todo el rato a observar para el sitio donde estaban las chicas y cada vez que Elena se reía por algo que le decía Donovan, daba un largo sorbo al bourbon.

- Te estas torturando.- murmuré para que dejase de mirar.

- Me lo merezco.- su voz desvaría triste.

- Puede ser..., pero es lo que quieres, no?.-

- Tu no lo entiendes, Enzo. Estoy a punto de dar un gran paso en mi vida.-me explica desinhibido.- Mi futuro lo tengo planeado y en él no entra Elena.-

- Se te olvida que el futuro no se planea. Simplemente lo dejamos en manos del destino. Y ese destino te puso en tu camino a esa mujer de ahí.- señalo sin cortarme un pelo a Elena.

Las puñeteras, tan metidas en su papel de darnos celos, no paraban de conversar con los chicos y prácticamente pasaban de nosotros.

- Ahora me dirás que también es un milagro.- comenta riéndose de mi anterior comentario y yo no le veo la gracia.

- Llámalo como quieras. Pero está cambiando tu mundo. Digas lo que digas...-

No dijo mas nada y volvió a su tarea de observarlos y beber. Unos minutos después me ausenté al baño y cuando volví Damon ya no estaba. Extrañado por que su vaso estaba a la mitad y la chaqueta sobre el taburete, me pregunto donde carajos se ha ido.

De repente siento como tiran de mi brazo y me dan la vuelta. Me encuentro de frente con la barbie.

- Que pasa... Tu danzarín se ha cansado de ti?.- le espeto mosqueado.

- No estoy para tus bromas. Llevo media hora haciéndote señas para que te fueras y dejaras solo a Damon. Y tú como un pasmarote mirando a Kol todo el rato. Es que eres gay o que?.-

- No te pases rubia.- la amenazo con mi dedo.

- Da igual. Elena se ha llevado a Damon para hablar. Tengo muy pocos minutos antes de que Kol y Matt se pregunten donde estamos.-

- Y que quieres hacer?.-

- Pues escuchar.- dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

- No soy tan cotilla como tú, preciosa.-

- Venga ya. Nos vamos a perder la mejor parte?.- me suplica haciendo pucheros.

No puedo negarle nada y pensándolo bien...

- Vale. Por donde se han ido?.-

Salimos hasta la calle y a lo lejos vemos como Damon y Elena se apartaban del bullicio. Se adentraron en un parque cercano y con mucho sigilo, los perseguimos hasta que se sentaron al lado de una fuente. Cerca de ellos, había unos matorrales bastante frondosos y nos posamos detrás para escucharlos.

* * *

**POV Caroline.**

Esto es mejor que los reality show que se ven por la tele. Creo que encontrado una nueva vocación, el de ser celestina y por lo que estoy comprobando se me da muy bien. Ahora todo depende de que Elena pueda hacer verle que sus sentimientos por él son igual de correspondidos. Entonces nuestra misión estará completada.

Al lado mía, Enzo atendía a la conversación y sin querer yo me centre en él. Contemplando su perfil, me causó gracia la exagerada tensión que mantenía en la mandíbula.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.- susurro bajito.

- Shhhh, que no escucho.-

Revuelvo mis ojos y dejo de contemplar sus perfectos rasgos italianos. Luego la cotilla soy yo...

_``- No le has dicho nada a Kat.-´´_ inicia Elena la conversación un pelin cohibida.

_``- Sobre que?.-´´_

_``- Sobre tu viaje a Mistic Falls.-´´_

_``- No creo que sea necesario. Tan solo fueron un par de noches.-´´_

- Como va decirle eso a su mujer?.- le comento a Enzo.- Se supone que la está engañando con otra.-

- Ahm...- se queda callado- Mejor sigamos escuchando. - me cambia de tema y señala a la parejita.

Jummmm...Esto me hace sospechar de que aquí hay gato encerrado.

_``- Te lo estas pasando bien con tu cita de esta noche?- ´´_ Damon no puede reprimir preguntar con rintintin.

Ajá!. Le jode y mucho que venga con Matt. Vamos bien...

_``- No es una cita. Kol nos invito está mañana y ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a Caroline.- ´´_

Enzo me miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

_``- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Puedes salir con quien quieras.-´´_ rechaza todo contacto visual con ella y eso solo indica que esta molesto.

_``- Lo se...Por eso estoy aquí contigo.- ´´_

La respuesta de ella provocó que él la mirase con incertidumbre.

_``- Es que no se como actuar ahora . Me descoloca esta situación.-´´_

_``- Es por lo de John?. Eso no tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros.-´´_

_``- No es por él. Es por ti.-´´_

A ver Damon... cuida tus palabritas o ya me ocuparé yo de que te las tragues.

_``- Por mi?.- ´´_

_``- Si. Me dado cuenta que tu vida es lo bastante enrevesada para añadirte otro lío más. No te lo mereces...-´´_

Enzo me da leve un empujón para apartarme y mirar entre las ramas. Yo se lo devolví, pero con fuerza.

- Eh!.- le dolió.

- Shhhh- le pongo el dedo en la boca.- Que no escucho...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y retiré rapidamente mi dedo de sus labios. Dios, que suaves eran...

_``- Para de protegerme, Damon. Se perfectamente lo que quiero.-´´_

Uhhhh, la conversación requirió otra vez nuestra atencion. No se en que punto se desviaron tanto y ahora estaban de pie uno frente al otro.

_``- No lo sabes. Por el amor de Dios, tienes veinte años y con esa edad no sabes lo que quieres.-´´_

_``- Si que lo se.-´´_ replicaba ella cansada porque la tratase nuevamente como a una niña._``- Y tú ya lo sabes también.-´´_

Ole!. Esa es mi Elena!. Allá va...

_``- Damon ...- ´´r_espira hondo y aprieta sus puños `_` - Te q...-´´_

_``- No!.- ´´_- se aparta de ella.

_``- Pero Damon...-´´ i_ntenta continuar.

_``- No!. No lo digas.- ´´_ la para con la mano.

Vas dos veces que le hace eso a mi amiga. A la tercera, lo mato.

_``- Si lo dices, todo cambiará. Y me veré en la obligación de despedirte.-´´ _se lo suelta con dureza.

Pero este tío que es subnormal?. Ese insulto se le queda corto, pero mejor se lo digo a la cara...

Enzo se percata de mis intenciones y me agarra antes de que traspase la vegetación con el fuego que echaba por la boca.

- Estas loca?. No pueden sabes que estamos aquí.- cuchichea arrastrándome para atrás.

- Suéltame o vas a recibir igual que tu amigo.- lo amenazo.

Mientras intentaba quitarme sus manazas de encima, escuchamos unos pasos alejándose. Ambos rapidamente volvimos a mirar y Elena permanecía de pie, prácticamente sola en la oscuridad. No mostraba ningún tipo de reacción y directamente se quedo quieta cuando Damon desapareció de su vista. Yo quise ir hasta allí y consolarla, pero el imbecil de Enzo seguía agarrándome. Cuando pude liberarme, Elena ya había emprendido el viaje de vuelta a la discoteca.

Furiosa por todo lo acontecido, me sentía deprimida porque todo hubiese salido mal. Y como no puedo pagarlo con mas nadie, lo hago con Enzo.

- Eres un maldito capullo.- ahora si puedo alzar mi voz y empiezo a darle tortazos en el brazo.

- Awww!. Para barbie.-

- Tú tienes toda la culpa.-

- Yo?.-

- Si!. Si no insistieras tanto con lo de que Damon no quiere a su mujer esto no hubiese pasado. Es tu culpa.- repetí indignada.- Pero esto se acabó!. Elena tiene que salir de esa casa ya!.-

- No lo entiendes rubia.-

- Claro que lo entiendo. Tu amigo se ha aprovechado de mi amiga y ahora que se ha cansado decide tirarla a la basura. Pero no lo pienso permitir. Ese se va enterar.-

- Confía en mi. Esto no es definitivo.-

Su persistencia me puso negra y de la rabia volví a pegarle.

- Eres un testarudo!.-

- Vale ya!.- se cansa de mis agresiones y atrapa mis brazos rodeando con los suyos todo mi cuerpo.

- Que no me toques maldito ...-

Resistiéndome con todas mis fuerzas y antes de que terminara con mi improperio, tapa mi boca con la suya. Perpleja por el beso que me da, bastaron unos segundos para que mis labios le correspondiesen. Dios que bien besa...

Su aprisionamiento cesó conforme su lengua rozaba con la mía y me derretí por completo cuando pilló con sus dientes mi labio inferior. Nos separamos y confusos por nuestra conducta, cruzamos las miradas con autentica sorpresa. Pero que estoy haciendo?. Si hasta hace un momento me estaba matando con él. Lo empujo molesta y gruño de la impotencia. Por que coño me ha besado?

- Lo siento...- se disculpa avergonzado.

- Vete a la mierda.-

Un impulso me hizo escapar de allí y salir corriendo. Estaba muy mosqueada. A lo de Elena ahora también había que añadirle lo de Enzo y la putada era que no estaba cabreada con él por el beso. Estaba cabreada conmigo misma por devolvérselo...

* * *

**POV Enzo.**

Joder Enzo!. Pero que te ocurre?. Para que la besas?. Argggg, ahora se sentirá super importante y a ver quien la baja de su alto pedestal. Aun así, ha sido espectacular. Su lindisima boquita es extremadamente sexy y mas cuando se pone a insultarme. Es normal que me ponga mas cuando se enfada conmigo?.

Salgo del parque para regresar a la discoteca y buscar a Damon. Tiene que estar echo un lío, como todos en esta noche, y no es para menos. Lo conozco bien y todas esas duras palabras que le ha dicho a Elena lo tiene que tener en un constante sufrimiento.

Acercándome a la puerta de la entrada, diviso a unos metros de distancia como Elena esta sentada en la parada del bus. Camino hasta allí y cuando me ve sonríe.

- La próxima vez que nos espiéis, ser mas silenciosos.-

Up!. Me ha pillado.

- Lo siento. Tu amiga es la tía mas alcahueta del mundo.-

- Está bien. Era vuestro plan.-

- También lo siento por Damon. De verdad que no sentía nada de lo que te ha dicho.- lo excuso y me siento a su lado.

- Lo se.- afirma con aparente serenidad- Ahora he visto que sus sentimientos por mi son muy fuertes.-

Vaya!. Creía que estaba echa trizas y decidida a abandonar, que pero en cambio su actitud es mas esperanzadora que otra cosa. Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

- Le ha mentido, Enzo. No le ha dicho nada a Kat y siempre se lo cuentan todo. Se supone que rigen su matrimonio y su relación en la sinceridad. Y le ha mentido.- repetía eufórica.

Eso le daba ilusiones y yo me alegraba por ello.

- Que bien que no te hayas tomado en serio sus palabras.-

- Algunas si...- su animo se vuelve seriedad.- Voy a hacerle caso y seguiré con mi vida.-

- Pero...no lo entiendo. Así no lo podrás conquistar.-

- No será necesario. Él vendrá a mi.-

Su seguridad era pasmosa y gratamente tranquilizadora.

- Y que tienes pensado hacer?.-

- Katherine me pidió un favor. Voy a concedérselo.-

Los luces de un coche nos deslumbró y aparcó frente nuestra. No alcancé a ver la persona que iba dentro hasta que salió. Matt, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludó con la mano y vino hasta nuestra posición.

- Que pasa, Enzo?.

- Donovan...-

- Nos vamos Elena?.-

- Claro!.- recoge su bolso.

- Espera.- la detengo.- Y Caroline. Vas a dejarla sola?.-

- Me la he cruzado hace unos minutos y parecía la niña del exorcista. Ni si quiera he querido preguntarle nada y rapidamente se ha ido con Kol.- me explica extrañada.

Como?. Con ese estúpido?. No me lo puedo creer. La beso y ahora se va con él?. Me llevan los demonios...

- Vale.- accedo resignado.- Ya vamos hablando.-

- Por supuesto. Gracias, Enzo. Mañana te llamo.-

Despidiéndose con la mano y antes de montarse en el coche con Matt, se queda parada. A una gran distancia, Damon presenciaba todo el panorama y por un momento creí que vendría corriendo a partirle la cara al rubio. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil y solo observó como Elena se introducía en el coche para irse.

Aproximándome, ni siquiera esperó a que fuese con él. Se dio la vuelta echo un obelisco y subió al primer taxi que encontró.

Con gran desilusión, regreso a mi casa solo con la sensación de una amarga derrota. Al menos Elena me ha dejado un poco mas tranquilo con su decisión de seguir luchando por él. Pero la barbie... ay la barbie...Imaginar que ahora mismo ese niñato de Kol está tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor...

Para ya Enzo!. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. De que te quejas?. La cagaste nada mas conocerla y tampoco has hecho méritos para que se interese por ti. Te odia, te lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad y tu no te quieres enterar. Mejor me voy ya a dormir y consulto con la almohada todo lo sucedido. En menudos enredos me involucro ...

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero seguía siendo de noche cuando la puerta de mi entrada fue aporreada e hizo que abriese mis ojos espantado. Pero quien coño era a esta hora?. Bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja y abro.

Aletargado aun, tuve que parpadear muchas veces cuando una gran sorpresa se hizo presente frete a mis ojos. Aunque al observarla bien mi preocupación fue en aumento. Caroline en un estado lamentable, se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara y con ello lo empeoraba porque se le corría todo el rimel.

- Que haces aquí?. Y que te ha pasado?.-

Bravo!. Un premio a mi delicadeza...

- Le he pedido a Kol que me trajese.-

- Por qué?. Acaso te va ayudar a pegarme un paliza?.- ironicé, pero por si las moscas miré para la calle.

El orgullo no me permitía ser amable con ella. Estaba muy dolido por la reacción que tuvo ante mi beso y sobre todo que se fuese con él.

- Quieres que sigamos discutiendo o prefieres saber que coño hago aquí.?- entona con chulería.

Como han sido unos días mas que moviditos , me dolía la cabeza y se me partía el alma al verla así, elijo la segunda opción. Me hago a un lado y la invito a pasar.

- A ver barbie...cuéntame que tontería te ha hecho llorar.-

Cierro la puerta y al girarme ya la tengo delante a pocos centímetros. Sin previo aviso me arrincona contra la pared y se lanza a mis labios salvajemente. A diferencia de ella, yo si la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Es lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin se ha dado.

- Tú maldito estúpido.- murmura una vez separados.- Tú eres la tontería que me ha hecho llorar.- reconoce y vuelve a mi boca con ansia.

* * *

**Millones de gracias por las review! Ya son mas de 100 y eso me pone muy feliz. **

**Este capi se lo dedico a Somereed y a su insistencia. Gracias ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Mil gracias por las tantas review recibidas en el anterior capi. Sois geniales!. Ya veo como gusta el Carenzo. Yo los amo ( aquí y en la serie XDD) . **

**En este volvemos a la parejita. A ver que pasa... jejejeje. ;) **

* * *

**POV Damon.**

Amanece y ya hace una hora mas o menos que desperté. No tenia ganas de levantarme, solo mirar al techo y quedarme en la cama. Es lo único que me apetecía hacer cada mañana desde hace una semana.

Caminar por mi casa se convirtió en una especie de pesadilla y concentraba todos mis esfuerzos en evitar a Elena todo lo posible. Gracias a eso, solo me la crucé tres veces y casi siempre en presencia de Katherine. En este tiempo he procurado mantener distancia y por ahora lo estoy consiguiendo. A ver lo que me dura... Aunque el cabreo por que se fuera con ese maldito rubio el otro día ayudaba mucho a que respetara mi promesa.

El móvil suena en la mesita de noche y me apresuro a cogerlo para no despertar a Kat. Es Liam. Descuelgo y atiendo. Llamaba para comunicarme algunos detalles de la investigación y confirmar las citas para realizar las pruebas. Era una gran noticia, una de las que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo a que se producirse.

Concluyo con la conversación quedando en vernos luego y al dejar el móvil de nuevo en la mesita me vuelvo hacia mi mujer. Plácidamente dormida, toqué suavemente su mejilla para que abriese los ojos. Como siempre ni puto caso, pero al besarle se desperezó.

- Es muy temprano, amor. ¿ Que pasa?.- gruñe.

- Tengo buenas noticias.-

- Es del laboratorio?-

- Si. Nos han dado cita.-

- Para cuando?.-

- Liam tiene que confirmarlo. Pero creo que para mañana.-

- Oh, mi amor. Enhorabuena...- se me tira encima exaltada.- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Vas a lograr un milagro medico y cambiaras la vida de millones de personas. Incluso las nuestras. Eres mi héroe.- succiona mis labios e introduce su sensual lengua hasta mi garganta.

Terminamos de una larga ducha y frente al espejo nos preparamos para comenzar con el estresante día. Khaterine insistía en que bajara con ella a desayunar. Pero eso significaba encontrarme a Elena en la cocina preparando café y aun no estaba preparado para permanecer mas de media hora con ella en el mismo habitáculo.

- No se. Me da la sensación de que te pasa algo. Le he preguntado a ella y solo me ha dicho que desde que llegaste de Washington no te has mostrado muy interesado.- me dice como si nada arreglándose mientras el pelo.

- Acaso está molesta?.- la parte mas egoísta de mi deseaba que así fuera.

- Para nada. Ademas...- sonríe picara y me mira.- Me ha contado que el otro día quedó con Matty ojitos azules. La trajo a casa y todo...-

- Me parece bien.- respondo conciso y algo brusco. Lo ultimo que quiero es escuchar los detalles.- Es que entre tanto trabajo no me queda tiempo y prefiero reservar las fuerzas que me quedan para mi mujer.- envuelvo su cintura con mis brazos para traerla a mi.

No quiero hablar de Elena, no quiero pensar en como se olvida de mi con otro. Me lanzo al cuello de Katherine y la hago mía de nuevo. Debo sacarla de mi puta cabeza y es la única manera que encuentro para hacerlo...

Sin ningún tipo de inconveniente pude salir de la casa y antes de dirigirme al laboratorio, decido dar un rodeo. Aparcando delante de la casa de Enzo, pago al taxista y camino hasta la puerta. Llevo toda la semana sin hablarle, no atendía a sus llamadas y hasta pasé de su visita de ayer. Pero ya hoy estaba de mejor humor para perdonarlo. Eso sí, no le pasaré ni una mas.

Toqué y la puerta se abrió, pero para mi sorpresa no era Enzo quien me recibió.

- Caroline?.-

La sonrisa inicial de ella se convirtió en seriedad y sus ojos se achinaron de repente.

- Tú...- levanto su dedo acusador.- Eres un hijo de la gran puta.- amenazante, me hizo que caminar un paso para atrás.

- Que pasa, barbie?.- Enzo hizo acto de presencia.- Damon!.-

- Eso digo yo. Que pasa aquí?.- repetí yo con asombro.

- Que qué pasa?.- espeta furiosa mientras Enzo la agarra antes de que venga a por mi.- Eres un imbecil, Salvatore. No quiero que te acerques mas a Elena, me has entendido?. O le contaré a tu queridisima mujer los cuernos que tiene.-

- Vale, vale, vale...- pone paz entre los dos.- Tratemos esto como personas civilizadas.- propone calmándola un poco.

Pasamos a la casa y para que la furia de Caroline disminuyera se la llevó a la cocina. Yo aun seguía alucinado por encontrármela aquí y esperaba en el salón impaciente porque Enzo me explicase. Unos minutos después mi amigo vuelve y dicharachero se sienta a mi lado.

- Oye, tío. Perdona por lo del otro día.- se disculpa arrepentido.- A partir de ahora respetaré tu decisión y no te diré mas nada. Pero no quiero que estemos enfadados.-

- Gracias. Yo tampoco.- chocamos los puños para sellar la paz.- Y me vas a contar ahora que te traes con la rubia?. Estáis juntos?.- fui al grano.

- Bueno, aun es muy pronto para hablar de eso, pero...- se aproxima y mira por si viene Caroline.- Creo que estoy enamorado.- dice en un tono bajo.

- Espera, qué?.-

La envidia me corroe porque sea capaz de decirlo con tanta facilidad.

- Si tío. Es un poco niñata y le pierda la boca, pero tiene las cosas claras. Y su carácter...- ríe con jubilo.- me vuelve loco. Quise prohibirme a mi mismo sentir algo por ella, pero desde la primera vez que la vi...- rememora llevando sus ojos al cielo- ...ya me enganchó. -

Parecía estar en una nube, nunca había visto a mi amigo así. Ni con Sage, y mira que la quería.

- Supongo que me alegro por ti.-

- Hazlo, porque soy muy feliz. El único problema es que tengo que ir despacio. Suele asustarse con mucha facilidad cuando le hablo de sentimientos.-

- No creo que ese sea vuestro único problema. Las reglas de la comunidad no permite relaciones entre empleados.-

- Le dijo la sarten al cazo.- ironiza - Tampoco se permiten relaciones entre cliente y empleado. Y bueno...- suelta en una indirecta señalándome.

- Está bien. Pero si mi padre se llega a enterar estaréis despedidos.- le advierto.

- Tranqui, si ni siquiera está en la cuidad. Como se va enterar?. Ademas, Caroline está pensando en dejar la comunidad y buscarse otra cosa.-

- Y eso?.-

- Pues ya que Elena pretende irse, ella quiere acompañarla.-

- Se va ir?.-

Todas mis alarmas se encendieron.

- Bueno Damon, es normal. Le dijiste que la despedirías.-

- Y tu como lo sabes?.-

- Pues...ya sabes que las chicas se lo cuentan todo.- se pone nervioso.- Aparte, Elena tampoco puede permanecer en un sitio donde no la quieren. Y tampoco creo que verte todos los días le ayude a superar lo que siente.-

Tiene toda la razón, pero eso no quita que duela pensar que la voy a perder definitivamente.

Concluimos con la conversación cuantito que Caroline aparece por el salón portando unas bebidas. Con otra actitud mas apacible, me ofrece el vaso.

- No he encontrado mata ratas.- dice forzando una sonrisa.

Acabo con mi bebida lo mas rápido posible y me despido de la parejita. Como esperaba, Car ni se molesto en mirarme y Enzo quedó en llamarme.

En dirección al trabajo iba mirando por la ventana del coche sopesando la idea de que algún día Elena se marchara. Pensar en que se acerca el momento de decirle adiós y que yo tengo la llave para poder evitarlo me atormenta tortuosamente. Gracias a Dios la vibración del móvil retumba dentro de mi chaqueta y me saca del desconsuelo. La presión que se aloja en mi pecho se desinfla como un globo y atiendo la llamada como forma de distracción.

- Si?.-

- Hola hijo. Como estás?.-

- Papá!.- la mañana iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.- Bien. Y tú?. Estás ya en el país?.-

- Acabo de llegar y me gustaría ver a mi primogénito.-

- Ahora no puedo. Tengo que ir al laboratorio, pero te recojo para almorzar.-

- Seguro que puedes retrasar un par de horas tu trabajo para venir a ver a tu viejo.- hace uso de su poder de convicción y accedo sin remedio.

Han pasado varios meses y yo también lo he echado de menos.

Otra vez desvío mi camino y en una hora me planto en la comunidad después de llamar a Liam para comunicarle mi retraso. Entro al edificio y pasando por recepción, observo un gran revuelo en los mostradores. Los empleados estaban atacados por la visita tan inesperada de mi padre. Y no es para menos. Es el mejor hombre que te puedes echar a la cara, pero es estricto en sus negocios como el solo.

Voy hasta la planta de las oficinas y en la sala de reuniones avisto tras la cristalera a mi padre dando una charla a todos de la junta. Mientras espero a que termine no me percato que Enzo se pone a mi lado y me sobresalta cuando lo veo.

- Joder tío!.- me llevo la mano al pecho.- De donde has salido?.-

- Iba a empezar con mi clase y me enterado que tu padre está aquí. Si es que tengo que callarme mas a menudo.- entona preocupado.

- Ahora vas a tener que mantener distancia con tu amorcito.- le aconsejo en una risa.- Por lo menos en el trabajo.-

- Que mierda...- lamenta.- No me malinterpretes. Adoro a tu padre, pero como me pille...-

- Por cierto. Donde te la has dejado?.-

En realidad lo que me interesaba saber si Elena estaba por aquí.

- Ha ido a clases de baile. Ya le quedará poco para salir.-

El que salió de la sala nada mas verme fue mi padre y vino hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos.

- Hijo mio!- a carcajada limpia me achuchó con fuerzas.

- Que pasa, viejo?.-

- Guiseppe.-

- Hola Enzo.- a el también le da otro.- Como estáis muchachos?.-

Antes de contestarle Klaus interrumpió acercándose hasta nosotros para hablar con mi padre. Todas mis ganas de seguir aquí desparecen nada mas verle el careto.

- Damon, que alegría verte...- saluda efusivo y claramente con falsedad también.- Es bueno saber que te preocupas por lo menos en venir a ver a tu padre.- soltó bromista, pero a mi no me hizo ni puñetera gracia.

- Por supuesto. No iba a venir a verte a ti, no?.- con mi sarcasmo lo dejé callado y provocó que Enzo emitiera una pequeña risa.

- Vale ya, muchachos.- intercede mi padre.- Que quieres Mickelson?.-

Sabe perfectamente que no nos llevamos. No desde que lo puso al mando de la empresa. Para mi siempre ha sido un puto mantenido y un bueno para nada. Igual que su hermanito Kol. Son como dos garrapatas chupa sangres que se aprovechan del buen corazón de mi padre.

- Me gustaría enseñarle los progresos que hemos hecho en su ausencia.- abrió una carpeta para mostrarle unos papales.

Que cara mas dura tiene. Progresos dice... Si ha estado haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo. Menos mal que ya se le acaba el cuento.

Mientras el viejo estaba entretenido en todas las sarta de tonterías que le contaba Klaus, Enzo y yo escuchamos alboroto proveniente del patio interior del edificio . Ambos nos miramos extrañados.

- Es Taylor Swift lo que está sonando?.- me pregunta como si yo supiese quien es.

- Vamos.-

Abandonamos las oficinas y recorrimos el largo pasillo hasta uno de los balcones . Miramos para abajo y unas cuantas chicas bailaban y cantaban al lado de una radio. Eran las que estaban causando todo el revuelo. Capitaneadas como no por Caroline.

- La madre que la parió.- espetó Enzo tan estupefacto como yo.

La rubia animó a Elena acompañarlas, y uniéndose a ellas tomó la voz cantante en la coreografía. Sus movimientos compaginados con lo de sus compañeras llamaban la atencion de los otros empleados y pronto se vieron vitoreadas por todos ellos. Por si fuera poco el diminuto top que llevaba dejando su vientre plano al descubierto y esas mallas deportivas pegadas a sus esbeltas piernas estimuló todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Verla así de risueña me encantaba, pero sufría porque no fuese yo el culpable de su dicha.

- Esas chicas son increíbles.- decía orgulloso Enzo.- No me lo negaras...-

- No...-

Como iba a negarlo cuando no podía apartar mis ojos de ella?. Si con tan solo un movimiento, un gesto o el sonido de su risa hace olvidar cualquier propósito que tenga en la vida.

- ¿ Que jaleo es este?.- apareció mi padre por la espalda.

- Papá, ahm...- no sabia como explicarlo.

- Son chicas de la clase de Kol.- estuvo rápido Enzo.

- Ahora impartimos clases de baile?.-

- Eso pregúntaselo aquí al que lo maneja todo. Supongo que le tenia que buscar algún oficio a su hermano. - le echo las culpas a Klaus que venia tras él.

- Ya, pero no le he dado permiso para que practiquen en el patio. Para eso tienen el salón de actos.-

- Mejor bajemos y sepamos lo que pasa.- ordena mi padre confuso.

Oh, oh... alguien se va meter en problemas...

* * *

**POV Elena**

Estábamos sentadas en los bancos del patio central de la comunidad parloteando sobre la magistral clase de Kol con algunas de nuestras compañeras cuando de repente mi mejor y chalada amiga no puede evitar animarse cuando escucha a Taylor Swift en la radio que utilizábamos para las clases. Involucró a unas cuantas chicas más y repitiendo la coreografía que habíamos realizado hace unos días, se pusieron a bailar y cantar.

Yo solo quería cambiarme de ropa de una vez y volver a la casa para darme una purificante ducha, pero en vez de eso me dejé convencer y sin darme cuenta ya estaba metida en el tumulto moviendo mis pies al ritmo de la música. Gracias a eso pude olvidar por unos segundos a la persona que ocupa todo el tiempo mis pensamientos. Bailar era el mejor remedio contra la depresión que estaba sufriendo por no tenerlo a mi lado. Y como dice la canción:

`` Cariño, solamente voy a sacudírmelo´´

Cantamos la letra a todo pulmón mientras las chicas nos seguían, pronto nos vimos rodeadas por un corrillo de gente que no paraba de dar palmas. Esto era una autentica locura, pero acaso la vida no lo es?.

Al terminar un atronador aplauso con silbidos entremezclados hizo darnos cuenta de la que habíamos liado.

- Madre mía.- reía a carcajadas la rubia poniéndose colorada.

- Gracias, gracias...- hice una reverencia al espontaneo publico.

Después de la tormenta, o mas bien después del terremoto de mi amiga, llega la calma. Fui a su abrazo mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, pero un intenso murmullo provocó que nos separásemos.

Un hombre ya mayor, de unos 60 años mas o menos y una férrea expresión se acercaba hasta nosotras. Con una comitiva tras él, Klaus permanecía a su derecha y a su izquierda Damon acompañado de Enzo nos observaban con seriedad. Su rostro no dirá nada, pero sus preciosos ojos me reclaman. La radiografía de arriba abajo que me hace es una buena prueba de ello.

Mis compis pronto se pusieron firmes y Caroline y yo las imitamos. Supongo que será uno de los peces gordo porque entonces no entiendo la presencia de Damon aquí. Al quedarse todo el mundo en absoluto silencio lo comprendí. Es su padre... Oh, mierda!

- Buenas tardes, señoritas.- saludó con toda amabilidad.- Muchas de ustedes no me conocen. Soy Guiseppe Salvatore. Dueño de la comunidad.-

Le devolvimos unánimemente todas el saludo y esperamos a la riña como si estuviésemos en el colegio y el profesor nos pillara en una travesura.

- Chicas, esto es una empresa formal y no es apropiado este tipo de comportamientos.- asombrosamente su tono no era de reproche.- Para eso tenéis el salón de actos.-

- Si, señor.- respondimos avergonzadas.

- Dicho esto...- sonriente, se cruza de brazos.- Me gustaría que repitieseis este numerito en la fiesta de navidad. Falta poco, así que seguid practicando.- nos anima.

Vaya... ahora se de donde ha sacado Damon su cordialidad. Porque a pesar de ser un hombre que impone de un principio, luego es todo fachada .

Como si estuviésemos en el ejercito, nos permite romper filas y las chicas se dispersan, pero Caroline y yo permanecimos en el sitio. No porque quisiera estar parada ante este señor, si no porque me he quedado completamente hipnotizada en Damon. Eran muchos días sin tenerlo delante, sin cruzar palabra alguna y me estaba matando lentamente. Mi esperanzas pasaban porque el se siéntese igual.

- Nos vamos, Elena?- me saca Caroline de mi pompa.

- Ahm, si...-

Cuando retiro contacto visual y sigo a mi amiga veo por el rabillo del ojo como me corta el paso inesperadamente.

- Un momento...- se pone frente a mi- Papá, me gustaría presentarte a Elena.-

Vaya, esto no lo esperaba y pronto mis nervios se manifiestan. Eso y su cercanía hacían que mi corazón palpitase aceleradamente. Me obligue a sonreír y apaciguando el temblor de mi mano se la ofrezco a Guiseppe.

- Ella es ...- hizo una pausa y pronuncia costosamente.- ... la asistenta de nuestra casa.-

Me fastidió que me presentara así, pero claro tampoco podía hacerlo de otra manera.

- Oh, un placer señorita...- esperó a que le dijera mi apellido.

- Gilbert.-

- Un placer, señorita Gilbert.- besó mis nudillos.

- Igualmente, señor Salvatore.-

- Supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto jovencita. Ahora si me disculpan, tenemos que seguir con nuestro recorrido. Damon vienes?.-

- Claro.- me echa un ultimo vistazo antes de retirarse.

Enzo se quedo con nosotras y aguardó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para hablar.

- Menudos movimientos barbie.- decía divertido.- Ya se lo que le voy a pedir a papá Noel. Un ángel como tú. -

Caroline lo golpea amistosamente. Ver para creer. Hace unos días que se mataban y ahora son un remanso de paz.

- Odio cuando te pones así de moñas.- resopló la rubia- Dios!, creí que nos iba a despedir.-

- Os habéis acojonado, eh?.-

- Pues si.-

- El viejo es estricto a veces, pero en el fondo es un cacho pan. Gracias a él tengo una carrera y un trabajo. Es como un segundo padre para mi.-

- Se le nota muy humilde.- añadí.

- Es que son humildes. Todo esto lo creo Guiseppe de la nada con la ayuda de sus hijos.-

- Y porque Damon renunció a sucederle?.- Car me quito la pregunta de la boca.

- Porque Katherine lo convenció de que esto no tenia futuro. Ser dueño de una agencia de limpieza no es para estar muy orgulloso en la gran élite de New York. Por supuesto Damon no le dijo eso a su padre. Simplemente se excusó en que tenia expectativas mas alta.-

- Y por eso se metió en medicina?.- continué yo con el interrogatorio.

- Si te digo la verdad no tengo idea. Damon adoraba la comunidad y siempre quiso dirigirla. Guiseppe lo preparó para ello, pero nos sorprendió a todos cuando renunció. No sabia que le gustase tanto la medicina y mucho menos la experimental. En pocos años se sacó la carrera y los proyectos le llovían al ser yerno de Los Pretova.-

Cada vez que me enteraba algo nuevo de Damon mas confundida estaba. Por todo lo que Enzo cuenta, Khaterine siempre lo ha estado manejando a su antojo, pero es que a mi nunca me ha dado esa sensación. Necesito mas información ya que todo esto me recuerda a que no conozco mucho de su pasado.

- Cual crees que fue el motivo?.- pregunté intrigada y ansiosa por saber más.

- Pues...-

Enzo no terminó de contestarme al escuchar como me llamaban a lo lejos. Era Matt y vino corriendo hasta nosotros. Quitandose la gorra de chófer de la cabeza, eufórico me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te he visto. Has estado increible!.-

- Gracias Matt.-

La rubia carraspea.

- Tú también Car. Hola Enzo.-

- Que tal, Donovan?.-

- Bien. Oye Elena, puedo llamarte para quedar algún día y tomar un café o ir al cine?. Me la pasé muy bien la otra vez y se que ahora el señor Salvatore anda por aquí y podemos meternos en problemas, pero de verdad que me gustaría quedar contigo.-

Mire a mis amigos y aunque parezca increible ambos asintieron. Han encontrado un punto en el que ahora concuerdan. Eso es bueno.

- Claro!.- acepté sin estar muy ilusionada.

Pero ese era el plan. Acercarme lo suficiente para darle celos a Damon y llevar a cabo el favor a Katherine. Con mucho cuidado porque caminaba por una delgada linea y lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño a Matt.

Enzo se ofreció a llevarnos mientras en el coche le explicaba a Caroline lo cuidadosos que tenían que ser con su ``relación´´ para que no los descubriesen. Esa norma era una de las pocas cosas que Guiseppe llevaba a raja tabla. Mi amiga opinaba que era una norma estúpida ya que todos en la agencia estaban liados con todos. En el argot de la calle eso se llamaría un puterío.

Me dejó a mi primero y por fin llegué a casa con un gran agotamiento mental. Tenia un día duro por delante, hoy me tocaba limpiar el puñetero espejo de la habitacion principal y encima no podía pedirle ayuda a Damon porque hasta la noche no regresaba. Osea, no tenia pajolera idea de como subirme allí arriba.

Voy hasta la cocina para meterme en mi estudio y me pego un susto de mil demonios cuando veo a un chico rubio cocinando en los fogones. De espaldas, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que escuchaba música a través de unos cascos y entretenido en mover la comida de las cacerolas, me acerqué a tocarle un par de veces en el hombro. Se giró y rápidamente me muestra todos sus dientes en una esplendida sonrisa.

- Up!, perdona.- se quita los cascos- Espero no haberte asustado.-

- Demasiado tarde. Quien es usted?.-

- Uhhhh, demasiado formal eso de usted. No me hagas sentir un viejo, si tendremos la misma edad.-

- No ha contestado a mi pregunta.-

- Soy el famoso Stefan. El hermano de Damon. Tú seras la asistenta, no?.- antes de ofrecer la mano se la limpia en los pantalones.

- Elena.- se la estrecho y como su padre besa mis nudillos.

- Un autentico placer, Elena.-

- Lo mismo digo, Stefan.-

- Y bien, Elena...- hace hincapié en mi nombre repitiéndolo.- Te apetece almorzar conmigo?.-

Su desparpajo y la intensa mirada con la que me repasaba hizo ruborizarme. Igualito que el hermano, abusaba de sus hermosos ojos para seducir.

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Es de noche y abandono el laboratorio para volver a casa. Cargado de trabajo, mañana ya terminaré con los deberes de hoy, pero ahora estoy agotado y solo me apetece descansar.

Nada mas plantar el pie en la entrada y dejar el maletín con mi abrigo encima del recibidor oigo unas carcajadas provenientes de la cocina. Una de ellas era la de Elena, pero la otra era de un hombre que no reconocí. Será Matt?. Se lo habrá traído aquí en nuestra ausencia?. A no... eso no lo pienso permitir. Este cabrón tiene que salir de mi casa ya!.

Entro a la cocina apresurado y lo que me encuentro me tranquiliza bastante. Bueno, a medias porque ver a mi hermanito tonteando con Elena y dándole a probar con la cuchara de madera la comida mientras se reían no me hacia ninguna gracia.

- Buenas noches.- interrumpo con dureza para cortarles el rollo.

- Buenas noches.- respondió Elena tomando distancia con mi hermano.

- Damon!.- Stefan por fin se apartó de ella para venir hasta mi y abrazarme.

Yo lo recibo algo frío. Me alegra tenerlo en la cuidad y lo quiero, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que ha fijado su objetivo en Elena y eso no me gusta nada. Ella por su parte no levanta la vista de lo que fuese que removía en la olla.

- Que haces aquí?.- me pareció lo mas extraño del mundo que se dejara caer por mi casa.

- Es que no me he resistido a visitarte.-

- Llevas mucho rato esperándome?.-

- Pues vine almorzar contigo porque creí que estarías metido en ese sótano trabajando, pero no encontré a nadie. Por suerte apareció Elena para hacerme compañía.- le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

- No hacia falta que te molestases. Yo iba a ir mañana a la mansión.-

- No es ninguna molestia. Ademas he pasado una tarde la mar de divertida. Esta chica vale millones hermano.- bromea para hacerla reír.

Cuando lo consigue, la paciencia se me agota.

- Por que no cenamos mejor fuera tú y yo?.- le propongo por tal de mantener sus intenciones a raya.

- Donde están tus modales, cabezón?. Elena y yo llevamos dos horas preparando la cena. Seria muy feo dejarle la comida tirada.- se negó en rotundo.

Me calló la boca y tuve que aguantar que me pasara los vasos para ponerlos en la mesa. El tío estaba decidido a seducirla y no se cortaba el pelo en coquetear delante de mis narices.

- Y dime Elena...- la ayudo a servir la comida en los platos.- Tienes novio?.-

Lo mato...

- Hombre, pero quien tenemos aquí!- exclama Katherine llegando a la cocina.- Otro Salvatore en la casa. Que Dios nos coja confesada.- se santigua chistosa.

- Cuñadita!- fue Stefan hasta ella para saludarla con dos besos.

- Hola Elena.-

- Hola, Kat...-

- Hola mi amor.- concluye en mi con un pico en los labios.- Que alegría tener a la familia de regreso. Os quedáis definitivamente?.-

- Ya quieres que nos vayamos, cuñada?.- le devolvió con sorna.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y frente a mi se posicionó Elena. Sirviéndose en el plato, se puso a comer en silencio. Apenas participaba en la conversación y solo atendía cuando Stefan o Katherine le preguntaban algo. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a observarla. He dicho que me encanta como mastica?. Me pasé así toda la cena.

Contemplándola con disimulo, una de las veces me pilló, y al encontrarme con sus redondos y cándidos ojos curvó levemente los labios regalándome una media sonrisa. Aparté la vista rapidamente. Se que si me quedo unos segundos mas mirándola voy a claudicar y empezaré a preguntarme porque no consigo o no quiero buscar una explicación lógica a estos extraños sentimientos que nacen en mi interior. Mierda, es que me siento totalmente intimidado por ella. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Damon?... acojonado por una guapisima e inteligente chica de veinte años.

Estaba en plena reflexión cuando de repente noto como algo roza mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa y pegué un brinco que casi tira las todas cosas.

- Damon!.- Kat se asusta.- Que te ha pasado?.-

- Eh?.- me asombré que preguntara. Pensé que era ella quien me tocó.- Ahm... nada.-

Pronto planté mi mirada en Elena que se aguantaba la risa apretando los labios.

- Joder hermanito con los espasmos.- se queja Stefan.

Gracias a Dios ninguno se enteró de nada.

Volvemos a la normalidad y Stefan entretiene a Katherine hablándole de los estudios de empresariales que esta cursando en la universidad. Pasado unos minuto se vuelve a repetir lo sucedido, siento un cálido pie rozando mi rodilla y esta vez no me asustaría ni brincaría. Ahora me intrigaba saber hasta donde llegaría con este perverso jueguecito.

Nos miramos, con los ojos bien clavados en el otro y por un momento creí arder en llamas. Un calor abrasador bajaba desde mi cabeza hasta la entrepierna cuando noto como desliza con sutileza su pie por el interior de mi muslo. Lo que Elena se había propuesto era matarme, no tenia otro nombre y por si fuera poco su atrevimiento me pone a cien.

Tengo que parar esto como sea o voy a explotar. Capturo el pie con la mano y sintiéndolo mucho se lo bajo para que se detenga. Mi hermano estaba presente, mi mujer estaba presente y si seguía así se iban a dar cuenta.

Volvió a su seriedad y se concentró de nuevo en el plato. Me dolía hacerla sufrir, pero era lo mejor para ella.

- Pufffff- resopla Stefan- Estoy lleno.- se echa en el respaldo de la silla.- Está todo muy bueno, Elena.-

- Si, Elena. Eres una fantástica cocinera.- lo secundaba Kat.

Como yo no dije nada, Stefan me dio un golpe para que reaccionara.

- Si, estaba rica.- respondí de inmediato.

- Gracias.-

- Bueno, por que no nos tomamos el postre fuera?.- plantea mi hermano divertido.

- Ufff, que va.- declina Kat.- Damon y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano por la mañana.- me agarra de la mano.

- Vale- hizo una mueca disgustado.- Y tú Elena, que me dices?.-

- Es muy tarde, Stefan.- contesté yo.

- Tarde para vosotros que sois unos viejos.-

Ya me está sacando de mis casillas. En eso es todo un experto.

- Bah!, déjalos Damon.- intercede mi mujer.- A mi no me importa. Si a ella le aparece...- dio su consentimiento.

Todos permanecimos atentos a la decisión de Elena. Cohibida ante tanta expectación, los colores empezaron a subirsele.

- Ahm...Si a ustedes os parece bien, por mi vale.- aceptó para mi disgusto. Por supuesto que no me parecía nada bien.- Pero tengo que recoger todo y cambiarme.-

- Ole!.- saltó de su asiento Stefan- Tú tranqui que ya lo recojo yo mientras tú te arreglas, preciosa.-

- Que monos...- dijo Kat como si presenciara la mejor escena romántica de la historia.- Yo me voy a dormir ya. Pasároslo bien.- se despide de ellos.- Y a ti mi amor te espero arriba. No tardes.- antes de irse me obsequia con un profundo y húmedo beso.

Elena se levanta tras ella y con confianza le pone una mano en el hombro a Stefan.

- Vuelvo en quince minutos.-

- Perfecto.-

Se fue hasta su estudio sin ni siquiera darme las buenas noches. Ese beso la había lastimado, pero mas me dolía a mi que saliera con mi hermano.

- Eres el mejor, Damon. Menudo bellezón has metido en tu casa.-

Lo miré de mala gana y con eso ya se lo dije todo.

- Que te pasa?. Desde que me has visto estas como a la defensiva y encima me da la sensación de que el ambiente está como cargado. No te alegras verme?.-

- No es eso.- me muerdo la lengua.

- Entonces?.-

Por un instante tengo ganas de decirle de todo. Desde que es un constante dolor de muelas hasta que ni se le ocurra tocar a Elena o le rompo la cara. Pero mejor me callo.

- Hasta mañana Stefan.- me levanto.

- Espera!. Es que acaso te molesta que salga con Elena?.-

- Que?. Por que me iba a importar eso en absoluto?.- me hago el ofendido.

- Porque te gusta.- me suelta como la gran obviedad.- Y no te juzgo.-

- No digas gilipolleces. Es guapa, pero nada mas.-

- Vale. Entonces no te importa que le pida salir?. Me parece que es muy interesante.-

- Lo que mas me importa ahora es como Rose se va tomar la noticia de que estás aquí. Y para colmo sales con una de sus pacientes.-

Se queda pensativo y frunce el ceño. Al nombrarle a mi amiga sus ánimos se esfuman.

- Que corta rollos eres!.- espeta furioso y me deja de hablar para ponerse a recoger.

Me largue de la cocina y subí a mi habitacion. Pasaba olímpicamente de ver como se marchaban los dos juntitos como la gran parejita feliz. Era asqueroso y crispaba mis nervios. Entré en el cuarto y Katherine ya estaba en pijama tapándose con la sabana. Me saluda con sus dedos y abre el lado de mi cama.

- Ya se han ido?.-

- No lo se. - me voy desvistiendo.

- Que fuerte. Elena con tu hermano. Esa chica cada día me sorprende más. Y parecía ingenua...-

- No van hacer nada, Kat.- le aseguro o mas bien me repito yo a mi mismo.- Stefan aun quiere a Rose.-

- Tu hermano es un ligón. Solo hay que leer alguna revista de cotilleos para saberlo.-

- Él no es así.-

- No era así. Pero la gente cambia. Y bueno, admitamoslo, Elena y él pegan.-

- Elena te pega con cualquier tío.- me echo en la cama.

- Pues sí y ahora tiene a dos para elegir. Estoy orgullosa de ella.- se recuesta a mi lado.- Bueno, durmamos algo. Mañana es un día importante. Te quiero.- recibo un beso y se gira para darme la espalda.

Gracias a Dios que Katherine estaba cansadisima, porque no estaba por la labor de acostarme con ella. No cuando estoy pensando en la otra y en los dos imbéciles que la cortejan.

* * *

**POV Elena**

No pasaron mas de dos horas cuando Stefan me dejó en casa. El largo paseo que dimos por Central Park comiendo un helado fue muy fructífero. Nos reímos un montón ya que era un chico muy divertido y aunque un pelin presuntuoso, me respetó en todo momento y no aspiró a mas nada que no fuese charlar. Pude averiguar sobre el pasado de Damon bajo su perspectiva y algunas de las cosas que me contaba eran asombrosas. Como la opinión que tenia sobre el matrimonio de su hermano.

Por lo visto compartía los mismos pensamientos que Enzo respecto a Katherine. A pesar de mostrarle simpatía y algo de cariño, no la terminaba de tragar. Pero optó por fingir cuando un día le mostró su descontento a Damon y este se enfadó. Desde entonces la fantástica relación que ambos tenían se fue enfriando.

Con esto se confirma nuevamente que él siempre la elegirá a ella ante todas las cosas. Antes sus amigos, ante su familia y ...por supuesto antes que a mi.

Estoy haciendo un ridículo espantoso. Voy pisoteando mi orgullo de mi mujer con cada paso que doy y para colmo no tengo el planteamiento de abandonar. Soy tonta por luchar por lo que quiero?. No. Lo soy por creer que está enamorado de mi?. Si.

Ya lo escuchaste Elena. No le importa en absoluto que te vayas con su hermano. Para él eres una cara bonita y poco más. Igual que ya no quiere que lo toques. Te lo ha dejado bien claro cuando te apartado el pie. Es que no te cansas de esta humillación?.

La voz de mi conciencia me acompaña hasta mi estudio y antes de cerrar la puerta alargo el brazo para encender la luz. Antes de que pueda pulsar el interruptor algo me agarra de la muñeca y tira fuertemente para introducirme en la oscuridad del cuarto. Todo pasa muy rápido y solo siento unas manos a mis costados que me empujan contra la puerta provocando que esta se cierre de un portazo. No veía nada y un miedo me invadió. Fui a gritar, pero me detuvieron tapándome la boca.

- Shhhh, soy yo...- susurran cerca de mi oreja.

Oh dios mio... Tranquilizo mi respiración cuando oigo la voz de Damon.

- No chilles por favor...- me pide retirando despacio su mano.

Intento aclimatar mi vista al entorno y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó un poco su rostro.

- Que haces aquí?.-

- No, no lo se...- balbucea.- Yo solo...- acaricia mi mejilla y noto como tiembla.- No podía dormir. Imaginar que Stefan te ha podido besar...- no termina la frase y cierra sus ojos para apoyar su frente con la mía.

- Que quieres, Damon?.- pregunté intimidada y a la vez excitada por su proximidad.

Me moría por besarle ahora mismo, pero tuve que reprimirme. Necesitaba una respuesta.

- Me lo estas poniendo muy difícil, Elena.- roza con mimo nuestras narices.- Y así no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.-

- Y crees que para mi es fácil enterrar estos sentimientos que tengo por ti?.- murmuro abrumada por el olor a perfume que desprendía.

Abre los ojos y la tristeza que vi en ellos me dieron las fuerzas suficientes para sincerarme. Esta vez no se me iba a escapar.

- El no poder decirte lo que siento duele, sabes?.- continuo con la voz quebrada y el se separa unos centímetros.- Duele mucho, tanto que ahoga. Porque te quiero Damon.-

- Elena...- exhala mi nombre y niega con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, vale?. Y si me quieres despedir, hazlo. Pero no voy a guardar esto por mas tiempo.- espeto harta de la situación.

Me sobresalté cuando acortó a toda prisa la poca distancia que había entre los dos y arrinconandome de nuevo contra la puerta atacó mi boca sin piedad. Sin derecho a replica, lo recibo con la misma pasión dejándome llevar por su desenfreno. Todo mi ser lo echaba de menos y rodeo su cuello para hacer mas presión en nuestro contacto. Aunque no conseguí una respuesta a mi declaración, sus hechos me demostraban mas que cualquier palabra que pronunciase. Sentía lo mismo por mi y esta era su forma de manifestarlo. Amándome...


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero compenso con un capi largo y que seguro saciará las ganas de información de algunas ;) .**

**Proseguimos por donde lo dejamos... XDDD **

* * *

**POV Elena.**

- Katherine no sabe que estas aquí?.-

- No.- negó apesadumbrado.

- Esta bien.- le dije para que no se preocupara.

- Por eso me tienes que prometer que no harás ruido...-

Tumbada en la cama, Damon permanecía de rodillas entre medio de mis piernas. Totalmente desnudos y deseosa por que comenzase a tocarme, la esplendida vista de su impresionante virilidad no ayudaba apaciguar la espera.

- Te lo prometo.-

Hubiese respondido que si a todo lo que me pidiese.

- Y que si en algún momento esto te parece incomodo o violento me paras.- exige levantando su dedo.- No me pegas. Recuerdalo.- dobla su sonrisa y empieza con la tortura.

Con su mano agarra mi tobillo izquierdo y lo riega de pequeños besos hasta llegar a los dedos. La sangre me hierve cuando vuelve a bajarlo y con las mismas sabanas me amarra fuertemente al poste de la cama. Repite la misma operación con el derecho hasta dejarme totalmente abierta y expuesta ante él.

- Te necesito así para entrar en ti completamente.-

Con este tipo de comentarios aviva mas las ansias por tenerlo dentro.

- Por favor...- le suplico llamándolo con gestos para que se echara encima.

Gracias a Dios que no tardó y regresó a mis labios. Atrapé sus mejillas con mis manos y las deslizo por su sedoso pelo mientras él pronto se encarga de retirarlas para extender mis brazos y cogerme las muñecas.

- Esto seria mas fácil si tuviera unas esposas por aquí.- dice divertido.- Relájate...- pega nuestros sexos.

Intente centrarme y no pensar en otras cosas que no sea él, yo y sus sátiros comentarios entre estas cuatro paredes... Lo que me sucedió tiene que quedarse en el olvido.

- Y no grites...-

De una dura embestida se introdujo en mi y rapidamente me beso para que no abriera la boca. Mi cuerpo se arqueó irremediablemente ante tal usurpación y quiso retorcerse, pero no podía. Con algo mas de delicadeza Damon se movió con lentitud las siguientes veces y suavizó así rapidamente el dolor.

- Estas bien?.-

- Aha...- ahora lo que quería era más.

Continua con su cometido y aumenta la velocidad conforme nuestros corazones laten al compás. Amo a este hombre y se lo dejo claro un par de veces en un susurro. Como respuesta esconde la cara el la curva de mi cuello y pasa la lengua por mi clavícula. Buena estrategia...Teniendo la boca ocupada no puedes hablar.

La intensidad fue subiendo con la presión que ejercía en mis muñecas hasta que las abandonó para entrelazar nuestros manos. Aun así no tenia posibilidad de movimiento y me moría de ganas por manosear su culo.

Cuando se va acercando al orgasmo siento como clava sus dientes en mi hombro y sin parar de entrar y salir de mi, no sabia si quejarme del mordisco o gritar del gusto. Elijo la segunda opción y alzo un poco la voz cuando alcanzo el clímax entre una mezcla de dolor y euforia. De inmediato tengo la mano de Damon cubriendo mi boca para que cumpla la promesa y ahogo todo lo que puedo mis chillidos. Al parecer eso lo pone mas caliente y en un par de bruscas acometidas más termina en un jadeo mientras sigue perforándome la piel con los colmillos como si fuese un vampiro.

Su cuerpo cae relajado y me libera de su aprisionamiento para separarse un poco y mirarme.

- Te hecho daño?.- preguntó muy preocupado.

- Estoy bien.-

Sale de mi con delicadeza mientras besa mis labios con ternura y levantándose me desata las piernas para por fin poder cerrarlas.

Wow! cuanto me duelen. La tensión a la que se han visto sometidas ha sido brutal a la vez que placentera...

Vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado con una amplia sonrisa y apoya el codo sobre la almohada para sujetar la cabeza. La manera con la que examina mi rostro es de una total adoración y pellizca mi barbilla para atraerme a sus labios.

- Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?.- propone ilusionado.

Pero la mas ilusionada aquí era yo. Que quisiera pasar la noche estando su mujer arriba sin saber nada era una prueba mas de que quiere estar conmigo.

- Claro.-

Pasa su brazo por mi cintura y me da la vuelta para quedar de espaldas. Haciendo la cucharita , me envolvió entre sus músculos y retirando un poco mi cabello me planta un beso en la nuca.

- Voy hacer la cosas bien, Elena. Por los dos. Confía en mi.- me achucha y cubre con la sabana nuestros cuerpos.

El cansancio que tenia en este momento no me permitía alargar mucho la conversación y solamente asentí para caer luego en un profundo sueño.

Al abrir mis ojos ya relucía el sol en el cuarto. No sabia ni la hora, pero poco me importaba. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era mi beso de buenos días.

Palpo con mi mano el otro lado de la cama y solo encuentro el vacío. Rápidamente me reincorporo y no está. Habrá sido todo un sueño?. No, me niego en rotundo. No cuando las sabanas e incluyo yo huelo a él.

Miro el reloj de la mesita y descubro que es bastante tarde. Dios mio!, me he quedado dormida y no les he podido servir el desayuno. Tampoco había hecho mis labores de la casa y para colmo me perdí la clase de Enzo en la comunidad. Bueno, tenia la tarde por delante. No me agobio.

Me pongo manos a la obra y corro al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Antes de meterme en la bañera observo mi reflejo en el espejo y me detengo en el mordisco que me provoco el bruto de mi jefe anoche. No se como me dejé llevar de esa manera. Bueno, si lo se. Deseaba que por una vez no me tratara como la flor delicada que cree que soy.

Su dentadura quedó clavada en la piel y por al rededor asomaba una mancha oscura de lo que seguramente se convertiría en un moraton. Aunque la herida no era profunda, escocia un poco...

Al vestirme evito problemas enredando un pañuelo a mi cuello. Katherine no puede ver esto porque rapidamente se dará cuenta de que fue su marido y si Damon no le ha dicho nada, yo menos.

Meto los platos de la cena de ayer en el lavavajillas y limpio por hacer algo y estar entretenida. No quería pasarme todo el día llorando por los rincones hasta que mi hombre apareciese por la puerta. Ademas, con la visita de Stefan no pude limpiar a amorcito, o lo que es lo mismo, el puñetero espejo del techo. Así que me toca hoy.

Me armo de valor y pienso en como voy a subirme allí arriba. Ya se que tienen dicho que no lo haga sola, pero tampoco puedo esperar eternamente a que Damon me ayude.

Cojo los productos que me hacen falta y camino hacia la escalera para subir a las habitaciones. De repente el timbre del ascensor suena antes de que pise el primer escalón. Que raro, el conserje no me avisado de que subía nadie...

Asomo la cabeza para ver quien puede ser y rezo por que sea Damon. Por fis, por fis, por fis!

Las puertas se abren y mis deseos se hacer realidad. Vestido de traje y corbata, no podía estar mas bueno. Casi me caigo de la impresión, pero me agarré fuertemente a la pared. Creí que no lo vería hasta la noche, pero está aquí!.

Sale al recibidor y con toda elegancia deja el maletín en el suelo y luego se desanuda la corbata. Sin percatarse de mi presencia me dejo ver saliendo de mi escondite y por fin se da cuenta.

- Hola.- se aproxima a mi.

- Hola.-

El cosquilleo en el estomago hace activar mis nervios y me paso el flequillo tras la oreja. Oh, por dios, la incertidumbre me está matando.

- Vas muy guapo.-

- Ahm, si. Es que tenia una cita importante.- se desabrocha la chaqueta.

- Es verdad. Como te ha ido?.-

- Muy bien. Todo esta saliendo bien.- fue escueto.

Como todo lo relacionado con su trabajo.

- Creí que pasarías todo el día fuera.-

- Ya, yo también.- esboza una sonrisa.- Pero me acordé de una señorita a la que he dejado esta mañana sola en su cama. - entona sarcástico y sutilmente se va acercando.- Y venia a pedirle perdón.- mete la mano dentro de la chaqueta y saca un pequeño ramos de flores.

Madre mía...La mandíbula se desencaja y no puedo cerrarla. En serio es para mi?.

- No sabia cuales te gustaban, así que compré cinco diferente por si alguna acertaba.- se excusa divertido entregándomelas.

- No se que decir.- las recibo a punto de llorar.

- Pues me gustaría que dijeras algo.-

- Si te digo que te quiero te asustarás?.-

Suelta una carcajada y suspira hondo antes de venir a besarme.

- No, Elena Gilbert. Puedes decírmelo cuantas veces quieras.-

Salto a sus brazos y vuelvo a sus labios. Siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando estoy a su lado y que nadie puede impedirme conseguir lo que quiero.

Al tomar distancia su alegría se ve empañada cuando observa el pañuelo de mi cuello. Deshaciéndose de él, chista con lamento cuando ve la herida.

- No es nada.-

- Lo siento Elena. Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención hacerte daño, pero no pude controlarme.-

- Estoy bien.- le digo para que no se preocupe.

Lo ultimo que quiero es que sienta que hicimos algo malo, porque no es así.

- No tiene buena pinta.- me examina con detalle.

- De verdad, estoy bien.- le repito y tapo la herida con la mano para que no la mire mas.

- Hay que curarla o se te va infectar. Déjame que lo haga.- se empecina al retirar mi mano.

- Vale. Buscaré el botiquín.- revuelvo mis ojos por tanta exageración.

Me giro para ir a la cocina y antes de dar un paso me detiene.

- Espera. Lo tengo yo en el sótano.-

Va hasta el hueco de la escalera e introduce el código para abrir la puerta. Yo me quedo parada esperando a que bajara y lo trajera, pero sus intenciones fueron otras.

- Vienes?.-

- Quieres que baje ahí?.- el tono que utilizo muestran el miedo que le tengo a ese maldito cuarto.

- Si. Me gustaría enseñarte parte de lo que hago.-

Llevo tiempo preguntándome que es exactamente lo que hace y ahora no voy a desaprovecharlo.

- Vale.-

Me ofrece la mano para bajar por las escaleras y llegamos hasta unas puertas de cristal. Unas luces blancas parpadeantes se encendieron solas e iluminaron un amplio complejo con la suficiente capacidad para albergar un ultra moderno laboratorio. En una de las esquinas tenia un despacho totalmente equipado donde amontonaba carpetas sin ningún orden, tres pantallas de ordenadores, vitrinas llenas de probetas, varias neveras con lo que parecía ser muestras, instrumental medico, una zona de aislamiento y muchos microscopios.

Alucinada ante tal descubrimiento, me entró mas curiosidad si cabe. Que investigaba para tener un laboratorio así debajo de casa?.

- No estarás creando alguna enfermedad mortal, no?.-

Le saco una risa y me invita a pasar.

- No las creo.- me rectifica.- Las estudio y si puedo encontrarles una cura mucho mejor.-

Paseamos mientras me lo enseña todo.

- Como cuales?.-

- Pues según las que crea el gobierno que puedan ser un riesgo para la población.-

- Trabajas para el gobierno?.-

- Digamos que son los que financian mis investigaciones, si.- vacila sin darle la mas mínima importancia.

- Vaya...- dije estupefacta.

- Aunque no solo trabajo para ellos. También tengo mi investigación propia.-

- Tanto te gusta la medicina?.-

- Me gusta ayudar a la gente.- respondió conciso y abrió un armario para sacar el botiquín.

- Y que es lo que estas haciendo ahora?.-

Deja las cosas encima de una de las mesas y acerca un taburete para que me siente.

- Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al contarte estas cosas y a los del gobierno no les gusta la gente que se va de la lengua.- comenta con humor.

- Y porque me traes aquí si vas a meterte en problemas?.-

- Sienta anda...- elude mi pregunta y se pone a empapar el algodón en alcohol.

Tomo asiento, pero sin apartar la vista de él. Cuando se dispone a echarme la cabeza a un lado y curarme, arqueo mis cejas y pongo mis ojitos de cachorro apaleado para que conteste.

- Vaaale.- claudica a regañadientes.- Te he traído porque quiero que compruebes que no tengo un secadero de cadáveres en el sótano.- bromea y se gana un manotazo por mi parte.- Ahora en serio...- hace una pausa dubitativo.- Quiero estar contigo.-

- Damon...- lo nombro en un sollozo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando estas palabras...

- Pero...- frunce el ceño.-... no quiero engañarte, Elena. Estoy confuso y necesito tiempo. Porque haga lo que haga alguna de las dos sufrirá.-

Entiendo su postura, esto no es fácil para nadie y mucho menos para él. Dejar a la persona con la que prometiste pasar el resto de tu vida no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera y yo tampoco lo quiero presionar.

- Escucha...- atrapo sus mejillas para que me mire a los ojos.- Confío en ti y voy a esperarte. No se por cuanto tiempo, pero lo haré.- sentencio con firmeza.

Parece que mis palabras lo tranquilizan y su expresión cambia.

- Donde has estado toda mi vida?.- me acaricia con sus nudillos.

Ohh... me derrito...

Termina con la cura y subimos a la casa entre risas y juegos. Sin poder mantener nuestras manos alejado del otro, me alza en volandas llevándome hasta el salón.

- Bien...- me deja en el suelo- Que le apetece hacer a la señorita?. Tal vez visitar Time Square o quizás pasear por el puerto y coger el ferri?.- se frota las manos con esa sonrisa de niño pillo que tiene.

- A ver...- pienso primero en mis obligaciones.- Antes tengo que limpiar el espejo de tu habitacion y luego ya iremos donde quieras.-

Al decirle eso rapidamente le surgió alguna idea ya que arquea la ceja sugerente. Miedo me da...

- Esta bien. Te ayudo a limpiarlo y luego nos vamos.- con pequeños empujoncitos me guió hasta la escalera para subir a la habitacion.

Una vez allí y haciendo malabarismo para mantener el equilibrio en la débil escalerilla, acabé de limpiarlo con el brazo extensible. Arrastramos de nuevo la cama hasta su sitio y resoplamos cansados por el esfuerzo.

Nada mas, no paso nada mas... Salvo que Damon alzo los ojos hasta el espejo, los volvió a bajar hasta la cama y me lanzo una de esas miradas intensas, incluso exigentes que te cortan el respiración.

- Que...- comento para saber que se le está pasando por su corrompida imaginación.

- Quiero follarte aquí.-

Oh, dios Santo!. Este hombre me hace perder la poca cordura que conservo y encima se ha encargado de despertar al pequeño monstruo que habita en mi. Desde cuando eres una ninfomana, Elena?.

Cada uno en un extremo, quedamos pensativos por un segundo hasta que nuestro auto control despareció. Saltamos sobre la cama y corrimos a nuestro encuentro sellándolo con los labios.

Y me hizo suya... Con el espejo como espectador de lujo y contemplando nuestro reflejo al estallar en mil pedazos por el orgasmo. Caímos rendido uno al lado del otro y pausando la respiración, Damon resopló.

- Has estado...- no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.

- Gracias...-

Nos observábamos en el reflejo y sonreímos con complicidad. La verdad que ha sido increible. Casi siempre era él el que se encargaba de todo, pero esta vez he sido yo quien a tomado el mando de la situación.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho, la mueve frotándose contra mis tetas y con el nacimiento de su barba me hace cosquillas.

- Para!.-

- Dios Elena...- se detiene y rodea mi cintura en un abrazo.- Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido.-

- No digas tonterías.- me hago la modesta.

- Te lo juro.-

- En que te basas?.-

Se reincorpora para hablarme a la cara y tuerce los morritos.

- En la manera que tienes de mirar el mundo con tus ojos. A pesar de lo que has sufrido es como si no existiese nada malo.-

- Prefiero ver el lado bueno de las cosas.-

- A veces ser tan positiva no es bueno. Sueles llevarte decepciones cuando no consigues lo que quieres.-

- Es probable. Pero quien no arriesga no gana.-

Mi repuesta lo deja mas que satisfecho y me dedica una sonrisa de las suyas. Es hermosos cuando está de buen humor. En realidad es hermoso de todas las maneras.

* * *

**POV Damon.**

Estuvimos un largo rato acostados en la cama, yo con la cabeza apoya en su pecho y escuchando con atencion cada latido de su corazón. Y pensar que ese musculo late por mi y solo por mi ...

Ella me acaricia el cabello enredando sus dedos en los mechones de mi pelo, y en una absoluta tranquilidad, da una bocanada de aire y me planta un beso en la cabellera.

- Gracias...-

- Por que?- pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Por hablar con mi madre.-

Oh, eso...

- No le conté nada Elena. Solo quise que abriera los ojos con tu padre.-

- Lo se.-

Me reincorporo tumbandome a su lado y así prestarle atencion.

- No se que le dirías en el hospital antes de irte, pero provocaste que me confesara la verdad. Me lo dijo ella.-

- Que verdad?.- me intrigo.

- No le di a Jonh el hígado porque no pudiera. Iba hacerlo, pero...- hace una pausa y su expresión es esperanzadora.- ...nuestra sangre no fue compatible.-

No estaba seguro de como tomarme eso.

- Eso quiere decir que...-

- Él no es mi padre.-

Estupefacto me quedo por unos segundos. Aunque era una noticia importante, la alegría porque ese cabrón no tuviese que ver con ella era palpable en mi.

- Y te ha dicho quien es tu verdadero padre.?-

- Eso no.- se entristeció- Por eso recogí mis cosas y volví. Ya me importaba poco si seguía con Jonh después de esto.-

Arriesgo de que me mande a tomar por culo por meterme de nuevo en sus asuntos, intercedo.

- Por que no le dijiste lo que te hizo?. Tal vez así reaccione.-

- Me da igual, Damon. No puedo perdonarla. Fui yo quien pagó los platos rotos de sus errores. Me condenó a vivir toda mi vida con un hombre que no me quería y aun así se hacia llamar mi padre.-

- Lo siento.-

- Mas lo siento yo por ella. Porque cuando John se muera no le quedará nada.- con la voz quebrada se tapa los ojos con el brazo.

- Eh...eh...- me acerco y se lo retiro. Cerrando los ojos para que no se le escape ninguna lagrima, le recojo una que se le resbala por la mejilla.- Por favor, no llores. No soporto verte así.-

- Estoy bien.- se recompone y por fin abre sus vidriosos ojos.- De verdad, gracias por lo que hiciste.-

- A ti por entrar en mi vida.- le susurro cerca de los labios.

Cuando voy a atraparlos con un beso el móvil suena en la mesita interrumpiéndonos y chisto con fastidio.

- Perdona...- me separo un instante para cogerlo mientras ella intenta impedirlo.

- No atiendas...- me pide en un ruego.

- Tengo que hacerlo.- peleo entre risas para alcanzar el cacharro.- Pueden ser del laboratorio...-

- Vale.-

Ni si quiera miré quien llamaba por que mis ojos solo podían fijarse en ella.

- Si?.- contesto.

- Hola mi amor...-

- Khaterine...-

Al pronunciar su nombre el semblante jovial de Elena desaparece y se levanta de la cama para ir al baño. Prudente como ella sola y con la excepcional vista de su espectacular trasero alejándose de mi, prosigo con la conversación.

- Que ocurre, kat?-

- Te llamaba para contarte que esta noche salgo con los chicos de la revista.-

- Y eso?.-

- Pronto me daré de baja y quiero tener una despedida con ellos. Y tengo que celebrar lo de esta mañana. Luego cuando llegue lo celebraré contigo.- insinúa seductora.

- Katherine, ya lo hemos hablado. Cálmate. Es muy pronto.-

No me importaba en absoluto que saliera con sus compañeros, pero si que mantuviese sus ilusiones por las nubes.

- Lo se, lo se... Pero estoy feliz porque es un gran avance.-

- Ok. Ten cuidado y pasadlo bien.- tampoco insistiría mucho.

- Tú donde estas?.-

Mierda...

- Pues...- opto por contar la verdad.- ...en casa. He venido por algunas cosas al sótano.- O mejor una verdad a medias.

- Elena esta ahí?.-

- Si. En la cocina.-

- Bueno, yo que tu aprovechaba el momento. Si todo sale bien estos jueguecitos se acabaran.- me recuerda y peor me siento.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.-

- Adiós mi amor. Te quiero...- colgó.

Voy hacer como Elena y verle el lado bueno a las cosas. Podía pasar el resto del día con ella y centrarme solo en ella.

Tiro el móvil y me aproximo velozmente al baño encontrándola dentro de la ducha enjabonándose.

- Me acompañas?.- pregunta abriendo la puerta de la mampara.

- Por supuesto.-

Nos dimos una larga ducha, donde la felacion que me practicó fue el punto culmen a una mañana perfecta. Lo de esta chica no tiene nombre. Me lleva a un estado de locura total y cada día me sorprende mas. La adicción a su cariño me esta matando lentamente.

Salimos almorzar conduciendo a Bentlay porque sabia que le encanta montarse en mi coche. Fuimos hasta New Jersey y aprovechando el buen día, comimos cerca de la playa. Nada mas servirle el plato, Elena lo devora con si no hubiese un mañana. Un cosa mas que tengo que añadir a la larga lista de sus espontáneas acciones. El sexo le da un hambre voraz a esta mujer.

- No comes?.- pregunta dando un bocado a su sandwich.

- Prefiero ver como tu lo haces.-

Traga con dificultad y los colores se le suben.

- Eres un guarro...-

- Eh!. Por que?.- protesto fingiendo ofensa.

- Es que le das un tono pervertido a todo lo que dices. A veces pienso que me atarías a la cama y jamás me dejarías salir de allí.-

- Me conoces bien, Elena.- le confirmo chistoso.

Sin lugar a dudas me tiraría las 24 horas del día atado a esa cama con ella.

Elena niega con la cabeza y sigue comiendo. A mi me era imposible. Un pellizco en el estomago me lo impedía. Los nervios que se alojaban ahí querían salir y vomitar todo lo que guardaba dentro.

Si la quieres Damon, porque no se lo dices de una vez?. Has tratado de ocultarlo, de fingir que lo único que sientes por ella es un simple cariño. Basta ya!. No puedo soportarlo mas y debo decirle que es la única persona que me hace ser quien verdaderamente soy.

- Elena...- la llamo tocando su mano.

- Si?.- me dedica su inocente sonrisa.

- Yo...-

Otra vez el maldito sonido del movil nos interrumpe y me baja de la nube. Maldigo al cielo sacándolo de dentro de mi chaqueta para colgar a quien quiera que fuese para así continuar con mi cometido.

- Eres un hombre ocupado...- dice Elena en un tono seco apartando su mano.

Supongo que se cree que es Kat, pero al comprobarlo me temo lo peor cuando veo el nombre de mi amiga en la pantalla.

- Es Rose...- vacilo en descolgar o no.

- Cógelo. A lo mejor es importante.-

Claro que será importante. Ya se porque me llama.

- Hola Rose.- la saludo.

- Damon?. Estas trabajando?- se escucha alterada.

- No. He salido a almorzar.-

- Bien. Puedes venir a la comunidad?.-

- Estas bien?.-

- No. Necesito verte.- le tiembla la voz.

- Estoy fuera de la cuidad. No puedes hablar con Enzo?. Estará dando clases.-

- Cuando quiera suicidarme hablaré con él, pero ahora quiero verte a ti.- exige autoritaria.

Cuando se pone así no hay quien le lleve la contraria.

- Dame una hora y estoy allí.-

- Anularé las citas de la tarde. Gracias.-

Nos despedimos y cuelgo. La mirada intrigante de Elena me indica que se muere de la curiosidad y le explico por encima.

- Pero ella esta bien?.- se preocupa.

- Sabia que la vuelta de mi hermano traería problemas. No se ven desde que rompieron.-

- Ellos aun se quieren, no es así?.-

- Como lo sabes?.-

- Anoche tu hermano no paró de preguntarme sobre ella. Como no la conozco demasiado no pudo obtener demasiada información. Y bueno... también he tenido un par de charlas con Rose. Se nota que no lo a superado.-

- Si... para ser psicóloga está como una cabra.-

- Puedo preguntar porque rompieron?.-

- Pues fue por un cumulo de cosas. A Rose le agobiaba la idea de ser mucho mayor que Stefan y sobre todo defraudar a mi padre después de tratarla como una hija. Mi hermano simplemente aceptó su decisión. Tiene 21 años y...- pensé antes de decirlo.- ... algunos con esa edad no saben lo que quieren...- concluyo con sarcasmo.

Me tira la servilleta a la cara y nos reímos a carcajadas mientras saco la cartera para pagar.

- Quieres que te deje en casa?. O puedo llevarte a la casa de los Bennet para ver a Caroline.-

- No. De seguro que estará en la comunidad. Desde que ``sale´´ con Enzo va a todas sus clases. Ademas, has prometido pasar el día conmigo. Y voy hacer que cumplas tu promesa.- dispone echándose el bolso al hombro.

- Vale.-

No me opuse en absoluto. Me encanta su compañía y aun tenia una cosa muy importante que confesarle. Por el momento y para mi desgracia voy tener que esperar...

Regresamos a New York y atravesamos por un horroroso trafico para llegar a la comunidad. Sufría con cada coche, moto o bicicleta que se aproximaba a Bentley. Mis constantes sobresaltos le hacían gracia a Elena, pero a mi ni chispa. No quería que me lo arañasen.

- Soy muy cuidadoso con mis cosas, vale ?- replico molesto.

- Si, si...- se toca el pañuelo que anudaba en su cuello.

- Eso es un golpe bajo Gilbert. Puedo hacerte otro igual en el otro lado.- la amenazo.

- Te crees que soy de tu propiedad para marcarme?.- pregunta en una broma.

- Si.- respondo sincero y escueto.

Ante mi seriedad observo como me mira rapidamente. Yo sigo pendiente a la carretera esperando que me mande a la mierda por tomarme ese atrevimiento, pero contra todo pronostico no rechista y vuelve su mirada hacia la ventana. Ahora soy yo quien desvío mi mirada hacia ella y vislumbro como reprime su sonrisa.

Aparcamos frente al edificio y separamos nuestros caminos con algo de pena. Hoy solo quería estar con Elena. Es que al mundo le cuesta tanto entenderlo!?

Busco a Rose en su despacho y cuando toco a la puerta para entrar, me la encuentro echa un ovillo en su diván y llorando a moco tendido.

- Cierra, cierra.- me pide limpiándose los mocos con un pañuelo.

Nunca la había visto así y fui a sentarme rapidamente a su lado.

- Joder, Rose... Es por Stefan?.-

- Tú que crees?.- puja con lamento.- Sigue igual de guapo el desgraciado.- se echa a llorar sobre mi hombro.

- Que te ha dicho?.-

- Nada. Nos hemos quedado quietos como pasmarotes y cada uno ha salido corriendo en la otra dirección. Somos tontos, de verdad.-

- Hubiese pagado por ver ese momento. Crees que las cámaras de seguridad os habrán grabado?.-

- Serás...- me empuja.- No estoy para bromas, Damon. Ya bastante tengo bastante con un Salvatore para que ahora me jodan dos.-

- Tendréis que solucionarlo tarde o temprano. Lo vuestro no acabó del todo. Esa estupidez de la edad y mi padre...No creo que diga nada. Os quiere a los dos y seguro que se alegra.- intento animarla.

- No fue esa la razón por la que corté con tu hermano.- comenta enigmática.

- Entonces?-

- Le pillé mandando mensajitos a una tía hace unos meses.-

- Como?.- me encabroné. A quien?-

Ese niñato se va enterar de esta...

- No me dio el nombre de esa zorra. Pero si.- afirmó en el mismo estado que yo.- Y cuando le pregunté ni si quiera se molestó en negadlo, aunque me recalcara una y mil veces que no había estado con ella y que todo lo hacia por una buena causa.-

- Una buena causa?.- repetí sin creerme que mi hermano diera esa excusa tan mala.

- Digo... se piensa que soy tonta. Es que tenia que habérmelo imaginado. No sabe lo que quiere. Si tiene 21 años por el amor de Dios...-

- Eso no lo justifica. - hablo con razón al tener la prueba viviente de que la edad no está reñida con la madurez- Stefan sabe perfectamente como debe tratar a una mujer. No puede...- me quedo callado.

- No puede que?.- espera a que prosiga.

- Engañarla...- pronuncié con arrepentimiento y todo mi mundo se desmoronó en un instante.

Estoy juzgando a mi hermano por hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo.

- Pues claro que no. Por eso lo corté de raíz. Yo no estoy para aguantar estas cosas. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro alguno.- deja de lado su enfado y vuelve a llorar.

La abracé para consolarla y sin querer se me escapa una lagrima. Me siento como el peor tío en la faz de la tierra y una enorme presión se aloja en mi pecho.

- Estoy engañando a mi mujer.- suelto de sopetón y ella rapidamente se retira para mirarme atónita.

- Que?.-

- Creo..., creo... que quiero divorciarme de ella.- al decirlo en voz alta esa presión afloja.

- Ahhh!- se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida.

- Di algo, por favor.-

- Me quedo muerta...-

- Gracias. Tus palabras son de mucha ayuda.- me inclino hacia delante y apoyo los codos en mis rodillas.

- Es que ...- de la tristeza absoluta estalla en una felicidad total.- Llevo tiempo esperando que lo dijeras de una vez y ahora no me lo creo.-

- Perdona?. Acaso todos estabais en contra de mi matrimonio?.-

- Y que esperabas?. Os casasteis super jóvenes y todo precipitado por la muerte de sus padres y tu madre. Os encerrasteis en vosotros mismos alejando a los demás. A raíz de ahí te desviviste solo por y para ella.

- Sabes que lo pasamos fatal.-

- Lo se, fue una tragedia. Pero de eso hace ya muchísimos años. No significa que cambies lo quieres por lo que quiere ella. Renunciaste a la comunidad para estudiar una carrera que no sabíamos que te gustaba, te encargaste de los proyectos de su padre y solo vives para el trabajo. Siempre estas para lo que necesita y nunca piensas en ti.-

- Ella no me obligó a nada. Es mas, se lo debo todo...-

- No le debes una mierda.- se ofusca- Mira, he visto como has estado enamorado toda tu vida de Kat. Pero por lo que he comprobado durante estos últimos años, ese amor ha ido desvaneciendo tus ilusiones y te ha convertido en otra persona que solo da y da sin recibir nada a cambio.-

- Me estas llamando calzonazos.?.-

- No. Te estoy llamando imbecil por perder el tiempo en una relación que no da mas de sí. El amor no consiste en adueñarse de los sentimientos del otro, si no de compartirlos. Es un carril de doble sentido.-

La capacidad de Rose para hacerme razonar era única. Es la persona que me puede decir verdades como puños sin que me moleste. La muy condenada se beneficia del cariño que le tengo como hermana...

- No va ser fácil. Ni siquiera le he dicho a la otra chica lo que siento por ella.- digo en un estado de completa confusión.

- Por cierto...- dibuja una sonrisilla- Quien es la afortunada?.-

- Ahm... Es Elena.-

- Tú asistenta?. Joder Damon!.- me pega en el brazo.- Esa chica es estupenda. Sabia yo que algo os traíais.-

- Tan obvio es?.- reconozco con timidez.

- Ella se vuelve un flan nada mas escuchar tu nombre y tú te la comes con la mirada cada vez que puedes. Lo que no entiendo como Kat con lo lista que es no se ha dado cuenta.-

Guardo silencio. Este asunto no lo tocaría por ahora con mi amiga.

- Pasa casi todo el día en la revista y yo en casa. No ha sido muy complicado.- le explico brevemente para no ahondar más en ese tema.

- Y porque no le has dicho aun a Elena que la quieres?.-

- Porque tengo miedo.-

- Miedo a que?.-

- A que sus planes no se asemejen en nada a los míos y me aterra a encadenarla a una vida que no desea por el simple echo de que está enamorada de mi. Si le digo que la quiero ya no hay marcha atrás, pero... y si no sale bien? y si nos equivocamos?-

- Y si... y si...- revuelve los ojos.- Estoy harta de escuchar a mis pacientes decir siempre ``y si...? y si...? ´´. -

- Tengo que preguntármelo Rose. No soy nadie para arruinar la vida de dos personas.-

- Y si...- repite- ...te arriesgas y eres feliz con esa chica?.- me devuelve este juego de palabras en el que nos hemos envuelto.- Porque no te preguntas eso?. Se un poco mas egoísta, Damon. Piensa en lo que tú quieres por una vez.-

Salí del despacho de Rose y me puse a caminar nostálgico por los pasillos. Aun recuerdo cuando mi padre compró este edificio y levantamos la comunidad de la nada. Siempre soñé en dirigirla algún día, llevarla a lo mas alto y ser una empresa reconocible y respetada. Pero para cumplir otro de mis sueños tuve que renunciar y sigo sufriendo por ello.

Mientras voy paseando inmerso en mis pensamientos, cruzo la esquina y me detengo al ver a Elena hablando entretenidamente con Matt a lo lejos. Aprieto los puños cuando las ganas de ir hacia allí y llevármela amenaza con ganar la batalla.

Ni se te lo plantees Damon que nos conocemos. No tienes ningún derecho hacer tal cosa y mucho menos montar un pollo aquí para que se den cuenta de lo ya que no puedes ocultar más. Que amas a esa mujer...Arggggg!. Pero odio a ese rubio y no soporto que se acerque a ella.

Elena al fin me ve y pronto se depide de Donovan para venir a por mi. La luz que irradia su sonrisa mengua la rabia de un plumazo.

- Que quería ese imbecil?.-

- No lo llames así.- lo defiende.- Venia a invitarme a salir.- comenta tan pancha.

- Si que es un imbecil porque sabe perfectamente que no puede salir contigo. Pretende perder su trabajo o que?.-

- Es que acaso estas celoso?.-

- Pssss, yo no soy celoso.- la contradigo.

- Aha...- asiente irónica.- Como está Rose?.- me cambia de tema.

- Mal, pero supongo que necesita tiempo.-

- Pobre...- se compadece.

- Has visto a Caroline?.-

- Si. Se acaba de ir con Enzo. Tú estas bien?.-

- Si, creo que si.- espeto quitando hierro al enfado que tengo por que el rubio le pidiese salir.

- Te apetece volver a la casa?.- propone- Katherine llegará tarde y podemos aprovechar para ...- mira a los lados y se pone de puntillas para susurrarme al oído.- ...probar esas esposas de las que hablabas ayer...-

Sus ocurrencias activan cada célula de mi cuerpo y alejan cualquier duda respecto a un futuro con ella. Nadie me ha hecho sentir tanta emoción por replantearme todo en lo que creía y comenzar algo de nuevo.

En silencio durante el camino de regreso, yo no hablaba porque seguía tanteando el terreno para lanzarme y los malditos nervios no me dejaban.

Aparcamos a Bentley en su sitio y montamos en el ascensor para subir a casa. Inquieto en todo momento, Elena me agarra de la mano para llamar mi atencion y esboza una dulce sonrisa.

- Estas enfadado?.-

- Pues depende. Has aceptado salir con él?.-

- Bueno Damon, no eres el mas indicado para recriminarme nada.- me regaña como a un crío.

Ahora si me enfado...

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo.- tiro de ella hasta aprisionarla contra mis brazos.- Odio que todos quieran intentar algo contigo y no concibo que pueda gustarte otro tío que no sea yo.- le digo apretando la mandíbula.

- Solo me gustas tú.-

- Entonces porque quieres salir con ese rubio?. No lo entiendo. Lo haces para volverme loco?.-

- Mas o menos...- responde traviesa.- Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a tu mujer.-

- Eh?. Que tipo de favor?.-

- Al parecer no sois tan sinceros el uno con el otro. Pregúntale a ella entonces.-

Otra vez mi mujer y sus enredos...A saber lo que le ha propuesto...

- No quiero estar con Matt.- desliza sus manos por la solapa de mi chaqueta- Quiero estar contigo.- agarra el cuello de la camisa para acercarme a su boca.- Te quiero a ti, Damon...- susurra antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Profundizo e invado con mi lengua su apetecible boca. Ya no puedo contener este torbellino de emociones que revolotean en mi interior y me lanzo a la piscina.

- Y yo te quiero a ti, Elena.- emito casi en murmuro.

Alentada por mis palabras toma un poco de distancia y mirándome a los ojos con autentica fascinación salta sobre mi. Rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, yo la sostengo por el trasero mientras volvemos a los besos.

- La has dicho!...- espeta dichosa.

Me hizo reír al achuchar tanto que casi me corta la respiración. Supongo que llevaba esperando mi respuesta desde que ayer me metiera en su habitacion sin permiso.

- Lo he dicho!.- ratifico contagiándome de su entusiasmo y la arrincono contra la pared.- Te quiero Elena.- repito.

Ahora creo que no puedo parar de decírselo...

Preparamos la cena entre tonteos casi todo el tiempo por lo que nos pasamos dos horas hasta terminar y sentarnos a comer. Luego pasamos al salón y encendí la chimenea para crear un ambiente mas confortable y romántico. Elena se sentó en frente y se hizo a un lado para que la acompañase. Retumbados en el sofá, entrelazamos nuestras manos y observamos el fuego en silencio.

- Como lo harás?.-

- El que...-

- Hablar con Katherine. Se que está mal lo que le hemos hecho.-

- Aquí el único culpable soy yo. Por aceptar llevar nuestro matrimonio de esta manera. Creí que estábamos por encima de todo y que nada ni nadie podía destruirlo. Hasta que apareciste tú y todo se fue al traste. Desde que te vi por primera vez ya me hiciste pensar demasiado- la acuno entre mis brazos.

- Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Si no me hubiese prestado a vuestros jueguecitos esto no habría pasado.-

- Entonces hubiésemos perdido una magnifica oportunidad para conocernos y ser felices.-

Levanta la cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme y sonríe satisfecha.

- Hoy me has hecho muy feliz.- me dice aupándose para rozar nuestras narices.

- Y este será el primero de muchos, Elena.- le aseguro mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo calentita y mis manos ya estaban abriendo su camisa, el timbre del ascensor sonó y sobresaltados recobramos la compostura. Elena velozmente se abrochó la camisa y tapo la herida del cuello con la melena. En la otra punta del sofá me miraba con pavor al escuchar como los tacones de Katherine se aproximaban hacia el salón.

- Holaaa, mis amores.- saludó efusiva.

El tambaleo de sus andares y la dificultad con la habla me indica que está borracha como un cuba.

- Hola, Kat.- responde una avergonzadisima Elena.

- Pensábamos que llegarías mas tarde.- digo mas lamentado que sorprendido.

- Salimos antes de la revista.- explica brevemente- Estabais pegándose el lote?- pregunta divertida.

- No digas tonterías Kat.- respondo con seriedad levantándome del sillón y acercándome a ella.- Has bebido...-

- Solo un poquititito...- hace las medidas con sus dedos.

- Te preparo café?- se ofrece Elena.

- Que coño café. Quiero una copa!- va para el mini bar.

La persigo hasta alcanzarla del brazo.

- No Kath. Es mejor que te acuestes ya.- le ordeno llevándomela hacia la puerta.

- Oh, venga Damon. Ahora no quiero dormir.- se resiste hasta escabullirse y correr a sentarse al lado de Elena.

Esta se puso recta y muy nerviosa por la cercanía de mi mujer.

- Que dices Elena?. Te apetece venir con nosotros esta noche. Tengo ganas de repetir lo de la otra vez.- le comenta seductora.

- Kat!- le grito por su impertinencia.

- Déjala que conteste, Damon. Para eso tiene boca.- le acaricia la barbilla y rapidamente Elena le aparta la cara.

Me crispa su comportamiento y sobre todo que le ponga un dedo encima. Nadie toca lo que es mio...

- Maldita sea...- la levanto de su asiento separandolas y la obligo de nuevo a tirar para las escaleras.- Vamos a dormir.-

- Tú te lo pierdes querida!.- le dice despidiéndose con la mano.- Con lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar, verdad?- ahora era Kat quien arrastraba conmigo.

- Sube tú, ahora voy.- le contesto bruscamente y le doy un leve empujón para que ande.

Cuando me aseguro de que no se cae por las escaleras entro de nuevo al salón. Elena recogía y amoldaba los cojines algo apesadumbrada. Quería quedarme con ella, pero...

- Lo siento.-

- Hasta mañana, Damon.- se limitó a forzar una sonrisa y me dio la espalda para apagar la chimenea.

Voy a mi habitacion echando humo por el cabreo monumental que llevo. Katherine se ha pasado y no solo por intentar algo con Elena. Pero me tengo que apaciguar. Esta borracha y es inútil discutir con ella.

- Que mojigata es aveces Elenita- aun vestida, estaba tirada en la cama y extendió los brazos.- Vamos a follar, mi amor.- pronunciaba a duras penas.

- No. Duérmete.- le pido cortante quitándome los zapatos.

De ninguna manera iba acostarme con ella.

- Solo quería celebrar que todo nos va bien.-

- Lo hemos hablado un millón de veces. Recuerdalo. No hay que precipitadamente. Es muy pronto.-

- Lo se, Damon. Pero saber que gracias a ti voy a tener la mas mínima posibilidad de ser madre y que podré darte un hijo me hace inmensamente feliz. Tendré que celebrarlo, no?.- bosteza y estira todo su cuerpo antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

Nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas en cuanto a mi trabajo, se había hecho ya a la idea de que su enfermedad era parte de ella y que solo perdía mi tiempo intentando un imposible. Pero ahora he renovado sus ilusiones y me hundo en la misera al tener que ser yo quien se las rompa.


End file.
